Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix
by LoBeZnO
Summary: PRIMER año de la trilogia TERMINADO. Ciertos acontecimientos obligan a nuestros amigos a entrenarse Junto con Wilson Fenix 5 Fundador de Hogwarts. Acción, Luchas, Los Fedaykin, que más se puede pedir
1. Harry retorna a Hogward

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX  
By LoBeZnO-  
  
PRIVET DRIVE  
  
Eran principios de Julio en Privet Drive, como siempre en esas fechas el barrio estaba bastante tranquilo, eran muchos los vecinos que se alejaban durante esas fechas para veranear en algún paraje más fresco, junto a toda la familia, Harry los veía con nostalgia, lo que más quería en este mundo, una familia, le había sido negado desde su más tierna infancia. Vivía con sus tíos , Vernon y Petunia, y con su primo Dudley, ellos formaban la familia Dursley, Harry vivía con ellos desde que sus padres habían muerto a manos de una mago tenebroso. Los Dursley hacían una familia singular, intentaban aparentar una familia de lo más normal de cara al exterior pero visto desde dentro, a Harry le parecía una familia de lo más ANORMAL, a el le trataban como a un bicho raro, no le permitían ni la más mínima falta y le daban la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba en la casa, aunque el no estuviera en ella, sin ir más lejos durante las pasadas navidades, en Londres, justo antes de la llegada de tía Marge se desencadeno la tormenta de nieve más grande de los últimos 50 años, que duro justo el tiempo que estuvo tía Marge en casa, pues según ellos, era Harry les había mandado alguna maldición para aguarles la fiesta, y eso que Harry siquiera estaba allí, en cambio a la rata rastrera de su primo, bueno, más que rata, elefante, ya que tía Petunia cada vez tenia que hacer milagros para encontrar prendas lo suficientemente grandes como para que el las llevara, le permitían todos los caprichos imaginables y siempre disculpaban sus faltas con una risita y diciendo :  
  
-No te preocupes Dudley, seguro que Harry ha tenido la culpa de esto  
  
Pero la verdad es que era un completo gamberro descerebrado que lo único que sabia hacer era llorar, comer, hacer gamberradas y dormir.  
El trato que Harry recibía de su "familia", había cambiado radicalmente a partir de finalizar el tercer año en Hogwards, le tenían miedo, bueno a el no, a su padrino Sirius Black, ya que ellos pensaban que era una terrible asesino que no dudaría en matar a tres pobres muggles si Harry se lo pidiese. Harry por supuesto no había hecho nada por disipar esos temores, todo lo contrario, en cuando tío Vermon le castigaba por algo que no había hecho, dejaba, como quien no quiera la cosa, caer el nombre de su padrino, y aunque muchas veces el castigo no se lo quitaba, disfrutaba viendo la cara de pavor que se le quedaba a su tío y como Dudley, salía corriendo de la habitación con la mano en el culo por miedo a que le volviese a salir una cola de cerdo o incluso algo peor.  
  
Ese año, en cambio, sus tíos estaban más asustados que nunca, y no porque Harry hablase continuamente de su padrino, si no por todo lo contrario, durante las pocas semanas que llevaba en la casa, prácticamente no había dicho palabra, siempre estaba con la cabeza cacha y la mirada fría, sin ninguna chispa de emoción, prácticamente no salía de su habitación y cuando lo hacía, básicamente para comer, al terminar, recogía sus cosas y volvía a su habitación. Todos pensaban que se estaba volviendo loco o algo por el estilo, ya no tenían miedo de Sirius, le tenían miedo a el.  
Desde que Harry había vuelto del colegio, su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, el año pasado había sido muy duro para el, había asistido en persona al retorno de Lord Voldemor, el mago oscuro que había matado a sus padres, y había vuelto usando su propia sangre, y matando de paso a ¿?????? , compañero de estudios en Hogwards, además Dumbledore, según muchos el mejor director de Hogwards de todos los tiempo y el mago más poderoso que Harry conocía, le había prohibido, ese verano, ir a pasar unos días con RON y HERMINIONE, los mejores amigos que uno podía desear, diciéndole que el lugar más seguro para el era Privet Drive, y su padrino, a quien Harry quería como al padre que no había tenido, también había sido muy tajante en eso. Estando allí, con unos familiares que no le querían y sin ninguna noticia del mundo mágico, solo se le ocurrías las peores cosas que uno puede imaginar, todas las noches soñaba que Voldemor mataba a una persona querida, Sirus, Ron, Herminione, Dumbledore, siempre despertaba empapado en sudor. Pero, estaba seguro que solo eran eso, sueños, ya que durante su estancia en Privet Drive, no le había dolido la cicatriz en ningún momento, y eso, por lo menos, era un buen augurio.  
  
LA CARTA  
  
Harry se encontraba durmiendo, después haberse quedado hasta altas horas de la noche intentando no dormir, para no ver morir a otro ser querido cuando de golpe oyó unos golpes en la ventana de su habitación. Se despertó sobresaltado intentando averiguar si se trataba de un pesadilla.  
  
Miró al lugar donde se oían los ruidos y vio que era de día, cogió sus gafas y se dirigió a la ventana varita en la mano, pensando que si por fin Voldemor venía a buscarlo, vendería cara su vida y que se reuniría con su familia . Al llegar a la ventana el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría, era Hedwig su fiel lechuza, llevando una mensaje atado a su pata derecha, cogió a Hedwig en brazos y la miró como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, con cariño.  
  
La dejo dulcemente dentro de su jaula, y le puso agua fresca y comida para que pudiese descansar, y con suma dulzura le cogió el mensaje que llevaba en la pata. Era de Dumbledore y decia:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
He de anunciarte que ha habido nuevas sobre Voldemor que me obligan a suspender tus vacaciones, no es nada grabe, todo el mundo esta bien, por el momento, pero es muy importante que vengas a Hogwards, mañana a las 09:30 pasaran a buscarte por tu casa, llévate tus cosas y no te preocupes, mañana te le explicaremos todo con detalle.  
Albus Dumbledore  
Director de Howards  
  
PD.- Espero que te encuentres bien, y que ya allas comprendido que los hechos desastrosos acontecidos hace unas semanas no fueron en ningún caso culpa tuya, sino que en todo caso, mía por no anticiparme a los planes diabólicos de Voldemor.   
  
No lo podía creer, apenas llevaban 2 semanas de vacaciones y tendría de volver a Hogwards , encima estaría con Dumbledore y con un poco de suerte con su padrino, además podría ponerse al corriente de lo que estaba pasando, ya que si alguien sabía que estaba pasando ese era Dumbledore, el único que estaba moviendo ficha en todo el mundo mágico para detener las maquinaciones de Voldemor, sobretodo después de que Cornelius Fudge, Presidente de la consejería mágica no creyese ni una palabra sobre los hechos acontecidos en el torneo de los 3 magos. Además no tendría que pasar otra día más con sus tíos, y seguro que ellos, hasta es posible que le hicieran las maletas con lo asustados que los tenía solo con perderlo de vista.  
  
Después de guardar en el baúl la carta recibida, bajó por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Al entrar en ella, la familia Dursley al completo se encontraba en ella, pero ni siquiera le miraron.  
  
-Ehhh, he recibido carta !!.- Dijo Harry en voz alta para que le oyera tío Vernon.  
  
Le miraron todos al unísono, viendo el cambio que había producido la carta en Harry, se le veía mucho más contento, con una mirada de emoción. No sabían si alegrarse por que ya no parecía ido, o asustarse más por que no sabían que demonios ponia en la carta.  
  
-He recibido carta del director del colegio, me dice que mañana por la mañana vendrán a buscarme, no se aun cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, pero me ha dicho que me lleve las cosas, así que a lo mejor no nos vemos hasta el verano que viene.- Dijo Harry de carrerilla, nunca se le había dado bien hablar con sus tíos, ya que cuando lo hacía normalmente siempre terminaban discutiendo..  
  
-Así, se lo he entendido bien- Dijo Tío Vermon - No volverás hasta el próximo verano.  
  
-Si, por lo menos eso espero- Dicho esto Harry volvió a su habitación.  
  
-Vernon? Crees que es buena señal - Dijo Tía Petunia.- es decir, no crees que hay algo que no nos esta contando .  
  
-No se, no se que pensar  
  
-Bueno, estaremos mejor sin ese bicho raro rondando por casa, a propósito, no se cuanto tiempo llevo esperando esto para poder tener unas vacaciones como dios manda, siempre nos hemos tenido que sacrificar por culpa de.... pero ahora que se marcha con los de su clase, podríamos hacer los 3 el viaje que siempre habíamos pensado. No crees? - Dijo Tía Petunia.  
  
-SI SI, - dijo Dudley - venga papa, Si SI SI SI SI SI   
  
La situación se volvía complicada para tío Vernon, ya no tenía escusa para no ir de vacaciones.  
  
-Veré lo que se pude hacer, no se, esta el trabajo, ya me lo pensaré.  
  
Tal como Harry había supuesto, no le echarían de menos, así que, por una vez todos contentos, no se tendrían que soportar mutuamente.  
EL VIAJE HASTA Hogwards  
  
Esa noche, desde hacia cerca de 15 días, por fin había podido dormir de un tirón, había soñado, pero esta vez, lo había echo con Herminione y Ron, tomándose un Helado, en el callejón Drago y especulando sobre que quien seria el nuevo capitán de la casa.  
Con lo impaciente que estaba, a las 9 de la mañana ya lo tenia todo preparado, estaba seguro, ya que lo había revisado como 200 veces, sin poder esperar más, decidió ir a esperar fuera de la casa.  
  
-Bueno, yo casi me espero fuera de la casa, así no les molestaran, quien sea que venga a buscarme.  
  
El tío Vermon, simplemente dejó de leer el periódico unos segundos, miró a Harry y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Harry, cogió sus cosas, las depositó en el pequeño jardín de la entrada y se sentó en el primer escalón. A los cinco minutos ya estaba más que impaciente por saber quien vendría a buscarle, tal vez el señor Wesley acompañado de Ron, o Sirius, pero eso era más que improbable, ya que aun seguían buscándolo los Dementors, si era que aun no se habían unido al innombrable a su lucha por el poder.  
  
Justo a las 9:30 vislumbro a lo lejos, una vehículo que se movía de forma extraña, haciendo eses, por la calzada, de poco no choca con un buzón de la basura. A medida que se acercaba, Harry lo reconoció era el era el NITREPID BUS, al ver a Harry paró en seco delante de él.  
  
-Señor Potter!!! Cuanto gusto en volverlo a ver, es un honor que vuelva a necesitar de mis servicios.  
  
Harry se quedo en blanco.  
  
-Señor Potter. No se acuerda de mi? Soy Stan, el conductor más puntual y seguro de toda la flota.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Stan? Usted es el que me llevará a Hodwards??.- Dijo Harry sin mucha confianza  
-Si señor, normalmente no hago trabajitos de este tipo, pero el profesor Dumbledore y Hagrid, me pidieron si podía hacer una excepción. En cuando me dijeron quien era el pasajero, enseguida dije que si, como negarme, el mismísimo Harry Potter, además, no tendrá que preocuparse por los pasajeros, es una servicio especial, solamente haré dos paradas más y directos a Hogwards, servicio a domicilio, si señor.  
Stan cogió rápidamente, las cosas de Harry y las metió en el autobús, y se sentó en su asiento, esperando a que subiera.  
  
-A que esperas Harry? - Sube que si no no cumpliré con el horario.  
  
Harry subió rápidamente -  
  
-Cuando cuesta el viaje hasta Hogwards?- preguntó mientras buscaba en los bolsillos.  
-Nada, nada, de eso se ha encargado Dumbledore, con servició completo, pero si no te importa, el chocolate caliente, te lo daré un poco más tarde, cuando estén todos los pasajeros.  
Una vez dicho esto, arranco el autobús. Iva a más velocidad de la permitida, de lado a lado de la calzada, Harry tubo que cogerse para no caer al suelo.  
-Demonios, no se como se aclaran estos muggles para conducir por estos carriles tan pequeños, le prometí a Dumbledore que no utilizaría la magia hasta que no estuviera un poco alejado de la ciudad.  
Harry se acordaba muy bien de cómo conducía Stan, exactamente igual que ahora, pero muchiiiisimo más rápido, pero con la ventaja que las cosas se aparataban a su paso, las papeleras, los semáforos, las señales, todas las cosas que se encontraba en medio se apartaban rápidamente, como sabiendo que si no lo hacían serian arrolladas por él.  
-Harry, en la parte de atrás, hay algunas revistas y periódicos, si quieres leer alguna cosa, tu mismo, tenemos cerca de 30 minutos hasta nuestro destino, ponte cómodo.  
-A donde vamos?  
-A buscar a otro pasajero que también se dirige a Hogwards  
-Y quien es?  
-Eso es una sorpresa, Dumbledore me dijo seguro que te hacía mucha ilusión  
Sin más comentarios Harry se dirigió en busca de los periódicos, pera ver si había novedades sobre quien todos ya saben.  
A los 10 minutos, Stan ya circulaba a su ritmo normal, dando saltos de varios km en pocos segundos. Después de ver conducir a Stan, Harry dudaba de la decisión de Dumbledore hubiera sido acertada, llamaba menos la atención a toda velocidad que intentando aparentar un muggle, sobretodo después de ver como se saltaba 2 semáforos en rojo, ante el desconcierto de los demás conductores y llamándole de todo menos guapo.  
  
Harry cogió el ultimo ejemplar del Diario Profético y lo empezó a leer tranquilamente. Parecía un edición de lo más "normal", tranquila diría yo, ningún incidente con Mortifagos, ningún muerto en circunstancias sospechosas. Había una noticia sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Rita ¿?????? Durante la celebración del torneo de los tres magos, pero se insinuaba que debía estar detrás de algo gordo, y que por eso, aun no había dado señales de vida..  
  
-Stan? Por el bus pasan muchas personas verdad?'  
-Claro Harry más de 200 cada día, de todas clases, el otro día lleve a Londres a Albus Sniff, ganador 5 veces consecutivas de la liga mundial de quidditch, todo un fenómeno.  
  
-Me imagino... pero no abras oído alguna cosa sospechosa, verdad?  
  
-Como que? No se, la gente comenta muchas cosas, no te imaginas las cosas que llegan ha decir sobre, que si los muggles esto, que si tal mago lo otro.  
  
-No, yo me refería a algo, sobre... no se... el que no debe ser nombrado..  
Stan se quedó de piedra y dio un pequeño giro al volante. Se le notaba tenso  
  
-Señor Potter, eso no son temas para charlar, nunca se sabe con quien estas hablando, incluso aquí las paredes oyen, ese es un tema al que a nadie le gusta hablar.  
  
-Ya entiendo..  
  
-Por que lo pregunta?  
  
-No, por nada...  
Harry volvió al final del bus, mirando las diferentes revistas que tenía Stan para distraer a los pasajeros.  
  
A los 10 minutos Stan volvió a disminuir la velocidad, adaptándose a la circulación normal.  
  
Paro en una zona residencial de lo más normal, a Harry le parecía extraño que hubiera magos en esa zona pero.. quien podía saberlo.  
Stan cogió un papel de su bolsillo y miró la dirección.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado. Pero.... como hago para llamar a mi pasajero?- dijo mirando a Harry.  
-Vamos a ver... Nº 5 si, solo tienes que pulsar el botón de la entrada, ese amarillo de ahí.  
  
-Ahhh, que curiosos son estos muggles, ponen un botón para llamar.  
Llamó al timbre y de la casa salió....  
  
Era Herminione, esa era la casa de Herminione! No podía creerlo, estaba en su casa.. salió corriendo del Bus, en cuando Herminione lo vio se alegró muchísimo, se dieron un abrazo.  
  
-Harry, te veo más delgado, pero si solo hace unas semanas que nos hemos visto, como has podido adelgazar tanto... que pasa que los Dudsleys te han dejado de nuevo sin comer o que?  
  
-No... es que no tenía apetito  
  
-Herminione, no nos vas a presentar?  
  
-Claro mama, este es....  
  
-Harry, Harry Potter, seguro que eres tu, Herminione me ha hablado mucho de ti y Ron, los mejores amigos que uno puede tener, según ella.  
  
-Mucho gusto señora, Herminione también ha hablado mucho de usted pero no dijo lo guapa que era..  
  
-Ohh, encima de valiente caballeroso, que más se puede pedir...  
-Mama..  
  
*Bueno les dejo en buenas manos. Cuídate cariño y no te preocupes si no sacas todo excelentes, sabes que nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti.  
  
-Vale..  
  
Stan cogió las cosas de Herminione y las puso al lado de las de Harry, y se puso en dirección a su próximo destino.  
  
-Harry, como te han ido estas pequeñas vacaciones?  
-Bueno, les he echado mucho de menos.... Por cierto.- dijo bajando la voz para que Stan no les oyera.- sabes para que nos hace llamar el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues no, ha sido toda una sorpresa, he mirado las noticias del diario profético con mucha atención y no ha ocurrido nada extraordinario.. no tengo ni idea de que es lo que puede estar pasando.  
Harry y Herminione siguieron especulando sobre la posible razón por la que Dumbledore les podía requerir con tanta urgencia, en cuando se dieron cuenta, el autobús ya había vuelto a parar, al mirar por la ventana se dieron cuenta que estaban en... LA MADRIGUERA. La familia Wesley al completo estaban despidiéndose de RON, Harry y Herminione bajaron volando del autobús y saltaron encima de ROM que no se lo esperaba..   
  
-Harry, Herminione, Ustedes también van a Hogwards? Que alegría, ya pensaba que Dumbledore quería regañarme por algo que no podía recordar. Incluso llegue a soñar que habían perdido mis notas y tenía que repetir todos los exámenes finales.  
Todos rieron ante el comentario de RON. Mientras Stan cogía las cosas de RON la Señora Wesley se despidió de Harry dándole unos dulces para el viaje y un fuerte abrazo que casi le deja sin respiración, subieron al Autobús y se fueron directos al final para poder hablar tranquilamente.  
  
-Harry, tu sabes para que nos hace llamar Dumbledore?.- Dijo RON con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Pues no, nosotros te íbamos a preguntar lo mismo, como tienes tu padre es del departamento de temas mágicos, a lo mejor sabías algo.  
  
-Pues ni idea, pero mi padre si que sabía algo, desde que dejamos el colegio se ha reunido 4 veces con Dumbledore, que como ya sabrás esta organizándolo todo para estar preparado para cuando el innombrable empiece a hacer de las suyas, pero no ha querido decir ni mu, solo que ha dicho que me esfuerce mucho para hacer lo que me pida Dumbledore.  
Se miraron extrañados Que demonios les pediría Dumbledore???. Al poco rato apareció Stan con 4 tazas de chocolate. Les dio un vuelco el corazón. Y gritaron  
  
-QUIEN DEMONIOS CONDUCE EL AUTOBÚS?  
  
-No se preocupen, ya sabe el camino, como no tiene que hacer paradas puede hacerlo solo, y he pensado en venir a hablar con vosotros...  
Se tomaron el chocolate mientras Stan les contaba las mejores historias de los pasajeros del Netrepid Bus. Harry se dio cuenta que desde que el autobús iba solo, el viaje era mucho menos accidentado y que esa velada era la más maravillosa que había tenia en mucho mucho tiempo.  
  
Hogwards  
  
Cuando el autobús volvió a parar se encontraban en Hogwards , la profesora McGonagall les estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio. Le dio las gracias a Stan y como eran las 13:30 les dijo que dejaran sus cosas en la entrada y que fueran directos al comedor.  
  
Dejaron sus cosas a los pies de la escalera que conducía al primer piso y fueron rápidamente al comedor, después de tanto hablar y reír tenían un hambre de lobos.   
  
-Bienvenidos chicos  
  
-Sirius!!.- Dijo Harry mientras corría a abrazar a su padrino. Ron y Herminione miraron mientras Sirius miraba a Harry y maldecía a los Dudley por querer matar de hambre a Harry, pero Harry ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, simplemente estaban los dos abrazados.  
  
-Podremos comer o será necesario morirnos de hambre  
  
-Profesor Lupin!!  
  
-Hola chicos, veo que aun se acuerdan de mi, venga todos a comer.  
Se sentaron a la mesa, y fue entonces cuando se fijaron en el resto de integrantes de tan selecta reunión, el profesor Lupin y Sirius Black estaban enfrente de los chicos a la derecha de Herminione estaba la profesora McGonagall y en frente de ella el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, por que nos ha hecho venir? Ha pasado alguna cosa?  
-No, de momento no, y eso es casi más preocupante, pero no hablemos de eso, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después de degustar los exquisitos manjares que nos han preparado, me consta que la selección de los platos es en tu honor Harry, se ve que tienes más influencia que yo en las cocinas..  
  
Todos empezaron a reir, en la mesa estaban los platos que más le gustaban a Harry no faltaba ninguno, incluso había algunos que nunca había probado y que tenían una pinta increíble. Todos empezaron a comer con mucho apetito, charlando de cosas normales, que si el tiempo, que si las vacaciones, que si esto, que si lo otro, durante un momento Harry cerró los ojos para poder memorizar ese momento, parecía un momento mágico, sin preocupaciones, sin temor....  
  
Al terminar de comer desaparecieron todos los platos.  
  
-Chicos, bueno, ya es hora de que sepan para que los hemos hecho venir antes de tiempo al colegio- empezó diciendo el profesor Dumbledore.- como sabrán estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que la comunidad mágica este preparada para el regreso de Voldemor, todos los aquí presentes son conscientes de la gravedad de la situación, y una de nuestras principales preocupaciones es tu seguridad Harry - Harry, Ron y Herminione miraban a Dumbledore con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin decir ni mu .- todos los años estamos muy pendiente de ti, pero como quien no quiere la cosa, siempre terminas en medio de todo el berenjenal, y lo que es peor, en manos de Voldemor, así que lo mejor que se nos ha ocurrido es prepararte para que puedas salir lo más airoso posible de ellos - los chicos no entendían nada de nada , el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa y cuando iba a continuar  
  
-Harry.- dejo Sirius.-, tu, Ron y Herminione siempre están juntos, así que hemos pensado en darles clases especiales, para prepararles en caso, dios no lo quiera, que estén en una situación, digamos delicada, hasta ahora siempre han salido airosos de todos los encuentros que han tenido con Voldemor, pero muchas veces ha sido por suerte, tienen que entender que Voldemor ha sido y ES uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y no podemos esperar a que la suerte les ayude de nuevo. Además no es solo Voldemor, esta todo su ejercito de Mortifagos, que seguro tendrán muchas ganas de matarte, a ti o a tus amigos más cercanos.  
  
Ron y Herminion permanecían callados, mirando a Harry sin decir nada.  
  
-Nosotros, por supuesto haremos todo lo posible, para que estés seguro, pero la experiencia nos dice, que Voldemor siempre logra saltársela, bien es cierto que vosotros tampoco ayudáis demasiado, con vuestras repetidas salidas a altas horas de la noche, saltándoos todas las normas del colegio e incluso los ruegos míos y de los profesores.  
-Hemos pensado en formar barias patrullas nocturnas formada por alumnos y profesores, los alumnos serán a partir de 6 curso en adelante, vosotros serias los unicos alumnos de 5, nos gustaría, por una vez, sacar provecho de vuestros conocimientos.  
  
-A que conocimientos se refiere Profesor?- Pregunto Hermione  
-Me consta que actualmente sois los alumnos que mejor conocéis el castillo, desde las mazmorras hasta las azoteas, de hecho me parece que lo conocéis mejor que alguno de los profesores..... además vuestra habilidad por enteraros de cosas tb es conocida por todos.  
-Por que solamente podrán participar alumnos de 6 en adelante?- Pregunto RON  
-pq sus conocimientos en defensa son mucho más amplios,- Dijo Sirius  
-Para suplir esta falta de conocimientos en vosotros, durante lo que queda de verano os impartiremos ciertas clases, que os permitirán tener como mínimo las mismas posibilidades en un duelo que un alumno de 6 o 7. Para eso hemos preparado una temario muy especial para antes de comenzar el curso, y clases adicionales durante todo el curso, Duelo, Defensa, Ataque, de estas materias no aran exámenes, ni durante estas clases se les podrán ni sumar ni quitar puntos para su casa pero una cosa les diré, tómenselas muy seriosamente, ya que es posible que los conocimientos que esperamos que adquieran pueden salvarles la vida a ustedes o a alguien próximo a ustedes.  
-Bueno eso es si ustedes quieren. SI NO......  
El primero en hablar fue Harry  
  
-y si no que, escondernos... no, prefiero morir luchando contra Mortifagos que esconderme viendo morir a mis amigos.- dijo Harry recordando los sueños de los últimos días.  
  
-Estamos contigo Harry. Dijeron Ron y Herminione al unísono  
  
-Bien, no esperaba menos de los más valientes miembros que Griffindor puede recordar. Profesora McGonagall quiere acompañarles a sus dormitorios. Nosotros tenemos ciertos detalles que discutir.   
  
EL DORMITORIO  
  
McGonagall se levantó de la mesa e hizo señas para que los chicos le acompañasen, al salir del comedor cerro la puerta tras de si.  
  
-Bien chicos, les voy a enseñar donde dormirán a partir de ahora, es decir, hasta que comiencen las clases, espero que les guste.  
  
-Profesora, es que no dormiremos en la sala común de Griffindor?  
  
-No, hemos pensado que la sala común de Griffindor es un lugar muy grande para solo tres alumnos, además la ubicación de la nueva habitación tiene sus ventajas...La verdad es que ha quedado la mar de bien, es más, seguramente servirá, una vez empezado el curso como habitación de algún que otro profesor nuevo.  
La profesora les condujo escaleras arriba, en dirección a la biblioteca, torció a la derecha, después a la izquierda...  
  
-Profesora, que dormiremos en la biblioteca?- pregunto RON - es que en este extremo no hay nada más, no hay ni una sola habitación.  
  
-Pensaba que después de conocer algunos secretos de Hogwards, su mente estaría más abierta a ... digamos.. estancias.  
  
La profesora se encontraba al final del pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, delante de ella no había nada más que rocas, ningún cuadro que guardase la entrada, ni estatua ni.... la profesora había desaparecido....  
  
-Dios mío, ha desaparecido - dijo RON  
  
Mientras Harry y Herminione cogían sus varitas mirando por todos lados, buscando cualquier señal de que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Por favor chicos- dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall - solo tienen que imaginarse que no hay ningún muro, es un hechizo ocultador, venga no se demoren  
  
Ron miro a Harry y le hizo señales de que fuera el primero, Ron había pensado que si se daba una torta contra la pared, era preferible que fuera Harry y no él quien se la diera, Harry asintió, dio un paso y DESEPARECIO.. se encontraban en el mismo pasillo, desde la parte de dentro del hechizo seguían viendo el resto del pasadizo sin ningún problema pero desde esa posición pudieron ver que delante de ellos había un cuadro enorme.  
-Dumbledore- dijo la profesora McGonagall , el cuadro se abrió.- en la izquierda los chicos a la derecha las chicas, instálense cómodamente ya que tendrán que pasar algún tiempo, antiguamente esta estancia se utilizaba como sala de lectura para los profesores, cerca de la biblioteca y sin la molestia de alumnos curiosos, les dejo tengo que hacer algunas cositas.  
  
La profesora les dejó, mientras los chicos entraban en la nueva residencia con los ojos llenos de excitación  
  
Nada más entrar, a la derecha un lavabo comunitario con todo lo necesario seguidamente, la sala de estar con una mesa inmensa, varios sillones muy cómodos puestos alrededor de la chimenea y a ambos lados de la sala común dos puertas puestas en extremos opuestos con el dormitorio de las chicas y la de los chicos, después de visitar todas las estancias Herminione les pidió que la dejaran solo para poder vestirse con la túnica correspondiente, Ron y Harry hicieron lo mismo, llevando sus cosas al dormitorio de los chicos y poniéndose rápidamente las túnicas de Griffindor, Ron y Harry las camas eran más grandes que las de Griffindor, debajo de la cama había sitio más que suficiente para poder poner los baúles, y tocando a la pared, había unas estanterías para poder poner lo que quisieras, además de una pequeña luz para poder leer en la cama, unos lujos que nunca pensaron tener en la academia, se notaba que querían que durante las vacaciones estuvieran lo más cómodos posible,  
  
-Ron? Vamos a la sala común, me ha parecido oir a Herminione, ya debe de haber terminado de cambiarse  
  
-Vale.- dijo Ron levantándose de inmediato.  
  
-Herminione? Que te parece tu habitación?  
-Esto es genial, es mucho más pequeño que el dormitorio de Griffindor, pero como es únicamente para mi la relación alumnos espacio es mucho mayor aquí que en el dormitorio de Griffindor.- Herminione estaba emocionada cuando...  
  
-Que habrá en esa puerta?? - dijo Ron, dándose cuenta de la pequeña puerta del pasillo a la izquierda de los aseos?  
  
-No se, no me había dado cuenta, esta muy bien disimulada, y con la poca luz de la entrada.. vamos a ver  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron a ella, al abrirla.  
  
-Una biblioteca.. que chula, encima de estar al lado de la biblioteca de la escuela, esta residencia tiene biblioteca propia.  
-Herminione, solo son libros, y encima llenos de polvo.- dijo Ron decepcionado con el hallazgo  
  
-No te quejes Ron, ya nos han salvado varias veces la vida, te acuerdas cuando tuvimos que hacer la poción multijugos, o cuando buscábamos lo de la piedra filosofal, si no es por la biblioteca no lo descubrimos en la vida.- Dijo Harry un poco más animado que Ron.  
Pasaron la tarde quitando el polvo de algunos libros, como no Hermione se lo paso en grande, parecía como un niño con zapatos nuevos. 


	2. El Entrenamiento

6.- EL ENTRENAMIENTO.

Eran las 7 de la mañana en Hogwards, la noche había sido bastante calurosa, cosa que hizo que nuestros amigos no pudieran dormir hasta bien entrada la noche, el día empezaba a nacer cuando una sombra se deslizaba silenciosamente por su nueva habitación, la sombra se detuvo en la habitación de los chicos, mirándolos a los dos, sintiendo un poco de pena por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, él sabia que no había más remedio, que debía hacerlo, y cuando antes mejor, se situó al lado de Harry y grito:

.- DESPERTAR DORMILONES, ARRIBA  TODO EL MUNDO

Harry  y Ron se despertaron de golpe, con el corazón en un puño

.- Venga Chicos, que no estáis aquí para veranear, tenéis que trabajar

.- Sirius, se vuelves a despertarnos así, no creo que sea necesario que nos preocupemos por Voldemor, pq ya estaremos muertos.- dijo Harry aún con los ojos entrecerrados

.-Venga, Venga, Hermione ya se esta poniendo el Chándal, os espero en la sala común dentro de 5 minutos, si tardáis enviare a Snape a despertaros..

Dicho esto dejo a Ron y a Harry despertándose y se dirigió al salón que había al lado

.- Harry, Sabes que hora es?

.- No, pero no debe ser muy tarde, pq aún no ha salido prácticamente el sol.

.- Son las 7 de la mañana, tu padrino nos quiere matar, pero si estamos en verano....

.- No te desánimos Ron, y levántate ya que me parece que lo de llamar al profesor Snape ha sido en serio

Cuando Harry termino de decir esas palabras, vio que habían tenido el efecto deseado, Nunca había visto a Ron Vestirse tan rápido en todo su vida, parecía que le iba la vida en ello.

En la sala común se encontraban Sirius y Hermione, esta última con cara de no haver dormido demasiado.

.- Venga chicos, andes de desayunar, haremos un  poco de ejercicio,  seguidme

Dicho esto, se convirtió en perro, y empezo a correr, los chicos empezaron a seguirle, se dedicaron a correr por los pasillos del castillo, subiendo y vajando los diferentes niveles durante 20 minutos. Al terminar, los chicos estaban sudando la gota gorda, y totalmente agotados.

.- Venga, Venga, nunca había visto chicos de vuestra edad con tan poca energía, ahora aremos un pequeño descanso de 20 minutos mientras hacemos estiramientos y después otra sesión de futin.

.- Sirius.- Dijo Harry, mientras intentaba coger aire.- es totalmente necesario, es decir, estamos agotados.

.- Mira Harry, la condición física es importantísima en la magia, aunque la mayoría de los magos no lo entiendan así, además, vuestro entrenamiento será agotador y si no estáis en buenas condiciones físicas, podría incluso ser peligroso, por tanto, SI, SI que es necesario.

Dicho esto, y viendo que por la cara que había puesto su padrino, dedujeron que no había nada que hacer, que tendrían que dar por terminado el tema, por lo menos de momento.

Después de más de una hora de ejercicio por fin se dirigieron al gran salón para poder desayunar, al llegar, cerda de las 8:30 estaban completamente solos, solamente les acompaño Sirius, aconsejándoles beber mucho agua, y algunos alimentos ricos en azúcar, para coger fuerza para la siguiente clase, Vuelo con escoba.

Terminado el desayuno, Sirius les dejó, y les dijo que se dirigieran al campo de Quiddich para el entrenamiento que tendría lugar a continuación.

Los chicos estaban completamente agotados.

.- Dios mío, espero que esto no dure demasiado, estoy agotado.- Dijo Ron mientras arrastraba los pies por el suelo.

.- Mira la parte positiva, la clase de ahora es con la escoba, no te cansaras demasiado, además de ser mucho más relajante.

Mientras Harry decía esto, se quedo mirando a Hermione, y se dio cuenta, que ella, no estaba deacuerdo con esto, el vuelo no era lo fuerte de Hermione, por tanto, esa clase, no debía de ser mucho de su agrado. Al llegar al campo, les estaba esperando una pequeña sorpresa.

.- Hola Chicos.- Les dijo una voz extraña

.- Víctor, eres tu?.- Dijo Hermione.

.- Sssi, soy su profesor de vuelo.- Dijo Víctor Krum

(Lo de la mala pronunciación de Víctor, es muy incómoda de escribir por tanto como si no estuviera, a efector de este fic, habla perfectamente) .

.- Que bueno, el mejor Buscador del  mundo es nuestro profesor, esto si que es una buena noticia.- Dijo  Harry mientras miraba la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Ron.- Eh Ron,  que no estas contento??

.- Que quieres que te diga, solo espero que sea mejor profesor que bailarín, .- Dijo recordando el vaile con Hermione el año anterior.

.- Bueno, empezaremos por ver el nivel de cada uno, supongo que Harry no tendrá problemas en eso. Coged las escobas y pasad por los aros.

.- Aros? Que aros?.- Dijo Hermione extrañada

.- A si perdonad

Con un movimiento de varita, en el centro del campo de quiddich aparecieron unos aros grandes a diferentes alturas, lo suficientemente grandes como para pasar holgadamente dentro de ellos, montados encima de las escobas.

Harry cogió de Saeta de Fuego y paso todo el circuito a una velocidad endiablada, mostrando por que era el mejor buscador de Hogwards.

Le siguió ron demostrando tb que dominaba el arte del vuelo, aunque las subidas verticales no eran lo suyo, según quedo patente. Hizo el recorrido en un minuto mas que Harry. Después le tocó el turno de Hermione, la cual realizó todo el recorrido con bastantes problemas, y estuvo en dos ocasiones a punto de caerse al tener que dar unos giros bastante cerrados.

.- Muy bien.- Dijo Víctor- Ha sido impresionante Harry, estoy seguro que os preguntareis la razón de este entrenamiento, resulta que antiguamente, las escobas se utilizaban con otros fines diferentes a los de ahora, de hecho, un grupo de magos seleccionados montados en escobas eran muy difíciles de batir por un mayor numero de enemigos en el suelo, viene a ser lo que los muggles llaman caballería,  cuando la paz llego al mundo mágico hace ya muchísimo tiempo, lo que antes era una formación de lucha se convirtió en un  juego que ha ido evolucionando poco a poco hasta lo que vosotros conocéis como Quiddich.

.- Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?.- Pregunto Ron

.- Bueno, resulta que la familia de mi padre, es de las pocas que sigue siguiendo la tradición, es decir mi padre me enseño a volar en la escoba como de hacia antiguamente, y la verdad cuando me hice buscador de mi equipo no le gusto nada, ya que piensa que esos conocimientos no deben utilizarse para distracción sino como defensa en caso de necesidad, por eso cuando el profesor Dumbledore le propuso ser profesor vuestro enseguida dijo que si, sin siquiera preguntarme, aunque he de decir que de todas formas hubiera aceptado.

Dicho esto empezaron unos ejercicios sencillos para mejorar  los giros aéreos, dándoles consejos continuamente de cómo inclinarse, de cómo coger el mango según la situación, etc, de quien estuvo más pendiente fue de Hermione, ya que era lo que le costaba más maniobrar, cosa que a Ron no le pareció demasiado bien.

Al terminar las 2 horas de entrenamiento, estaban contentos con el resultado, pero más cansados que antes, ya que el entrenamiento había sido de todo menos relajante.

.- Bien chicos, hasta mañana a la misma hora, repasaremos lo que hemos hecho hoy y empezaremos con otros ejercicios simples.

.- Hasta mañana.- Dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisa.

  
Cuando se marcharon Victor pudo apreciar el estado de agotamiento de los 3 Grifindors, preguntándose si podrían seguir el ritmo que tenían previsto los profesores, aunque estaba convencido que voluntad lo les faltaba, lo de hoy había sido simplemente para romper el hielo entre ellos, a partir de mañana la cosa se complicaría.

.- Dios, no me podré sentar en la silla a la hora de comer, estoy  agotado.- Dijo Ron, aunque dejo de quejarse cuando vio la cara de Hermione, si para ellos el entrenamiento había sido duro, para Hermione había sido la peor tortura, no estaba acostumbrada a pasarse mas de 15 minutos encima de una escoba, y Victor, al estar tan pendiente de ella le había exigido más que a Harry y a el, seguramente pq era la que más floja estaba en Vuelo.

.- Hermione, como estas?.- Pregunto Harry

.- Prefiero 8 horas seguidas de pociones a esta tortura.- Dijo con la moral por los suelos

.- Venga, ya veras que enseguida le coges el tranquillo a esto de volar.- Dijo Harry intentando animar a su compañera.

.- No se, es que...

Antes de poder terminar la frase, vio como la profesora Mc Gonagall se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando vio el estado en que estaban su mirada transmitía pena, compasión, seguro que para ella, mostraban un aspecto simplemente lamentable, Sucios y cansados, Físicamente.

.-Bueno, veo que el entrenamiento les ha resultado duro después de todo, antes de continuar, tengan.- Cogiendo de su bolsillo unas ampollas pequeñas de color verde esperando.

.- Que es esto profesora?.- Dijo Hermione

.- Bueno, es un reconstituyente muscular, les servirá para reponer fuerzas antes de la siguiente clase que tendrá lugar en 30 minutos,  Clases de Duelo, anden, vallan a ducharse, no quiero que maten al profesor Snape con su olor corporal.- Riéndose entre diente.

Los chicos se tomaran las ampollas, y en poco mas de 1 minuto empezaron a notar que volvían sus fuerzas, no era que no estuvieran cansados, si no que se sentían como con más fuerzas para continuar.

Después de la ducha, se dirigieron a la clase de pociones, ya que no sabían donde tendría lugar la clase de Duelo. Dentro de la clase se encontraron al profesor Snape.

.- Llegan 5 minutos tarde, que se piensan que yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ustedes?

Los tres, se miraron y bajaron la cabeza, sabían que no era bueno contestar al profesor

.- Bueno síganme, espero que por lo menos no me hagan perder el resto de la mañana protestando por lo duro que son mis clases, entendido??.- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa..- espero sacar algo de provecho de esto, por lo menos durante mis clases trabajaran duro, y otra cosa.- dijo mientras paraba y miraba a los ojos de nuestros amigos.- a la más mínima queja por parte de ustedes, serán informado el Director y su Padrino.- dijo esto con odio, como sabiendo que no durarían ni una clase con él.

Se dirigieron a la gran sala donde en segundo habían tenido la primera clase de duelo de su vida,  en ella había una tarima en alto como su fuera una mesa de comedor, de 2 metros de ancho por 30 de largo.

.- Quedaos aquí,.- dijo Snape mientras el se movía unos 10 metros en adelante, se giro y dijo.- atacadme

.- Que no subimos a la tarima profesor?.- pregunto Harry

.- No es necesario, así tendremos mas espacio para movernos, atacadme, los 3

.- Los tres?.- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

.- SI, que pasa, que parte no entendéis de " Los Tres".- dijo con enojo en la voz.- venga que no tengo todo el día.

Se pusieron en línea, dejando cierto espacio entre ellos para no molestarse, Snape ni siquiera se había puesto en defensa. Cuando comprendió que estaban preparados apoyó el pié derecho a unos 50 Cm a su derecha e inclino el cuerpo en la misma dirección, eso provocó una reacción inmediata en los tres, EXPERIARMUS dijeron los 3 al unísono, en ese instante un brillo en los ojos de Snape y se dieron cuenta que habían cometido un error, su cuerpo cambió hábilmente de dirección hacia la izquierda, cuando los hechizos llegaron a su destino no había nadie en ese lugar.

.- Experiarmus, accio Varitas.- Dijo Snape, los tres cogidos de improviso no pudieron hacer nada y las 3 varitas estaban en un segundo a manos del profesor Snape.- Me parece increíble que hallan sobrevivido hasta ahora, no serian capaces de dar ni  a un viejo.

Continuara....


	3. La lección del Profesor Snape

7.- LA LECCION DEL PROFESOR SNAPE

            Los tres amigos estaban desarmados, sin poder hacer nada, a manos del profesor snape.

.- OS DAIS CUENTA, SI FUERA ÉL  YA ESTARIAIS  MUERTOS.- Dijo Snape disfrutando de cada palabra, como teniendo ganas de  cumplir esa amenaza el mismo.- Sabía que erais unos inútiles, pero no esperaba que tanto, DIOS me resultara imposible enseñarles lo más básico, tendremos que empezar desde 0.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer tres dianas a unos 10 metros de distancia de donde se encontraban los chicos, y les devolvió sus varitas.

.- Venga, lanzar algún hechizo a las dianas, si es que sabéis alguno, por lo menos practicareis la puntería.

Cada uno tenia asignada una diana propia, con cada hechizo que deba en el blanco se desplazaba un poco hacia atrás, de manera que cada vez se encontraban más lejos estuvieron así hasta terminar la clase al final las dianas se encontraban a unos 20 metros y oscilaban de lado a lado para que les resultase aun más difícil poder dar en el blanco. Al terminar la clase Snape les despidió con una simple mirada. Y se dirigieron al comedor para comer.

.- Dios, cuantas ganas tenia de poder darle su merecido a Snape.- Dijo Ron cabreado

.- Tu y todos, pero nos la ha jugado y nosotros hemos caído como pardillos.- Dijo Harry totalmente agotado.

.- SI, Pero imagínate que hubiera sido Voldemor.- Dijo Hermione.- ahora mismo podríamos estar todos muertos, o torturados, por lo menos intentaremos que la próxima vez no caer en el mismo error.

Harry y Ron asintieron, sabían que Snape había disfrutado, pero tenían que estarle agradecidos de mostrarles su error cuando aun podían remediarlo, realmete le había resultado demasiado fácil quitarles sus varitas.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con Sirius, Lupin, Mc, Gonagall y Dumbledore, al verles entrar estos se les quedaron mirando, analizando sus movimientos y su estado de ánimo.

.- Que tal quicos, como se encuentran?.- Pregunta Sirius un poco preocupado

.- 3 cero a favor de los malos, Snape nos ha dado una paliza en 4 segundos.- Dijo Harry muy flojo como intentando que no le oyeran.

.- Bueno eso es normal, Snape, aunque no lo parezca es un gran duelista, seguro que aprenden mucho a su lado.

.- Si Pero, no sería mejor empezar con otro profesor?

.- No, a parte de que el profesor Snape es un gran duelista tiene otras cualidades como son, que conoce el lado oscuro mejor que nosotros, así les podrá preparar mucho mejor, además, el no tendrá compasión de vosotros.

.- Como que no tendrá compasión.- Dijo Ron alterado

.- Pues eso mismo, el entrenamiento acaba de empezar, dentro de poco será mucho más duro, ninguno de nosotros os exigiríamos más de lo que podríais darnos, en cambio el profesor Snape, podéis estar seguros que cuando ya no podáis más, él más os pedirá, y aunque parezca cruel, cuando creáis que habéis llegado a vuestro límite pensad en vuestros amigos, en vuestras familias, tened en cuenta que en momentos difíciles se tienen que usar medidas difíciles, y el único será capaz de hacerlo es el profesor Snape.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, recuperando fuerzas, esperando que las clases de la tarde les permitieran el respira necesario, nunca más lejos de la realidad.


	4. La clase de defensa personal

Primero que nada:

Agradecimiento a :

                Joyce Granger: Muchas gracias, eres el único/a E que me anima a continuar, tengo pensada la historia hasta bien entrado el año, pero aun no he hilado un final convincente, espero sugerencias por tu parte. Y GRACIAS una vez más.

8.- LA CLASE DE DEFENSA PERSONAL.

                Al salir del comedor se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, se dieron una dicha fría que les refresco del calor que del mes de Julio y más que sentarse  se dejaron caer en los sillones de la sala común.

.- Harry, tu crees que nos quieren matar???.- Dijo Ron

.- No, No creo, lo que quieren enseñarnos a defendernos mejor, y si te he de ser sincero, tienen trabajo para largo.

.- Si pero, para que tanto trabajo físico, es decir, no sería más practico enseñarnos algo de magia.

.- Ron.- Interrumpió Hermione.- yo creo que una cosa va ligada con la otra, usar magia agota tanto las energías mágicas como físicas, recuerdas lo cansado que estaba Harry al usar el Patronus, ahora no se cansa tanto.

.- Bueno, yo... quería darles las gracias.- Dijo Harry con la cabeza cacha.- no se si podría resistirlo sin vosotros.

.- No digas tonterías Harry, nosotros no lo hacemos solo por ti,- dijo Hermione.- nadie está seguro con Voldemor esperando atacar, recuerdas, los sangre sucias serán los primeros.

.- SI, y sus amigos, y como todo el mundo cree que somos amigos de Hermione.- Dijo Ron Sarcásticamente.- No hay más remedio que aprender como mínimo a correr.

Je je je  Rieron .

.- Cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta la próxima clase ?.- Pregunto Ron sin mucho animo

.- Cerca de una hora.- Respondió Hermione.- Defensa Personal, quien demonios será el profesor??

.- Mientras no sea Snape, cualquiera me vale.- Dijo Ron inmediatamente.

.- Chicos que tal una siesta.- Dijo Harry.- estoy agotado, creo que nos irá bien antes de la siguiente clase.

.- VALE

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

                .-No crees que es demasiado duro?

                .- No le se Sirius, son jóvenes, y ya han aguantado cosas peores,

                .- Si pero, no sería conveniente explicarles, es decir, van a cumplir 15 años.

                .- Por eso mismo, sabes tan bien como yo, que a los 15 es cuando los magos desarrollan completamente sus poderes, por eso se hacen los TIMOS, para ayudarlos a controlarlo a  entenderlo, es un proceso que dura 3 años, hasta que  termina con los EXTASI, pero en el caso de Harry no podemos esperar, y la srt Granger y el Señor Weasly son sus mejores amigos, por tanto los que como él están expuestos a un mayor peligro, me gustaría seguir el curso normal, pero por culpa de Voldemor debemos acelerar el proceso lo máximo posible, no sabemos cuando volverá a atacar, por eso les preparamos Físicamente, un niño de 15 no puede controlar todo su poder, son necesarias unas condiciones físicas que se consiguen normalmente  a los 17, esa es la razón de este entrenamiento, tienes mi palabra que si no creyese en las facultades de esos 3, no estarían aquí, espero grandes cosas de ellos, cada año me sorprenden, algún día, ellos y otros como ellos, pueden ser nuestra única oportunidad de victoria.

                .- Profesor, espero que tenga razón

                .- Yo tb Sirius, yo tb.

Los chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor para preguntar a algún profesor que se encontrase ahí donde se efectuaban las clases de defensa personal, al llegar ahí se encontraron con Ojo Loco Mugly, quien les dio un susto de muerte al aparecer de repente a sus espaldas una vez terminaron de bajar las grandes escaleras que conducían al salón.

.- Buenas tardes, espero que hayan dormido bien

.- eh, si gracias profesor.- dijo Harry

.- Bueno como creo que no les habrán informado las clases de efectuaran en la sala que hay al lado de la sala de duelos, síganme.

Dicho esto, el profesor Mugly se dirigió al final hacia las mazmorras.

.- Profesor, la sala de duelos está en el Tercer piso,. Dijo Hermione con un poco de miedo en la voz.

-. Lo se perfectamente, señorita Granger, digamos que esto es un atajo.

Hermione seguía intimidada por la apariencia de Ojo loco, el cuerpo curtido en mil batallas contra el lado oscuro eran visibles en todo su cuerpo, y ese ojo mágica que no dejaba de inspeccionarlo todo no ayudaba a darle un aire tranquilizador.

Al llegar una estatua en medio del pasillo, puso los dedos en sus ojos y dijo:

.- Abre los Ojos

Inmediatamente se movió dejando paso a una estrecha escalera de caracol muy empinada al terminar las escaleras  y empujando levemente una piedra con la varita se encontraban, sin lugar a dudas en la tercera planta, cerca de la sala de duelos.

.- Es genial, no conocíamos este atajo.- Dijo Ron muy animado

.- Y espero que siga así,  joven.- Dijo el profesor Mugly.- este tipo de atajos son útiles siempre en cuando no los conozca mucha gente, si es así, pierden toda utilidad.

.- No se preocupe profesor.- dijo Hermione.,- le guardaremos el secreto.

Este se giró y miró detenidamente a Hermione,  avispada e inteligente, si señor pensó, gente así nos hace falta en los momentos que vivimos, le ofreció su mejor sonrisa  y  sin decir palabra entro en una sala seguido de nuestros amigos.

Se encontraban en una sala pequeña, con una gran superficie acolchada en un rincón, un Tatami, pensó Harry, Ron en cambio no entendió el uso de una cama tan grande, colgados del techa había sacos de boxeo y de artes marciales y en el rincón opuesto del tatami, ciertas máquinas que se pueden encontrar en gimnasios mugles, pero, por lo que pudo apreciar Harry, había, en la forma de las máquinas, cosas que a Harry no le terminaban de encajar.

.- Bueno antes de empezar, tendremos que fortalecer esas piernas y brazos, no os muy fuertes, pero estoy seguro que en poco tiempo eso cambiara, a partir de ese momento os enseñare ciertas técnicas mugles que os serán muy útiles.

.- Mugles??, señor, nosotros somos magos.- Dijo Ron.

.- SI Señor Wesley, pero, nunca se a preguntado como hacen los Mugles para defenderse.

.- No Señor.

.- Pues la mayoría de los magos tampoco, ahí radica su error, hay gente que considera que los mugles son inferiores a nosotros los magos y por esa razón desprecian todo lo mugle, ese es un error que les puede costar caro y un error del que nos vamos a aprovechar.

Harry y Hermione asentían, como comprendiendo las palabras del profesor, utilizar ciertas técnicas mugles aunque a un nivel básico, les daría cierta ventaja delante de los magos.

.- Ningún mago que se precie utiliza técnicas mugles.- Dijo el profesor.- eso lo he oído muchas veces, pues yo os puedo decir que me han salvado la vida en infinidad de ocasiones, y de bien seguro les ayudará a ustedes.

La clase empezó con un calentamiento que consistió en 10 minutos de carrera de extremo a extremo del pasillo del tercer piso, a continuación  a practicar con los puños  en el saco de boxeo, y a darle patadas al saco de saco de Karate durante cerca de 1 hora,.

.- Bien para terminar, haremos una sesión de pesas, vengan les enseñare como funcionan, si bien su funcionamiento es como las mugles, he considerado que ciertas mejoras mágicas no estarían de más. Vamos a ver, sr Potter estírese encima de esta zona acolchada, bien, ahora coja la barra que tiene encima de usted. La diferencia básica de estas máquinas con respecto a las de uso mugle es que estas no necesitan pesas.- continuó explicando el profesor.- hay dos maneras de usarlas, la automática donde la propia pesa aumenta o disminuye su peso para adaptarse al ejercicio y a la persona que la esta utilizando o manual donde una vez tengas sujeta la máquina dices el peso en Kilos que deseas y automáticamente aumentará o disminuirá según tu deseo, de momento usadla siempre de forma automática, funciona perfectamente.

Una vez dicho esto explicó los diferentes  ejercicio que tenían que realizar y Hermione y Harry entendieron que era lo que encontraban extraño en esas máquinas, ninguna tenia pesas, pero tras usarlas se dieron cuenta que eran mucho más practicas que estas, y mucho más exigentes  tb.

Las clase concluyó, con nuestras amigos otra vez agotados, dirigiéndose a la enfermería para su siguiente clase ( Primeros auxilios)


	5. Primeros Auxilios

Primero que nada como siempre los agradecimientos:

A Carlita C a silvy-akisuki y por último pero no menos importante a Joyce Granger que ha sido el primero/a a la que le ha gustado y dado ánimos para continuar con esta historia, por cierto soy de Tarragona, españa. Como siempre, decirles muchas gracias y aconsejar que toda historia que les guste dejen su review ya que da muchos ánimos y ayuda a continuar, les juro que ahora mismo no estaría escribiendo sin sus muestras de apoyo.

9. Primeros auxilios

 Nuestros amigos, agotados como estaban se dirigieron a la enfermería, lo primero que querían era que la sr Pomfrey les diera alguna bebida que les diera fuerzas, el primer día estaba siendo demasiado duro y presentían que estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Al llegar la Sr Ponfrey les saludo alegremente.

.- Hola chicos, que tal?.- les pregunto, pero viendo que no demasiado bien

.- Bueno, podríamos estar mejor.- Dijo Ron, intentando hacerle entender que necesitaban energía urgentemente.

.- Bueno, bueno, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para darles  estas pócimas para ayudarles en los primeros días del entrenamiento, pero que quede claro que dentro de nada, tendrán que apañárselas sin.... digamos, estas ayuditas....

Dicho esto les entregó unos pequeños frascos color verde celeste, igual que el que les había entregado la Profesora Mc Gonagall , dicho esto, les empezó a comentar que les enseñaría en este, digamos, curso especial.

.- Bueno, digamos que por vuestra predisposición a los problemas, el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que durante el tiempo que considere oportuno, durante estas vacaciones de verano les instruya en el noble arte de la curación, no es que quiera transformarles en Medimagos no nada por el estilo, pero si que puedan realizar los primeros auxilios,curación preventiva de heridas, huesos rotos, etc, este tipo de encantamientos.- prosiguió la enfermera .- no son muy utilizados por los magos adultos, primero pq la mayoría ni siquiera los conocen y segundo pq aunque bastante sencillos de hacer, requieren una precisión que muy pocos magos tienen, esta precisión solo se consigue con practica, es por eso que la mayoría no los sabe hacer, el caso del profesor Lockhart es un claro ejemplo, una cosa tan sencilla como un hueso roto lo convirtió en un brazo sin Hueso, que es muy más complicado y doloroso que lo primero.

.- Profresora, si lo que necesitamos es practicar, como lo vamos ha hacer? Es decir aquí no hay nadie enfermo.- Dijo preocupada Hermione, como temiendo que primero les romperían un hueso para después enseñarles como repararlo.

.- No se preocupe, srta Granger, he conseguido de la escuela de Londres de Medimagos, un simulador, es decir, un muñeco que simula diferentes enfermedades y que simula también la reacción normal  a los hechizos y cuidados que ustedes les den. Que se pensaba que practicarían sobre ustedes mismos??.- dijo riéndose, después de ver la cara de Hermione.

Dicho esto les presentó a CHUQUI, que era el nombre cariñoso que le había puesto al muñeco en cuestión, Harry y Hermione se miraron como recordando cierta película muggle que no les inspiraba mucha confianza.

.- Bien, ahora vamos a simular que tiene una pierna rota,. Con un movimiento de su varita y unas palabras que no llegaron a entender la pierna derecha del muñeco se contrajo, adoptando una posición que en condiciones normales no sería posible, dando a entender sin ninguna duda que la pierna estaba rota.- con este tipo de  herida, lo primero que tendríamos que hacer sería entablillar la pierna para que no se pudiera mover, se le pone la pierna en la posición correcta y Férula, Inmovilus Cordis.- Guitó la sr Pomfrey.- Inmediatamente apreció un paló al lado de la pierna de Chiqui y unas cuerdas Se anudaron entre la pierna y el palo para inmovilizar en la posición correcta la pierna del muñeco- Bien, lo complicado es primero poner correctamente la pierna del enfermo, de manera que  es los huesos rotos se queden en su posición original y lo más importante, la presión de la cuerda, si esta demasiado tensa le puede romper más huesos que los que ya tiene y en caso de estar poco tensa, no sirve para nada, si la operación es correcta aparecerá este sigo.- inmediatamente la nariz del muñeco se puso de color verde.- No se trate de hechizos complicados, pero si de mucha precisión, tenéis que ir con cuidado. Bueno quien quiere empezar.

Los chicos miraron a Hermione, como sabiendo que siempre era la que mejor se le daban este tipo de cosas, y  así ellos podrían ver como lo hacia.

.- Vale, Vale ya empiezo yo.- dijo Hermione entendiendo las miradas de sus compañeros, cogió temblorosa la pierna del Chuqui y la puso en la posición que considero adecuada, seguidamente dijo .- Férula, Inmovilus Cordis.- apareció un palo de madera y unas cuerdas que ataron la pierna, pero esta estaba demasiado tensa, cosa que provocó una rotura del hueso en la parte que más tensa estaba la cuerda, la nariz del muñeco se puso a parpadear de color Rojo.

.- Lo ha hecho bien, Sr Granger, la posición de la pierna era la adecuada pero la cuerda está demasiado tensa, cosa que ha provocado la rotura del hueso en este punto, lo ves?.- explicando la profesora.

Los chicos entendieron cual había sido el error de Hermione pero no sabían exactamente como remediarlo, hasta que no lo hacían la primera vez no podían pedir si tenían que ejercer más o menos presión.

La clase continuó mientras los chicos hacían  este ejercicio, el que llevaba peor parte era Chuqui, con mas de 25 huesos rotos, unos cuantos golpes con el palo en la cabeza, algunos ahogos con la cuerda etc. Realmente la profesora tenia razón, los hechizos en sí, no tenían demasiado problema, el verdadero problema era la precisión, y agotados como estaban eso era un gran problema, el cansancio les jugaba malas pasadas, cosa que provocaba errores garrafales para el muñeco. Al terminar la clase y pese que se habían esforzado todos al máximo, solamente habían conseguido una vez cada uno realizar el ejercicio correctamente, y mira que lo intentaron infinidad de veces, cosa que les provocó además de un agotamiento general un sentimiento de culpa increíble, ya que según la profesora, Chuqui había muerto seguro unas 75 veces, casi seguro otras 150 y con secuelas permanentes mas de 300.

Finalizada la clase y siendo las 8 de la tarde, se dirigieron a su nueva sala común, totalmente exhaustos  y la verdad, con la moral por los suelos, sabían que todo lo que se les había enseñado hoy, era muy importante para su supervivencia, y lo más importante para la de sus seres queridos, por esa razón estaban muy preocupados, se les podía leer en la cara, no por miedo a sufrir ellos, si no a que por su falta de conocimientos o habilidad tuvieran que ver sufrir  a los seres queridos. Al llegar a la sala común se dejaron caer en los cómodos sillones, y debido al cansancio se quedaron dormidor.

.- Sr Harry Potter, Sr Harry Potter!.- Le despertó una voz

Harry en esos momentos no sabía donde estaba, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, se sentía cansado, sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

.- Sr Harry Potter, Sr Harry Potter!.

Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos, era Dobby

.- Por fin sr Harry Potter, Dobby está muy contento de tenerlo en el castillo

.- Pq me despiertas Dobby??.- Dijo Harry en un susurro

.- El Profesor Dumbledore, al ver que no iban me ha pedido que les llevara su comida a la habitación, sr Harry Potter . Dobby no quería despertarlo pero el Profesor Dumbledore ha sido muy especifico, ha dicho que tenían que comer y que si era necesario que les despertase, eso me ha dicho sr Harry Potter, esas son las ordenes de Dobby Sr.

.- Vale, Vale, pero no me llames Sr Harry Potter, Llámame Harry solamente.- Dijo Harry, consiente que no tenían más remedio que hacer caso a Dobby, seguro que no se iría de allí hasta que se hubieran comido toda la cena.

Los 3 tuvieron que realizar un esfuerzo para despertarse, estaban todos muy cansados, pero al ponerse a comer, se dieron cuenta que estaban hambrientos, Dobby les subió gran cantidad de comida, y muy variada, para que pudieran escoger lo que más les gustara, parecía muy complacido con el apetito de los 3 chicos, incluso se permitieron hacer alguna broma que otra  cansados como estaban, como forzándose a no reconocer su propio cansancio, cuando terminaron Dobby les dijo.

.- Parece que tenían apetito, les voy a dejar unas golosinas por si les apetecen más tarde.- Dicho esto desapareció dejando encima de la mesa algunas golosinas y algo de zumo.

.- Chicos, la compañía es buena, pero me voy directo a la cama, estoy agotado.- Dijo Harry, cansado pero con buen humor después de haber repuesto las energías con la cena.

.- Nosotros tb nos vamos a dormir.

Los tres se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Al cabo de 5 minutos estaban durmiendo, intentando reponer fuerzas para el dia siguiente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Bien entrada la noche, una sobra se hizo visible en la sala común de nuestros amigos, se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación de Harry y de Ron, abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, aunque en el estado en que estaban Ron y Harry difícilmente hubieran oído una tormenta. Esta sombra, se situó entre las camas de nuestros amigos y aunque su cara mostraba tristeza por lo que tenía que hacer, en sus ojos había una gran determinación.

.- Si se ha de hacer, cuando antes mejor.- Pensó el misterioso sujeto.

De su varita surfieron unas leces rojas y azules que envolvieron el cuerpo de Harry y Ron, antes de irse de la sala común pasó por la habitación de Hermione, y le hizo exactamente el mismo encantamento.

Una vez Hecho esto, salió de la mismo forma que había entrado, sin hacer ni el más leve ruido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, les aseguro que de no haber recibido sy reviews este capitulo no estaría escrito hoy, seguramente me habría esperado al fin de semana, espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Clase majistral de Vuelo

Primero que nada:

Agradecimientos:

             A lizbeth vancry y a Ani,  por sus ánimos, y no es que les quisiera dejar sin el capitulo es que el jueves (dia del trabajador en España) había venido de hacer una comilona con la family y la verdad estaba hecho polvo, lo que menos me pensaba era que estaría unas horas escribiendo un nuevo capitulo, pero la verdad es que me hizo tanta ilusión recibir sus review que no pude hacer menos que continuarlo.

Espero que el siguiente les guste como mínimo como el anterior.

LoBeZnO-

10- CONTINUAN LAS LECCIONES

Eran las 7 de la mañana y como el día anterior Sirius fue a despertar a nuestros amigos a su sala común.

.- Chicos a levantarse.-  Gritó desde la sala común.- En Cinco minutos les quiero listos para empezar.

.- Ya vamos Sirius, Ya vamos!!.- Dijo Harry aun con los sentidos adormecidos.

.- Dios mío, estoy  hecho polvo, y hoy toca lo mismo, esta gente lo que quiere es quitarle trabajo al señor tenebroso.- Dijo Ron mientras se ponia las zapatillas.

.- Ni que lo digas Ron,  los brazos y las piernas me pesan el doble, casi no puedo ni moverlas.- Dijo Harry

.-  A mi me pasa la mismo, el día de ayer fue duro, nuestro cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado y ya tenemos que empezar de nuevo.

.- Por lo menos no tenemos "agujetas", y eso es muy extraño, le tendremos que preguntar a Sirius si la poción que nos da tiene algo que ver.

Terminaron de vestirse y se dirigieron a la sala donde ya estaban Hermione y Sirius.

.- Venga chicos, hoy aremos lo mismo de ayer pero con más intensidad, no vale dormirse...   Vengaaaaaa

.- Esto, Padrino.

.- SI Harry

.- Quería preguntarte, me parece muy extraño no tener "agujetas" después de la sesión de ayer.

.- AHHH Eso, le tienen que dar las gracias Snape por eso, es gracias a su poción, sin ella seguramente no se podrían mover. Venga a Correr e intenten no hablar que se les va la fuerza.

Desde luego, el padrino de Harry estuvo más exigente que el día anterior, y como el corría convertido en Perro no tenía ni idea de lo pesado que era seguir el ritmo, poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo hasta llegar al final de la clase.

.- Bien no esta mal.- Dijo Sirius.- Están cansados?

Los chicos ni siquiera contestaron a esa pregunta, estaban demasiado ocupados después de hacer 5 largos de pasillo a toda velocidad para dar por terminada la sesión matutina ( Largos de pasillo, es decir, correr a toda leche de punta a  punta del pasillo, que no se, pero a mi me parecen la mar de largos).

.- Ya veo, no se preocupen, dentro de unos días ya se abran acostumbrado a este ritmo.

.- Como se nota que tu vas a cuatro patas, tienes que tener en cuenta que nosotros solamente tenemos 2.- Dijo Ron haciendo muchas pausas para respirar.

.- Venga, venga, ahora a desayunar.

Sirius debía dar la razón a esos tres, él estaba cansado, pero su forma animaga le ayudaba mucho a seguir el ritmo.

Desayunaron solos, con la simple compañía de del padrino de Harry, Bebieron mucha agua y comieron tostadas con miel, y mermelada. Una vez terminado y descansado unos minutos se dirigieron a la clase de Vuelo.

.-Hola chicos,- Dijo Victor

.-Hola respondieron ellos

.- Que tal estáis

.- Bueno, parece que todo el mundo nos quiere matar, pero a parte de eso estamos bien, cansados pero bien.- Dijo Hermione

.- Bueno, dentro de nada ya no se sentirán tan cansados, en unos días os habréis acostumbrado a este ritmo, ya la veréis.

.- Venga, tenéis 15 minutos para descansar mientras calentáis en vuestras escobas

Después de eso empezó el entrenamiento, primero que nada hicieron un circuito fácil para dejarles descansar, Hermione parecía que había perdido el miedo a volar y se sentía segura ya que Victor siempre estaba listo para caso de emergencia. Hicieron una sesión para incrementar su velocidad de vuelo, por supuesto el más rápido era Ron con su Saeta de Fuego, aunque Ron y Hermione no lo hacían nada mal, Victor Krum les enseñó la mejor posición para que la escoba cogiese la máxima velocidad posible, esta posición aunque disminuía la movilidad era perfecta para ir en línea recta y hacer llegar la escoba a una velocidad increíble, Harry estaba emocionado con estas clases, sabía que les sacaría un gran provecho durante la temporada de Quiddich.

.-Esto es genial.- Dijo Harry.- Nunca pensé que se podría ir tan rápido en una escoba.

.- Pues eso no es nada- dijo Victor.- Espera, te enseñare una cosa, es muy complicada y requiere gran precisión por las dos partes, pero seguro que para ti no es demasiado problema.

Se situaron los dos a una altura de 20 metros encima del lago, victor le pidió a Hermione que se preparara a amortiguar la caída por si algo no salía como estaba previsto.

.- Bien el tema es el siguiente, nosotros estaremos distanciados unos 10 metros e iremos en dirección el uno del otro a todo velocidad, cuando nos encontremos, tendremos que acogernos de las manos, sobre todo no me sueltes, es muy peligroso, a partir de ahí espera a que yo te suelte. Vale?

.- Bien.- Dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione estaban en el suelo, preparados para cualquier cosa, Victor y Harry estaban en el aire a unos 10 metros entre ellos, a una mirada de Victor se dirigieron el uno contra el otro a todo velocidad, parecía que se iban a estrellar, cuando se encontraron se cogieron con la mano izquierda a la escoba y entre ellos con la derecha, empezaron a girar a gran velocidad, cada vez más rápido asta que victor soltó a Harry que salió disparado verticalmente a una velocidad Increíble. Hermione y Ron ni siquiera podían verle, Victor estaba inmóvil en el cielo, mirando hacia arriba siguiendo con la vista una estela de humo. Al cabo un tiempo que les pareció una eternidad volvió Harry, temblando de la emoción.

.- Ha sido increíble, me temblaba la escoba de tan rápido que iba, se volvió todo borroso, tarde en controlar la escoba y poder frenar, cuando lo hice estaba muy muy arriba, no sabría decir a que altura, pero ni siguiera podía ver el castillo, mientras paraba empezó a hacer mucho calor a mi alrededor.

.- Eso era la fricción Harry, iba muy rápido, ni siquiera te podíamos ver, solo veimos una estela de humo .- Dijo Hermione.

.- En Serio?, eso es increíble.

.- Bueno ahora ya sabes pq se llama tu escoba Rayo de Fuego, velocidad máxima deja un rastro de humo,  lo que acabáis de ver es una técnica de Guerra, los guerreros se cogían entre ellos y se lanzaban al grueso de las tropas enemigas, iban tan rápidos que casi ni les podían ver hasta que estaban encima y entonces ya era demasiado tarde, es muy peligroso, se necesita mucha precisión por las dos partes, el que lanza es el que determina la trayectoria del buscador, y el buscador ha de poder dominar la escoba a esa velocidad para no estamparse contra el suelo, yo te he lanzado hacia arriba para no tener problemas, de esa manera no podías chocas con nada.

.- Es increíble, como se puede dominar la escoba a esa velocidad.

.- Pues se hacía, aunque solían ocurrir muchos accidentes, venga continuemos, dentro de poco serán capaces de hacerlo por ustedes mismos.

Animados por lo que acababan de hacer, continuaron muy emocionados y con más ganas que antes, siguiendo una rutina de ejercicios cada vez más difícil, mejorando continuamente su habilidad en el vuelo.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron rápidamente a darse una ducha, estaban tan excitados que ni siquiera se daban cuenta del cansancio que tenían.

Próxima clase Duelo, con Snape


	7. Clase de duelo

11-CLASE DE DUELO 

Una vez terminaron de ducharse se dirigieron rápidamente a clase de duelo, no querían hacer esperar al profesor Snape, conociendo el genio que tenía, al entrar el profesor ya les estaba esperando.

.- Veo que como mínimo no me han llegado tarde hoy.- Dijo con un susurro como de serpiente.- ahora solo espero que no me hagan perder el tiempo como ayer.

Automáticamente aparecieron las odiosas dianas a pocos metros de los tres amigos.

.- Como pudieron ver ayer, si es que tenían los ojos abiertos, al dar a una diana esta se desplaza hacia  atrás, alejándose de ustedes, y que dependiendo de la fuerza del hechizo ese desplazamiento es más o menos grande.- Nuestros amigos se miraron, ya que no se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle.- por lo que vi ayer sus hechizos tiene menos fuerza que una mosca, espero hoy se esfuercen de verdad.

Dicho esto procedió a dar un ejemplo fijo su mirada en la diana de Harry y dijo

.- Expeliarmus

La diana de desplazó diez metros de un solo golpe. Los chicos estaban asombrados, ellos habían tenido que darle muchas veces para conseguir esa distancia, y el profesor con un simple hechizo, y no precisamente uno de los más complicados lo  había conseguido.

.- Tiene que concentrarse en lo que están haciendo, no piensen en nada más que no sea el hechizo, si es posible eso para ustedes. EMPIECEN!!.- Grito Snape

Los chicos empezaron a  disparar hechizos contra las dianas, esta vez intentando mandarlos con más fuerza, vieron asombrados que esta vez las dianas se desplazaban más rápidamente hacia atrás, pero desde luego no a la velocidad que habían vista hacer con Snape al cabo de una hora, ya habían conseguida llegar a los 20 metros del día anterior y las dianas empezaban a oscilar de lado a lado para dificultar ser acertadas. Al cabo de una hora más las dianas de Hermione y Harry estaban a unos 30 metros mientras que la de Ron estaba a solo a 25 metros, estaban los 3 agotados por el uso intensivo de su magia, y cada vez les costaba más enviar los hechizos con cierta fuerza. viendo esto el profesor Snape le dijo unas palabras al oído .

.- Sr Weasley, que cree usted que esta haciendo, se lo esta pasando bien??.- Dijo con sarcasmo al oído de Ron para que solamente el pudiera oirlo. Ron no sabia que decir, estaba cansado pero seguramente eso no le importaba al profesor.- Ustedes son tres eslabones de una misma cadena, las cadenas son fuertes, sabe como es de fuerte una cadena sr Wesley???

.- No lo se señor.- dijo con miedo al no saber que decir

.- Una cadena es tan fuerte como el más débil de sus eslabones, Usted quiere ser el estabón debil sr Wesley?? quiere ver algún día como uno de sus amigos se sacrifica por usted pq usted no sepa defenderse???? Quiere ver morir la Sr Granger o al sr Harry Potter delante de sus mismas narices pq usted no sabe ni coger su varita????.- Mientras el profesor decía esto Ron Dejó de mandar hechizos, y empezó a sujetar fuertemente la varita, empezando a temblar de ira

.- No señor, no seré ninguna carga para mis amigos.- Mientras decía esto, su varita empezó a brillar, parecía concentrar toda su cólera en ella.

.- Expeliarmus.- Dijo Ron, el rayo que salió en vez de ser dorado, salió de un color Rojo intenso, dando de pleno a la diana, que se desplazo 5 metros de un solo golpe.

Los chicos pararon de golpe mirando la cara de ira de Ron. Snape por su parte estaba asombrado, nunca había visto ese color en el hechizo

.-Venga lárguense de una vez, otra vez me han hecho perder 2 horas, espero que mañana vengan con la lección aprendida y podamos empezar ha hacer algo un  poco más serio que esto.- Dicho esto les salió por la puerta sin esperar a que los chicos se fueran, pero, que fue esa cara que se le dibujó antes de salir, dios no podía ser, parecía una sonrisa.

.- Ron, que te ha dicho que te ha hecho enfadar tanto.- pregunto Hermione mientras se dirigían a comer.

.- Nada, nada, no se preocupen.

.-Venga Ron, nunca te había visto así por nada, y mira que hemos pasado de todo.- insistió Harry.

.-Es que, el tenía razón, soy el eslabón débil, no debería continuar aquí, no deberían ser mis amigos.- y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

Nuestros amigos viendo como Ron se distanciaba corriendo de ellos, enseguida empezaron a seguirle, desde luego lo que le había dicho, había calado muy hondo en él, se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lago, cuando consiguieron darle alcance:

.-Que mosca de ha picado Ron Weasley, nos debes una explicación ahora mismo.- Dijo Hermione con un tono enfadado.

.-Que pasa, que no hemos corrido suficiente esta mañana que ahora tb tengamos que correr?.- Dijo Harry, mientras se reponía de la carrera.

.- No yo, lo siento mucho, pero me dijo algo, y tenía toda la razón del mundo,  y yo....

.- Pero que demonios de dijo es monstruo.- preguntó Hermione por segunda vez.

.- El me dijo que era el eslabón débil, que si quería verles morir pq ustedes me protegerían o quería ver morir a mis amigos por no saber coger correctamente la varita.- después de unos segundos de espera Ron Continuó.- yo no quiero verles morir por protegerme, yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes.

.-Ron tu no eres ningún estorbo, todo lo contrario

.-PROMENTAME QUE NO SE SACRIFICARAN POR MI.- Dijo Ron con lagrimas en los ojos.- PROMETAMENTLO!- exclamó.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, comprendiendo un poco la reacción de su compañero.

.-No podemos prometer eso, Ron, los amigos se ayudan unos a otros , y tu eres nuestro amigo.

.- lo que si podemos prometerte.- continuó Harry.- es que nos ayudaremos en lo que nos haga falta, que te apoyaremos, que te echaremos una mano cuando ya no puedas más, igual que esperamos que tu hagas lo mismo por nosotros, que no permitiremos que desfallezcas, que no permitiremos ...

.- Vale vale, ya lo he entendido.- dijo Ron mucho más calmado.

.-Además tu no has visto la potencia de tu último ataque, ha sido increíble, 5 metros de un solo golpe, ninguno de nosotros lo ha podido hacer.- dijo Hermione animando a su amigo.

.- Son los mejores amigos que se puede tener.- dijo Ron mientras les daba un abrazo

En eso y aprovechando la confusión del momento Harry empujo demasiado y cayeron todos al lago.

.-HARRY!!!.- Dijeron Ron y Hermione

.-Que les pasa, que no encuentran el agua la mar de refrescante.

Jugaron a tirarse agua un rato, dejando fluir sus emociones

.- Venga vamos a comer, que dentro de nada empezará la siguiente clase.

.-Vale, ya llegó la aguafiestas.- Dijeron Harry y Ron mientras salían del agua.

Al llegar al comedor ya habían conseguido secar sus indumentarias con un hechizo, estaban todos los profesores, un poco extrañados con las risas de nuestros compañeros,  estaban preocupados por ellos al no llegar después de la clase con Snape, pero el mismo profesor les había dicho que a lo mejor tardaban un poco. Ahora al verles reír de esa forma, se preguntaban que les había hecho el profesor Snape.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron con gran apetito todos los manjares. Antes de terminar de comer se les acercó el profesor Mugly, y les comunicó que para su clase se presentasen a la entrada del comedor a la hora indicada. Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a descansar un poco antes de empezar la siguiente clase, Artes marciales.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, enseguida le preguntaron al profesor Snape que es lo que había ocurrido en su clase antes de comer. El no quiso responder, lo único que dijo es "le he dado al sr Wesley un incentivo y ha respondido correctamente". Ellos no entendían que tipo de incentivo podría ser, seguramente limpiar todo el castillo con la lengua si no lo hacía correctamente o algo así, pero si así fuera no entendía pq estaban los chicos tan contentos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agradecimientos:

 A Rosemary Black  y a Joyce Granger por su apoyo al capitulo 6, y una aclaración, lo que les hicieron por la noche se aclarará en su momento, digomas que es una carta que me guardo. J J eje je eje ejj ejejeje 


	8. Defensa personal II

12- LA CLASE DE ARTES MARCIALES

Puntualmente a la hora programada nuestros amigos se encontraban  en las puertas del gran salón esperando a Ojo loco Mugly. Menos mal les habían dado después de comer una de las pociones del profesor Snape para reponer fuerzas y habían podido descansar un poco, ahora estaban un poco más preparados para afrontar el nuevos ejercicios que seguro les propondría su profesor de artes marciales.

.-Hola chicos, veo que han llegado puntualmente.- dijo el profesor Mugly mientras se acercaba.- bien, síganme por favor.

Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia el exterior, y fueron caminando hasta situarse al lado del lago.

.-Bien nuestra clase de hoy será de natación.

.- Natación.- Pregunta Harry

.-Si, natación, pero no se preocupen, no les ocurrirá nada, ya está todo provisto, hemos hablado con la reina de las sirenas, ha prometido que esta zona del lago será segura por lo menos durante las horas que dure nuestro entrenamiento aquí.

.-Y como han conseguido eso?, normalmente no son demasiado cooperantes las sirenas.

.-Digamos que el director y ella tienen debilidades parecidas, por eso ha accedido de buena gana a ayudarnos.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron pensativos pensando cual podría ser esa debilidad que el profesor Mugly les había comentado. Después de unos segundos analizando la respuesta, se dieron cuenta que ninguno ellos había llevado trajes de baño.

.-Si profesor, pero es que no tenemos trajes de baño.- dijo Hermione temiendo que les ordenaría meterse como dios les trajo al mundo.

.-A, eso, no se preocupen, la caseta donde se encuentran las escobas encontrarán todo lo necesario, les espero en 5 minutos.

Dicho eso se dirigieron hacia la caseta, no estaban muy seguros de encontrar lo necesario pero antes de poder decir nada, tendrían que verificarlo. Harry estaba mas cayado de lo normal, y Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta.

.-Que pasa Harry, aun estas cansado?.- Preguntó Ron

.-Bueno, algo.

.-Y entonces que te pasa?

.-Bueno, es que yo, no se nadar muy bien.

.-No te preocupes Harry, lo primero que haremos es decírselo al profesor Mugly, y seguro que te enseñará, además nos tienes a nosotros, no te preocupes.

Al llegar a la caseta encontraron efectivamente algunos bañadores, escogieron los que más les gustaban y entonces Hermione dijo.

.-Venga, los dos fuera.

.-QUE.- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

.-Fuera de aquí que voy a cambiarme, no querrán que me cambié delante de ustedes?.-

En eso nuestros amigos se pusieron rojos como tomates, y se apresuraron a salir y cambiarse fuera, ya que ellos no tenían tanto problema. Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione salió con un bañador blanco con un precioso unicornio dibujado, nuestros amigos que quedaron completamente asombrados... ESA ERA Hermione?????

.-Que bonito Unicornio.- Dijo Ron con la cara del mismo color que su cabello.

.- Si a mi tb me gusta mucho.

.-Estas preciosa Hermione.- Dijo Harry, mucho más tranquilo que Ron,- te sienta muy bien.

.-Bueno, lo mismo digo.- Esta vez era Hermione la que se había sonrojado.-Bueno, vamos al lago que el profesor nos estará esperando.

Al llegar al lago les estaba esperando el profesor Mugly y empezó a decir.

.-Bueno, el ejercicio es muy sencillo, tenéis nadar hasta la boya roja que hay allí,. Señalando en dirección al lago.- esto lo haréis hasta que yo diga que es bastante, hasta que vuestros cuerpos sean lo bastante fuertes, un día iremos al gimnasio y el siguiente al lago. Creo que con unos cuantos días será suficiente, aunque siempre dedicaremos algún tiempo al mantenimiento. Venga a empezar, seguro que se lo pasarán mejor que en el gimnasio.

.-Esto... Profesor.

.-Si Harry

.-Bueno, es que, yo no se nadar muy bien, y...

.-Bueno, no te preocupes, Sr Weasley, Sta Granger, Empiecen ustedes.

Ron y Hermione empezaron a nadar en dirección a la bolla, mientras Harry  se encontraba parado delante del profesor no sabiendo que hacer, una vez comprobó que Ron y Hermione no tenían problemas para cumplir con lo que les había pedido el profesor se dirigió a Harry.

.- Sr Potter, no se preocupe, en la orilla no llega a cubrir, es decir, si es necesario podrá poner los pies en el suelo, vamos a ver que es lo que usted entiende por " no saber nadar muy bien".

Efectivamente se notaba que a Harry nunca antes le habían enseñado a nadar, no coordinaba correctamente los brazos con las piernas, su forma de nadar era muy parecida a la que utilizan los perros. Viendo como estaba el tema, el profesor le empezó le empezó a dar clases de cómo debía hacerlo correctamente, como respirar, como hacer esto, como hacer lo otro, una vez vio que Harry lo había comprendido le dejó que fuera practicando pero en vez de ir a la bolla iba unos metros hacia delante y volvía, para en caso de haber algún problema poder poner los pies en el suelo, o que al profesor le fuera fácil solucionar el percance.

Al cabo unos 20 minutos que nuestros amigos llevaban realizando este ejercicio el profesor les volvió a llamar la atención, diciéndoles que descansaran unos minutos.

.-Como vas Harry - preguntó Hermione

.- Bueno, nunca en mi vida había nadado tanto como hoy, es realmente cansado, los brazos ni me los siento.

.-Eso es falta de costumbre, dentro de nada vendrás con nosotros a la bolla, no te preocupes.

Diciendo esto Harry se giró mirando la bolla, viéndola mucho más lejos de lo que realmente estaba.

.-Ron, me parece que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que sepa nadar hasta ese punto.

Una Vez habían descansado, el profesor les dijo que tenían que repetir el mismo ejercicio pero esta vez nadando de espalda, Hermione y Ron entendieron inmediatamente a que se refería el profesor y se pusieron a hacerlo. Por su parte el profesor enseño a Harry como debía realizar el ejercicio correctamente, era mucho más complicado que el anterior, y te cansabas mucho más.

Así continuó la tónica de la clase, haciendo ejercicios y descansando, mientras el profesor explicaba a Harry la forma correcta de realizarlos.

15 minutos antes de terminar la clase, viendo que sus alumnos estaban exhaustos les dejó descansar a sus anchas y les dijo.

.-Bueno por hoy ya hemos terminado, mañana haremos ejercicios en el gimnasio, a por cierto, a partir de mañana, y como mínimo una vez al día comprobaré lo atentos que están.

.- Profesor, cree que no hemos estado atentos en su clase?

.-No Sr Granger, no me refería a ese tipo de atención, la mejor protección contra las fuerzas oscuras es la atención, atención a cada cosa sospechosa, atención a cada ruido, es la única manera de que no nos tomen por sorpresa.

.-Y que es exactamente lo que hará para saber si estamos atentos.

.-Pues en un principio atacaros.

.-ATACARNOS

.-Bueno, no se preocupen no será peligroso, por su parte si quieren tb pueden atacarme a mi, aunque yo no se lo aconsejaría, ya que suelo actuar antes de preguntar y no quisiera hacerles daño pensándome que eran Mortifagos. Bueno les dejo hasta mañana, y recuerden vigilancia constante, vigilancia constante.

Diciendo esto se dirigió al castillo.

.-Dios, no creo que eso de atacarnos sea buena idea para un entrenamiento.

.-Pues yo no se, mi padre dice que ha sido el mejor Auror de todos los tiempos, solo hace falta mirar la cantidad de cicatrices que tiene, supongo que sabe lo que se hace.

.-Si pero tb dicen que se ha vuelto un poco loco, o sea que....-Dijo Hermione

.-Bueno tendríamos que ir a cambiarnos para la clase de Primeros auxilios.- Dijo Harry

.-Id vosotros primero, me apetece relajarme un poco más.

.-Vale.- Harry y Ron salieron del agua y fueron a cambiarse de ropa para dirigirse a la clase

Agracedimientos:

A Kyuuketsuki y a silvy-akisuki,  por sus palabras de animo, y aclararles que lo que paso en el capitulo 5 no es que tenga mucha, mucha importancia, o sea que no es nada malo y que será desvelado al final del entrenamiento. Es decir al final del verano, justo antes de empezar el curso escolar.


	9. Resument primer mes

13.- CLASES DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS

Cuando los 3 amigos estuvieron debidamente vestidos se dirigieron a la enfermería para encontrarse con la Sr Ponfrey.

.- Hola, como se encuentran hoy.- Preguntó

.-Pues, yo creo que peor que ayer, dijo Harry

.-Yo tb, aun no estábamos recuperados de la paliza de ayer y ya nos hemos tenido que volver a poner a correr como locos.

.-Bueno, primero que nada, tomen la poción para revitalizarse, me han comentado que les ha ido muy bien, no se de donde saco el profesor Snape la receta, pero le tendré que preguntar para tener alguna durante el curso, me llegan algunos estudiantes, sobretodo los integrantes de los equipos de quiddich bastante doloridos y cansados, pienso que esta  poción me resultará muy útil para ellos.

Una vez terminaron de beberse la poción empezaron a notar sus efectos, el cansancio remitía aunque no desaparecía, cosa que les permitía continuar, además de dejarles sin agujetas para día siguiente, realmente le tendrían que dar las gracias al profesor Snape por eso.

.-Bien, en la clase de hoy aprenderemos la forma correcta de actuar y responder ante una herida, desde las más simples hasta algunas de cierta importancia

-------------------------------------------------------------

La clase fue parecida a la del día anterior, mucho esfuerzo y pocos resultados, el problema era la precisión, tenía que ser perfecta para obtener buenos resultados, y tal como llevaban el día lo que no tenían era precisión, gracias a la poción habían recuperado cierta fuerza, pero el agotamiento general les impedía obtener buenos resultados en esta clase, de todas formas fue mejor que el día anterior y eso de por si ya es mucho.

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Después de 29 días

---------------------------------

Los días habían pasado despacio para nuestros amigos, cada profesor les había pedido lo máximo en cada momento, las carreras matutinas ya no eran una tortura, más bien todo contrario, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado y  disfrutaban de la compañía del padrino de Harry, incluso se permitían hacer bromas mientras corrían por entre los pasillos, aunque sin bajar el ritmo ya que Sirius estaba muy pendiente al terminar las clases parecía más cansado su padrino que nuestros amigos.

La clase de Vuelo seguía siendo fabulosa, Hermione ya era toda una experta en el arte del vuelo, y Ron y Harry se lo pasaban genial con las clases especiales del profesor de lujo que tenían, ahora podían hacer cosas increíbles con las escobas,  y lo más importante estaban muy compenetrados, con solo una mirada sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer, y una palabra bastaba para hacer lo correcto en cada ocasión, eso era debido las sesiones especiales con los ojos vendados que les obligaba a hacer Víctor, ellos no veían nada, pero uno de sus compañeros sí, aprendieron a responder rápidamente a las ordenes y a hacer maniobras en la más completa oscuridad, los circuitos de prácticas eran cada vez más complicados y exigentes, obligándoles a estar siempre atentos a los peligros que ahí encerraban. Habían cogido mucha más confianza a Víctor en este tiempo, incluso Ron ya no lo miraba con rencor, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Víctor cerca de Hermione, e incluso él debía de admitir que resultaba ser un gran profesor.

Siguiendo los consejos de Victor siempre llevaban sus escobas en versión reducida dentro de algún bolsillo, de manera que les fuera sencillo recurrir a ellas en caso de emergencia, aunque nunca fue necesario ya que no habían tenido noticias de Voldemor en todo ese tiempo, eso les inquietaba un poco, como temiendo que cuando volviese definitivamente a la orden del día sería para no irse jamás.

La peor clase del día era como siempre la del profesor Snape, debían de reconocer que les estaba enseñando la mar de bien, pero es que por muy bien que lo hicieran  nunca había suficiente, siempre encontraba fallos, que si sus posiciones, que si el ritmo no había sido el adecuado, que si Harry esto, que Hermione lo otro, una cosa si que habían conseguido, nunca más se había sobrepasado con Ron, aunque Ron tampoco le daba ocasión se esforzaba como el que más y por las noches practicaba junto a Hermione y Harry nuevos ataques para ver morder el polvo a su profesor preferido, en una ocasión casi lo habían conseguido, cuando el profesor les había dicho que atacaran, en vez de atacarle todos a la vez, y tal como habían acordado el día anterior, Ron le había lanzado un hechizo al suelo donde se encontraba la pierna de apoyo que cubría de hielo la zona, el profesor al intentar esquivar un hechizo de Hermione se había desequilibrado y Harry le había arrebatado la varita a todo placer, el plan había resultado a la perfección, se notaba que entre ellos estaba el mejor estratega del colegio y la mejor en hechizos, por no mencionar a Harry, que cariñosamente nuestros amigos le llamaban "sangre de hielo", por su sangre fría en los momentos críticos y de peligro, con Snape en el suelo nuestros amigos se acercaron con cara de satisfacción, pero les duró poco, en el momento que se encontraban lo bastante cerca, el profesor Snape les tiró al suelo mediante un barrido a ras del suelo con su pierna derecha, y volvió a recoger su varita , la bronca que vino a continuación fue con mucho la peor hasta la fecha. A partir de ese momento nunca volvieron a fiarse del profesor Snape.

Del profesor mugli también habían aprendido mucho, gracias a sus entrenamientos sus brazos y piernas eran mucha más fuertes, debido a las pesas y a la natación, tb gracias a el Harry se había convertido en un buen nadador, ahora se lo pasaba en grande en el lago, cuando el profesor creyó que ya tenían bastante fuerza empezaron a alternar el entrenamiento físico con las clases practicas de defensa personal, de esa manera aprendieron a hacer frente en caso necesario a un oponente sin nada más que sus manos, aprovechando el peso o su fuerza , su cuerpo en ciertos momentos reaccionaba antes que su cerebro, haciendo llaves y contrallaves a una velocidad aceptable, el profesor estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, pero donde realmente les estaba enseñando más era cuando les atacaba sin previo aviso, les llegó a atacar hasta 5 veces en un mismo día, al principio siempre les cogía desprevenidos, dándoles luego lecciones de cómo deberían haber reaccionado o como darse cuenta de las señales que el les daba, primero pensaron que no había tales señales, que ese hombre aparecía de la nada, que era un fantasma, poco a poco empezaron a notar ciertas sensaciones cuando se aproximaba un ataque, su instinto les decía que algo no estaba bien, que algo pasaba, una sombra fuera de lugar, un olor, cuando se lo explicaron al profesor les dijo que de eso se trataba, les explico que el celebro recibe muchísima más información de sus 5 sentidos de la que nos damos cuenta, pero que normalmente esa información es despreciada por lo insignificante que es, pero ahora, el celebro procesaba todo esa información sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta, juntado pequeños detalles para decirnos que algo no marcha como tendría, poniéndonos en un estado de alerta permanente, de eso se trataba "la alerta permanentemente". Tal como avanzaban los días más fácil les resultaba a su cerebro reconocer los indicios y estar preparados para el ataque que vendría a continuación. Quien realmente parecía tener un  6 sentido era Harry, era algo innato en él, parecía presentir el peligro, antes de algunos ataques se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal por la cara de Harry, segundos antes de notar ellos cualquier señal, incluso el profesor Mugly se dio cuenta de eso, apuntando mentalmente tener en cuenta esa cualidad de Harry ante cualquier eventualidad.

En la clase de curación  habían avanzado muchísimo, eran capaces de curar cualquier herida abierta y actuar correctamente ante cualquier situación médica, la profesora estaba muy orgullosa de ellos en ese sentido, no podían curar un dolor de cabeza pero en cambio podían reparar todos los huesos del cuerpo sin ningún error, y dios sabe que les resultó difícil controlar su fuerza, Dios y ellos lo saben, necesitaron la ayuda de Chuqui por las noches, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, haciendo pruebas, verificando errores, Hermione tenia el don de reproducir a la perfección cualquier hechizo solamente viéndolo unas veces, en poco tiempo podía manejar a Chuqui tan bien como la sr Ponfrey, y practicaron miles de veces la curación los problemas médicos que habían tenido durante los 4 primeros años en el mismo orden que los habían tenido, solamente los de tipo físico, rotura de muñecas, huesos, heridas etc.

Si algo les había hecho reaccionar  y mejorar había sido Harry, al poco tiempo de empezar el entrenamiento se despertó llorando en plena noche, diciendo que Hermione había muerto, que la había matado Voldemor, Ron no paraba de decirle que era un sueño, un simple sueño, pero cuando Harry le explicaba todos los detalles Ron empezó a preguntarse si realmente era un sueño, al salir para comprobar si Hermione estaba bien se la encontraron en camisón y varita en mano  yendo rápidamente a la habitación de ellos pq se había despertado por los gritos de Harry en medio de la noche, cuando la vio, Harry empezó a llorar de alegría por verla en vida, y entre lágrimas y sollozos les explico su sueño, un sueño aterrador, lleno de pequeños detalles que les puso la carne de gallina, pensando si realmente era un mal sueño o una premonición, le intentaron calmar, le dijeron que era solo un sueño pero no consiguieron calmarlo hasta pasadas unas horas, en la que se quedó dormido en brazos de Hermione, por que no había habido forma de separarlo de ella por  miedo a que le pasase algo,  Hermione y Ron permanecieron despiertos algún tiempo más, viendo dormir a Harry, cuando se fueron a dormir en sus ojos había un brillo especial, de quien ha tomado un decisión inamovible, si tenían que morir, morirían luchando y con la cabeza alta de haber hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, simplemente para no ver sufrir a sus seres queridos, no querían ver sufrir nunca más a Harry de esa manera y  serian capaces de pactar con el mismo diablo de ser necesario.

Esa noche la pasaron todos abrazados en la sala común, tirados en una manta en el duro suelo, los tres, abrazados sin casi respirar, hasta la hora de desayunar, ya que al ser domingo los profesores no les daban ninguna clase, simplemente estaba destinada a dudas y a descansar. Solamente el profesor Mugly les hizo parar una nueva prueba, pero se dio cuenta que el horno no estaba para bollos y les dejó tranquilos a los pocos segundos. Después de comer se fueron los tres al lago a refrescarse, ninguno había dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero ahí solos los tres, sin que nadie les escuchase, empezaron a fraguar su propio destino, pusieron en marcha su propio plan, nunca más volvieron a decir " el que no debe ser nombrado", o " el señor oscuro", simplemente lo llamaron por su nombre. Voldemort o Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-----------------------------------------------------

Primero que nada:

            Agradecimientos  muy especiales al colega que me ha prestado su ordenador para poder escribir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, supongo que tenia la inspiración a flor de piel después de tanto tiempo si poder hacerlo. ( es que he vendido el ordenador, estoy esperando el nuevo).

            Segundo,  a toda la gente que ha leído este fic, dándome una alegría con cada Review que me han mandado, espero que sigan ahí, pq yo confió en su criterio  para tirar adelante con esta historia

Si se han fijado y espero que si, se aproxima el cumpleaños de Harry, ese día les deparo ciertas sorpresas, no se las pierdan, habrá ciertos detalles sobre lo que están tramando nuestros pequeños diablillos, espero poder subirlo antes que este.......


	10. Callejon Diagon

1.-contestaciones a los reviews:

            Realmente les ha gustado el último capitulo ya que los review no se han hecho esperar, espero que este les guste tb mucho.

            Lizbeth: No te preocupes, te enteraras de los efectos del hechizo de media noche a su debido tiempo, de hecho sobre finales de agosto, justo antes de empezar el curso, es un as que tengo guardado en la manga jejejejej.

            A Joyce Granger, como siempre la más fiel de mis lectoras, a las pocas horas ya tenia un review por su parte, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto, tenemos muchas historias en común, he visto muchos reviews tuyos por ahí. Pq no te animas tu tb a escribir alguna cosa, seguramente lo arias muy bien. Por cierto a mi tb me gustó mucho este capitulo, no se, sería el tiempo que llevaba sin escribir....

            A Selene Snape : espero que el capitulo del cumple de Harry no te defraude, te avanzo que tendrá cosas buenas, pero tb cosas malas, espero que te guste igualmente.

SIGAN MANDÁNDOME REVIEW PLEASE, QUE ANIMAN MUCHO, por cierto.

Durante el 5 año mi intención es explicar quien creó las escaleras móviles de Hogwards y darles una función importante, espero vuestras sugerencias al respecto.

-------------------------------------------------------------

El lunes siguiente  los profesores notaron un cambio en la actitud de nuestros amigos, supusieron que el día de descanso les había ido la mar de bien y aprovecharon para exigirles más.

Esa misma noche al llegar a la habitación y tal como habían quedado el día  anterior hicieron una lista de prioridades de aprendizaje, de todo lo que les enseñaban los profesores, seguramente la asignatura que necesitaban reforzar más rápidamente era la de primeros auxilios, ya que era con diferencia la que peor se les daba a los tres, además para sus planes era imprescindible, ya que su segundo paso era defensa contra las artes oscuras, debían ser capaces de esforzarse al máximo sin preocuparse de las heridas, curándoselas ellos mismos para que nadie sospechara lo que se llevaban entre manos. 

Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar toda la información posible sobre Chuqui, la biblioteca privada, era más pequeña que la de los estudiantes, pero realmente estaba muy bien surtida, no había tema que no encontraran solución entre esos centenares de libros, habían comprobado que incluso había ciertos libros que seguro se encontraban en la sección prohibida. 

Esa fue su tónica durante la segunda semana de entrenamiento, mientras que Harry y Ron iban a pedir prestado a Chuqui debajo de la capa invisible, Hermione preparaba el temario para esa noche, cuando ya dominaban correctamente la curación de heridas y huesos, empezaron con el temario de defensa contra las artes oscuras, revisaron y analizaron todos los enfrentamientos anteriores con Mortifagos y con Voldemort así como las sesiones con el profesor Snape y el profesor Mugly , ahí es donde las cualidades de Ron entraban en juego, así como los conocimientos de Hermione sobre gran variedad de Hechizos, y empezaron a fraguar sus planes de futuro al margen de lo que pudieran pensar los profesores y amigos. 

Necesitaban financiación económica, de eso se encargó Harry, o mejor dicho se encargaría, ya que hasta su próxima visita antes de su cumpleaños no podían hacer nada sobre ese tema, se habían informado de cómo los magos pagaban sus cosas, resultaba que Gringots tenía algo parecido a cuentas corrientes Muggles, es decir, una cuenta numerada donde dejabas dinero y todas tus facturas iban directamente a esa cuenta, además eran súper seguras, ya que nadie en el mundo mágico se atrevía a cargar ni un knut de más, ya que el último que lo había intentado  según las malas lenguas, seguía estando perdido en el laberinto interior de Gringots, además de haber perdido toda su fortuna.

Debían tener autonomía con respecto al Hogwards sobre temas como los ingredientes para pociones, que durantes sus años anteriores tanta falta les habían hecho, y habían tenido que saquear año tras año el despacho del profesor Snape para poder satisfacerlos, estaban seguros que el profesor había mejorado  el sistema de seguridad, esperando pescarles infraganti durante una de sus escapadas, de modo que este año no podrían esperar que funcionaran los trucos habituales. Tampoco podían confiar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, este año aumentarían con toda seguridad  las medidas de protección a este respecto, de modo, que los libros "especiales" tb tenían que salir de fuera de Hogwards.

Habían pensado en todos los detalles que se les habían ocurrido, analizando las necesidades que habían tenido en el pasado, además de otras medidas adicionales para imprevistos venideros. Incluso los regalos que le darían a Harry el día de su cumpleaños estaban ya pensados con mucha antelación, simplemente los necesitaban, además debían ser bien vistos por los demás adultos para no levantar sospechas, lo tenían todo pensado, solo tenían que esperar hasta el gran día para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado a dormir entre 4 y 5 horas al día, para poder soportarlo habían decidido que guardarían parte de la poción fabricada por el profesor Snape para justo antes de irse a dormir, de ese modo, los moratones sufridos durante el entrenamiento nocturno desaparecían sin dejar rastro, además de permitirles descansar profundamente, por tanto cuando los profesores les daban la poción, andes de bebérsela, guardaban un poco para antes de dormir sin que se dieran cuenta, de todas formas, a finales del mes de Julio ya conocían los ingredientes que utilizaba el profesor Snape para su famosa poción, y estaban decididos a replicarla para poder tener a mano durante el curso escolar tan maravillosa ayuda, los datos se les había escapado a la sr Ponfrey, ellos muy sutilmente se habían ofrecido a ayudarla a fabricarla  y ella pareció estar encantada por la sugerencia de los alumnos, ya que parecía ser que las pociones no eran su fuerte.

EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY:

Días antes del cumpleaños de Harry, los chicos habían pedido permiso a profesor Dumbledore para poder ir al callejón Diagon el mismo día de su cumpleaños, diciendo que como habían estado todo el mes el Hogwards no le habían podido comprar nada,  el director no había tenido ninguna objeción para darles el día libre, y les había dicho que todos los profesores estaban muy orgullosos por el esfuerzo que estaban mostrando en sus clases, de todas formas, y  como medida de seguridad les acompañarían Hocicos y el profesor Lupin. 

Aunque el profesor Dumbledore les había dado el día libre a las 7 de la mañana como de costumbre se levantaron de su cama y empezaron a correr por dentro del castillo, cuando fueran las 8:30 se fueron duchar y prepararse para el desayuno. La idea era que inmediatamente después de desayunar se dirigieran al callejón. Al llegar al gran comedor los únicos que estaban ahí eran Sirius y el profesor Lupin, también muy emocionados por poder ir después de tanto tiempo al callejón Diagon, según confidencias a Hermione y a Ron, tampoco habían tenido tiempo de comprarle nada a Harry, y aprovecharían para comprarle alguna cosita, como no sabían muy bien el que regalarle  les pidieron consejo a Hermione y Ron, cosa que aprovecharon convenientemente .

Se desplazaron mediante Polvos Flu desde Hogmenage hasta el callejón Diagon, Hocicos mantenía su forma canina para no levantar sospechas, lo primero que hicieron nuestros amigos fue ir a Gringots para sacar dinero, Harry se encargó de sacar gran cantidad de dinero de su cámara y entregársela a Hermione en versión reducida para no levantar sospechas, una vez terminado este tema Ron y Hermione desaparecieron del mapa, es decir se marcharon teóricamente para poder comprar libremente los regalos, mientras tanto Hocicos, el profesor Lupin y Harry iban a tomarse un helado, poco antes de que Hermione y Ron se fueran, habían acordado con los profesores que tan pronto estuvieran los regalos comprados se relevarían con Harry, para poder ellos ir a comprar un detalle para Harry.

Cerca de una hora después volvió Ron:

.- Hey Harry, vamos a la tienda de Quiddich? – Preguntó Ron, mientras decía eso echó una mirada cómplice a los profesores.

.-Venga nosotros iremos a reservar mesa para la comida.- Dijo el profesor Lupin.

Nuestros amigos se dirigieron a la tienda, una vez lejos de los profesores, Harry empezó a interrogar a Ron.

.-Como ha ido Ron?

.- Perfecto, Hermione ya ha abierto la cuenda numerada, le han dado una especie de sello, en todas las compras ha de ir acompañado de un papel con lo que hemos comprado y este sello, de esta manera comprueban la factura y la pagan. A Hermione ni siquiera le han preguntado el nombre, simplemente les ha dado tu dinero, lo han contado y les han explicado su funcionamiento, es decir, aunque alguien se pregunta quien compra las cosas la única contestación de los nomos será decir que no lo saben, ya que es toda la verdad.

.-Perfecto, y has ido a...

.-Si, ningún problema, les he dado la carta tal como planeamos y hemos añadido el sello para que lo puedan reconocer sin ningún problemas, tb les he especificado que lo que pidamos se lo tiene que suministrar al mismo Búho que les enviemos, si no lo tuvieran en stock nos enviaran una nota con el día aproximado de recepción, junto con nuestra propia carta.

.-Perfecto, y Hermione?

.-Bueno, al salir de Gringots nos hemos separado para poder hacer más trabajo, se ha dirigido a la tienda de libros tal como quedamos, y después a la tienda de animales para comprar el búho para ella, de manera que no tendremos que utilizar al tuyo para los encargos, el tuyo es muy llamativo, ella escogerá uno más común.

.-Fabuloso, venga, tenemos algo de tiempo, miremos la tienda de Quiddich.

Tras unos minutos mirando la tienda, los ojos de Harry y de Ron se quedaron embobados mirando la Estela de hielo, la nueva escoba de competición, un poco superior a la estela de fuego de Harry, sobretodo en el tema de aceleración, pero Harry no quería cambiarla por nada del mundo ya que su escoba tenía un valor sentimental para él mucho más importante que la escoba en si. Ahora se había puesto de moda toda una indumentaria de protección, que incluía cascos y rodilleras a conjunto en los colores del equipo, aunque tanto Ron como Harry consideraban que perjudicaban a la movilidad del portador. Al cabo de 30 minutos mirando los enseres de Quiddich apareció Hermione toda acalorada.

.- Hora Hermione, como ha ido todo.- Preguntó Ron.

.-Mejor hablarlo fuera, no te parece.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Al salir de la tienda, les explicó como había ido todo, con respecto a los libros no había habido problemas, el tendero había comprendido a la perfección las instrucciones de la carta, así como la forma de cobrar, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de secretismos, con respecto a la mascota había resultado mucho más complicado escoger un búho de aspecto competente, y que no resultase demasiado vistoso, pero al final se había decidido por un búho que al parecer, cumplía los dos requisitos, le había puesto de nombre "Esperanza" ya que se trataba de un espécimen de sexo femenino. De todas formas le sugirió a Harry pasarse por la tienda de animales ya que había cierto espécimen la mar de curioso que le podría venir la mar de bien, se trataba de una serpiente de unos 90 cm de longitud, y que según Hermione parecía la mar de simpática. Los tres, habían hablado anteriormente de la posibilidad de adquirir alguna mascota "especial", es decir una serpiente, aprovechando la característica de Harry en hablar Parcel, de ese modo, podrían enterarse de cosas por medio de la mascota, sin necesidad de involucrarse directamente, aunque tenía que ser una no demasiado agresiva y que les fuera fiel únicamente a ellos.

Después de hablar un rato con Hermione, decidieron ir a la tienda de animales para verificar la información de esa serpiente, Harry para no levantar sospechas, se había comprado un sombrero de mago que le tapaba toda la zona de la cicatriz de ese modo podía comprar lo que quisiera sin decir el nombre del comprador. Enseguida estuvieron parados delante del recinto de la serpiente, hablando de ciertos temas, esperando a ver la reacción de Harry.

.- " Mira a vuelto la chica de antes".- le dicho la serpiente a otra compañera.- parece muy simpática. En eso se puso toda tiesa ocupando gran parte de la cristalera para hacerse ver.

.-Espero que el señor oscuro nos tenga en cuenta en sus decisiones.- Dijo Harry para que lo oyera la serpiente, Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron le seguían la corriente, entendiendo que Harry quería poner a prueba a la serpiente.

La serpiente al oír el nombre Voldemort se echó para atrás mostrando una aprensión a las palabras que Había dicho Harry.

.-"Y a mi que me parecían simpáticos, ahora están hablando del que no debe ser nombrado, parecen ser vasallos suyos ".- Dijo la serpiente a la compañera, en eso la compañera empezó a hacerse ver más que anteriormente, esperando, después de la información que le había dado poder salir finalmente de su encarcelamiento si resultaba simpática a los visitantes

Harry se quedó mirando a la serpiente y después de ver la reacción empezó a hablar con la serpiente.

.-"Que te pasa, no estas a favor de Voldemort".- Dijo Harry intimidando a la serpiente.

.-"Yo si, yo si"-. Dijo la serpiente que estaba en el mismo recipiente

.- "No estoy hablando contigo".- Dijo Harry rápidamente. Después de la contestación la serpiente se fue rápidamente a lo que parecía su casa, quedando únicamente la serpiente que a Hermione le había parecido  la más adecuada.

.- "Estoy hablando contigo".- continuó Harry

.- "Tengo que contestar a eso? Parece que ya ha quedado bastante claro".- Dijo la serpiente en moda agresivo.

.-"Entiendes lo que nosotros decimos".- Preguntó Harry

.-"Si, aunque en estos momentos no me hubiera gustado, la verdad, un antiguo dueño me hizo un hechizo para poder hacerme servir de mensajera".

.-"Y que pasó con tu dueño?".- preguntó Harry

.-"Fue asesinado junto a toda su familia por Voldemor,  a sangre fría el muy asesino, desde entonces que estoy esperando un nuevo dueño, pero no soy la mascota ideal"

.-"Y que dirías si te compramos nosotros?.- Preguntó Harry señalando a sus amigos.

.-"Gracias pero no, no pienso servir a ningún vasallo de Voldemor, prefiero morir en esta urna".

.-"Y si te dijera que no somos vasallos de Voldemort, que estamos totalmente en su contra??"..

.-"Te diría que no me lo creo, que ya he escuchado suficiente".- En eso la serpiente se dirigió a su lugar de descanso, no haciendo caso de las palabra que Harry le decía.

Al irse la serpiente les dijo a sus compañeros lo que la serpiente había dicho, y como había respondido a  las preguntas de Harry, quedando reacuerdo que esa era perfecta para la labor que esperaban de ella, la compraron al dependiente, la redujeron de tamaño junto a la cajita de cartón y la enviaron  con el Búho a Hogwards para poder charlar con ella al regreso a la escuela.

Después de eso de dirigieron a buscar a los profesores, era casi la hora de comer y esperaban que estos estuvieran tan hambrientos como lo estaban ellos. Tardaron cerca de 30 minutos en encontrarlos y enseguida fueron a comer. Comieron todo lo que les apeteció en un lugar de comida rápida cerca de la entrada , nunca antes habían estado en ese lugar , a todos les pareció un sitio muy agradable y tranquilo, así que  pensaron de volver a comer ahí a finales de verano para comprar los libros de la escuela.

Comieron tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de prisa, ya que no tenían que volver a Hogwards hasta los 8 de la tarde, justo antes de la cena, Harry había supuesto que le tenían preparada una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, por esa razón no les querían ver hasta justo la hora de cenar. La velada fue muy agradable, con el profesor Lupin contando batallitas de cuando la época de los merodeadores mientras Hocicos ladraba contento con los comentarios de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Una vez terminaron de comer decidieron pasear por el callejón comentado que impresión les daba cada uno de los establecimientos, que era la última cosa que habían comprado en cada una de ellas, etc, era muy curiosa la especialización de cada una de las tiendas, había muchas y de muchas clases, pero todas muy especializadas, no era como las tiendas muggles  que igual compras un jersey como una lavadora, en el mundo mágico las cosas funcionaban de un modo muy distinto.

Al llegar cerca del final del callejón se encontraron con una pequeña tienda de ninguno de ellos había estado nunca, no tenían muy claro a que se dedicaba ya que no había ningún letrero que lo indicase, inmediatamente la curiosidad les empujo a mirar por los cristales para saber a que se dedicaba, pero con los cristales tan sucios que tenía no podían ver absolutamente nada de su interior, así que decidieron entrar para saber si podrían encontrar algo que les fuera útil.

La tienda estaba llena de estanterías vacías, con múltiples cajas apiladas debajo de ellas, al entrar una señora de apariencia muy simpática salió de dentro de un habitación muy iluminada.

-Quien hay ahí?- preguntó la señora

.-Hay, dijo Harry muy alegre, sentimos molestarla, pero es que no conocíamos esta tienda y pensamos que tal vez encontraríamos algo de utilidad.- dijo Harry con la cara más inocente que pudo poner.- vemos que no llegamos en un buen momento, mejor volveremos en otra ocasión.

Antes de poder dar la vuelta la señora les dijo.

.-Siento decirles que no habrá segunda ocasión, el negocio no funciona como tendría y yo ya soy demasiado mayor para tirarla adelante, como han podido comprobar estoy guardando las cosas, ya nadie está interesado en el arte de la adivinación .

No sabiendo muy bien que decir Ron contesto.

.-Nosotros tenemos esa asignatura en Hogwards, la Sr Trelawney es nuestra profesora

.-Si bueno, si eso se puede decir profesora.- agregó la señora de la tienda.

Todos mostraron un sonrisa maliciosa, estando de acuerdo con el comentario de la señora de la tienda.

.-Ella es una de las razones de mi situación actual, debido a sus clases ningún estudiante profundiza en esa materia, en otros tiempos este era un negocio muy prospero, muchas estudiantes hábiles requerían de material adicional para desembolupar sus habilidades, me parece recordar que hace como 17 años que no sale ningún buen adivino de esa escuela. Pero no se pongan tristes, ha llegado mi justo retiro a muchos años de trabajo, si quieren pasar a la habitación de al lado, seguro que encuentran alguna cosa que les guste. Nuestros amigos asintieron y siguieron a la mujer a la habitación.

Esa habitación estaba muy iluminada, con muchos artículos en las estanterías, ninguna mota de polvo en ellas, se notaba que la mujer apreciaba todas las cosas que ella vendía. Ahí en esa tienda había multitud de bolas, barajas de cartas de diferentes tipos, libros sobre adivinación. Nuestros amigos se quedaron mirando unos amuletos que había en unos colgadores, había todo tipo de criaturas tanto mágicas como normales, Harry escogió un perro muy parecido a Hocicos y un lobo precioso pare el profesor Lupin, así como un dragón con las alas extendidas en posición de ataque, Hermione cogió un gran Búho volando con unas alas brillantes mientras que Ron se enamoro de un Fénix color Rojo intenso que hacia la competencia a su pelo, el fénix tenía un brillo maravilloso en los ojos. Al terminar de inspeccionar la tienda se acercaron a la mujer para pagar sus cosas,  Remus no había encontrado nada que le gustase y hocico solo había demostrado cierta entusiasmo cuando Harry había escogido el amuleto para él. Al acercarse a la mujer al bola luminosa llamó la atención de Harry, parecía tener un brillo extraño alrededor de ella, esa bola, estaba justo al lado de la dueña de la tienda, ella se quedo mirando a Harry mientras miraba en el interior de la bola.

- Es curioso como los grandes objetos escogen a sus dueños señor Potter, dijo la señora.

.-Harry se quedó mirándola, no entendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

.-Siempre supe su identidad, así como la sus compañeros.- mirando tranquilamente a Hocicos.- no todos los adivinos son tan malos como su profesora en Hogwards. Pero no se preocupe, hace tiempo que sabía de su venida, aunque no esperaba que fuera en  un día tan mágico para usted.- diciendo eso, la mujer cogió la bola que había llamado la atención de Harry y la guardo en una caja preciosa con unas runas muy antiguas inscritas en ellas, una vez correctamente guardada se la tendió a Harry.- Estoy orgullosa de poder ofrecerle este regalo el día de su cumpleaños, no creo que halla nadie más digno de el que usted, estoy segura que con la ayuda  de esta bola sabrá dar una utilidad muy grande a sus habilidades.

.-Esto.- Harry no sabía que decir, se había puesto muy nervioso cuando había comentado que conocía a TODOS los integrantes del grupo, mostrando especial atención a su padrino.- siento decepcionarla señora, pero puedo asegurarle que la adivinación no es ninguna de mis habilidades, simplemente la escogimos pq nos pareció que sería divertido.

.-Sr Potter, la edad que usted cumple hoy es especialmente importante en la vida de un mago, nuevas habilidades pueden surgir cuando antes no existían, veo en ustedes tres un gran destino, sus nombres serán recordados por milenios, cuando el de sus ilustres antepasados hayan sido ya olvidados. Nuestros tres amigos se quedaron sin palabras, viendo verdad en sus palabras. Pasados unos segundos en que nuestros amigos no sabían como reaccionar, Harry cogió nerviosa la bola que la señora le había ofrecido.

.-Gracias sra.

.-Mi nombre es Joyce, Joyce Vancry ( el nombre es por una buena lectora de mi Fic Joyce Granger, no podía poner el nombre entero por razones obvias el apellido va por lizbeth Vancry otra de las lectoras, espero que no les importe esta usurpación pero es que se me da fatal inventar nombres )

.-Mucho gusto Sra Vancry

.-No sea tan formal joven Potter, llámenme solamente Joyce por favor.

Harry asintió suavemente,  después de eso le enseñó los amuletos que tenía en la mano.  Eran 15 Knuts cada uno. Cuando Hermione le enseñó el suyo Joyce sonrió.

.- As escogido sabiamente, srta Granger,  sabe que animal es este?

.- Un búho.- respondió ella, no entendiendo cual era el problema.

.-Bueno, si, pero es una clase que lleva cerca de 500 años extinguida, es un Búho real, sus propiedades eran legendarias, su sabiduría e inteligencia temida por unos y respetada por otros, creo que le va muy bien con su personalidad, permita que se le regale en un día tan especial. Hermione intentó protestar pero Joyce enseguida le puso el dedo índice en la boca para que no pudiera decir absolutamente nada.

.- Bueno, bueno, solo nos queda el sr Wesley, el menor de los hermanos, pero el más capaz también. Veo que le ha fustado la figura del Fénix, no me extraña de usted en absoluto, es un símbolo de extraordinaria fuerza y determinación,  fiel a su dueño y a sus principios, permítame tb ofrecerle este pequeño presente. Veo que todos ustedes han escogido sabiamente un amuleto para todos los presentes, lobo para el sr Lupin, un Perro hermoso como el aquí presente, un dragón para el sr Potter, un Búho real, y un Fénix, es interesante las elecciones de la gente con esos amuletos, muchos dicen que son sus formas animales, otras que simplemente se enamoran de sus colores, aunque estoy seguro que algún día ustedes saldrán de dudas.

Nuestros amigos se despidieron de la sra Joyce, muy contentos por la conversación con esa señora, se lo habían pasado muy bien y todos tenían un recuerdo de esa tienda.

Cuando nuestros amigos salieron de la tienda, la sra Vancry dijo en un susurro.

.-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro , nuestro destino se cruzará en breve durante un corto espacio de tiempo, aunque espero que este sea tan agradable como este.

Cuando nuestros amigos salieron de la tienda, se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de volver al colegio, todos convenían que esa señora no se parecía en nada a su profesora de adivinación, que era muy agradable y simpática, y parecía saber muy bien que era lo que ella decía

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Hogmenage, una vez ahí y ampliando las escobas que llevaban disminuidas por recomendación de Víctor se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Hogwards, Harry les dejó a Sirius y a Remus su escoba mientras el compartía la de Ron, al llegar ahí todos tuvieron una extraña sensación como si algo extraño hubiera pasado, tal vez habían tenido noticias de Voldemor, se dirigieron rápidamente al gran comedor para saber que era lo que había pasado, al abrir la puerta, Harry se encontró con una sorpresa, todo el gran salón estaba decorado para su cumpleaños, el techo reflejaba la noche hermosa del exterior, llena de estrellas resplandecientes, estaba todo precioso, al mirar en la mesa de los profesores se encontró con un sorpresa aun mayor, ahí sentado junto al profesor Dumbledore, se encontraba la familia Dursley al completo mientras los profesores parecían nerviosos como si algo importante hubiera pasado

----------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE

Muchas gracias  por leer este FIC


	11. Feliz cumpleaños?

1º que nada:

            NO ME LO PUEDO CREER 7 REVIEWS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO. Eso es demasiado, ya que luego me acostumbro y la caída pueda ser peor, las contestaciones individuales se aran al final del capitulo.

            Me alegro muchísimo de que tando a Joyce Granger como a lizbeth Vancry les haya gustado la idea del nombre, esa mini historia salió por improvisación tal como se fue desarrollando el capitulo y a satisfacción de algunos y si no cambian los planes será la nueva profesora de adivinación como mínimo para el 5 año.

            Me ha gustado comprobar que muchos de los lectores de este Fic tambien leen muchos de mis favoritos, os recuerdo a todos, sobretodo a los que no dejan reviews que para la persona que escriben los fics le animan mucho recibir ánimos de la gente que los lee, es un incentivo para seguir, de esa forma conseguiremos que muchos no se queden a medias como me ha pasado con algunos, se lo leéis dejad vuestra opinión, aunque solo sea un comentario de ánimo.

Siento no poder actualizar más a menudo pero mi gran pasión sigue siendo leer fics, es por eso que ahora me estoy dedicando a los escritos en ingles, ya que los españoles ya me los he leído todos ( por lo menos lo que me parecen interesantes por el tema) y recomiendo que lo hagáis, yo traduzco el 90% de la historia con el google, el resto es cosecha propia y aunque hay situaciones que no logro entender, la idea se coge y desde luego hay historias muy buenas que merecen el esfuerzo, también he pensado en empezar a traducir alguno, pero no termino de decidirme ya que mi nivel de ingles no es lo suficientemente bueno y para tener que quedarme a medias..... Animo desde aquí a los que tengan un nivel más alto para que las limitaciones idiomáticas no sean un problema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS???????

Harry no sabía que hacer, lo que estaba claro era que los Dursley no estaban ahí para celebrar su cumpleaños, seguramente ni  sabían que día era, sólo había dos opciones o los habían raptado para que acudieran a su cumpleaños o algo malo les había sucedido que había obligado a los profesores a traerlos ahí, la única opción era preguntando. Tanto Ron como Hermione se estaban haciendo las mismas preguntas que Harry, QUE DEMONIOS HACIA ESA GENTE AHÍ?????. Se fueron aproximando a la mesa de los profesores sin decir palabra pero sin quitar la vista de la familia Dursley, como intentando descifrar en su asustada mirada que demonios estaba pasando. La familia Dursley retrocedió al reconocer a Sirius por la descripción que la televisión había hecho durante el 3 año de colegio, cuando el profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta los intentó tranquilizarlos un poco. Al llegar a la mesa, el profesor Dumbledore les pidió que tomaran asiento y ordeno que les trajeran té para todo el mundo.

.- Bueno.- empezó diciendo el profesor Dumbledore.- supongo que los recién llegados se estarán preguntado sobre la visita inesperada de los tíos de Harry, como todo el mundo aquí sabe, para la protección del sr Potter durante los veranos, desde el día que le dejamos a cargo de la familia aquí presente se implantó un sistema de defensa alrededor de su residencia, concretamente alrededor de toda la manzana, hace escasamente una hora, esa protección nos avisó de que un grupo de mortifagos estaba atacando la cúpula de protección para poder acceder dentro, calculamos que eran alrededor de unos 20, aunque ninguno de ellos era Lord Voldemort en persona, la cúpula no fue diseñada para impedir la entrada, y menos a un numero tan grande de magos, más bien era para darnos tiempo para poder evacuar la residencia Dursley antes de que estos llegaran a ella, para ello teníamos a un miembro de confianza cerca de su residencia para que la evacuación se realizara en cualquier momento, gracias a la cúpula y a la rápida intervención de esta persona, la familia al completa ha podido ser evacuada antes de la llegada de los mortifagos, pudiendo de esta forma evitar sufrir cualquier daño, aunque por desgracia la casa ha sido completamente destruida bajo la ira de los seguidores de Voldemort, y sabemos que harán cualquier cosa para encontrarlos, seguramente no eran sus objetivos, no debían saber que Harry no se encontraba en la casa pero en estos momentos están siendo buscados para poder interrogarles al respecto.

.-Quien era ese mago y donde se encuentra ahora?.- Preguntó Harry

.-Bien, ese mago era una persona que tu conoces bien, era la sr Figg. Era una gran amiga de tus padres y de todos los merodeadores, en cuando se enteró de tu situación pidió ser relevada de sus servicios como auror y se dedico en cuerpo y alma a tu protección, en estos momentos se encuentra en Prived drive intentando evaluar daños y posibles alternativas.

.-Esa señora mayor con la casa llena de gatos??? Mi niñera????.- Pregunto Harry sin poder creer las palabras de su director.

.-Bueno, realmente no es tan mayor como parecía, es de la edad de Sirius, aunque usaba un hechizo para aparentar un edad mayor, de esa forma no levantaba sospechas por estar siempre en casa y mirando por la ventana, lo de los gatos también tiene una explicación lógica, los gatos son unos animales increíbles por sus características, son capaces de detectar la magia y los problemas mucho antes que las personas, supongo que ya conocéis las habilidades de la Sr Norris por encontrar estudiantes incumpliendo normas dentro del colegio e incluso son inmunes a los hechizos de invisibilidad, eran por tanto una protección más para ti.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, intentando evaluar la situación, no sabían muy bien como reaccionar, que demonios harían ahora con la familia Dursley, estar en la lista negra de Voldemort no era una cosa que se podía considerar a la ligera.

 Se empezó a servir la cena bajo el completo silencio de los presentes, la familia Durdley no decía absolutamente nada, se encontraban en un lugar que ellos no querían en una compañía que nunca habían deseado, aunque comprendían que la situación actual no les permitía escoger nada mejor, según el sr de barba blanca, el mismo mago que mató a la hermana de Petunia ahora estaba tras su pista para torturarles y matarles sin miramiento, y por el semblante de todos los presentes eso era preocupante, DIOS si esos monstruos tenían miedo, ese tan Voldemort debía ser tremendo, y no podían acudir a la policía,  lo mínimo que les harían seria encerrarles en un manicomio, "un mago tenebroso quiere matarnos, por favor protéjannos!!", era manicomio seguro, lo único que podían hacer por el momento era esperar, analizar la situación tranquilamente, por lo menos esa gente parecía saber contra que se enfrentaban, el lugar más seguro en estos momentos era con ellos.

Al terminar la cena Dumbledore dijo:

.-Harry siento decirte que tu fiesta de cumpleaños se aplazará hasta mañana, si te parece bien, no creo que en estos momentos estemos de humor para celebraciones, tus tios se hospedaran en el castillo hasta que encontremos una solución a su situación, puedes visitarlos cuando desees, si no hay nada más, aconsejo a todos los presentes ir a descansar, mañana continuaran con la preparación del sr Potter, sta Granger y el sr Wesley tal como estaba planeado, todas las sugerencias sobre la solución del problema actual serán bien recibidas, el joven Dudley dormirá con su primo, buenas noches a todo el mundo.

El tio Vernon, pareció no muy complacido con la opción de separarse de su hijo, pero la cara del profesor Dumbledore le hizo entender que no le haría cambiar esa decisión y no dijo absolutamente nada, el primo Dudley tampoco saltaba de alegría, siempre había tenido miedo de Harry, y ahora él estaba en su terreno así que se esperaba lo peor. Y sin la protección de sus padres, ese sería sin lugar a dudas el peor verano de su vida.

Inmediatamente se fueron todos a sus dormitorios, a los chicos les acompañó Sirius que no había abierto boca desde que habían entrado al gran salón, estaba preocupado por su sobrino, el semblante de la cara de Harry era muy serio, seguramente se sentía culpable de la actual situación de sus tíos y eso no era bueno, Harry tenía costumbre de culparse por todo lo que Voldemort hacía. Se quedo más tranquilo cuando Hermione le cogió del brazo y le hizo una sonrisa cómplice, ella también había notado la expresión de Harry. Al llegar a la habitación le enseñaron el dormitorio donde dormirían Harry, Ron y Dudley y les dejó solos para que pudieran hablar.

Salieron todos a la sala común y pidieron a Sirius, antes de marcharse si podía decir a Dobby de traerles un poco de zumo fresco para la noche. Al irse Sirius los tres empezaron a analizar la situación.

.-Menudo lío tenemos ahora, Voldemort a dado señales de vida.- Dijo Ron intentando romper el hielo.

.-Si, y no ha salido nadie herido, en eso hemos tenido suerte.

Mientras decían eso, el primo de Harry salió de su habitación, estaba demasido nerviosa para poder dormir, en su cara se podía ver una mirado de miedo que saltaba a la vista, todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

.- Primo, quieres un poco de zumo?.-Dudley no dijo nada, simplemente hizo señas con la cabeza afirmativamente..- Siéntate con nosotros, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Harry muy serio.- Primero que nada decirte que siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado esta noche, directa o indirectamente es culpa mía, si no me hubierais acogido en vuestra casa esta seguramente no habría pasado.- Hermione intento contestarle pero Harry con un gesto le indicó que no lo interrumpiese.- por desgracia eso es una cosa que ya no tiene remedio por tanto más vale no lamentarnos por ello, segundo, supongo que no tienes ni idea de que demonios esta pasando en estos momentos y cual es la gravedad del asunto.- una vez dijo eso empezó a narrarle los hechos desde el momento que Voldemort  había empezado a actuar,  esos hechos los contó Ron por estar mucho más enterado al ser sus padres magos, él había oído historias de esos tiempos,  como había matado a los padres de Harry,  y como Harry había puesto fin a su reinado, la carta que Dumbledore había mandado a sus tíos, aunque en ese punto no estaban muy seguros de que tío Vermon la hubiese leído, le narraron todo lo que había pasado desde el inicio de las clases a los 11 años hasta estos momentos, incluido el entrenamiento a que les estaban sometiendo los profesores para ayudarles. Todo esa explicación les lleva hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando concluyeron la cara de Durley estaba un poco más calmada que antes, estaba extrañado por las confidencias que su primo le acababa de contar, sorprendido por las aventuras que habían vivido desde la entrada en Hogwards, y asustado por el retorno de Voldemort, eran muchas emociones unidas, demasiadas por un solo día. Antes de irse todos a dormir su primo les pidió una extraña petición.

.-Puedo acompañarles mañana por la mañana, en su entrenamiento???.

.-Primo, no es un paseo.- Dijo Harry.

.-Prefiero no estar solo por el momento, aunque no creo que pueda correr más de 5 minutos preferiría acompañarles.- Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Dudley y le miro fijamente a los ojos, intentando dar confianza a su primo.

.-Mañana vendrás con nosotros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Que les ha parecido lo de la familia Dursley, espero que les haya gusto, aunque no se, no se. Bueno en el próximo capitulo veremos los regalos que le hacen a Harry y como se toma su primo el entrenamiento, se morirá de un infarto?????, perderá 50 kilos de golpe????....

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Lolo: Como has podido leer en la introducción  Joyce será la próxima profesora de adivinación, la verdad es que cuando salió el personaje ya pensé en quitar a la pelma de la profesora actual para poner a alguien un poco más serio.

Gracias por las palabras de animo de Selene Snape, lizbeth Vancry, Kyuuketsuki, Ilidian Joyce Granger y silvy-akisuki. GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS. A todos ustedes les animo a hacer todos los comentarios que consideren oportunos sobre esta historia, serán todos bien recibidos, así como animarles a todos a escribir sus propias historias o si no se creen capaces como (Joyce jejeje) a lo mejor si son capaces de traducir alguna que les guste especialmente, entre todos podemos hacer que el mundo de Harry Potter seá aún más mágico.


	12. Los regalos de cumpleaños

1.- Primero que nada, agradecer las muestras de animo de todos los lectores, las reacciones un poco contradictorias con respecto a la familia Dudley no se han hecho esperar, he de decir que toda la familia tendrá un poco más de protagonismo como mínimo este curso, lo que van a tener que hacer no lo he visto en ningún otro fic ni remotamente, osea que será toda una sorpresa, aunque si que he de decir que el primo Dudley tendrá un poco más de sentido común y llegará a hacerse un gran amigo de los tres.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRIVET DRIVE

Eran pasadas las 8 de la noche en Privet Drive, la tranquilidad que normalmente era la tónica dominante de las casas adosadas de esa vecindad se había roto de repente al empezar a arder de forma descontrolada la casa Nº 4 hacia escasamente una hora, los coches de bomberos y la policía local no habían tardado en hacer acto de presencia con las luces  y las sirenas encendidas condiciendo a toda velocidad. Los bomberos habían controlado rápidamente la situación, evitando que el fuego se extendiera incontroladamente hacia las casas colindantes, aunque poco habían podido hacer el foco del incendio salvo esperar a que la casa fuera absorbida completamente por las llamas, la policía había intentado averiguar sin éxito donde se encontraba el propietario de la vivienda, lo único que sabían con seguridad era que se trataba de una familia con un niño, aunque en ese punto había ciertas discrepancias entre los vecinos, para algunos ese niño era delgaducho u con cara de pasar hambre y para otros era gordo en extremo.

Encima de la vaya de una casa próxima se encontraba una gata gris, mirando detenidamente las labores de los bomberos y de la policía, y no se movió de allí hasta que el incendio fue totalmente controlado y tanto los bomberos como la policía dejaron el lugar de los hechos dando por terminado el interrogatorio de los vecinos. Los bomberos parecían convencidos que el incendio había sido provocado, entendiendo que la rapidez en que se había propagado no podía ser normal, habían acordado que volverían al día siguiente para empezar con la investigación para esclarecer los hechos.

La gata se dirigió silenciosamente al interior de la casa por un orificio en la puerta que parecía destinado precisamente a la entrada y salida de la casa, una vez dentro se produjo una transformación, poco a poco el cuerpo felino y peludo dejó paso a una mujer de unos 35 años vestida de una forma un poco peculiar, esta mujer se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio para preparar su maleta, su trabajo ahí había terminado.

EL DIA DESPUÉS

Harry y Ron se despertaron como de costumbre cuando faltaba poco para las 7 de la mañana, el día anterior había sido un poco extraño se lo habían pasado muy bien en el callejón Diagon, aunque al final no habían podido festejar como díos manda el cumpleaños de Harry debido al incidente en la casa de sus tíos y la siguiente conversación con su primo, Harry en ese sentido se sentía bien, seguramente había hablado más esa noche que en toda su vida anterior y sin recibir ninguna muestra de desprecio por su parte, aunque seguramente se debía al hecho de que apenas unas horas antes un grupo de mortífagos habían intentado matarle a él y a su familia, de todas formas, su primo había tomado la iniciativa de pedirles permiso para acompañarles durante el entrenamiento previo al almuerzo, y claro, no se habían podido negar, nunca olvidarían esa noche, QUE RONQUIDOS, tenían que preguntarle a la señora  Pomfrey si en el mundo mágico se conocía algún remedio, al final habían tenido que insonorizar la zona de su primo para poder descansar apenas unas horas. 

Tal como habían supuesto les costó muchísimo despertar al primo de Harry, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse antes de las 11, después de conseguirlo y de prestarle un poco ropa de Sirius ensanchada por medios mágicos se reunieron en la sala común a la espera de la llegada del padrino de Harry, Sirius Black. Al llegar este se pusieron inmediatamente a correr, tal como llevaban haciendo durante todo el mes de Julio, tal iban corriendo le iban explicando de Dudley las cosas que se  encontraban, que si esto es un aula, que si esto es el despacho de tal profesor, que si esto que si lo otro, realmente enseguida dejaron de hacerlo, ya que notaron que Dudley tenía puesta toda su concentración en respirar, ellos entendían perfectamente al primo de Harry, ellos mismos, al principio del verano tb habían tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para terminar la primera serie de ejercicios y ninguno de ellos tenía que desplazar un  peso como el de Dudley, le dijeron que se quedara descansando un poco, que ellos cuando llegaran al final de ese pasillo volverían a por el, de esa manera podía descansar un par de minutos antes de tener que continuar. El entrenamiento siguió esa tónica durante todo el rato, realmente Dudley estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable pero no podía ni mucho menos seguir el ritmo de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que llevaban un mes ejercitándose mañana y tarde.

Al terminar la sesión matutina se dirigieron al comedor para poder desayunar, antes de ir ahí Sirius ofreció a Dudley la pócima fabricada por el profesor Snape, de esa manera consiguió recuperarse un poco, aunque de la manera en que sudaba, seguramente abría agradecido mucho más un litro de agua fresca y una buena ducha.

Al entrar al gran salón los padres de Dudley ya se encontraban ahí, estaban sentados enfrente del profesor Dumbledore que les estaba comentando la situación, seguramente después de recibir el informe correspondiente de la Sr. Figg  . La cara Vernon cambió de repente al ver el aspecto de Dudley, la verdad es que después de la sesión matutina no era para menos, parecía que le habían dado un paliza, arrastrando los pies, con un aspecto lamentable, la reacción de Vernon no se hizo esperar, se levantó de inmediato y le propinó una mirada a Harry que si las miradas matasen él ya no estaría entre nosotros. Viendo la reacción de su padre, enseguida Dudley le comentó que había acompañado a Harry y sus amigos en una sesión de preparación, que todos los días realizaban a las 7 de la mañana, cuando oyó eso, tío Vernon se tranquilizó, seguramente se había pensado que Harry y sus amigos se habían sobrepasado con su hijo aprovechando la noche que había pasado con ellos. 

Después del desayuno, el primo Dudley hacía mucha mejor cara, no sabían si el cambio se había producido después del quito zumo o después de la decimoquinta tostada con mermelada y mantequilla que se había zampado, lo que si era seguro, era que después de comerse TODA ESA COMIDA, parecía el hombre más feliz del planeta. Por lo que Harry sabía debía seguir a dieta para poder bajar peso, pero como ni su madre ni su padre le habían dicho nada, había aprovechado.

Cuando finalizó el desayuno los chicos se fueron a continuar con su preparación dejando al primo de Harry en compañía de sus padres, parecía ser que el profesor Dumbledore les iba ha hacer un recorrido por el castillo. Al llegar a la zona de quidditch ya les estaba esperando Viktor para hacer su clase.

.-Venga calentad un poco, que hoy tenemos una sorpresita.

.-Que sorpresa, Viktor?.- Pregunto Hermione

.- Ahora mismo se lo digo no se preocupen, primero despéjense un poco y descansen que les hará mucha falta.

Al cabo de unos minutos que nuestros amigos llevaban haciendo lupings y giros y demás encima de sus escobas Viktor les llamó la atención.

.- Hoy es el gran día chicos, hoy será nuestra última clase juntos, la primera razón para esto es que ya tenéis los conocimientos necesarios para continuar vosotros mismos con este entrenamiento, lo único que necesitáis es practicar, practicar y practicar. Y lo segundo es que tengo que volver a Rumania durante algún tiempo, ciertos asuntos hacen imposible mi permanencia por más tiempo en Hogwarts, pero no os pongáis tristes por mi, seguramente volveremos a vernos muy pronto, no os preocupéis. 

.- Y que clase tendremos mañana?.- Preguntó Ron

.-Pues no se exactamente, lo único que puedo deciros es mañana en vez de venir al campo de quidditch os tenéis que esperar en las puertas del gran salón.-Dicho esto hizo aparecer una serie de obstáculos móviles que se movían a gran velocidad, de tal manera que tenían que calcular la trayectoria de estos para poder pasar por el medio. Empezaron a realizar el recorrido, comprobaron que realmente era muy difícil, requería mucha precisión y concentración, aunque lograron realizarlo los tres sin excepción, sin ningún percance por su parte, una vez terminado Viktor les mostró los pocos errores que habían cometido, y les preparó para su próxima prueba, tiro al blanco, tenían que realizar el mismo recorrido pero esta vez irían saliendo una serie de dianas por el camino que tendrían que intentar darles mediante algún hechizo, este ejercicio les costó muchísima más, no solo se tenían que preocupar de los obstáculos sino que para colmo, algunas veces tenían que maniobrar con una sola mano mientras que con la otra intentaban dar a la dichosa diana.

Mientras hacían estos ejercicios apareció Dumbledore con la familia Dursley al completo, Dumbledore se quedó maravillado de cómo habían mejorado en apenas un mes de entrenamiento, pero no fue nada comparado con la cara de la familia Dursley que nunca antes habían visto volar con escoba, ni hacer las increíbles maniobras que en estos momentos estaban realizando los tres chicos. Justo en ese momento Viktor dio por terminada la clase, diciéndoles que había quedado con el profesor Dumbledore que les haría practicar unas horas a la semana para no perder la practica y poder seguir mejorando, que el propio profesor se encargaría de conjurar las pruebas necesarias. También les dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ellos que la prueba la habían superado con creces. 

Al ver que cerca de ellos se encontraba el primo Dudley, junto al profesor Dumbledore fueron a saludarles.

.-Esto ha sido la más increíble que he visto en mi vida.- Dijo Dudley a los tres cuando se acercaron..- Me podéis dar una vuelta en vuestras escobas???. Se quedaron mirando al profesor Dumbledore que cabeceó afirmativamente. Viendo que estaban a punto de decirle que si tío Vernon dijo:

.-Hijo, creo que será muy peligroso, no creo que sea conveniente.

.-No se preocupe, señor Dursley, los tres son excelente en el vuelo con escoba, además yo personalmente me aseguraré de que no le pase nada. 

Viendo que no podía impedir que Dudley lo intentase, y arriesgándose a que lo hicieran sin la supervisión de ningún adulto tío Vernon accedió a la petición de su hijo.

Dudley se montó detrás de Harry, en su saeta de fuego, estaban un poco justos pero solamente era para enseñarle  a su primo la increíble sensación de volar. Cuando estuvo seguro que su primo estaba preparado alzó el vuelo, iba bastante despacio en comparación a la velocidad máxima que podía coger pero su primo Dudley no paraba de chillar emocionado.

.-Esto es increíble, es maravilloso .- decía Dudley sin parar. Antes de finalizar el pequeño recorrido le pidió que se sujetase bien. Harry empezó poco a poco a acelerar e hizo un par de giros rápidos y cambios de sentido, cuando terminó su primo aun estaba más excitado.

.-Que velocidad, esto es increíble.

.-Bueno, realmente no íbamos muy rápido, no sabía como respondería la escoba con el sobrepeso. Además como nunca antes habías volado no estaba seguro que te gustase.

.-Bromeas, es lo más increíble que he hecho en mi vida, es mejor que ir al parque de atracciones.

.-Bueno, tendrías que ver un partido de quidditch, creo que te gustaría mucho.

Los tres se despidieron de Dudley y se fueron a darse una ducha bien merecida.

En clase del profesor Snape, primero que nada hicieron una lista de todos los hechizos de protección que conocían , he de decir que el profesor Snape se quedó sorprendido al nombrar ciertos hechizos que no se daban hasta 7 curso, era lo primero que habían practicado en sus clases particulares nocturnas, así que decidió enseñarles un hechizo, al parecer muy complicado de nivel avanzado, terminaron la sesión muy cansados pero contentos de los resultados, además, ver la cara del profesor Snape al final de la clase cuando los tres habían casi conseguido realizar el hechizo no tenía precio.

Rápidamente se fueron a comer, Dudley parecía gozar con la comida de Hogwarts, y así a la bajo les comentó que era la mejor comida que había probado en toda su vida, mucho mejor que la que preparaba su madre, al terminar de comer fueron un rato a su dormitorio acompañados por Dudley, y acordaron con él que les acompañaría a su entrenamiento de artes marciales, no había problema, no se requerían ninguna clase de magia y de ese modo, no serían impares a la hora de practicar los ejercicios.

Por supuesto la clase resultó ser todo un reto para Dudley, y también para Harry, ya que eso de intentar tirar al suelo a un chico de más de cien kilos, la verdad es que no es nada fácil.

Al terminar la clase, Dudley se dirigió al cuarto a darse una ducha muy merecida mientras que nuestros amigos fueron a la enfermería para su clase de primeros auxilios.

.-Buenas tardes Señora Pomfrey?.- Dijeron los tres al llegar.

.-Buenas tardes chicos, esta tarde haremos un repaso general de todo lo que hemos aprendido durante estas sesiones, os parece bien???.- Los tres cabecearon al unísono. Realmente habían aprendido mucho en esas sesiones, la profesora estaba encantada, dominaban a la perfección todo tipo de roturas, heridas y demás. Lo que la profesora no sabía era las duras sesiones nocturnas que habían hecho para poder dominar correctamente esos ejercicio. Al terminar la clase la profesora les dijo lo contenta que estaba, y que si alguno de ellos había pensado en hacerse medimago, que ella creía que tenían un gran potencial, diciendo esto, les explicó que ya no tendrían clases tan asiduamente como hasta ahora, pero tampoco les explico que harían las horas que hasta ahora habían empleado en primeros auxilios.

Siendo casi la hora de comer se dirigieron rápidamente al comedor, al entrar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. El salón comedor estaba adornado con los colores de Gryffindor, y había muchas caras conocidas en su interior, estaban todos los profesores que les daban clases especiales, así como la familia Weasley al completo.

.-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.- Gritaron todos al entrar, bueno, todos menos el profesor Snape Claro. ("la verdad es que yo no puedo ni imaginármelo").

Harry estaba sorprendido, ni se acordaba de que habían aplazado su fiesta de cumpleaños debido a los sucesos del día anterior, la señora Weasley fue la primera en darle un gran achuchón de los de ella, de esos que te dejan sin respiración, deseándole un Feliz cumpleaños, poco a poco fueron pasando todos, saludando y abrazando a Harry, en eso el profesor Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

.-Si les parece, podemos empezar a cenar, en honor a Harry, hemos adornado el salón con los colores de su casa y además, comeremos todos en la mesa de Gryffindor, si no me equivoco los elfos domésticos han preparado deliciosos manjares para celebrar tal ocasión y no creo que se lo tomen  bien, si dejamos que se enfríen.

Rápidamente tomaron todos asientos, Harry se situó a la cabeza de la mesa, a cada lado estaban Ron y Hermione, seguido de toda la familia Weasley al completo, los profesor y en otro extremo se encontraba la familia Dursley, sin abrir boca. Se notaba por las constantes miradas que Dudley abría preferido ocupar un lugar más cercano a Harry y sus amigos, aunque los Gemelos aún le producían cierto temor. La cena fue deliciosa, estaban todos los platos preferidos de Harry, aunque fue el que menos comió, se paso gran parte de la cena mirando las caras de todos los presentes, recordando cada momento, saboreando cada sensación, para Harry era su mejor cumpleaños, su único cumpleaños, siempre lo había celebrado solo, soplando en la oscuridad las velas que le indicaban los años que acababa de cumplir, ahora en cambio, se encontraba rodeado de todos sus amigos, de gente que le quería y apreciaba, no quería que este día terminara nunca, era, el día más feliz de su vida. Cuando la cena tocaba su fin las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dejando pasar más de una docena de Elfos, con Dobby a la cabeza llevando un carro con un pastel enorme de diferentes sabores, con 15 estrellas luminosas arriba del todo con todos los colores del arco iris, al mismo tiempo que los elfos entraban con la tarta de cumpleaños las luces del gran salón se tornaron mortecinas, resaltando mucho más las 15 luces multicolores, entre todos los presentes se oyó un murmuro, maravillándose de la belleza que envolvía la celebración, Harry no pudiendo contenerse más, se le saltó una lagrima de felicidad. Decididamente era el mejor día de su vida. Enseguida se le acercó su padrino Sirius.

.-Venga muchachote, que ya no tienes edad de llorar en tu cumpleaños.

.-Este ha sido.- Dijo Harry con las palabras entrecortadas por la emoción.- mi primer cumpleaños verdadero.

.-Si, todos los que estamos aquí lo sabemos, incluso tus tíos, me parece que ahora mismo se están muriendo de la envidia. Venga sopla las velas, y que no quede ninguna encendida.

Harry se levantó de la silla y se dirigió donde se encontraba Dobby,  y dándole las gracias a su amigo elfo se subió encima de un banquete para poder soplar las velas, desde arriba, con las velas encendidas tan cerca de su cara, la escena aún le parecía más maravillosa, cuando sopló las velas y las apagó todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos, al mismo tiempo que las luces volvían a su intensidad anterior.

.-VENGA QUIEN QUIERE UN TROZO DE PASTEL.- grito Harry para que todos le oyeran entre el murmullo que se había generado.

Fueron pasando uno por uno, y Harry hizo los honores, les preguntaba de que sabor le gustaba más y les servia un trozo bien grande, aunque el más grande de todas, sin lugar a dudas, se lo dio a Dudley, que como no podía decidir con que sabor quedarse le tubo que dar un trocito de cada, yéndose a sentar con una cara de alegría que Harry nunca le había visto. Incluso todos los elfos tuvieron su trozo de pastel, al principio se habían negado, diciendo que no era correcto, pero cuando Harry había insistido tanto no habían podido negarse, todo el mundo comiendo pastel y charlando de cosas maravillosas, anécdotas, bromas.

.-VENGA, QUE SE NOS VAMOS  A OLVIDAR DARLE LOS REGALOS.- Dijeron los Gemelos Weasley, yendo corriendo a buscar una caja con un sobre encima, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Los gemelos continuaban con los secretismos, en la carta le pedían que abriera la caja cuando estuviera a solas. Su padrino y Remus le regalaron un Pensadero un poco más pequeño que el que tenía el profesor Dumbledore, Charles Weasley le regaló un libro sobre dragones titulado "Verdades y mitos sobre los Dragones", Ginny un precioso álbum de fotos de sus años en Hogwarts, la profesora Mc Gonagall un libro titulado "Animagos, guía completa", y le dijo sin que le oyera nadie, cuando decidiese convertirse en uno que la avisase, aunque no antes de 6 año, la señora Pomfrey le regaló otro libro titulado "Primeros auxilios" y le susurró que en su habitación había un paquete para los tres. El profesor Moody (Ojoloco) un libro titulado "Técnicas de defensa muggles para un Mago" con muchas fotos mágicas que cuando pulsabas en la esquina inferior derecha repetía continuamente lo que estaba explicado en ese tema. Viktor le regaló una snitch con los colores de Gryffindor  diciéndole que esa snitch tenia la peculiaridad que era mucho más veloz que una normal, de esa forma podría entrenarse mejor y no tendría ningún problema con la normal. El profesor Snape, SNAPE (dios)......., un libro muy usado de tanto leerlo titulado "Pociones para sobrevivir" escrito por SEVERUS SNAPE, un libro escrito por el propio profesor, al abrirlo Harry se encontró con multitud de comentarios escritos a mano por el propio profesor de pociones, así como reseñas a otros libros, seguramente se trataba del original del propio profesor, su primera copia impresa, Harry no sabía que decir, aunque el profesor Snape se encargó de cortarle diciéndole "Espero este libro le sirvan más que mis clases señor Potter" el profesor Dumbledore le entregó un objeto alargado, al abrirlo Harry se encontró con la mismísima espada de Gryffindor dentro de una funda de piel de dragón finamente adornada, Harry no podía aceptar ese regalo, era demasiado, pero cuando fue a negarse el profesor lo único que le dijo fue "la espada te eligió a ti Harry, yo lo único que he hecho es cumplir con sus deseos", además le entrego una caja bastante mal envuelta que, o mucho se equivocaba o era de Hagrid , efectivamente era de él, dentro simplemente había un huevo y una nota que decía:

Querido Harry, siento no poder estar el día de tu cumpleaños, este huevo lo encontró Fang escarbando dentro del bosque prohibido, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí enterrado ni cual puede ser su contenida, he preguntado al profesor Dumbledore a que animal puede pertenecer y no lo sabe, ni siquiera por medios mágicos lo hemos podido averiguar, seguramente el animal que hubiera dentro hace mucho tiempo que pasó a mejor vida, espero traerte algo mejor a mi regreso de las montañas.

Hagrid

Pd.- Recuerdos de Madame Máxime

Finalmente les tocó el turno a Hermione, ella le regalo un kid completo de pociones, con centenares de ingredientes, aunque antes de dejárselo a Harry, el profesor Snape verificó que no había "ingredientes especialmente peligrosos" no querían que se dedicaran a investigar pociones, eran todos ingredientes bastante comunes aunque el propio profesor reconoció que era el más completo que había visto nunca, por supuesto ellos ya habían deducido con anterioridad la reacción del profesor y habían sustituido los ingredientes más valiosos por otros más comunes, no querían que el profesor les confiscara el "regalo".

Solo faltaba RON.

---------------------------------------------------------------

ATENCIÓN: AYUDA

Necesito ayuda para varias cosas.

1.- Que le tendría que regalar RON.- yo había pensado en un libro especial pero después de escribir la historia no me pareció oportuno, Harry se ira al cuarto con 400 libros de más, se ha de tener en cuenta que el regalo ha de tener una utilidad para sus fines.

2.-Que clases tendrían que hacer ahora, recordad que tenemos que hemos terminado con las clases de Vuelo y con Primeros auxilios.

3.- El Huevo, animales posibles ( Aunque un fénix no estaría nada mal) alguna idea más, algún animal extinguido???? No se no se.

GRACIAS POR VUESTRA AYUDA

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradecimientos:

lizbeth vancry : Gracias por leer asiduamente el fic, lo de Dudley al final tendrá una utilidad no te preocupes. ESPERO TUS SUGERENCIAS respecto a los temas mencionados.

Raist : Primero que nada gracias por los ánimos, espero que notes que he hecho un esfuerzo con la caligrafía especialmente con los nombres propios, me ha costado lo mío pero al final los he memorizado en el WORD, ahora espero que estén todos bien.

selene snape: Puedes comprobar que esta trozo es bastante largo comparado con la media, espero que te guste,y tienes razón, como puedes comprobar Dudley ya le empieza a coger el gusto a esto del "Mundo mágico"

Kyuuketsuki: Gracias por el apoyo, y efectivamente algo de utilidad le daremos a Dudley, a fin de cuentas es el único menor de edad que tiene acceso  fácilmente al mundo muggle y no creo que haga demasiadas preguntas indiscretas.  Jejejejejjej

Seoman: Respecto a tus preguntas creo que Ojo loco será un buen profesor de DCAO, aunque Remus se encargará clases adicionales, y posiblemente DUELO. Teóricamente te he enviado un correo diciéndote lo del nuevo capitulo, si no te llega házmelo saber.

Joyce Granger: Decirte the dragonmasters fue la primera historia que leí en ingles pq no podía esperarme a la traducción, NAIA la autora original tiene 3 historias especialmente buenas, the dragonmasters que la está traduciendo Estrella de la tarde, Lily's Quest que también la están traduciendo, pero ahora mismo no se te decir quien, y mi favorita Harry Potter: The Ancestors' call QUE NO LA ESTAN TRADUCIENDO. Seguramente si algún día me decido a traducir alguna historia esta será esta mi primera opción, aunque ninguna de las tres historias está terminada, COSA QUE NO ENTIENDO

silvy-akisuki: no te preocupes que estos tres sorpresas seguro que tienen, Gracias por tu apoyo 

ESPERO VUESTRA AYUDA,  PLEASE


	13. COMENTARIO

Bueno, esto no es otro capitulo, simplemente comentarles que he empezado una traducción que espero que les guste se encuentra en

Estoy seguro que les gustara muchísimo, espero sus comentarios, aunque que quede claro que yo me limito a traducir como buenamente puedo, si alguien quiere ayudar....

He de decir que la culpa de esta traducción la tiene FANFICTION, ya que el fin de semana pasado no había forma de actualizar el capitulo, y como creo que ya han leido necesito su ayuda para continuar, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer me decidí... ASI QUE DISFRUTEN DEL ESPECTÁCULO.


	14. El potencial

1.-Bueno volvemos a estar aquí, espero que les guste el resultado de este capitulo aunque por culpa de FanFiction se han perdido algunos reviews, y me hubiera gustado saber todas las respuestas a mis preguntas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

LAS NUEVAS CLASES.

Ron le entrego un pequeño paquete. Al abrirlo se encontró con un pequeño anillo en forma de sello con las iniciales HP grabadas encima de el, con una pequeña nota que decía:

Felicidades Harry, esto es un anillo mágico que permite al dueño, en este caso a ti y a nadie más que a ti, poder conversar con otras personas poseedoras de los anillos hermanos a este, en este caso con Hermione y conmigo, la primera vez que lo pongas has de decir tu nombre en alto, y a partir de ese momento el anillo te reconocerá como su único dueño, para conversar con otro miembro, únicamente has de acercar el anillo a la boca y decir el nombre de la persona con quien quieres hablar, o TODOS si  lo quieres hacer con todos al mismo tiempo. Prueba y verás.

PD.- ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA SORPRESA.

Enseguida Harry hizo que le decía la nota, se puso el anillo, que para su sorpresa una vez se lo puso se encajó perfectamente en su dedo, dijo su nombre, "HARRY POTTER", una pequeña luz iluminó el anillo, seguidamente dijo "TODOS", "Hola me escucha alguien???", en ese momento Hermione y Ron se pusieron a reír como locos.

.-**Harry**, creo que a esta distancia el anillo no sirve para mucho, te estamos escuchando igual.- Dijo Hermione, enseñándole su anillo, que era exactamente igual pero con las iniciales HG, Ron también le enseñó su anillo, con las iniciales RW grabadas en el.

Inmediatamente siguió las fiesta, todo el mundo esta muy feliz, conversando de todo tipo de temas, de nuevo Harry se situó un poco apartado, estratégicamente para tener mayor ángulo de visión, impregnándose con las imágenes y las sensaciones que hervían en el gran salón, quería recordar ese momento para el resto de su vida, no quería olvidar ningún detalle.

Cerca de medianoche se terminó la fiesta y nuestros jóvenes amigos, junto que el primo Dudley se fueron a su dormitorio, para sorpresa de Dudley, no se fueron a dormir, sino que se pusieron a elaborar un poción con los ingredientes de kit de pociones que le habían regalado a Harry, se quedó maravillado con las operaciones que estaba observando, seguramente la asignatura que más le gustaba era la Química, al terminar la poción después de una hora la pusieron cuidadosamente en una especie botellin de unos 2 cm de altura, COMO DEMONIOS CABIA TANTO LIQUIDO EN UN FRASCO TAN PEQUEÑO. Vertieron cerca de medio litro de poción, una vez terminaron se acercaron sonriendo hacia el primo de Harry.

.-Dudley, toma.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, su primo no estaba muy convencido, su mirada mostraba cierto temor.

.-Qu... Que es esto?, No me querréis hacer una broma verdad??

.-No, digamos que es para tu problema de sobrepeso, tirando 3 gotas en la bebida que tomes durante las comidas irás perdiendo peso paulatinamente, calculamos que en las cerca de 4 semanas que te quedan antes de ir al colegio podrás perder entre 25 y 35 kilos, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, comiendo todo lo que quieras, así por lo menos, cuando estés allí, la enfermera de tejará en paz.

.-Estáis seguros que esto funcionará, nunca he oído de nada parecido.- Dijo Dudley aún no muy convencido.

.-No lo has oído nunca, porque nunca antes as tenido contacto con el mundo mágico, aquí las cosas se solucionan de una forma un poco diferente, no digo que todo sea perfecto, pero hay algunas cosas muy buenas, y otras que no lo son tanto.

.-Y según vosotros, podré comer todo lo que me apetezca????, TODO??.

.-Si no te preocupes, la poción te permite absorber solamente las vitaminas y las calorías que realmente necesitas, el resto las elimina, aparte elimina progresivamente las grasas acumuladas, por medio del sudor y de la orina, no hay contraindicaciones aunque para estar seguros solo la utilizarás mientras estés en Hogwarts, de ese modo si surge algún problema podremos ayudarte.- Dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma.

.-Bueno, creo que es hora de acostarse, mañana será un día muy duro, seguro que nos tienen preparada alguna sorpresa en las nuevas clases,  pero antes tenemos que tener una charla con una amiga nuestra.- Dijo Ron, pensando que ya era hora de tener una charla con la serpiente que habían comprado durante su excursión a el callejón Diagon. Encima de la cama mesa se encontraba la caja donde habían puesto a la serpiente en formato reducido. Lo primero que hicieron fue devolver toda la urna a su tamaño normal, luego le quitaron todos los envoltorios y se encontraron con una serpiente un poco adormilada, al ver la presencia de los muchachos se despertó sobresaltada.

.-Otra vez vosotros, ya os dije lo que pensaba, malditos asesinos.

.-MIRAME.- Dijo Harry, la serpiente se lo quedó mirando, ahora aquel chico no llevaba el gorro de la otra vez, tenía el pelo desordenado, la misma mirada, las gafas, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, eh, esa cicatriz, no, no podía ser, no podía ser el niño que vivió.

.-Como te llamas chico????.- preguntó intrigada la serpiente.

.-Yo me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, para servirte.- contestó Harry rápidamente.- y si, soy el chico que vivió, el que derrotó a Voldemort hace 15 años, pero ahora ha vuelto.

.-Oh dios, cuanto lo siento, no quería faltarle al respeto sr Potter, no sabe lo contenta que me puse al saber que alguien al fin había derrotado al señor tenebroso, oh, cuanto siento haberle dicho esas cosas en la tienda, pero como comprenderá al oírles hablar de esa manera, yo pensé que bueno, es comprensible no.

.-Mira, no te preocupes, te presento a mis amigos, esta es Hermione Granger, y este pelirrojo de aquí es Ron Weasley, y como puedes ver, estamos en Hogwarts, estamos pensando que quizás, no se, podrías ayudarnos, hay veces que nos podría ir bien, te podrías enterar de cosas, que nos ayudarían a desbaratar los planes de Voldemor y de sus secuaces, que te parece????

.-Yo, bueno, no se muy bien que ayuda podría darles pero, si esta en mi mano ayudarles, pueden estar seguros que lo aré encantada.

.-Bien, lo primero es lo primero, puedes ir al bosque a alimentarte o ha hacer lo que te apetezca, mañana por la noche nos encontraremos aquí, lo primero será que conozcas un poco el castillo, tenemos un mes antes de que lleguen los estudiantes. Dicho esto la sacó de su urna, la serpiente se enroscó rápidamente en el brazo de Harry cosa que atemorizó a Dudley y a los chicos, aunque estos, al ver la mirada de tranquilidad de Harry se quedaron sin decir nada, después la deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo y se alejó por la entrada. Harry les explicó lo que había pasado y se fueron a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente Dudley les volvió a acompañar durante el entrenamiento, aunque no le fue mucho mejor que el día anterior, los chicos pudieron apreciar que durante el desayuno aprovechaba un momento de distracción de sus padres para echar 3 gotas de la pócima que le habían dado en el baso del zumo, aunque al principio no parecía tenerlas todas consigo. Al terminar de almorzar se quedaron en la puerta que daba al gran comedor, esperando la que sería su siguiente clase, aunque aún no tenían ni idea de que demonios les esperaba. A los cinco minutos el propio profesor Dumbledore les fue al encuentro.

.-Parece que ya están preparados para la siguiente clase, me han contado los progresos que han realizado tanto en primeros auxilios como en vuelo con escoba, así como en el resto de las clases especiales, si me acompañan a mi despacho tenemos ciertas cosas que discutir..- Diciendo esto el profesor de dirigió a su despacho seguido por los estudiantes, al llegar allí se encontraron con Fawkes que estaba descansando en su percha.- tomen asiento por favor, primero que nada felicitarles por su progreso.- los tres chicos se miraron cómplicemente.- antes de proseguir hemos de estar seguros de que tenéis la energía mágica necesaria para continuar.- diciendo esto cogió el sombrero seleccionador.- este sombrero lo hicieron los fundadores de Hogwarts y tiene múltiples habilidades, una de ellas como sabéis es seleccionar los miembros de cada casa, pero al mismo tiempo mide el potencial de cada mago, después de la ceremonia de iniciación, el sombrero apunta cuidadosamente el potencial de cada uno de los alumnos que han salido sorteados, esa información es confidencial y solo el director de la escuela tiene acceso a ella, para ser sincero, en vuestro año, ese potencial es especialmente intenso, muy superior a la media, vosotros tres formáis parte de los 5 alumnos con más potencial de vuestro curso,  a la edad de 15 años es cuando se empieza a manifestar ese potencial, por esa razón se realizan los TIMOS, para ver como van evolucionando los estudiantes, les hacemos hacer muchos más trabajos suplementarios así como las clases son mucho más practicas, para incentivar  ese potencial , aunque no es hasta los EXTASI que llegan a su plenitud, en vuestro caso es un poco distinto, necesitamos, por razones que saltan a la vista, haceros llegar a vuestra plenitud antes de los 17 años, por esa razón estamos realizando estas clases adicionales,  y antes de proseguir es necesario evaluar a que nivel os encontráis, para no pediros más de lo que podéis.

.-Profesor, quienes son los otros estudiantes, los que tienen más potencial??.- Preguntó Harry por saber el nombre de los otros 2 estudiantes con un potencial parecido al suyo.

.-Bueno, esa información es confidencial, aunque en vuestro caso, creo que podré hacer una excepción, los otros estudiantes son Neville Longbottom, y el sr Draco Malfoy, aunque el sr Malfoy ha destacado desde el primer día al señor Longbottom aún no ha demostrado lo que puede llegar ha hacer, esperamos que durante este año eso cambie, bueno antes de continuar les pondré de nuevo el sombrero para que me informe de vuestros progresos. Empezaré por la dama, Sr Granger por favor.

Hermione se puso tensa, como quien tiene que realizar un examen sorpresa y no ha estudiado lo suficiente, el sombrero se situó suavemente en su cabeza, enseguida empezó a hablarle.

.-Si, SI, la sr Granger, fue un poco complicado su colocación, si, aunque ahora estoy seguro de que mi decisión fue la correcta, gran valor y una mente inquieta la tuya, seguramente hubieras sido la mejor Ravenclaw en muchos años, aunque tu destino era otro, bueno, vamos a ver tu potencial, uh si, haber, déjame verlo bien, si, que extraño, bueno, bueno, bueno, un nuevo misterio se cierne sobre ti, veremos con tus amigos, aunque seguramente tendrá una explicación, no se preocupe Sr Granger, ha pasado la prueba con nota.- Cuando el sombrero le dijo eso un suspiro de alivió salió de los labios de Hermione.

.-Bien, parece que la señorita Hermione ha superado la prueba, por lo menos por la sonrisa que esta poniendo en estos momentos.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore , mientras le quitaba el sombrero y se lo ponía a Ron.

.- Veamos, el sr Ron Weasley, uhhh, proveniente de una gran estirpe de Gryffindors, desde luego ningún sitio mejor para ti, veamos tu nivel en estos momentos, uh como la srta Hermione guardas grandes secretos en tu interior aunque sin lugar a dudas has superado actualmente tu potencial previsto para este momento, HAS SUPERADO LA PRUEBA.- dijo en sombrero bajo el alivio evidente de Ron al oír esas palabras. Seguidamente le tocó a Harry, estaba bastante nervioso, que pasaría si él, el niño que sobrevivió no daba la talla, si no cumplía con las expectativas creadas a su alrededor. Viendo la reacción que estaba teniendo Harry, el director le intento dar un poco de serenidad.

.-No se preocupe sr Potter, estamos todos muy orgullosos de usted, no tiene que sentirse preocupado por la prueba.- Eso tranquilizó un poco a Harry, cuando Dumbledore le puso el sombrero estaba bastante más tranquilo.

.-Veamos, si uhhhh si, el sr Potter, unos de los alumnos más difíciles que he tenido, todas las cualidades de un gran Sytherin, todas sin excepción, aunque la mente es muy buena también, así como la lealtad, el valor y el temple son dignos de mención, desde luego no creo que me equivocase en la elección, y más después de ver los grandes amigos que usted ha conseguido, unos amigos que lo darían todo por usted, pero eso seguro que lo sabe.... veamos su potencial, como sus compañeros un misterio les acompaña, algo interfiere en la visión, algo que tendré que comentar al director sin lugar a dudas, pero aun así, su potencial puedo estar seguro esta muy por encima de un alumno de su curso, siiiiiiiii, puede estar tranquilo sr Potter, las circunstancias que usted ha vivido le han hecho madurar muy rápidamente, más incluso que sus amigos, si nivel actual está MUY POR ENCIMA de la primera previsión que hice, se esperan grandes cosas de usted, y aunque usted no es conciente todavía será digno de tal consideración.- Harry respiró tranquilo, habían superado la prueba a que les había sometido el director, TODOS la habían superado y aunque las palabras del sombrero no habían sido demasiado claras, podían sentirse orgullosos de ello.

.-Bien, parece que todos ustedes han superado la prueba, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, siempre se ha sabido que los mejores magos surgen siempre en los momentos de más necesidad, siempre se produce un equilibrio en las fuerzas mágicas, cuando más fuerte es el lado oscuro, con más fuerza la luz se manifiesta, la generación a la que ustedes pertenecen surgió en los momentos de más oscuridad, es también lógico que sea también la que más luz de esperanza nos de.  Bien se ha hecho un poco tarde, tendremos que dejar la charla para después, mañana por la mañana, después del desayuno diríjanse a mi despacho, continuaremos con esta charla en el mismo punto en que lo hemos dejado.- Dicho esto les invitó a salir y se dirigieron rápidamente a su sesión de duelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Bueno querido amigo, que me puedes decir de los tres  estudiantes que hemos examinado hoy, espero que sean todo gratas noticias.

.-Bueno, la verdad es que los tres han superado con creces las expectativas generadas hace casi 5 años, aunque un velo se cierne sobre ellos, los tres, a distintos niveles, tienes candados que les impiden utilizar todo su potencial, no se a que es debido,  lo único que se, es que no es magia oscura, no se si ellos mismo se limitan o otros son los que les impiden utilizarlo, de lo que sí estoy seguro es que a su nivel actual están por encima de cualquier alumno de 5 curso de esta escuela.......

Cuando Dumbledore escuchó los comentarios del sombrero seleccionador, su cara, que hasta hace un momento era risueña, se volvió pensativa "Que era lo que estaba pasando???????, Cual era su potencial real actual?????, Que demonios estaba pasando?????, era culpa de Voldemort????, eran los propios estudiantes los que limitaban su poder????? Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con los profesores y amigos de los chicos, para saber sus impresiones y intentar encontrar una explicación lógica a un mundo ilógico como era  el mágico.......

(esta conclusión ha quedado la mar de bien ehhhh????)

----------------------------------------------------

Aunque el sombrero les había dejado ciertas incógnitas no podían estar más que contentos, una nueva prueba había sido superada, un simple paso, pero para ellos ese había significado mucho, ni siquiera el humor habitual del profesor de pociones podría arruinar la sensación de victoria que tenían en estos momentos

-----------------------------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Gracias a todo el mundo que sigue este fic, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi,  espero que les guste el regalo de RON, NO SABIA QUE REGALARLE y me pareció una buena idea el hecho de poder hablar entre ellos en cualquier lugar, el tema del Huevo sigue un poco en el aire, así como también el de las clases, aunque lo que si he decidido es que al menos una de ellas la realizará el profesor Dumbledore, no será de animago ni de magia sin varita, pensad que la idea es hacer los tres años que quedan, me tengo que guardar ciertas cartas pq sino, la intriga se perderá muy pronto, ya veremos como termina de evolucionar la historia. También he notado que se han perdido ciertos reviews, así que please comprobad que estén en el historial, si no es así volver a mandar vuestras sugerencias.

NADA me despido de vosotros dando las gracias a de nuevo a la gente que me sigue dando animos para continuar el Fic,


	15. La leyenda de la orden del Fenix

------------------------------------------------------

El día pasó rápidamente, la clase con Snape, como siempre dura y irritante aunque ver morder el polvo a Snape no tenía precio, tanto Harry como Hermione le hicieron conocer lo duro que estaba el suelo, aunque ellos también se llevaron una buena parte, Ron ese día no había estado demasiado inspirado en sus ataques aunque sus defensas, como siempre habían sido impecables, de ese modo Snape no había podido vencerle.

El profesor Ojoloco Moody les había apretado las tuercas a conciencia, la clase había durado más de lo normal, ya que por lo visto aun no estaba preparada la clase que sustituiría la de primeros auxilios, cuando terminaron la clase, tenían varias contusiones que se preocuparon de remediar antes de ir a refrescarse en el lago para la cena. 

Les habían informado que la cena se produciría antes de lo habitual, ya que después tenían un reunión que se les podría alargar durante varias horas, la cena como siempre exquisita, aunque nuestros amigos suponían que el hacer tanto ejercicio les habría el apetito. Al terminar la cena nuestros amigos se fueron rápidamente a su sala común, teóricamente para dejar hablar tranquilamente a los mayores aunque también aprovecharían la ocasión para enseñar tranquilamente a nuestra querida serpiente cual sería su misión.

Al llegar a la sala común ya les estaba esperando la serpiente.

.-Hola XACHA.- era el nombre que le habían dado a su nueva amiga, ella no parecía descontenta con ese nombre.

.-Hola Sr Potter, veo que han llegado antes de lo esperado.

.-Si bueno, es que los mayores tienen cosas que discutir.- Dijo Harry, antes de irse solo con la serpiente, ya que consideraban que era más seguro, ya que si alguien le veía podría decir que estaba paseando por el castillo, mientras tanto nuestros amigos preparaban las cosas para su entrenamiento nocturno.

Harry cogió a Xacha y se la puso dentro de su túnica, enroscada en su cuello, para que ella pudiese ver por donde se movían, aunque nadie la podría ver a ella, bajaron hasta el la puerta del gran salón, Harry le explicaba todo lo que ivan encontrándose por el camino, al acercarse a la puerta, y sin ser la intención de Harry oyó la conversación que se producía dentro del comedor.

.-Veamos, antes de tratar cualquier otro tema, me gustaría comentarles un misterio que se ha producido esta mañana, como sabrán, esta mañana el sombrero seleccionador ha mirado de nuevo la evolución del potencial de nuestras alumnos especiales, ha ido todo perfecto, aunque el sombrero ha detectado ciertas anomalías en su fuerza.- entre los presentes, estallaron susurros inquietos.- no es nada preocupante parecer que algo o alguien está limitando su potencial, he creído conveniente comentárselo primero a ustedes, por si tienen idea de la posible causa de esto, o si debemos buscar alguna causa más oscura. Harry no podía ver que pasaba dentro del gran salón pero se produjo cierto alboroto, después consiguió oír chirriar un silla, alguien se había levantado.- Si profesor Snape????

.-Bueno, todos ustedes saben que para mejorar su estado físico durante este entrenamiento intensivo se les está suministrando una poción de mi invención, esta poción elimina el cansancio y repara heridas leves, como moratones, así como elimina los efectos  segundarios del ejercicio extremo, de esa manera pueden estar preparados el día siguiente de clase.- Snape se interrumpió en ese punto, Harry, por el tono de su voz dedujo que no le era fácil continuar.- bueno esa es la poción que le suministré a la Sr Pomfrey, en la poción que se les esta suministrando actualmente a los estudiantes lleva también otra poción añadida, esa poción lo que hace es limitar las energías mágicas en un porcentaje entre el 10 y el 20%, dependiendo del individuo.- Gritos de asombro y de indignación salieron de los integrantes del gran salón .- la razón por la que añadí esa poción, es simplemente para potenciar esa misma fuerza.

.-Maldito Snape, como ayas  envenenado a mi sobrino, tendrás que esconderte en el mismísimo infierno, para que no te encuentre.- La reacción de su padrino le hizo mucha gracia.

.-Como si pudieras encontrar a alguien más allá de tu sombra Black.- contesto Snape

.-Paz, amigos Paz, la guerra no es entre nosotros, el sombrero ya me informó que no era magia negra la utilizada para limitar ese potencial, así que tranquilícense todo el mundo, que mas nos puedes decir de esa poción profesor??

.-Bueno, viene a ser como usar pesas, al obligar al mago a esforzarse más en todos los ejercicios , hace aumentar la fuerza mágica, al eliminar la poción de su dieta lo único que se ha de tener en cuenta es recalibrarla para no hacer daño a nadie sin querer, no se conocen efectos secundarios, y los efectos saltarán a la vista una vez finalizadas las tomas. Si lo desea yo puedo eliminar esa barrera?.- Dijo Snape en un susurro.

.-No, creo que ha sido una buena idea, veremos cual es el resultado al final del verano, aunque si lo he entendido bien el resultado será el deseado por todos. El tema queda zancado y he de decir que estoy mucho más tranquilo, que le parece si terminamos nuestra reunión en mi despacho, la temperatura es mucho más agradable y he mandado a los Elfos que traigan algo de te y pastas.

Los profesores parecía que estaban conformes, porque empezaron a oírse sonidos de sillas que se movían.

.-Profesor Dumbledore, puedo hablar un momento a solas antes de la reunión.- esa voz era la de Ojoloco Moody, parecía un poco trastornado, la noticia parecía haberle alterado.

.-Profesores, adelántense ustedes, nosotros venimos enseguida.- Dijo Dumbledore mientras empezaba a prestar atención a lo que le decía Ojoloco

Harry se movió rápidamente hacía las sombras para no ser descubierto, no quería recibir preguntas embarazosas de porque se encontraba allí. Todos los profesores se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director excepto el propio director y Ojoloco. Harry no se atrevió a salir de las sombras, aunque se aseguró de esconderse bien, ya que tanto el profesor Dumbledore como Ojoloco eran especialmente hábiles en detectar espectadores indiscretos. Al cabo de cinco minutos salieron los dos conversando entre susurros.

.-No se preocupe, sr Moody, estoy seguro que el final del verano será muy interesante, gracias por comentármelo.

.-Espero no haber cometido ningún error, profesor.

Cuando los dos profesores se hubieron alejado lo suficiente Harry salió de su escondite, parecía que no le habían visto, y prosiguió silenciosamente con la visita guiada con Xacha, al final se dirigió hacia los baños donde se encontraba la entrada  a la cámara secreta, por suerte Myrtle la llorona no se encontraba en ese momento. La función que tenía que hacer la serpiente era inspeccionar a fondo la cámara secreta, mirar si había algún peligro más, conocer el laberinto de tuberías por donde se movía por todo el castillo el basilisco que antiguamente la habitaba, comprobar si había alguna otra entrada, y en definitiva conocer perfectamente todo el castillo y la cámara secreta, tenía todo el mes por delante, podía trabajar tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestara. Harry abrió la cámara y la serpiente se introdujo silenciosamente por la apertura, al final de semana les informaría de los avances en su inspección. Después de dejar a la serpiente Harry se dirigió rápidamente a encontrarse con sus amigos para comentarles lo que había escuchado esa noche, y empezar con el entrenamiento nocturno.

Al terminar su sesión nocturna, que básicamente se había limitado a estudiar los movimientos del profesor Snape por medio del pensadero, y a estudiar diversos hechizos de defensa y ataque Harry, Ron y Dudley, que aunque no había podido ayudarles en nada, siempre se quedaba durante sus sesiones se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio, al acostarse en su cama, Harry notó que en la estantería donde guardaba sus objetos personales salía un pequeña luz mortecina, la luz provenía de la bola de cristal que le Había regalado la sr Joyce Vancry, durante su visita al callejón Diagon, Harry cogió la bola de cristal, y con su pijama le quitó el polvo que había encima de ella.

.-Hey, Ron, mira esto, la bola está brillando.- Tanto Ron como Dudley, se quedaron mirando la bola, realmente estaba desprendiendo un pequeño brillo, aunque no se veía nada en su interior. Acercándose el anillo a la boca ron dijo.

.-Hermione

-Si Ron, que quieres, estoy muy cansada.

.-Tienes que ver esto, la bola de Harry ha empezado a brillar.

.-Bola, que bola??.- Dijo Hermione sin comprender

.-Pues la bola que le dio la adivina el día de su cumpleaños, ven que esto es muy raro.- A los pocos segundos Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto, mirando con asombro el resplandor que emitía la bola de cristal.

De pronto los ojos de Harry perdieron su color, eran totalmente blancos y miraba fijamente la bola de cristal.

LA LEYENDA DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

Harry se encontró de repente viendo una escena peculiar, estaba viendo un pequeño pueblo encima de una colina, los habitantes de ese pueblo, al parece mezcla entre magos y muggles vestían trajes de época, aunque Harry no sabía mucho de ello para poder estar seguro, parecía que había cierto revuelo en la aldea, todo el mundo se movía rápidamente haciendo lo que parecía ser una barricada enorme en la entrada del pueblo, las mujeres se apresuraban en coger a los niños y dirigirse al edificio más grande de la aldea, los muggles cogían espadas y cuchillos, mientras que los magos, creaban hechizos de protección alrededor de toda la aldea, ese pueblo no debía de tener mucho más  de un centenar de hombres dispuestos para la batalla. La visión de Harry cambió se dirigió rápidamente a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, Harry jadeó ante la visión que estaba viendo, cerca de 400 magos encapuchados, todos vestidos de negro, junto algunos Trols y criaturas macabras se aproximaban a la aldea rápidamente, por lo que Harry podía apreciar las fuerzas eran muy desiguales, empezó a temer una visión macabra de una carnicería, era imposible que esa pobre gente, con cerca de un centenar de hombres pudiera hacer frente a tal descomunal fuerza invasora, de pronto algo atacó a las fuerzas enemigas, aún faltaba mucho para el pueblo, Harry pensó que tal vez habría cierta esperanza para la gente de la aldea, pero cuando miraba que era lo que les estaba haciendo frente lo único que vio fue cerca de 10 Hombres encima de una escoba, era un suicidio. Los 10 hombres se pusieron en grupos de 3, mientras que el único que quedaba estaba detrás de la formación, era un hombre de avanzada edad, se podría decir que como mínimo la misma que el profesor Dumbledore, todo su pelo era de un color Rojo intenso, aunque ya tenía muchas canas, los magos subidos en las escobas empezaron a atacar, se movían con gran precisión, los buscadores, ayudado por su compañero eran disparados a toda velocidad hacia las tropas enemigas, antes de llegar los buscadores hacían un hechizo protector en si mismo y otro que envolvía  el escudo en llamas semitransparentes, imposibles de parar debido a su velocidad golpeaban a los invasores que se encontraban muy juntos, provocando al contacto con el buscador a esa velocidad la muerte instantánea, al mismo tiempo que prendían fuego a todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Mientras los que se encontraban en el aire disparaban todo tipo de maldiciones para crear más desconcierto sus enemigos. Enseguida empezaron a ser atacados, aunque los que hacían la función de guardianes  hacían rebotar las maldiciones que les eran devueltas, la batalla se prolongó durante más de dos horas, aunque para Harry fue solo un suspiro, poco a poco se iban produciendo bajas en los defensores, al cabo de ese tiempo, solamente quedo el viejo pelirrojo en el cielo, los demás habían muerto bajo diversos hechizos y maldiciones o por el golpe contra el duro suelo, cuando Harry tubo otra vez visión de las fuerzas enemigas se queda impactado, la mutilación y los muertos se contaban por centenares, ellos habían perdido 9 hombres, pero el enemigo tenia centenares en el suelo, la sangre bañaba el valle donde se encontraban, algunos incluso habían huido ante la impotencia y el miedo, otros abrasados por el fuego que se había prendido a su alrededor, aunque aun quedaban cerca de 200 de pie la cosa estaba mucho más igualada, rápidamente el hombre viejo se dirigió hacia la aldea para alertarles. La visión de Harry se dirigió allí también, gracias a las dos horas que esa gente les había proporcionado, habían afianzado las barricadas , y levantado fuertes escudos protectores, aunque aun eran superados en numero, tenían oportunidad de salvación, al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, se encontraron con un fuerte resistencia, tardarían algún tiempo en poder pasar los escudos, mientras los defensores enviaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro para eliminar al mayor numero de enemigos posibles.

Gracias al sacrificio de esos hombres, el pueblo consiguió resistir la invasión de las fuerzas oscuras, habían disminuido su numero y su fuerza, habían logrado dar tiempo para prepararse, aunque antes de partir ya sabían que ninguno regresaría con vida. La visión de Harry volvió a cambiar, parecía que había pasado el tiempo, era la misma aldea pero no mostraba ningún signo de lucha, en el centro del pueblo pudo apreciar una preciosa escultura con 10 magos montados en escobas que se movían mágicamente en todas direcciones, la gente del pueblo había hecho un homenaje a esos 10 valientes, al pie de la escultura podía leerse. "Para la gloria de la Orden del Fénix".

.-Harry, que demonios te pasa??, Harry.- Ron estaba histérico.

.-No me pasa nada.- dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos.

.-Que no te pasa nada, y porque demonios estas llorando??

Harry les explico lo que había visto, para que lo entendieran mejor descargo sus memorias en el pensadero y todos pudieron ver lo mismo que Harry. Al terminar, Hermione también estaba llorando.

.-Nunca he leído nada parecido, pero parece que es una visión del pasado, eso debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo

.-Si, aunque parece que el problema es el mismo que ahora, hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo.- Dijo Ron también afectado por lo que acababa de ver.

.-Que tal si hablamos mañana son más de las 4 dentro de unas horas nos levantamos.- todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente empezaron las nuevas clases después del desayuno tenían uso de armas muggles y mágicas con el profesor Lupin, empezaron con las espadas, les enseñó duelo con espada, Harry utilizaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor durante sus clases, aunque también les enseñó la teoría de las diferentes armas empleadas en todos los tiempos, cerbatanas, boomerang, dardos, flechas, cuchillos, aunque las armas modernas no eran lo suyo, seguramente sabía mucho más Dudley que el profesor Lupin, era el poder de la televisión. La mayoría de la clase eran teóricas ya que no había nadie que les pudiese enseñar ninguna cosa al respecto, haber donde encontraban a alguien para enseñarles a tirar un boomerang, por no decir el tiempo que les costaría ser lo suficientemente habilites como para que les resultase útil en un batalla. Se limitaron a esbozar el principio de la utilización de la espada, Harry era bastante habil con ella y no tardó demasiado en poner en serios problemas al profesor durante sus sesiones, aunque también se ha de decir que el profesor nunca dijo que fuera demasiado bueno en ello.

Antes de la comida seguían con las clases de duelo del profesor Snape, que seguía con su humor habitual, aunque siempre les enseñaba algo, los duelos se hacían de uno en uno, hacía tiempo que Snape sabía que era peligroso enfrentarse a los tres, no por su fuerza aunque era considerable, sino por la compenetración, Ron se dedicaba únicamente a escudar, a él y a los demás de los ataques de Snape, Harry se centraba en atacar, sin preocuparse de nada más, seguro de que en caso necesario Ron le sacaría las castañas del fuego y Hermione, en un momento estaba atacando como al siguiente se defendía eficazmente de cualquier ataque, no es que Harry no supiera crear un hechizo protector, si no que concentraba todas sus energías, que no eran pocas al ataque, algunas veces, incluso en plan camicace, aunque cuando eso ocurría tanto Ron  como Hermione estaban preparados para prestarle la cobertura necesaria, Snape estaba seguro que en estos momentos no sería rival para un ataque combinado de esos mocosos, ya le costaba lo suyo individualmente, aunque durante los años en el escuadrón de la muerte de Voldemort  había aprendido suficientes trucos como para mantenerlos a raya por el momento, pero no estaba seguro de poder continuar, ya que a esos malditos mocosos no había manera de engañarles dos veces con la misma treta, es más, en alguna que otra ocasión ellos mismos le habían jugado alguna que otra que previamente le habían visto hacer a el.

Las clases con Ojoloco eran duras y provechosas, según el propio profesor serian capaces de ganar cuerpo a cuerpo a cualquier mortifago que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para ponerse cerca de ellos, cuando el mes de agosto estaba cerca de su fin, no había forma de cogerlos desprevenidos en un ataque, incluso lo intentó durante la noche y se encontró con las varitas de Harry y de Ron apuntándole entre los ojos tan pronto entró en su habitación. Estaba satisfecho, vigilancia constante, esos chicos, con un poco de tiempo, podrían ser los mejores Aurores de la historia, por potencial y por instinto, eran los mejores que había entrenado nunca, y había sido durante años instructor Auror, solo les hacia falta tiempo, tiempo que a lo mejor no tenían.

La última clase la tenían con el profesor Dumbledore, bajo su estrecha supervisión les dejaba entrar en la sección restringida y dar rienda suelta a todas sus preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, les permitía consultar cualquier libro, normalmente les sugería un tema y al cabo de la sesión les preguntaba que pensaban, o como funcionaba, eran alumnos despiertos, incluso Ron, eso de poder entrar en la sección restringida le daba cierto atractivo, normalmente los temas que tocaban con el director eran interesantes, aunque el tiempo que disponían no les permitía más que coger nociones básicas sobre el ello, según el propio director, centrarse en un tema concreto no entraba dentro de sus planes por el momento, porque no sabían que les podría ir mejor en el futuro, y que únicamente quería que supieran a groso modo con que armas contaba el enemigo. De todas formes le hicieron prometer que durante el curso destinarían unas horas a la semana a seguir investigando en la sección restringida, y que algún tema que les había llamado especialmente la atención lo darían más a fondo. Según ellos no era justo que les enseñara un caramelo y después no les dejara comerlo, esa comparación le hizo mucha gracia al director, seguramente por lo que le gustaban los caramelos.

Dudley por su parte había perdido cerca de 20 kilos y ahora podía seguir un poco el ritmo de nuestros amigos, más que nada el entrenamiento diario y por la perdida de peso, en ese sentido su madre estaba encantada, no sabía de la poción y suponía que era por el ejercicio que hacia últimamente. Pobre su supiese la verdad....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo la última semana antes de comenzar el colegio, una semana con algunas sorpresas entre los profesores, y prueba final para los chicos

--------------------------------------

Ehi, espero que les guste este capitulo es bastante largo. Sabrán que les paso la noche que el extraño les visito al principio del verano, verán los resultados sin la falta de energía, y si se portan bien que demonios pasa con el huevo...  que les apetece, pues sigan atentos a las actualizaciones.

A10

GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, No los comento pq me falta tiempo y son cerca de la 1 de la noche, tengo que ir a dormir que mañana trabajo, así que les comento en el próximo capitulo. 

POR CIERTO, tb está en marcha el nuevo capitulo  de NAIA, en estos momentos esta en fase Beta, es decir, alguien de vosotros se ha ofrecido a ayudarme en la traducción pasando una post traducción antes de la publicación, espero que este tipo de ayudas se produzca más a menudo.


	16. La prueba

LA ULTIMA SEMANA

El verano había pasado rápidamente, mucho trabajo pero se sentían plenamente contentos por los resultados eran concientes que no serían rival para Voldemort aunque sus posibilidades de escapar con vida habían aumentado considerablemente, y con algún mortífago la cosa cambiaba, se sentían fuertes y seguros, tenían muy claro que las sesiones nocturnas debían continuar durante el curso, a pesar de que por lo que sabían estas clases especiales eran solo durante el verano, además Hermione no paraba de decirles que este año eran los TIMOS, que debían empezar a prepararse desde el primer momento, aunque Ron le decía que después de las clases de verano los TIMOS no podían ser muy complicados.

Con la ayuda de Xacha estaban creando un nuevo mapa de los merodeadores, de momento lo que hacían era crear un mapa normal con el laberinto de tuberías que utilizaba el basilisco superponiéndolo al actual mapa de los merodeadores, era un complicado laberinto que solamente gracias a las anotaciones que les hacia Xacha podían comprender, por otra parte, Xacha también había encontrado dos entradas alternativas a la cámara de los secretos, una de ellas se encontraba en el tercer piso oculta magistralmente entre dos columnas, para acceder por esa zona no era necesario hablar Parsel, era la única entrada para un mago normal, por la otra se accedía a partir del gran comedor y solo les faltaba encontrar  las palabras en Parsel que la activaba, se encontraba justo debajo de la mesa de los profesores ya tendrían tiempo de solucionar ese problema, no había encontrado por el momento ningún acceso hacia el exterior, cosa que tranquilizó a nuestros amigos, seguramente Voldemort conocía perfectamente la cámara de los secretos y no querían que pudiese entrar a las zonas del castillo fácilmente por medio de alguna entrada secreta. Hermione estaba investigando sobre los hechizos antiaparición por si acaso la cámara quedara fuera de las defensas de la escuela, aunque suponían que Dumbledore había tomado precauciones al respecto, sobre ese punto en concreto preferían no correr riesgos .

El lunes antes de empezar las clases había sido especialmente interesante en cuanto a noticias, nuestros amigos se encontraban desayunando en compañía de los profesores, el profesores Dumbledore y la familia Dursley al completo cuando 3 búhos  le dejaron al director sus cartas. Empezó a leer las cartas preocupado, por lo visto no eran buenas noticias, entre todos los presentes se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

.-No se preocupen, no se trata de Voldemort, no por el momento aunque no son buenas noticias si les he de ser sincero, la  profesora Trelawney no desea volver a incorporarse al cuerpo docente de esta escuela, según ella un mal augurio se cierne sobre ella, me ha pedido que la dispense de las clases.- Según Ron, desde que oyó la predicción estaba más tranquilo, seguramente Hogwarts sería el lugar más tranquilo de la tierra, esa mujer no daba ni una .- debemos encontrar a una sustituta para esa materia en menos de una semana, alguien tiene una sugerencia??

.-Bueno.- dijo Harry levantando levemente la voz.- nosotros conocemos una, de hecho, Sirius y el profesor Remus también la conocen, nos presentaron el día de mi cumpleaños, tenia una tienda en el callejón Diagon, pero según ella, era el momento de cerrarla por que no tenía demasiados clientes, parecía muy simpática.

.-Es cierto profesor.- Dijo Sirius.- Además parecía más seria que la profesora Trelawney, aunque para eso no hacía falta mucho.- eso último lo dijo tan bajito que solo Harry y Ron le pudieron oír, provocando las risas de estos.

.-Bueno, si no hay ninguna sugerencia más intentaré ponerme en contacto con ella, alguien sabe como se llama????

.-Joyce Vancry, si no recuerdo mal.- Añadió Hermione.

Mientras decía estas palabras una paloma blanca entró por al gran salón, en su pico llevaba un carta blanca que dejó caer en las manos del director. Al director se le dibujó una sonrisa cuando la leyó.

.-Bien parece que la sr Joyce Vancry va a ser nuestra nueva profesora durante este año, aquí tengo una carta suya aceptando la oferta, y por lo que vemos, es merecedora de este puesto sin ninguna duda, se unirá a nuestro cuerpo de profesores el próximo lunes por la mañana. Mi siguiente problema también forma parte del personal del colegio, como algunos de ustedes sabrán nuestro celador llevaba años pidiéndome la jubilación, al final del curso pasado le concedí su deseo, durante estos meses he enviado cartas a 3 personas que me parecían correctas para este puesto y hoy he recibido la contestación de la última de ellas que me faltaba, las 3 cartas han sido negativas, por tanto necesitamos urgentemente encontrar un celador apropiado para principios de curso, alguien tiene cualquier sugerencia????.- Todos los presentes se miraron, pensando en posibles candidatos, aunque a ningún mago decente le agradaría la oferta de ser celador, consideraban ese puesta demasiado indigno para un mago, por eso era complicado cubrir ese puesto, y en los tiempos que corrían debían conocer al candidato, para asegurarse que no era un espía de Voldemort.

.-Bueno, no podía ser perfecto, si se les ocurre cualquier candidato estaré encantado de saberlo, mientras tanto pueden continuar con sus quehaceres  diarios.- diciendo esto el director concluyo la charla matutina mientras que nuestros amigos continuaron con las clases.

Por la noche nuestros amigos se enteraron por Dudley que el director le había propuesto la vacante a la familia Dursley, al parecer a tío Vernon le habían despedido de su antiguo trabajo, por no aparecer en tanto tiempo, aunque continuaban estando bajo la vigilancia de seguidores de Voldemort así como el colegio al que asistía Dursley, al parecer estaban los primeros en la lista de muggles, el director les había explicado el trabajo que tendrían que realizar, según Dudley más que un trabajo parecían unas vacaciones pagadas, vigilar a los Elfos, que al parecer nunca daban ningún problema y por las noches vigilar a los chicos con un gata que se llamaba Sr Norris o algo por el estilo, y castigar a los estudiantes que encontrara vagando por el castillo fuera de horas, para el tema de los estudios de su primo, el director les había sugerido un internado en el que había gran cantidad de chicos muggles con hermanos magos, donde se impartían ciertas clases especiales donde se explicaba el mundo mágico. Por  lo que podían entender era como los estudios muggles pero al revés, a Dudley le encantó la idea pero sus padres se lo estaban pensando, aunque no les disgustaba el cambio que estaba sufriendo Dudley, el aspecto había mejorado muchísimo, y su humor normalmente egoísta y chillón, había cambiado completamente desde que habían venido a Hogwarts.

Como ya he dicho un lunes muy movido de noticias.

La semana siguió su curso normal, entrenamiento y más entrenamiento, el tio Vernon aún no se había decido así que Harry aún no sabía si se quedarían en Hogwarts durante el curso o le buscarían otra solución, y llegaron al jueves, por lo que sabían al día siguiente evaluarían los avances para determinar si podían formar parte de las patrullas nocturnas que vigilarían el castillo, al empezar la última clase con Ojo loco este les tenía preparados un pequeño discurso.

.-Bueno, como sabéis esta es la última clase que tenéis conmigo antes de empezar el curso escolar, habéis mejorado muchísimo y estoy orgulloso de vosotros, espero que vosotros también estéis contentos con los conocimientos adquiridos.- nuestros 3 amigos cabecearon.- antes de empezar vuestra última clase  tengo una sorpresa preparada, aunque vosotros no lo sepáis durante vuestra primera noche en el castillo entre sigilosamente  en vuestros dormitorios y os puse un hechizo de mi propia invención que tiene dos funciones, la primera es que hace que vuestro peso corporal aumente progresivamente, viene a ser como si llevaseis un lastre en vuestro cuerpo, la función de este hechizo es haceros trabajar constantemente vuestros músculos, incluso en vuestro tiempo libre, supongo que notasteis que el día siguiente vuestro cuerpo era más pesado de lo normal.- nuestros amigos cabecearon afirmativamente, se acordaban de este hecho, pero como estaban hechos polvo por el entrenamiento del día anterior creyeron que sus cuerpos no se habían acostumbrado del ejercicio, nunca pensaron que hubiera otra razón.- poco a poco vuestro cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a ese sobrepeso, se ha auto ajustado, cuando eso se producía, simplemente el hechizo aumentaba un poco ese peso, de manera que forzaba a vuestro cuerpo a volver a autorregularse. La otra función era exactamente igual pero con la magia, aumentando el esfuerzo necesario para producir cualquier encantamiento, de esa manera os teníais que esforzar más para realizarlos, al principio es duro pero cuando te has acostumbrado ni se nota.

.-Pero profesor, que quiere decir esto, que llevamos unas pesas invisibles encima de nosotros???

.-Más o menos, antes de empezar vuestro último entrenamiento os quitaré en encantamiento, es muy sencillo.- Ojoloco cogió su varita y pronunció el contra hechizo.- finite esfuerzum, una pequeña luz salió de sus cuerpos, eran de diferentes colores, Ojo loco tomó buena nota de cada color, para comentárselo más adelante al profesor Dumbledore,  el color determinaba cuanto había aumentado el peso corporal del individuo y el nivel de resistencia mágica.

.-No me encuentro diferente?.-Dijo Ron decepcionado con los resultados.

.-Bueno, ahora empezaremos a calentar un poco en la piscina, seguro que notarás la diferencia en pocos segundos.

Ojoloco tenía razón, al empezar a nadar por el lago notaron que no les costaba prácticamente esfuerzo moverse dentro del lago, sus músculos, acostumbrados al lastre estaban por fin libres de él, al comprobarlo, nuestros amigos decidieron nadar lo más rápidamente posible, se dieron cuenta que nunca antes se habían desplazado por el agua a esa velocidad y casi no se cansaban, después del calentamiento estaban mucho más animados, decidieron ir corriendo hasta el aula de defensa personal, tal como pasaba en el agua se sentían mucho mas ligeros de manera que podían correr más rápido, esforzándose la mitad, Ojoloco les empezó a  dar la clase, ahora sus movimientos eran más rápidos y sus golpes más fuertes de lo que nunca habían sido antes, antes de terminar hicieron un poco de pesas y comprobaron con satisfacción que ahora las pesas autorregulables les sometían a más peso para tener que esforzarse lo mismo que el día anterior, al irse Ojoloco les comentó que debían acomodarse tanto física como mágicamente al nuevo estado, ya que sino podrían dar un salto demasiado largo al que inicialmente habían pensado, o echar un hechizo demasiado fuerte sin querer, provocando una reacción inesperada, eso era especialmente complicado en el caso de primeros auxilios donde la precisión era la base, aunque no les importaría pasarse un poco con el profesor Snape si se diera la ocasión.

Al llegar a la biblioteca ya les estaba esperando el profesor Dumbledore.

.-Como se sientes chicos, el profesor Moody ya me explicó que les hoy les quitaría el hechizo.

.-Muy bien profesor, nunca en la vida nos habíamos sentido mejor.- dijeron todos a la vez.-

.-Bueno, me alegro, resulta que el profesor Snape también hizo algo parecido.- los chicos, que ya conocían la noticia no se sorprendieron, cosa que el director notó inmediatamente.- habrán notado que hoy no se les ha suministrado ninguna poción, dentro de ella, habían unos componentes que inhibían temporalmente el poder mágico de cada uno de ustedes, lo descubrimos gracias al sombrero seleccionador, mañana por la mañana los efector habrán finalizado totalmente, es por ello que les pediría ir con mucho cuidado hasta que se habitúen a su nivel actual, ni nosotros mismo conocemos que resultados pueden haber causado dos inhibidores combinados, por supuesto cada profesor actuó por su cuenta, mañana saldremos de dudas.

Por la noche, nuestros amigos hicieron sus propias averiguaciones al respecto, comprobaron sorprendidos que los hechizos más complicados que el profesor Snape les había obligado a aprender, les resultaban mucho más sencillos de realizar y no les agotaban tanto como anteriormente y eso que los efectos de la poción aun no había desaparecido por completo, comprobaron también que todos sus movimientos y su cuerpo reaccionaban más rápidamente a sus deseos, eso provocó un poco de problemas al principio ya que Harry al saltar para esquivar un hechizo combinado de Hermione y de Ron se dio con la cara en la pared, aunque el solo quería llegar hasta el extremo del cuarto, después de dos horas, empezaron a acostumbrarse los nuevos músculos y los resultados les sorprendieron gratamente, ahora lo tenían claro, si se ponían a correr ante el peligro ni siquiera Voldemort les atraparía, ejjeje

Esa misma noche en el despacho del director otra reunión tenia lugar. Se encontraban todos los que habían sido los profesores de los chicos durante estos 2 meses, Dumbledore les explicó la situación, tanto de la poción que era ya de dominio público como del hechizo de Ojoloco, se quedaron sorprendidos, como no, ante las noticias que el director les daba, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que lo de los hechizos combinados no había sido buena idea pero claro, como ninguno lo sabía, ahora no había solución, mañana durante las pruebas, verían si había servido de algo. También les anunció que finalmente la familia Dursley se harían cargo del trabajo de celadores de la escuela, de modo que Dudley  iría al colegio Hogwarson, para terminar sus estudios primarios.

LAS PRUEBAS.

A las siete en punto nuestros amigos se despertaron, como siempre, esperaron un poco a que viniera Sirius, pero al ver que llegaba tarde se pusieron ellos mismo a realizar el entrenamiento matutino, cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana se dirigieron al comedor para el desayuno, al llegar a las puertas del gran salón oyeron unos gritos.

.-Dime donde esta Potter maldito traidor, te ahorrarás una tortura innecesaria si me lo dices.- Harry no reconocia esa voz.

.- Vete al infierno.- Era Snape quien hablaba en estos momentos.- no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.

.-Crucio.- Snape gritaba con toda su alma, como queriendo  mitigar el dolor, después de cerca de 2 minutos intensos dejó re recibir la maldición.

.-Maldita sea, se ha desmayado. Tendremos que interrogar a otro por el momento.

Nuestros amigos sin decir palabra se dirigieron silenciosamente en dirección a un pasadizo cercano para poder hablar tranquilamente.

.-Demonios han cogido a los profesores, pero como es posible.- preguntó Ron nervioso.

.-No sabemos si realmente los han cogido, puede tratarse de la prueba que nos querían hacer para hoy, no podemos estar seguros.- le contestó Harry tranquilamente.

.-Pero, han torturado a Snape-. Mientras decía esto otro grito desgarrador se escucho de repente, no sabían quien era, pero seguro que no se trataba de Snape, ya que habían dicho que se había desmayado.

.-Bueno, tanto si se trata de una prueba como si los han capturado tenemos que hacer algo, alguna sugerencia.- dijo Hermione.- Ron! Tu eres el experto en estrategia, que dices.

.-Bueno, lo primero que tendríamos que saber es con cuanta gente estamos tratando, no hemos visto el interior podrían ser 3 como 30, lo primero  es saber cuantos enemigos tenemos, lo segundo, si todos los profesores están prisioneros, si no es así,  podríamos intentar localizarlos para que nos ayudaran.

.-Bien.- dijo Harry.- aunque yo no contaría con eso, a estas horas suelen estar todos en el comedor.

.-Bueno, y como vemos lo que hay dentro sin que nos vean???.- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

.-Veamos, según Xacha hay un tubería que pasa justo por encima del gran salón donde hay una especie de respiradero, podríamos ver quienes están dentro.- Sugirió Harry.

.-No creo que sea buena idea, no conocemos demasiado bien aun los conductos, podríamos perdernos y seria peor.- Dijo Ron.- Donde esta Xacha??.

.-Supongo que en algún lugar de la cámara secreta, porque??.- Pregunto Harry

.-Bueno, podríamos utilizarla como guía por las tuberías o pedirle que se infiltre introduzca al gran salón para estudiar la situación.

.-Por lo que sabemos podría estar en cualquier lugar, podríamos tardar horas en encontrarla. Maldita sea, que podríamos hacer.

.- Hay otra opción, pero es un poco arriesgada, y más sin conocer cuantos hay en el interior, seria cuestión de crear cierta distracción, entramos como si nada, al verlos no vamos zumbando del comedor, supongo que nos siguen un  buen numero de ellos, uno de nosotros espera a que salgan todos mientras los otros 2, escobas en mano los dispersan por todo el castillo, el que se quede debe intentar soltar a los profesores,  y no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para salir todos, alguno se quedará para vigilarlos. Divide y vencerás.- Añadió Ron.- Es una de las estrategias de la guerra, si no salen muchos podríamos intentar anularlos uno a uno, si se quedan pocos se podría intentar rescatar a los profesores para igualar las tortas. Los dos que se dispersen deben tener mucho cuidado, creo que les machacaran a maldiciones.

.-No se, hay algo que me huele mal de esto, porque no ha venido Sirius al entrenamiento, porque nadie nos ha molestado durante nuestro entrenamiento, si se tratase de mortífagos habrían venido a buscarnos no???.

.- A lo mejor acaban de llegar.- Contesto Hermione.- como demonios vamos a saberlo??

.-Bueno, a mi me parece bien el plan, Dudley, tu directo al dormitorio, no creo que te encuentren ahí, de momento no puedes ayudarnos, Ron y Hermione crearan la distracción, si surgen problemas dirigios a la cámara secreta por la entrada normal, yo intentare rescatar a los profesores, siempre ha sido mi fuerte el enfrentamiento cara a cara, si libero a los profesores nos dirigiremos a la cámara secreta por el baño o decidiremos en su momento que hacer, nos hablaremos por los anillos si surge algún problema mayor, aunque, no los utilicéis a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, si se trata de una prueba no quiero que sepan lo de los anillos.

.-Bien.- contestaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Tal como habían planeado se dirigieron al comedor, antes de entrar escucharon por si había novedades. Estaban interrogando a Sirius bajo  la maldición cruciatus, por su voz dedujeron que no tardaría en quedar desmayado como Snape.

.-Bien vamos???.- Dijo Harry

Abrieron las puertas del gran salón de par en par como no sabiendo que pasaba, lo que vieron les desanimo mucho, todos los profesores se encontraban dentro atados y amordazados, Snape estaba tirado en el suelo, con sangre en la boca, Sirius estaba junto a él, el director estaba a su lado, parecía muerto. Había cerca de 12 mortifagos de Voldemort. Tal como habían pensado tan pronto como reaccionaron por aparición de los chicos por la puerta empezaron a volar maldiciones por todos lados, los chicos desapareciendo rápidamente por la puerta y agrandaron  las escobas para poder moverse más rápidamente, Harry se escondió cerca de la entrada para poder proceder al rescate, a los pocos segundos 12 mortífagos salieron del gran salón, corriendo detrás de Ron y Hermione.

Desde la posición donde se encontraba Harry podía ver parte del gran comedor, el sol empezaba a filtrarse por los ventanales iluminando ampliamente el recinto, entonces Harry lo entendió todo. Corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar dio un salto hacia dentro poniéndose paralelo al suelo en dirección a una esquina más protegida del comedor, tal como había pensado Harry alguien le estaba esperando, tan pronto como asomó por la puesta, el mortífago que había dentro le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, lo que no se esperaba el intruso era que Harry entrase como su si estuviese volando, fallando en su intento de noquearle, al tocar al suelo hizo una voltereta en el suelo y se protegió detrás de la mesa de los de Slytherin. Inmediatamente el atacante empezar a hablar.

.- Bueno Potter, sabia que no podrías resistirte a salvar a estos pobres desgraciados, es parte de tu naturaleza.- eso voz, llena de odio y desprecio, no podía ser, era **Voldemort**. Harry se levantó plantándole cara al señor oscuro.

.-Que pasa Tomi, me echabas de menos??.- Dijo Harry diciendo el nombre muggle de Voldemort con todo el odio que fue capaz.

.-NO ME LLAMES ASI, tendré que enseñarte modales, Crucio.

Harry esquivó como un rayo la maldición que le mandaba Voldemort situándose entre los profesores y Voldemort y levantando su varita rápidamente. Voldemort dio una sonrisa macabra en señal de triunfo.

.-Mal movimiento pequeño Potter, te has puesto en mal sitio, sabes que si esquivas mi siguiente maldición podría darle sin querer a alguno de tus queridos profesores??? UNITE A MI. Y perdonaré la triste vida de esos infelices.

.-Tomi, Tomi, conozco un medico que te ayudaría con tu mal carácter, además no puede ser bueno repetirse tanto, no crees???.- Los ojos de Voldemort de volvieron rojos de la ira.

.-Muere maldito crío entrometido, tu lo has querido, Avada kedavra.- un destello de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort, era el momento que Harry estaba esperando, esquivó fácilmente la maldición que se dirigió hacia los profesores, Voldemort parecía atontado con la reacción de Harry, no podía ser, no podía dejar que matara a los profesores, no podía actuar de esa forma, por otra parte el movimiento de Harry había sido tan rápido que cuando  de la varita de Voldemort aún continuaba saliendo la maldición Harry ya le había mandado desde su lado derecho un hechizo aturdidor, un royo color cobrizo salió de la varita de Harry impactando completamente en Voldemort que sin poder reaccionar a tiempo cayo redondo al suelo. Cogiendole la varita, Harry salió como el mismísimo diablo del salón comedor sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, sin preocuparse por la suerte de los profesores.

.-TODOS.- Grito Harry cuando salía del comedor.- Chicos cambio de planes, tenemos que hablar, como estan las cosas por ahí.

.-Me están siguiendo 5 con sus propias escobas, la cosa se está poniendo un poco complicada.- Dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

.-Yo de momento los mantengo a distancia.- contestó Ron

.-Donde te encuentras Hermione???

.-Estoy en el tercer piso me dirijo a la escalera sur.

.-Bien baja al segundo piso y dirígete a toda pastilla hacia las escalera circulares que se encuentran en la mitad del corredor.- Diciendo esto Harry cortó la comunicación y montado en su escoba se dirigió como quien le persigue el diablo hacia las escaleras mencionadas. La sincronización fue perfecta cuando Hermione pasó por delante de las escaleras circulares Harry apareció a toda velocidad en dirección a los Mortífagos con un avanzado de protección protegiéndole, sin poder reaccionar los mortífagos a duras penas pudieron esquivar la envestida de Harry, dándose contra las paredes de Hogwarts y dándose un duro golpe contra el suelo, a los pocos segundos estaban completamente inmovilizados por Hermione y Harry.

.-Que demonios esta pasando?.-Pregunto Hermione.

.-Primero Ron, luego te lo explico. RON, donde te encuentras??.

.-Harry, han dañado mi escoba!!, estoy en el 5 piso en dirección a las lechucearías, no hay manera de maniobrar.

.-No te preocupes, vamos enseguida, hazles frente al final del corredor. Vamos por el pasadizo sur, nos llevará justo a unos 15 metros del final del corredor del piso 5 la distancia ideal para cogerlos por dos flancos.

Ron si encontraba en serios problemas la escoba de la escuela estaba hecha polvo, perdía velocidad rápidamente, al llegar al final del corredor paró en seco y generó un fuerte escudo protector,  5 mortífagos se dirigían directos hacia el con las varitas levantadas tirando maldiciones aturdidoras por todos lados. Debido a las múltiples maldiciones que le estaba atacando el escudo no resistió, viendo esto y sin tiempo de generar uno nuevo decidió que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, empezó a pronunciar todas las maldiciones que se le ocurrieron, todas las que fueran de gran cobertura aunque no fueran muy fuertes, tuyo el éxito que esperaba, lo lógico en este caso, hubiera sido que solamente uno hiciera un gran escudo mientras los otros se concentraban en seguir atacando, pero como estos demonios no estaban acostumbrados, lo que hicieron fue cada uno un escudo individual, de manera que Ron les tenia ocupados defendiéndose, el hechizo del hielo también funcionó a la perfección, el rayo azulado impactó a pocos metros del primer seguidor de Voldemort, debido a la fuerza del hechizo  el corredor del gran pasillo se lleno completamente de hielo, desde el suelo a las paredes, haciendo resbalar a los atacantes que perdían constantemente el equilibrio, es ese estado si lo encontraron Harry y Hermione que aparecieron a poca distancia del último mago oscuro, cuando los de delante se quisieron dar cuenta, Harry y Hermione ya habían aturdido a tres de sus compañeros, quedaban tres, pero al ser atacados por delante y por detrás la lucha duró poco, al caer todos los magos oscuros, Hermione dejó el pasillo con su aspecto normal . Al acercarse al último, para atarle este se movió rápidamente y se situó a sus espaldas, cogiendolo de la muñeca que sujetaba la varita, un gran error por su parte, Hermione, haciendo uso de una de la llaves aprendidas en defensa personal hizo volar literalmente al mago, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana, quedando inmediatamente inconsciente.

HABIAN GANADO

.-Harry ahora nos explicaras donde están los profesores??

.-Los tienes delante!

.-QUEEEE

.-Bueno, supongo que esto era la prueba que nos querían realizar, si no me equivoco el que te cogió debía ser mi padrino.- Harry cogió y le quitó rápidamente la mascara, mostrando a un Sirius Black completamente inconsciente.

Efectivamente fueron quitando todas las mascaras y se encontraron con diversos profesores, Flitwick, Remus, Sirius, Madam Hooch, Madam Irma Pince (la bibliotecaria) y la  profesora Sprout, todos estaban inconscientes y atados. Rápidamente les desataron y les despertaron, el único que necesito un poco más de ayuda fue Sirius que con el golpe que le dio Hermione tenia lagunas contusiones, que Ron enseguida arregló.

.-Que demonios ha pasado.- Preguntaron algunos profesores, sin comprender aun que era lo que les había atacado por la espalda.

.-Enseguida se lo explicaremos todo, vamos a despertar a los demás.

Al cabo de 30 minutos todos los profesores, ya despertados y curados, la entrada en picado de Harry en el segundo piso había provocado contusiones y moratones en todos los que allí se encontraban entraron en el Gran salón. La figura de Voldemort seguía tendido en el suelo.

.-Y aquí tenemos a nuestro querido profesor de pociones. La sr Pomfrey le reanimó y miró si había sufrido cualquier herida.

.-Como lo descubriste Harry?.- Era la voz del director que había aparecido de repente en el gran comedor, el director no había participado activamente en la prueba, para suerte de nuestros amigos.

.-Por el sol, al salir todos del comedor se quedaron las puertas abiertas, de manera que pude ver su interior, la luz matutina empezaba a entrar por los grandes ventanales y mi padrino falso no tenia sombra, su cuerpo no impedía la circulación de la luz del sol, fue entonces que comprendí que se trataba de una prueba.

.-Increíble, una actuación perfecta, habilidad, sincronización entre los tres, compenetración, conocimiento perfecto de Hogwarts y valor.- El director estaba muy satisfecho por su actuación, los tres habían demostrado que eran perfectos para vigilar por las noches el colegio, junto a otros estudiantes por supuesto. Se conocían mejor que nadie el colegio y sabían utilizarlo en su favor ante un ataque.- Es hora de evaluar vuestra actuación. Diciendo esto les hizo un gesto para que los profesores se sentasen en una gran mesa redondo que hizo aparecer en medio del gran comedor, en esa mesa había sitio también para nuestros protagonistas.

.-Tu Actuación frente al profesor Snape ha sido increíble, puedes explicar tus reacciones Harry.

.-Bueno, al saber que todo esto era un engaño, entre en el salón preparado para un ataque, el profesor Snape disfrazado como Voldemort me estaba esperando en el interior, me di cuenta que era el profesor Snape porque es con quien hemos luchado en más ocasiones estamos acostumbrados a sus movimientos, los gestos que hace antes de atacar, supuse que poniéndome entre los falsos profesores y él creería que no me podría mover ante uno de sus ataques, y así fue, cogiendolo por sorpresa no pudo contrarrestar el hechizo que le lancé. Después me puse en contacto con Hermione para saber su posición, el pasillo del segundo piso es uno de los más estrechos, sobretodo cuando se está llegando a las escaleras circulares, pensé que un ataque rápido en dirección contraria a los atacantes provocaría diversos choques contra las paredes, de manera que podríamos aprovechar para inmovilizarlos. A continuación nos enteramos de la precaria situación en que se encontraba Ron, él es un experto en defensa así que creíamos que podría aguantar hasta que pudiéramos prestarle nuestra ayuda, cerca el extremo Oeste, a unos 15 metros, se encuentra la salida de un pasadizo secreto, Ron estaría en el otro extremo de manera que podríamos  forzar un ataque cruzado, Ron un por extremo y nosotros por el otro, ha salido perfecto.- Todos los profesores se asombraban que hubieran podido caer en todas y cada una de las trampas que Harry en pocos segundos había podido idear.

.-Ron, explícanos un poco como te ha ido a ti.

.-Bueno, esto profesor, debido a que mi escoba no funcionaba correctamente Harry me ha dicho que les atacara al final del pasillo 5, en ese momento no caí en el pasadizo, pero normalmente Harry cuando te dice algo es porque tiene un plan, sobretodo en momentos de crisis, me he defendido primero con un escudo, pero bajo los ataques combinados no ha podido resistir, luego he pensado que normalmente, a no ser que como nosotros hallan entrenado mucho juntos, cada cual se protege y ataca por separado, así que he pensado que un ataque débil pero de gran amplitud provocaría la reacción que han tenido ustedes, cada uno ha creado un escudo personal, de manera que estaban más preocupados en defenderse que de atacarme. Después he visto salir a Hermione y a Harry por el pasadizo y he comprendido su plan.

El profesor Snape escuchaba minuciosamente cada explicación que los chicos estaban dando, debía darles la razón en varias cosas, cuando estos monstruos luchaban unidos realmente no tenían rival entre el cuerpo de profesores, pero era prácticamente imposible llegar al nivel de cooperación que ellos tenían, demostraban confianza ciega unos de otros, si a él le llegan a ordenar que se quede en un extremo del pasillo hubiera pensado que era un suicidio y seguramente hubiera desobedecido, en cambio Weasley había pensado que Potter tenía un plan, a parte de eso, lo normal cuando estas en combate es que cada cual se preocupe por si mismo, en cambio cuando luchaban los tres, utilizaban lo mejor de cada uno en beneficio del grupo, si hubieran sido ellos los que hubieran recibido los ataques de Weasley, Ron hubiera creado un escudo enorme, para parar todos los ataques, tal vez con la ayuda de Hermione, pero Harry se hubiera concentrado exclusivamente batir al enemigo, hubieran salido victoriosos.

Todos los profesores se daban cuenta de su error, todos habían menospreciado el potencial de esos muchachos, como podía alguien pensar que 12 profesores serian vencidos por 3 alumnos de 15 años, de hecho, la idea era capturarles y luego enseñarles en que se habían equivocado, pero claro ahora cualquiera les decía algo, y ni siquiera les habían ganado mágicamente , por muy fuertes que fueran no podían ganar a varios hombres acostumbrados a la lucha, les habían ganado limpiamente en astucia, habían ganado prácticamente a 12 magos con simples hechizos atontadores, QUE VERGÜENZA. 

Como nadie había comido nada desde el día anterior decidieron, que aunque era un poco temprano, pedirían a los Elfos algo de comida para poder conversar más detenidamente sin tener que escuchar los ruidos de los estómagos de todos los presentes. Mientras conversaban animadamente sobre todo lo ocurrido los chicos le pidieron a Ojoloco el hechizo completo que les había puesto el primer día, habían decidido, después de ver los resultados que estarían bajo sus efectos la mayor parte del tiempo, de esa manera sus cuerpos seguirían entrenándose, además se notaban extrañamente ligeros sin él. Aunque durante ciertas horas se lo quitarían para estar preparados en caso de emergencia. Cuando terminaron de comer nuestros amigos se fueron a descansar, mientras tanto los profesores se quedaron en la mesa pensativos por todo lo ocurrido. Estaban avergonzados por su actuación, si esos tres eran capaces de vencerlos como podían esperar ser de utilidad en caso de un ataque verdadero por mortífagos, decidieron que todos ellos acudirían a clases de defensa personal y harían ejercicio regularmente, repasarían hechizos y al menos un par de veces por semana acudirían a sesiones de duelo entre ellos.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba plenamente complacido, los profesores se habían contagiado de las energías de estos alumnos increíbles, nunca había pensado que el desenlace de la prueba pudiera ir de esta manera, pero no le disgustaba en absoluto que los profesores tuvieran tanta motivación, sería interesante ver su evolución, tal vez algún día pudieran estar tan conjuntados como lo estaban los chicos, tan seguros los unos con los otros, tan preparados mentalmente para un ataque como lo estaban ellos.

Nuestros amigos se fueron a dar un buen remojón en el lago, dentro de poco haría tanto frío que les resultaría imposible darse un relajante baño en él, al finalizarlo se tomaron un siesta muy, pero que muy merecida. Las clases se habían suspendido, el próximo lunes empezarían las clases, otro nuevo inicio de curso ante sus ojos, el primo Dudley se iría el Domingo por la tarde a su nueva escuela, decidieron que se cartearían por el método mágico durante todo el curso, no era que se quisieran como hermanos fraternales, pero por lo menos no estaban continuamente matándose como antiguamente, no querían que se enfriara la relación ahora que por lo menos se soportaban mutuamente, Dudley les había amenazado con que continuaría haciendo ejercicio en la escuela y que durante las vacaciones de navidad les daría un buena paliza durante las sesiones matutinas, por si las moscas, Harry le pondría un poco, solo un poco de poción adelgazante, por si volvía a coger un poco de peso durante los próximos 4 meses, conociendo a las ganas de comer de su primo no le extrañaría que por mucho ejercicio que hiciera continuara ganándolos.

El sábado fue un día bastante tranquilo, descansaron todo lo que pudieron, aunque no faltaron las horas de estudio se tomaban los días que faltaban con otro humor, como quien descansa un poco antes de la vuelta final.

Durante el domingo, después de despedirse del primo de Harry la nostalgia se apoderó de ellos se encontraban  en la que seria el último día en su actual habitación. No era como el hogar Gryffindor, era como más intimo y personal, habían pasado grandes momentos ahí,  no era que no deseasen volver a la residencia de los Gryffindors sino que añorarían la tranquilidad, la privacidad, la biblioteca, todo lo que les podía ofrecer. Habían pedido al director si durante ese año, si ningún profesor la utilizaba podían ir a estudiar en ella, no había parecido tener ningún problema incluso le pareció buena idea, incluso les dijo que podían quedarse algún día a dormir si así lo deseaban, se pusieron muy contentos con esa opción, aunque al haberles hecho prefectos a los tres, no creían que pudieran hacerlo, salvo tal vez durante las diversas vacaciones, cuando volviese el primo Dudley y la mayoría de estudiantes estuvieran en sus hogares. A punto de acostarse dieron un último repaso a lo que había sido su verano, intenso muy intenso, Harry recordó su cumpleaños con la mejor de sus sonrisas, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, sin lugar a dudas, con muchísimos regalos, la espada de Gryffindor, el libro de Snape, la snitch, muchísimos libros muy interesante que ya habían empezado algunos a dar sus frutos, la bola de cristal, las pociones de Hermione, los anillos que tan bien les habían funcionado, aunque el regalo más exótico lo tenia el huevo de Hagrid, por cierto donde lo tenía. Se dirigió a buscarlo en su baúl y lo puso encima, no le había prestado mucha atención hasta ese momento, pero como seguramente se trataba  de una cáscara vacía no servía para nada más que de adorno, no había ningún signo en el exterior. Pensaron en romperlo para ver su interior pero no creían que fuera un buena idea teniendo en cuenta que había sido un regalo de un buen amigo, dejando el huevo encima de la mesa hicieron la misma promesa que hacían desde hacia unos días antes de acostarse, ya que ha Ron le había hecho mucha gracia, formaron un circulo y uniendo sus manos dijeron "Todos para uno y uno para todos", se reían de ellos mismos por hacer eso cada noche pero les recordaba que estaban entre amigos, amigos inseparables, amigos para siempre, y no había ninguna razón para dejar de hacer. En ese momento su instinto se disparó de repente, algo no iba como debería en la habitación, no había nadie más en ellos, aunque podían estar bajo una capa invisible, no, le abrían oído entrar, se habían asegurado de ello, por si Ojoloco les hacia un visita sin avisar, Harry empezó  a hablar parsel, por si se trataba de Xacha haciéndoles una visita inesperada, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Fue Hermione quien lo vio, el huevo se había puesto rojo, como caldeado por un fuego intenso, inmediatamente nuestros amigos se dispensaron por la habitación, hacia tiempo que habían comprendido que no era buena idea estar muy juntos durante una batalla, sacaron sus varitas preparados para la acción.

Al cabo de unos segundos pareció que de la parte superior del huevo se había hecho un pequeño orificio ya que salía como un vapor rojizo, formando lo que empezaba a se una pequeña nube de fuego, a los pocos minutos, que para nuestros amigos fueron una eternidad dejó de salir del agujero, pensando que era el momento para que la criatura emergiera no se fijaron que la nube rojiza estaba tomando forma poco a poco encima de sus cabezas, estaban completamente concentrados en la cáscara vacía del huevo, al levantar la mirado instintivamente casi se mueren del susto, una figura humana se había formado, un hombre mayor con el pelo del color del más intenso fuego, toda la figura era semitransparente como si se tratase de un fantasma, estaba mirándoles fijamente

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO por leer este humilde Fanfic,

**Kyuuketsuki**: Enviarme siempre tu opinión con ese toque de humor que ya te caracteriza, siempre es bueno tener una visión más desenfadada del asunto, aunque has de comprender que no puedo utilizar tus sugerencias, LO SIENTO..., por cierto, aprovecho para responderte sobre de donde vaso parte de mi fic,jejejej, supongo que como todos leemos muchas historias, tanto fics como libros, supongo que cada uno escoge las cosas que mas le han gustado y las interpreta como suyas aunque no lo son, en mi caso, sigo leyendo un mogollón, tanto es castellano como en ingles, actualmente hay casi 80.000 historias de HP y aunque NAIA es una gran escritora, si no lo creyera no la traduciría, hay más escritores que usan el entrenamiento como base a las nuevas habilidades, y en esos me baso, aunque a partir de tu comentario me has dado la solución a uno de mis problemas, LOS NOMBRES, en próximos capítulos tendremos oportunidad de ver **Nombres, ciertas formas  de entrenamiento** **y demás** de un gran libro que espero que reconozcas, esperaré ansioso. (Es una de las obras maestras de la ciencia ficción, junto con El Señor de los anillos), también he pensado en adaptar ciertos juegos de otro libro al Quiddich ( otro de mis libros de ciencia ficción favoritos) cuando se produzcan las situaciones comentare en esos casos de donde saco los datos, por si alguien quiere leerlos, o comentar lo que quiera. GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA.

**anne** : Espero que TODOS ya estén más tranquilos, ya saben que les paso ese, día, nunca creí que crearía tanto revuelo, gracias por tus ánimos.

**Joyce Granger** : GRACIAS, siempre estas para apoyarme, por cierto, no son ni serán dioses todopoderosos, por lo menos no de momento, jejejje, si algún día llegamos al final del 7 libro, te aseguro que poderosos lo serán un rato largo, pero pero mucho, pero para eso aun queda tiempo, y no será de la noche a la mañana, como por arte de magia, tendrán su ciclo solo te diré que entrenaran con toda su alma para conseguirlo, con lo cual, se supone que cualquier mago con el mismo entrenamiento podría tener un fuerza parecida, excepto cosas especiales como  su linaje personal, o características propias.

**Prongs**: Gracias primero que nada, ya sabes lo que hay en el **HUEVO**, yo al principio quería  una animal, pero también pensé que aun queda 2 años más y tampoco es cuestión de crear un autentico zoo, habrá muchas animales es este fic, me encantan, pero en estos momentos no me convencía ninguno, mi idea inicial era un Fénix, como no.... ejejej, pero pensé que en un momento dado ya teníamos a Faxes (el fénix del profesor Dumbledore) siempre lo podemos heredar, o recibirlo como regalo, No  se. También me gustaba la idea de un dragón pero claro, donde lo pongo, con lo grandes que son, quedaban varios animales más por decidir que no te voy a decir por si los utilizo en años próximos, y entonces lizbeth vancry me dio la solución, porque tenia que ser un animal???????, como este personaje la estaba previsto pues simplemente lo adelanté un poquito. Respecto al tema **AMORIOS** , de momento por todo el 5 año, na de na, la verdad bastante trabajo tendrán sin tener que preocuparse de las faldas, no esta descartado durante otros años, pero la verdad, si así fuera aun no tengo claro las parejas, una cosa esta clara CHO nunca será novia de Harry, no por nada, pero si no me equivoco es mayor que el, por tanto dejará la escuela, y que ago entonces, amor por correspondencia. NOOOOOOO. Será una autentica Gryffindor eso seguro. El tema de las **BROMAS**, bueno, ya veremos como evoluciona el curso, no están nada descartadas, aunque si las hay, pocas pero sonadas, hay concretamente una, que lei en otro fic que realmente, espero que no le moleste al autor, me gustaría incluirla, pero todo se andará. El tema **ANIMAGO** descartado por completo este curso, diós es que quedan dos años más, alguna cosa se ha de dejar para otro curso no. A mi tb me mola mucho conocer el animal de cada personaje, incluso no me disgusta el tema multianimago, pero.. he de guardar algunas cartas por si algún día llego al 7 año.

**selene snape** : Gracias por los ánimos , y te tomo la palabra en eso de ayudarme en la traducción.

**Burbujita**: Gracias por los ánimos pero me he quedado con la duda, como es eso de  y cito textualmente "siempre lo he querido leer pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad" no se anunciará este fic en la radio verdad???? ejjeje. Me parece que la pregunta que me hacías ya esta respondida, se van a quedar tooooodo  el curso, que yo sepa nunca, en ningún fic lo han hecho, espero que les guste, así tenemos a alguien más para tomarle el pelo, Dudley tb saldrá varias veces más, navidad, fiestas escolares, incluso espero que les sirva para algo a nuestros protagonistas.


	17. Wilson Fénix

WILSON FÉNIX

Delante de los chicos se encontraba un fantasma sin lugar a dudas, un hombre mayor con el cabello y la barba de color rojizo, no podían determinar su edad, pero quien podía en un mundo mágico. El espectro les miraba con sorpresa, luego ignorándoles miró detenidamente donde se encontraba y luego les preguntó.

.-Estoy en Hogwarts?.- su voz sonaba como el viento, tan suave que casi no le entendieron, debía hacer mucho tiempo que se encontraba en el interior del huevo por que parecía como si sus cuerdas vocales hiciera mucho tiempo que no emitían ningún sonido. Los tres cabecearon sin quitar la vista del fantasma, por si era necesaria una reacción rápida.

.-Donde están los que me han despertado?.- Durante unos segundos no supieron que contestar, no parecía enfadado pero, a lo mejor no le gustaba demasiado que le hubieran despertado, finalmente Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

.-Hemos sido nosotros señor, aunque no hemos hecho nada, el huevo estaba encima de la mesa, ni siquiera lo estábamos tocando.

.-Vosotros me habéis despertado?, eso es imposible, cuando años tenéis 15, 16?

.-Todos tenemos 15, sentimos mucho haberle molestado, pero estamos seguros que el director de la escuela podrá solucionarlo si podemos hablar un momento con él.- contestó Harry un poco atemorizado. El hombre volvió a evaluar la situación mirándoles uno a uno con determinación, como podían esos chicos haberle despertado?.

.-Como te llamas chico?.- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron.

.-Ron, Ron Weasley señor.

.-Ron Weasley.- mientras decía esto miro detenidamente a Ron, cada expresión, cada pelo, como leyendo su alma. Al terminar de hacerlo parecía que se había convencido que habían sido los chicos quienes le habían despertado. Y dirigiéndose a Harry le dijo.

.-Como te llamas?

.-Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter señor.- Tal como había hecho con Ron se fijo en todos los detalles de su cara, como desentrañando todos los secretos que en ella se encontraba, se fijó detenidamente en la cicarriz, como reconociéndola, luego hizo lo mismo con Hermione. al ver que había terminado Hermione se decidió a hacer la pregunta del millón.

.-Y usted señor, como se llama??.- Al principio pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, finalmente contestó.

.-Me llamo Wilson Fénix, uno de los fundadores de esta escuela.- Al decir estas palabras los chicos se quedaron de piedra, solo había 4 fundadores y ninguno se llamaba así.

.-Debe confundirse de colegio señor, en esta escuela no existe ningún fundador con ese nombre.- El hombre se quedó pensativo.

.-Este no es el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería??.- Preguntó el sr Fénix, nuestros amigos cabecearon afirmativamente ante el nombre de la escuela.

.-A que fundador pertenecéis vosotros?

.-Al de Gryffindor.- contestaron al unísono.

.-A, al de mi amigo Godric Gryffindor, seguramente la casa más afín a la mía, la casa del Fénix, por lo que veo consiguieron ocultar mi participación, tal como les pedí, supongo que no existe ninguna casa con ese nombre?.- Nuestros amigos negaron con la cabeza, empezaban a dudar de la cordura de ese hombre cuando Fawkes entró por la ventana, al ver al espectro empezó a cantar la más linda melodía que le habían oído nunca, cuando el fantasma le vio pareció emocionarse muchísimo, se acerco tranquilamente a Fawkes y pasó su mano incorpórea por el lomo del animal.- Oh, amigó Fawkes, aun sigues estando en Hogwarts, hace mucho que no nos vemos, verdad?.- el animal parecía entender al fantasma ya que un sonido afirmativo pareció salir de su boca.

.-De que conoce al Fénix del Director, sr Fénix?.- Preguntó Harry extrañado con la reacción que estaba teniendo el animal.

.-Bueno, hace algún tiempo este Fénix me pertenecía, era justo durante la fundación de Hogwarts, éramos 5 magos con grandes poderes y muchas ganas de hacer grandes cosas, empezamos reconstruyendo el castillo, Godric y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, buscábamos estudiantes con perfiles parecidos, él Valor y caballerosidad yo Valor y un espíritu leal al bien y a la justicia, cuando casi estaban finalizadas las reformas del castillo e íbamos a pedir los permisos necesarios para establecer en Hogwarts la primera escuela de magia de todos los tiempos tuve una visión, una visión llena de sangre y oscuridad, sabía que en un futuro, Salazar Slytherin se pasaría al lado oscuro, debía prepararme para esa ocasión no podía permitir que eso sucediera, dejé Hogwarts pidiendo que no se nombrase mi participación y que Godric se hiciese cargo que mis estudiantes, me dirigí a mi Bulgaria natal junto a mi fiel amigo Fawkes, allí, fundé la aldea del Unicornio, ahhh, un lugar precioso encima de una colina, durante años adiestré a 9 jóvenes para que estos enseñaran a muchos más, mientras tanto en Hogwarts, la maldad de Salazar empezaba a crear roces entre los otros fundadores, sobretodo entre Salazar y Godric, obligado finalmente a dejar la escuela, Salazar empezó a acumular fuerzas, nunca creí que lo pudiese conseguir tan rápidamente, cogiendonos por sorpresa, si solo hubiéramos tenido unos años más.- Dijo nostálgicamente el fantasma.-  solamente yo y mis 9 alumnos estaban preparados para la oscuridad que venía pero no habíamos podido preparar a nadie más.

Salazar se dispuso a atacar la poca resistencia que tenia, sabiendo que si conseguía la victoria, el resto del mundo caería irremediablemente a sus pies, pude congregar en el pueblo del Unicornio a todos los amigos que sabía fieles a la justicia y al Valor, incluido Godric Gryffindor, que vino enseguida en mi busca cuando se entero que cual era mi situación, gracias al esfuerzo mío y de mis 9 alumnos que murieron en esa batalla, pudimos causar suficientes bajas al ejercito del mal para que Godric y los demás pudieran pararle los pies definitivamente a Salazar.- Nuestros amigos escuchaban silenciosos todo lo que el Sr les estaba diciendo, comprendiendo por fin que era lo que Harry había vista en la bola de cristal, la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos.- Yo, quedé tremendamente dañado por la batalla, aunque no morí, tarde más de 3 meses en recuperarme completamente, durante ese tiempo Godric nunca se apartó de mi lado, entonces otra visión vino repentinamente a mi, una visión aun más aterradora que la anterior, una visión del futuro, el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, llenando de Oscuridad el mundo mágico.

Explique la visión a Godric y durante meses estudiamos todas las posibilidades, queríamos poder evitar en el futuro, el mismo mal que habíamos evitado en nuestro tiempo, pero que hacer, no sabíamos quien era en ese entonces el actual heredero de Salazar, y aunque lo hubiéramos sabido no creo que hubiéramos podido matar fríamente a un inocente, que ninguna culpa tenía de lo que pasaría, desanimados, sin ninguna solución decidimos volver a Hogwarts, aunque siempre continuábamos investigando como poder solucionar nuestro problema, una nueva visión vino a mi, una visión en la que veía a unos guerreros luchando contra las fuerzas del mal, unos guerreros liderados por tres jóvenes, jóvenes de espíritu pero viejos en sabiduría, no pude ver sus caras, aunque lo que si pude ver, fue, en la frente de uno de ellos una cicatriz de un rayo que brillaba por encima de toda la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el mundo, entonces nuestra misión estaba clara, preparar a esos jóvenes para cumplir con su papel, cumplir con su misión, cumplir con su destino, esos jóvenes sois vosotros...... no se como, pero lo sé.

Nuestros amigos estaban sin habla, normalmente le habrían considerado un loco, pero ellos mismos habían presenciado la batalla que había tenido lugar junto a la orden del Fénix, pero ellos, bueno habían mejorado mucho, y eran fuertes, considerando que solamente tenían 15 años, pero lo que este sr les proponía era convertirse en salvadores del mundo, NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS. Eso era muy fuerte para ellos, lo único que querían era protegerse ellos y a los que querían de Voldemort, no pretendían salvar a todo el mundo, había muchos magos más poderosos que ellos,  si todos se unían, podían derrotar a Voldemort fácilmente. Wilson Fénix, viendo la incertidumbre en sus caras, decidió continuar con su relato.

.-Finalmente después de años buscando una solución, Godric y yo la encontramos, debíamos poner la energía mágica de uno de nosotros dentro de un huevo de Fénix, deliberamos, decidimos que yo sería el encargado de enseñar a esos jóvenes, tal como lo había hecho en la aldea del unicornio, dejé a Fawkes a cargo de Godric, llegado el momento, el huevo sería encontrado en el bosque prohibido y los elegidos me despertarían de mi letargo, aunque no esperaba que fuerais tan jóvenes, mucho mal debe estar pasando para que tanta responsabilidad recaiga sobre mentes tan jóvenes. Antes de continuar, necesito conocer, saber todo sobre vosotros.- Cuando nuestros amigos se disponían a contarle sus andanzas por la escuela Wilson, con una señal, les dijo que se callaran, les pidió que unieran sus manos, Hermione estaba en el centro, cogida con una mano a Ron y a Harry, el fantasma de Wilson Fénix situó sus manos incorpóreas encima de las de Ron y Harry, entonces un brillo salido de cada mente, todos sus pensamientos, aventuras, tristezas, anhelos, conocimientos, fueron absorbidos por el fantasma que quedó envuelto en una luz brillante durante unos minutos, al cabo de esto, parecía francamente cansado.

.-Necesito descansar, muchas cosas han pasado, tengo que pensar y terminar de absorber vuestras vidas, necesito reponer fuerzas, mañana, por la noche, podrías venir aquí, no os preocupéis por mi, mañana estaré bien, solo necesito descansar y poner mis ideas en claro.- Nuestros amigos cabecearon, viendo la contestación afirmativa de los chicos el fantasma se introdujo en el interior del huevo. Los chicos no sabían que decir o que pensar, ellos también necesitaban descansar un poco, mañana llegaban los demás estudiantes de la escuela , se despidieron de Fawkes y decidieron acostarse, charlarían sobre lo ocurrido a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno.

EL RETORNO DE LOS ALUMNOS

A la mañana siguiente nuestros amigos, se levantaron como siempre a las 7 de la mañana y antes de ir a desayunar estuvieron corriendo por los pasillos, relajadamente, sin decir nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior, fueron a desayunar y se encontraron con todos los profesores en el gran comedor, estaban todos muy animados por el inicio de las clases, estaban muy atareados preparando el gran banquete, que si preparar los carruajes, que si cual seria el menú del banquete, Quien sustituiría a Hagrid para buscar a los alumnos de primer año, por lo visto Hagrid aún no había vuelto de su misión en las montañas. Después del desayuno fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para poder charlar sobre lo ocurrido.

.-Bueno, que creéis que debemos hacer.-Preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

.-No se, tal vez tendríamos que decírselo a Dumbledore, por seguridad. Podría tratarse de una trampa o algo parecido.

.-No creo que sea una trampa, recuerda como se comportó Fawkes, le reconoció inmediatamente.- Replicó Ron a Hermione.

.-Y sobre lo que nos dijo?.- Volvió a preguntar Harry.- Sobre la visión y todo eso.

.-Bueno, eso ya es más complicado, tal vez esté un poco chalado, con eso de las visiones, aunque el detalle de la cicatriz es muy convincente.

.-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacerle una visita esta noche, después decidimos que hacer, no se aun como tomarme este asunto, aunque, si sus intenciones son buenas, y lo único que quiere hacer es entrenarnos, por mi no hay problema.- Dijo Hermione, un poco emocionada por los conocimientos que podría darles el fantasma de Wilson Fénix.

.-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, esta noche decidiremos que hacer, mientras tanto disfrutemos de nuestro último día solos en el colegio.- Harry zanjó el tema hasta tener más datos sobre los que poder opinar.

---------------------------------------------------

Cerca de los 8 de la tarde llegó el tren con los estudiantes, era la primera vez que los chicos veían llegar el tren desde las puertas de Hogwarts, un mole de acero y luces se presentó en el horizonte, el profesor Snape había sido el encargado de ir a buscar a los de primer año, mientras los años más mayores subían a los carruajes que les llevarían a las puertas del colegio, al llegar los carruajes los chicos les estaban esperando en la puerta ansiosos por poder ver a sus amigos. Por lo que pudieron ver, el numero de carruajes era bastante inferior al de años anteriores, muchos estudiantes no habían acudido al inicio del colegio, aunque el curso de Slytherin, para desgracia de todos, no había disminuido en absoluto.

.-Pero si es, Cabeza rajada Potter, con su bufón pobretón Weasley y la sabelotodo sangre sucia Granger.

.-Malfoy, como tu por aquí, ya has limpiado las botas a tu señor esta mañana.- contesto Harry .- supongo que tus deberes como lacayo te habrán tenido muy ocupado este verano, limpiando letrinas se pasa el verano muy rápidamente, además yo de ti no diría lo de sangre sucia cerca de tio TOM , a fin de cuentas, podría ofenderse.

.- El que acabará limpiando letrinas serás tu, en cuando el señor te tenga en sus manos.

.-Si no recuerdo mal ya me ha tenido en sus manos y aun estoy aquí, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Se estará haciendo viejo el pobre, estará perdiendo facultades, se tendrá que dedicar a torturar a pobres viejecitas muggles si no quiere quedar mal otra vez.- Contestó con sarcasmo Harry.

.-Diviértete mientras puedas, Potter, estas el primero de la lista, y yo estaré allí para ver tu final.

.-Claro, Malfoy, cuantos esta vez, 30, para poder con un chico de 15 años, o a lo mejor 50, nunca es bueno confiarse.- Malfoy se dirigió enfadado al interior del colegio, todo el mundo había oído su discusión y Harry había salido victorioso, al menos esta vez. Los chicos de Slytherin no parecieron muy contentos tampoco por las palabras de Harry, aunque al resto del colegió pareció darles fuerzas el oír a Harry tan animado, tan seguro de si mismo. Al ver a los gemelos Harry se acercó a ellos.

.-Que demonios esta pasando, donde están los demás alumnos??

.-Por lo que parece, los padres de algunos alumnos no quieren que sus hijos continúen sus estudios en Hogwarts, dicen que si es verdad que el que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto, será el primer sitió donde atacará y no quieren que sus hijos estén en peligro.

.-Y que creen, que estarán más seguros en otro lugar???. Esto es de locos.

.-Lo sabemos Harry, pero no hay manera de que entiendan que el retorno de quien ya sabes no solo es una cosa personal entre tu y él, que nos incumbe a todos. El lugar más seguro, por lo que podemos saber, sigue siendo Hogwarts, de todas formas, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor siguen entre nosotros, los que más se han resentido son Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Al entrar al comedor se dieron cuenta que efectivamente esas dos escuelas habían perdido a muchos de los estudiantes, sus mesas estaban especialmente vacías, aunque básicamente de estudiantes de 2,3, y 4, los más mayores parecía que entendían la situación en la que se encontraban, o no habían acatado las ordenes de sus padres acerca del traslado. Muchos de estos estudiantes miraban a Harry con muestras de apoyo, al parecer Dumbledore les había mandado una carta explicándoles lo que había pasado a finales del año pasado, lo que le había sucedido a Cedric, el retorno de Voldemort. Parecía que con sus miradas le quisieran mandar muestras de animo y de comprensión, cosa que animó visiblemente a Harry. Necesitaba esa complicidad. Solo le habría hecho falta el desprecio de las demás casas.

El numero de chicos de primer año también fue bastante inferior al de otros años, cosa que hizo que empezaran a cenar mucho antes de lo provisto aunque antes de hacerlo el director les dirigió unos palabras.

.-Estimados alumnos, como sabéis, Voldemort ha vuelto.- un silencio se impuso en el gran comedor.- no debemos tenerle miedo, el miedo, es como una  muerte lenta, para mejorar la protección de los estudiantes, crearemos unas patrullas nocturnas que vigilarán el colegio durante la noche, esas patrullas estarán formados por alumnos voluntarios de 6 y 7 curso, quien quiera formar parte de ellas, por favor, hagan el favor de dar sus nombres a los prefectos de la escuela, serán entrenados para poder realizar esta tarea. Así mismo, a partir de las 10 estará prohibido estar fuera del dormitorio común, los alumnos que quieran consultar en la biblioteca a partir de esa hora, podrán hacerlo aunque les estará prohibido salir de ella, hasta las 12 de la noche, hora en que se les acompañará a sus dormitorios.- Unos murmullos pudieron oírse en las mesas de los estudiantes.- Espero la colaboración de todos ustedes, los estudiantes que sean cogidos incumpliendo esta norma, serán castigados con 50 puntos y 15 días de trabajos comunes la primera vez, llegando a poder ser expulsados si se repite en más ocasiones. Los únicos que pueden incumplir esta norma son los perfectos del colegio y los miembros de las patrullas los días que estén de guardia. Pasando a temas más comunes, esta absolutamente prohibido el bosque, así como permanecer fuera del edificio a partir de las 8, hora en se cerrarán las puertas. Tenemos nuevo celador, espero que se comporten y no les den mucho trabajo, tienen carta blanca para castigarles como crean conveniente. Tambien tenemos nueva profesora de adivinación.- Pareció que esta noticia sentó bien entre los estudiantes, excepto en algunos.- den la bienvenida a la profesora Joyce Vancry.

La profesora Vancry, entró al gran salón bajo los aplausos de la mayoría de los estudiantes, al pasar cerca de los chicos les dio su mejor sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa de los profesores.

.-El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será el verdadero Ojoloco Moody  y tendremos a un antiguo profesor el sr Lupin en las clases de duelo que serán impartidas a todos los estudiantes a partir de 4 año, sin nada más que decir, QUE EMPIECE EL BANQUETE.

Nuestros amigos comieron rápidamente, tenían una reunión que acudir antes de las 12 de la noche, y tenían que acompañar a los de primer año y enseñarles todo lo referente a la escuela. Cuando terminaron sus tareas como perfectos eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, aunque como eran perfectos no tenían que cumplir a rajatabla el toque de queda no querían que ningún profesor les interrogara sobre que estaban haciendo, así que se dirigieron bajo la capa invisible al lugar de reunión .

---------------------------------------------------------

BUENO, QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTE CAPITULO,  espero que les esté gustando los cambios en el guión, les puedo prometer que el Sr Wilson les va a meter mucha caña a estos chico.

La traducción esta en fase Beta, en cuando la tenga la pongo en internet.

Que disfruten del capitulo.

Por cierto, en el capitulo siguiente les comento sus Reviews, hagan preguntas, no se preocupen si es demasiado importante para contestar públicamente se lo envío directamente a su correo.

Por motivos de Fanfiction no es posible poner direcciones de otros Fanfictions, así que si quieren saber la dirección tendran que ir a mi ficha personal, así como tener acceso a mis historias favoritas y a mis escritores.

UN SALUDO A TODO EL MUNDO

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO por leer este humilde Fanfic,


	18. La propuesta de Wilson Fénix

LA PROPUESTA DEL FANTASMA

Al llegar a la durante todo el verano había sido su lugar de residencia se encontraron con el fantasma de Wilson Fénix junto a Fawkes, parecía muy animado, para probar si había conocido realmente a Godric Gryffindor Harry había pensado en enseñarle la espada que Dumbledore le había regalado para su cumpleaños, la que había pertenecido al jefe de su casa, al llegar ahí el fantasma enseguida les empezó a hacer preguntas.

.-Así que ese Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin?

.-Encontrasteis la cámara secreta de Salazar en vuestro segundo año?

.-Os habéis enfrentado al señor oscuro 3 veces?

.- Ganaste el torneo de los tres magos can tan solo 14 años?

Al ver que nuestros amigos estaban parados sin decir nada, paró en seco y les preguntó?

.-Que pasa?.-Nuestros amigos no sabían bien que decir, en eso Harry sacó la espado y se la mostró al fantasma, sin mostrar el lado donde figuraba el nombre del fundador.

.-Una espada. Un momento, esa es espada es la de Godric, estoy seguro, de donde la habéis sacado???

.-Bueno, fue un regalo de cumpleaños del director, según él la espada me había elegido.- contesto Harry, al ver que el mago había reconocido la espada sin ningún problema.

.-Que la espada te había elegido, a si, durante tu segundo año, apareció cuando más la necesitabas, si ya me acuerdo. Sabes que significa??.- Harry no sabía que decir.

.-Bueno, eso es muy importante, los objetos mágicos muy poderosos escogen a sus dueños, las varitas escogen quien será su portador ya que son la fuente de su poder, si la espada te ha elegido será que considera que eres el que mejor puede utilizar sus propiedades.

.-Sus propiedades, es una espada.

.-Si una espada, pero que ha pertenecido a grandes hombres, antes de a Godric perteneció a otros, hombres y magos muy poderosos, y algo de su poder ha permanecido en la espado durante generaciones, si te ha elegido es porque considera que eres digno de poseerla, y eso querido chico, no es una cosa que se pueda considerar a la ligera, te lo aseguro.

.-Sabes si posee algún poder especial?.- preguntó Hermione intrigada.

.-Pues no se que decirte, esta forjada por maestros olvidados, ligera y mortífera si el portador es su elegido, dura y pesada si no lo es, su hoja no necesita afilarse, eso es típico de las espadas que han pertenecido a algún mago, no se, elementos mágicos en su materia prima, al igual que vuestras varitas, donde el núcleo es un elemento que permite el enfoque de vuestra magia, es posible llegar a realizar magia con ella, aunque es necesario mucha más poder para llegar a canalizarla.

.-Bien, dejémonos de historias, que quiere de nosotros?.- Preguntó Ron impaciente.

.-Bueno, a eso llamo yo una pregunta directa, veamos, creo que la pregunta tendría que ser otra, que queréis vosotros? .- el fantasma estaba encantado con la cara de incertidumbre de Ron ante el cambio de perspectiva que le había sugerido.- bueno, se todo lo que vosotros sabéis, se que lleváis todo el verano entrenando con un único fin, que habéis mejorado muchísimo, pero aún así, no sois rivales para él, se que tenéis mucho potencial, sino yo no estaría ahora mismo hablando con vosotros, pero que utilizando métodos normales tardaríais toda un vida en poder enfrentaros con alguna posibilidad al hombre que vi en mi visión, no siquiera Godric hubiera sido rival para él, ya no es humano, hace tiempo que dejó de serlo, hace falta mucho, muchísimo poder para tener la posibilidad de vencerle, yo puedo ofreceros una posibilidad, quizás una entre mil, pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

.-No puede ser tan malo como lo pintas, Harry ya le venció una vez.

.-Si, en eso tienes razón, la fuerza de Voldemort no solamente radica en su propia fuerza, sino en la fuerza que arrastra con él, el miedo que inspira, cuantos magos se enfrentarían a él, además si mis cálculos son exactos, la resurrección le ha hecho más fuerte, no fue venganza lo que impulsó a Voldemort utilizar a Harry para su resurrección, la fuerza que le protegió a él cuando era pequeño, ahora protege, aunque no se en que medida, a su nuevo cuerpo, es posible que el avadra kedavra, no le haga más daño que el que le hizo a Harry teniendo solamente un año.

Nuestros amigos estaban pensativos, tenía sentido todo lo que el sr Wilson decía, Harry lo sabía muy bien, Voldemort le había podido tocar sin ningún problema el mismo día de su resurrección, en cambio, durante su primer año, algo extraño le protegió, el profesor de defensa personal era incapaz de tocarle, quemaba al tacto, en cambio Voldemort no tuvo ningún problema.

.-Tal como yo lo veo, hay dos opciones, someteros a mi entrenamiento, cosa que no será sencilla, o, pasar de él, en ese caso mi energía desaparecerá en poco tiempo y podréis seguir con vuestras vidas, si ha esto se puede considerar vida.

.-Por que dice que desaparecerá, no puede enseñar a otros?, es decir, estamos seguros que hay gente dispuesta a seguirle en su propósito.

.-No puede ser, al introducirme dentro del huevo, se puede decir que me convertí en una especie de fantasma, como podéis ver, con una misión muy clara, enseñar a quien me despertara, sin esa misión, mi energía desaparecerá rápidamente, no me sirve de nada enseñar a otros, vosotros me despertasteis, vosotros tenéis que ser entrenados, esa es la razón por la que he permanecido más de un milenio en el interior de un huevo, sin esa razón, no tiene sentido permanecer aquí, hay veces en que el destino juega malas pasadas no creéis?.

.-Supongamos que aceptamos.- dijo Harry .- que tendríamos que hacer?? Que nos enseñaría??

.-Bueno, eso es un poco complicado de explicar, debido a las circunstancias, no puedo someteros a un entrenamiento normal,  de momento y debido a vuestra corta edad deberemos centrarnos en temas físicos, vuestro cuerpo ha de poder soportar el máximo de carga mágica que sea posible, tenemos un año para llegar a ese nivel.

.-Un AÑO, de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando, dos años de entrenamiento???.- Pregunto Ron que ya se veía corriendo sin parar por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

.-No, realmente el entrenamiento no puede terminarse antes de 3, cuerpo, mente y espíritu tienen que ser uno, cada cosa, un año mínimo, y eso sería mucho os lo aseguro, normalmente se tardan 6, aunque lo aceleramos un poquito.- Como se suponía que podrían hacer eso, los TIMOS, entrenar como posesos para realizar en 3 años lo que normalmente se tardaban 6, y encima, sin que les pillan los profesores, por no nombrar a Voldemort que tenía que estar quietecito durante 3 años hasta que ellos estuvieran según el chalado este preparados para hacerle frente.

.-Y como vamos ha hacer eso sin que se enteren los profesores???.- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

.-Bueno, un poco de paciencia, si el director es la mitad de perspicaz de lo que vosotros pensáis, será imposible, cuando se enteren, que seguro que se enteran, pues bueno, ya pensaremos algo, no os parece???.- dijo muy animado el fantasma, entusiasmado por la posibilidad de ser descubierto, parecía tan nervioso como los gemelos antes de poner en practica uno de sus planes.

.-Bueno, que se supone que tendremos que hacer ahora, ponernos a correr a gatas por todo el castillo??.- Preguntó Ron, que no le hacía mucha gracia eso de pasarse un año  con doble sesión de clases.

.-De momento nada, antes de empezar he de reponer fuerzas para el viaje,  dentro de dos semanas, el domingo será un buen día para empezar, venid temprano comed bien mientras tanto, acumulad fuerzas.- Diciendo esto nuestros amigos se dirigieron a la puerta, eran casi las 12, tenían que volver rápidamente a su sala común si no querían tener problemas el primer día de clase.

La verdad era que seguían sin tener clara porque tenían que ayudar a ese fantasma, aunque la posibilidad de no hacerlo y que desapareciera tampoco era del agrado de ninguno de ellos, que mal podía hacerles seguirle un poco el juego, si veían que la cosa no funcionaba pues lo dejaban y punto.

Al llegar a la sala común alguien les estaba esperando, eran los gemelos.

.-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, el primer día y vosotros husmeando por el castillo hasta tarde, como si no hubierais tenido tiempo durante todo el verano.- Dijeron un poco enfadados.

.-Que pasa, nos echabais de menos??.

.-No, es que hemos decidido que mañana elegiríamos al nuevo capitán, supongo que eso te interesará, no Harry??, cuando le tengamos, decidiremos cuando hacemos las pruebas para el equipo, hará falta cubrir la posición de Guardián, eso como mínimo.- Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso, necesitaban reforzar varias posiciones, no solamente la de guardián, a fin de cuentas, este año se graduaba la mayoría del equipo, si escogían a los sustitutos este año, tendrían todo este curso para ir preparándose.

PRIMEROS DIAS DE ESCUELA

El día siguiente empezó como de costumbre, antes de empezar las clases los chicos fueron a correr un poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ron y Harry, estaban emocionadas por la primera clase de adivinación, el hecho de no escuchar la predicción de su muerte cada 5 minutos seguro que le ayudaba a concentrarse más en la asignatura aunque estaba seguro que a Parvati Patil y a Lavender Brown no les haría tanta gracia.

Nada más llegar al aula donde se impartía adivinación notaron una gran mejoría en su aspecto, la ventanas estaban abiertas dejando pasar una agradable brisa, unas velas estaban encendidas, al parecer eran velas aromáticas ya que desprendían un olor suave y agradable, todo lo contrario que con la antigua profesora, al llegar la profesora Joyce Vancry ya les estaba esperando.

.-Buenos días, chicos, me llamo Joyce Vancry, voy a ser vuestra profesora de adivinación durante este curso, este año son los TIMOS para vosotros, así que durante este curso repasaremos un poco todo lo dado hasta la fecha, aunque supongo que cada uno de vosotros ya tiene su sistema preferido. Veamos, El sr Tomas, Dean Tomas, que método te resulta más cómodo para intentar predecir el futuro?.- Dean se quedó sin decir nada, no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando la nueva profesora.

.- Bola de cristal, Hojas de te, quiromancia, Interpretación de llamas, astrología? .- al ver que la cara de los alumnos ella agregó.- bueno, parece que tendremos un duro trabajo por delante.- una vez dijo esto empezaron a repasar los conceptos básicos de los diferentes métodos de predicción, mandándoles algunos resúmenes para su próxima clase, al finalizar la clase los chicos decidieron quedarse para dar la bienvenida a la nueva profesora.

.-Hola profesora Vancry.- Dijo Ron muy contento por la clase.

.-Ah, Hola chicos, que os ha parecido la clase, muy aburrida.

.-Hombre, un poco comparada con la de profesora anterior, que siempre predecía la muerte de Harry a los 5 minutos de empezar.- contestó Ron mientras Harry le daba un codazo.

.-Bueno, veo que lleváis los colgantes, me alegro que os hallan gustado, por cierto, as utilizado alguna vez la bola de cristal Harry.- Los chicos no sabían muy bien que contestar, no le podían decir lo que habían visto, viendo la reacción la profesora continuó.- por vuestras caras deduzco que si, bueno, el profesor Dumbledore me ha contado lo de tus visiones  con Voldemort cuando este está enfadado y me ha pedido si podría enseñarte a canalizarlas, que piensas sobre ella Harry?.

.-Bueno, cree que eso sería posible, es decir, no tengo ningún control sobre ello.

.-Hay un vínculo entre Voldemort y tu, de eso no hay duda, lo único que pasa es que solamente se produce cuando este esta muy enfadado o excitado, a lo mejor, con la ayuda de la bola de cristal, canalizar esa unión sin que tengas que sufrir en el proceso, ya me ha comentado que suelen ser muy dolorosas.- ante esta afirmación Harry cabeceó.- si te parece podríamos intentarlo, que te parece mañana después de tus clases?? Tus amigos pueden acompañarte, me alegraré mucho de ver a la sr Hermione Granger también.

.-Bien, por intentarlo que no quede, nos vemos mañana srta Vancry.

.-Llamadme Joyce, al menos cuando no estemos en clase, de acuerdo??.- Nuestros amigos asintieron y dejaron la clase, dirigiéndose a su siguiente lección.

Le explicaron a Hermione lo que le había dicho la profesora Vancry, ella también lo encontró muy interesante, tal vez, si Harry lo conseguía podríamos tener al mejor espía en las mismos narices de Voldemort sin que este se enterase, como podía sospechar de él mismo. La cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante y apenas había empezado el curso.

Durante la cena, el profesor Dumbledore, había felicitado a todos los voluntarios por querer formar parte de la patrulla nocturno y les había emplazado, al día siguiente  después de las clases para seleccionar los diferentes grupos y hacer turnos. Al terminar de cenar se dirigieron directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor, se tenía que hacer la elección de capitán del equipo. Al llegar, esperaron a que se encontraran todos los integrantes del equipo y pusieron su boto  secreto dentro de una bolsa, la profesora Mc Gonagall les dijo el resultado.

.-Bueno, 6 botos han decidido que el nuevo capitán sea el Sr Potter, felicidades sr Potter.- Todos los integrantes del equipo empezaron a vitorearle.

.-Espera un segundo, yo no quiero ser el capitán, por que no uno de los gemelos?.-preguntó rápidamente.

.-Por que el año que viene nos vamos todos, solamente quedarás tu, serás el jugador con más experiencia,  y serías seleccionado seguro como capitán, así que por nosotros ya puedes empezar este año y no nos vengas con que este año tienes los TIMOS porque todos nosotros tenemos los EXTASI, así que.... te toca ser capitán..- Dijo Fred con un tono inequívoco, dando por terminada la discusión.- Tras pensarlo un poco Harry añadió.

.-De acuerdo, pero será bajo mis condiciones.- el resto del equipo se le quedó mirando extrañados por la reacción de Harry.- Angelina será le segunda capitana, será la encargada de entrenar al primer equipo, yo seleccionare a una serie de jugadores para formar el equipo suplente, entrenaremos aparte, y si después del primer partido cuentan con vuestra aprobación serán los integrantes del primer equipo el próximo año.

.-Nos parece bien, cuando hacemos las pruebas para los jugadores.- respondieron todos

.-Se harán el próximo, Fred, George, vosotros os encargareis de poner un cartel anunciándolo.

.-Vale, capi, lo que tu digas.

Después de recibir ciertos vítores y aplausos Harry fue proclamado nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, al terminar con la mini celebración se quedaron nuestros amigos completamente solos.

.-Que tienes en mente Harry.- preguntó Ron, sabiendo que no eran normales las exigencias de Harry al proclamarse capitán.

.-Bueno, tu seguramente serás seleccionado nuevo guardián del equipo titular, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, pero para el segundo equipo, necesitaremos un poco de imaginación, Hermione podría formar parte de el, de esa manera podríamos seguir practicando con la escoba sin levantar sospechas, quiero que Neville también forme parte y según tus hermanos Ginny es muy buena con la escoba, podríamos enseñarles lo que nos enseño Viktor este verano, haríamos un equipo invencible.

.-Bueno, Neville no se puede decir que sea muy bueno.

.-Tampoco lo era Hermione y mira ahora, no hay nadie que vuele mejor que ella.

.-En eso tienes razón Harry.- Contesto Ron.

.-Además, acordaos de lo que dijo Dumbledore, Neville es uno de los alumnos con más potencial de nuestro año escuela.- agregó Hermione.

.-Entonces está decidido, aunque los entrenamientos tendrán que ser a primera hora de la mañana, antes de desayunar, tendremos que practicar cada día, y tendremos que pedir permiso al profesor Dumbledore para que nos enseñe a trazar nuestros propios circuitos de practicas.

.-Mañana sin falta se lo pedimos, no creo que nos diga que no.- agregó Hermione.

.-También tenemos que convencer a Ginny y a Neville para que se presenten a las pruebas.

.-A Ginny se lo comentará Hermione, son muy buenas amigas, a Neville se lo comentaremos nosotros esta noche, no creo que nos diga que no. Venga, todos a la cama.

------------------------------------------------

No les costó mucho convencer a Ginny y a Neville para que se presentaran a las pruebas, tal como habían supuesto Ron, fue elegido por unanimidad nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor, y Harry haciendo valer su puesto de capitán escogió a Hermione, Neville y Ginny como suplentes, se extrañaron un poco porque no eligió a nadie más, no era un equipo suplente completo aunque Harry les dijo que eran los puestos más necesarios y que Fred y George algunos días entrenarían con ellos para complementarse como conjunto, que más adelante escogerían a los demás integrantes del equipo suplente una vez estuvieran seguros de que la cosa iba por buen camino, por lo demás los días de clase pasaban sin mucha incidencia, en DCAO estaban enseñando a todos los alumnos de partir de 4 curso el hechizo patronus, que Harry, Ron y Hermione ya dominaban a la perfección, por parte de Harry el ciervo era de un color dorado intenso, el de Ron, una  quaffle  , y Hermione como no podía ser de otra manera un pergamino con un gran 10 en el centro que se movía como poseído por toda el aula de la escuela. Ojoloco estaba muy contento por los logros de los 3 chicos, nadie más había conseguido aún dominar el conjuro, quines tenían más problemas eran los de 4 curso, como era de suponer, aunque a algunos de 6 y 7 también les costaba lo suyo hacer aparecer la más mínima concentración de energía, en trasformaciones estaban repasando un poco lo dado en cursos anteriores, cosa que a los chicos no les suponía ningún problema, ya que los habían repasado todos durante el verano, la clase que peor les iba era pociones, como siempre el profesor Snape, no mostraba simpatía por los integrantes de Gryffindor, en especial a Harry y a Neville, como Harry no le daba motivos durante los primeros días se cebó especialmente con Neville, que ya había destruido su primer caldero a los 5 minutos de su primera clase. En clase de Criaturas mágicas estaban estudiando a las Snifers (Espero que este nombre no exista porque se me acaba de ocurrir), una especie de hadas, voladoras que el único problema que tenían era que si no les caías bien, eran peores que un enjambre de mosquitos africanos,

---------------------------------------------------------

BUENO, siento tardar tanto en actualizar, ME HE LEIDO EL 5 LIBRO........

Esta el quinto libro completamente traducido en Internet, mandadme un correo si queréis la dirección, los 38 capítulos al castellano, no esta mal, aunque visto lo visto, mi fic se parece tanto como una tortilla a un árbol, asea na de na, he visto por ahí varios fics que han dejado incompletas su versión después de haber leído el libro original y han empezado lo que seria su versión del 6 libro, no se que os parecerá a vosotros, aunque hay varias opciones y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto.

1.-Paso olímpicamente del libro original, cosa un poco difícil por los cometarios y demás......

2.-Adapto un poco el fic del 5 libro pa que termine, digamos, un poco parecido al libro original, por lo menos en las partes digamos importantes?? De modo que el 6 y 7 tengan como punto de apoyo el libro original

3.- Paso olímpicamente de terminar el 5, 6 y 7 y me dedico a otra cosa???

4.- Paso de terminar el 5 y empiezo el 6, sin que tenga nada que ver con lo que llevamos????

Reconozco que hay opciones realmente malas, si a alguien se le ocurren algunas más que lo ponga aconsejo leer los reviews que van dejando la gente, de esa manera sabréis que es lo que opinan los demás lectores, en principio este capitulo estaba pensado ser mucho más largo, pero claro, la duda me abruma, no se que hacer, no se que pensar, necesito vuestra ayuda, después de leer el 5 libro se han abierto ciertos interrogantes, no se si a la gente que también lo ha leído le puede interesar una versión totalmente diferente de lo que entiende por verdadero.

POR FAVOR, INDICAD EN VUESTRO REVIEW SI HAVEIS LEIDO EL 5 LIBRO, O SI QUEREIS LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA TRADUCCIÓN AL CASTELLANO,  Es importante saber si habéis leído el libro o pensáis hacerlo antes de que salga la versión oficial. No escribiré ni una línea más hasta que tome una decisión al respecto, en cuyo caso lo haré saber bien por correo electrónico a la gente que lo sepa, bien con un nuevo capitulo. No se, ya veré sobre la marcha.

NECESITO MÁS QUE NUNCA VUESTRAS RESPUESTAS. ES IMPORTANTE.

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO por leer este humilde Fanfic,


	19. El entrenamiento

Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, primero que nada comentaros un poco las respuestas del último capitulo, intentaré seguir con el fic como si no hubiera leído el libro original, creo que no será excesivamente complicado porque el libro va por un lado y yo por otro completamente distinto, si se repite alguna escena o cometario, no será hecho adrede, hay veces en que resulta un poco complicado distinguir entre una idea propia o alguna idea sacada de un Fic, supongo que todo lo que lees termina en el mismo lugar, mezclando sentimientos e ideas y cuando te inventas la historia al final no sabes si es una idea completamente nueva o te ha venido después de la lectura de otro fic parecido.

Por lo que hace referencia a este capitulo, digamos que es uno de los más importantes, es la base mi historia que tardará 3 años en terminar, espero que les guste la trama.

Por ciento, no se que pasa últimamente a Fanfiction que hay días que no funciona, cosa que me pone de los nervios, sobretodo cuando tengo una saga que leer.   AHHHHHHH. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

LOS PRIMEROS DIAS DE CLASE 

 Durante las dos primeras semanas, no ocurrió nada especialmente importante, los profesores les mandaban tareas interminables para prepararles para los TIMOS, nuestros amigos empezaron a entrenar con Ginny y con Neville, haciendo pequeños circuitos para mejorar la maniobrabilidad de los dos, Harry les había explicado a Hermione y a Ron la idea que tenía en mente, especialmente para el primer partido del año Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todo un clásico del colegio, entrenaban duramente dos horas cada día y después realizaban los trabajos de las diferentes materias, Neville les ayudaba en herbología, su materia favorita, Ron y Harry hacían lo propio en Criaturas mágicas y Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione les ayudaba especialmente en Pociones, Hechizos, y Transfiguración, nuestros tres amigos no tenían demasiado problema en el tema práctico, el entrenamiento del verano les permitía asimilar rápidamente los conceptos básicos, aunque la teoría y los deberes eran otro cantar, dejando de lado pociones y el trabajo adicional, el curso iba sobre ruedas, las patrullas nocturnas habían empezado nada más empezar el curso, y una vez superada la primera impresión habían resultado ser muy útiles.

--------------- Primera reunión de las patrullas -----------

.-Gracias a todo el mundo que ha acudido voluntariamente a formar parte de las patrullas nocturnas de vigilancia, como ya sabéis haremos varios grupos, que patrullaran por los diferentes pasillos del colegio de 10 de la noche hasta las 2 de la madrugada, estas patrullas tendrán varias funciones, la más importante será dar seguridad a los estudiantes .- Dijo el profesor Snape mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry .- como se dijo el primer día todos los estudiantes tendrán que estar a las 10 en sus dormitorios o en la biblioteca, es cuyo caso, llegada las 12 les acompañaran a sus dormitorios, cualquier estudiante que se encuentren fuera de esas zonas concretas, será llevado inmediatamente a mi despacho, para ser castigado e interrogado,  QUEDA CLARO???. Alguna pregunta?

.-Profesor, si no me equivoco los únicos alumnos que podían pertenecer a estas patrullas eran los alumnos a partir de 6 curso.- Snape cabeceó afirmativamente al prefecto 7 curso de Slytherin .- como es que ....

.-Usted se pregunta porque esta Potter, Weasley y Granger, no es así??? Alguien más también se lo pregunta???.- tres tímidas manos, todas pertenecientes al grupo de Slytherin .- Bien, la razón para no dejar a alumnos menores de 16 años formar parte de las patrullas es por que aun no tienen suficientes conocimientos en caso de tener que enfrentarse en un duelo a algún intruso, veamos, vosotros tres,- dijo Snape señalando a las tres personas que habían levantado las manos .- Sr Potter veamos como se defiende.

Un gran murmullo se produjo ante esta situación 3 alumnos de 6to contra uno de 5to, eso no era justo. Antes de salir, Harry se aseguró de quitar el hechizo de Ojoloco, para poder moverse con más libertad, se situó a unos 10 metros de los otros 3 alumnos cuando el profesor dio la señal, Harry se puso en acción. El combate duro apenas 5 segundos, hizo exactamente lo mismo que el profesor Snape en su primera clase, desplazó su pierna derecha hacia un lado y desplazó su cuerpo en esa dirección, inmediatamente los tres contrincantes dispararon sus maldiciones, en ese momento, Harry, que ya estaba preparado cambió rápido como el rayo en dirección opuesta y con un rápido accio varitas terminó con el combate. Gritos de emoción se escucharon por todo el recinto, había ganado el alumno de 5to, rápidamente, sin ningún problema.

.-Alguien más cree que estos alumnos no merecen estar aquí??.- Preguntó Snape un poco cabreado por la rápida victoria de Harry.- Por supuesto serán todos entrenados para poder disputar un combate con un mínimo de posibilidades, espero que estén atentos a esas lecciones .- dijo mientras devolvía las varitas a los tres alumnos de su casa.

--------------------------- Final Flash back ------------------------------

Ya habían elaborado un plano detallado de la cámara secreta así como del laberinto que había en ella, gracias a Xacha, espiaban todas las noches en los dormitorios de Slytherin por medio de los conductos, aunque aún no habían descubierto nada de interés para nuestros amigos.

Las clases con la nueva profesora de adivinación, la sra Joyce Vancry empezaban a dar sus frutos, al menos Harry había aprendido a vaciar su mente y concentrarse en cosas concretas, la profesora estaba muy feliz, ya que había dicho que seguramente durante la próxima semana empezaría a vislumbrar cosas en la bola de cristal, aunque en un principio no quería arriesgarse y le había aconsejado en centrar su mente en cosas agradables, al menos hasta que dominara completamente los conceptos básicos.

Su entrenamiento nocturno continuaba sin problema, aunque en la torre de Gryffindor no podían practicar se dedicaban a hacer averiguaciones sobre pociones y hechizos que les podrían ir bien en un enfrentamiento directo con mortífagos.

ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL

Llego rápidamente le domingo, el día que habían quedado con el fantasma para empezar el nuevo entrenamiento, fueron temprano a desayunar al terminar, se dirigieron hacia el cuarto que había su residencia durante todo el verano. El fantasma les estaba esperando.

.-Hola chicos, como se encuentran hoy?, han comido bien?.- preguntó Wilson Fénix nada más verlos.

.-Estamos bien, que tenemos que hacer??.- Preguntó Ron con cara de pocos amigos, para el no era bueno empezar el entrenamiento en domingo.

.-Nada,  nada, empezaremos con una simple meditación, nos cogeremos de la mano y pondremos el huevo en el centro.

.-Quee? No habremos venido a rezar verdad? Quiero decir que... bueno da igual.- contestó Ron al saber los planes del fantasma. Mientras tanto nuestros amigos estaban bastante callados, Hermione sabía que la mayoría de los grandes hechizos se tenía que cerrar un circulo con todos los integrantes en el centro, no era buena señal lo que el fantasma les proponía.

Al ponerse en el centro de la habitación cogidos de la mano, el fantasma empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma que no entendían, a los pocos segundos el huevo empezó a brillar, nuestros amigos permanecían con los ojos cerrados, aunque notaban con sus sentidos que un gran poder empezaba a emanar del centro del circulo, instantes antes de abrir los ojos, nuestros tres amigos desaparecieron en un gran estallido de poder.... Solamente el fantasma se quedó en la habitación. Callado, sin decir ni pensar nada, esperando su regreso....

Aproximadamente 12 horas después de este extraño suceso, el huevo volvió a palpitar de poder, tres cuerpos aparecieron en el duro suelo de la habitación completamente inconscientes, eran nuestros amigos, sus cuerpos parecían agotados, las túnicas les iban un poco cortas respecto a horas anteriores, sus músculos, extraordinariamente fuertes y fibrosos mostraban un gran cambió en su aspecto, una cicatriz en el brazo derecho de Ron en forma de garras había aparecido, Hermione llevaba el pelo atado en una gran cola, bastante más corto de lo habitual. El fantasma se les quedó mirando pensativo, mientras Fawkes cantaba una bonita canción relajante, y con sus lagrimas curaba pequeñas heridas, primero eliminó las de Ron, seguidamente algunos arañazos de Harry y Hermione. A las pocas horas nuestros amigos despertaron.

.-Donde estamos.- Preguntó Hermione prácticamente antes de abrir los ojos.

.-Te encuentras en Hogwarts.- dijo Wilson tranquilamente. Poco a poco nuestros amigos fueron abriendo los ojos. 

.-Dios.- dijo Harry, por fin en casa,- que ha pasado con Voldemort?,que ha ocurrido durante nuestra ausencia? Debemos encontrar a Dumbledore para decirle que hemos vuelto, deben estar todos preocupados, Porque no nos dijiste que estaríamos fuera tanto tiempo???

.-Tanto tiempo, aquí han pasado únicamente unas 12 horas desde vuestra partida, nadie se ha dado cuenta de vuestra ausencia, ni siquiera vuestros cuerpos han envejecido, simplemente han cambiado un poco, todo está como siempre.- Dijo el sr Fénix can voz calmada

.-Solo 12 horas, pero si hemos estado ausentes casi un año, como es eso posible?.- Preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

.-Bueno, es lo bueno de los viajes, el tiempo es muy relativo. Donde habéis estado?.- preguntó Wilson intrigado.

.-NO LO SABES, demonios, tu nos enviaste y ni siquiera sabes a donde?.- Preguntó Harry enojado

.-Bueno, conozco la situación aproximada, aunque nunca es 100% seguro en este tipo de magia, ya no existe en vuestro tiempo, y en el mío era ya una leyenda.

.-Para tu información somos nos hemos convertido en guerreros Fedaykin de pleno derecho, si es que sabes lo que eso significa.- contesto Ron orgulloso.

.-Shamanes del clan, para ser exactos.- Contestó Hermione.- Con tu permiso vamos a comer, estamos hambrientos, nos veremos más tarde esta misma noche para charlar de tu viajecito.

Nuestros amigos salieron de la habitación como sombras sin cuerpo, se movían de una forma extraña, no emitían ningún sonido, sus movimientos eran ágiles en sobremanera, como si de unos felinos se tratara, antes de llegar al gran comedor una sombra se cruzó en su camino, era Malfoy.

.-Que pasa sangre sucia vienes de....

No pudo terminar la frase, al tocar en el hombro a Hermione desde las sombras hizo que sus músculos reaccionaran instantáneamente sin siquiera provocación, estaba completamente inmovilizado con la rodilla de esta en su garganta, y aunque Malfoy no estaba seguro, parecía que había guardado una hoja afilada debajo de su túnica al comprobar que se traba de él.

.-Tienes que tener más cuidado sr Malfoy, nunca se sabe la reacción de una persona que es sorprendida en las sombras.- Decía Hermione muy calmada.- podría ser perjudicial para tu salud. Nuestros amigos continuaron su camino sin mediar palabra. Parecía que no les había sorprendido en absoluto la reacción de Hermione, ni siquiera parecían alegrarse de ver a Malfoy tendido en el suelo indefenso, lo más extraño era la forma de moverse de nuestros amigos, parecían moverse a cámara lenta, cada movimiento era perfecto, sin desperdicio de energía, simplemente se desplazaban como su estuvieran flotando en el aire. Malfoy se quedó helado en el suelo sin decir nada, como alegrándose de seguir existiendo.

Al llegar al gran comedor todo el mundo estaba ya cenando, al parecer llegaban un poco tarde, se dirigieron tranquilamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron a comer en el extremo más cercano a la puesta, nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada a acepción de Dumbledore y Ojoloco Moody que parecía inspeccionarlos con su ojo mágico dando vueltas como excitado ante la llegada de los chicos. Comieron rápidamente, sin dejar nada en el plato, llevaban años sin comer esa deliciosa comida, al terminar se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del salón, nadie había terminado aun. Al llegar a la puesta se detuvieron como inspeccionando la salida.

.-Sr Moody, puede disculparnos por hoy, es que estamos ciertamente cansados?.- dijo Harry como si estuviera completamente agotado.-Ojoloco salió de entre las sobras del vestíbulo sorprendido al ser descubierto tan pronto.

.-Bueno, si, no se preocupen, Vigilancia constante, ya veo que siguen estando en forma, les espero mañana en mi clase.- diciendo esto se dirigió otra vez hacia el gran salón, parecía alterado por la forma en que los chicos le habían descubierto, como demonios lo habían hecho?, estaba seguro que no había provocado ningún indicio.

.-Creéis que se ha tragado lo que estamos demasiado cansados?.- preguntó Ron.

.-Creo que no, tendremos que tener cuidado, es el más sensitivo de todos, el ojo ese que tiene posee poderes que desconocemos.- dijo Harry tranquilamente.

.-También tendremos que tener cuidado con nuestras reacciones, casi mato a Malfoy sin pensarlo, el cuerpo ha actuado instantáneamente, un poco más y le rompo el cuello.

.-Bajaremos nuestros sentidos al mínimo, eso debería ser suficiente.- contesto Harry.- Es gracioso, después de nuestro viaje no sabemos ni un solo hechizo nuevo, y en cambio tenemos que tener cuidado de no hacer daño a nadie, las personas pueden ser criaturas extraordinarias, con poder mágicos o sin ellos, tendremos que reflexionar sobre esto, esta es una guerra que también les incumbe, no estaría mal contar con alguna ayuda adicional.

.-Todo llegará Harry, todo llegará, de momento el fantasma de Wilson tiene que darnos algunas explicaciones.

Al llegar a la habitación el fantasma les estaba esperando. Había buscado información sobre Fedaykin, lo había encontrado muy interesante.

.-Habéis estado con ellos?.- preguntó enseñándoles un viejo libro con algunas ilustraciones.

.-Si.- contestaron nuestros amigos.

.-Cuanto tiempo?.

.-Hemos estado cerca de un año estándar, aunque en este tiempo solo han pasado unas horas

.-Aquí pone que eran guerreros extraordinarios, les llamaban el pueblo invisible, el pueblo de la muerte, es eso cierto?

.-SI, la verdad es que al principio nos costó muchísimo aprender sus costumbres, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, son gente muy dura, aunque justa a la vez. Muy respetada por las tribus vecinas, me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos en este tiempo.- dijo Harry como haciendo una pregunta a si mismo.

.-Bueno, el libro dice que siguen existiendo, aunque cambiaron de lugar y se dirigieron a la selva del amazonas cuando unos tiempos oscuros llegaron a su región, muchos de ellos murieron, quedándose sin Chaman, se supone que siguen viviendo en el corazón de la selva aunque hace años que nadie sabe de ellos, según algunas tribus, siguen siendo unos guerreros increíbles aunque han perdido su poder ancestral con la perdida del chaman.- Nuestros amigos asintieron, como tramando un plan calculado anteriormente.

.-Ahora te toca a ti contestar algunas preguntas. Explícanos exactamente que hiciste? Y como es que no sabias donde estábamos.

.-Bueno, ya les dije que necesitaríamos cerca de 6 años en conseguir el entrenamiento completo, como no disponéis de ese tiempo, era necesario comprimirlo en  menos, Godric y yo ideamos un sistema mucho más eficaz, decidimos enviarles en unos viajes que les permitirían adquirir conocimientos que ni siquiera nosotros tenemos, no se exactamente donde serán enviados, digamos que eso lo decide el huevo, según sus necesidades, urgencia, conocimientos, edad aunque después de ver su primera elección no me parece nada desacertada. El huevo tardará cerca de un año es estar nuevamente preparado para otro viaje. Durante ese año, continuaremos con el aprendizaje aquí en Hogwart.- Nuestros amigos se quedaron pensativos, al principio de su viaje hubieran matado a Wilson de estar presente, pero tenían que reconocer que los conocimientos que tenían ahora seguramente no los habrían podido adquirir dentro de un castillo con todos los profesores mirando, además, habían podido condensar toda una vida en apenas 12 horas, cosa que les permitía avanzar extraordinariamente en su plan, no habían aprendido prácticamente magia, si descontaban su nueva habilidad en la creación de pociones, aunque ahora mismo se sentían capaces de enfrentarse a un grupo de mortífagos sin ningún problema, sin utilizar magia para ello.

Después de eso los chicos le explicaron por encima sus nuevas habilidades para que Wilson supiera a que nivel estaban en estos momentos, parecía sorprendido gratamente, el entrenamiento a que habían sido sometidos había sido brutal, podría decirse que inhumano, aunque los resultados saltaban a la vista.

Prepararon unos horarios de entrenamiento físico para continuar en forma, mientras Wilson les empezaría a dar nociones de magia avanzada, sobretodo el tipo de hechizos que les servirían en caso de lucha para defenderse. Después de discutir el horario de estas clases, combinándolas con las sesiones de Quiddich, las guardias nocturnas, las clases de duelo etc, el horario estaba muy apretado, aunque nuestros amigos no mostraron ningún problema en ello, se habían acostumbrado a dormir muy poco durante su entrenamiento, con 4 o 5 horas tenían suficiente para conseguir el descanso adecuado, el resto del tiempo lo podían dedicar a sus tareas adicionales, nuestros amigos se dirigieron hacía sus dormitorios, eso de poder dormir sobre un colchón era un placer que se les había negado durante demasiado tiempo.

-------------------------

A las cinco de la mañana, tres sombras se movían sigilosamente por la escuela, imposibles de detectar, dirigiéndose hábilmente hacia el bosque prohibido, tenían un poco de trabajo en él, hasta ahora, sabían muchísimas cosas del castillo, seguramente más que cualquier otro estudiante, pero el bosque era un lugar que desconocían completamente, y ahora, era el momento de conocerlo como la palma de su mano, si alguna vez recibían un ataque de mortífagos este se produciría seguramente a partir del bosque, debían estar preparados, además necesitaban ciertas plantas y hongos que esperaban encontrar ahí, así como materia prima para sus armas. Tomaron buena nota mental de donde se encontraba cada cosa así como intentar determinar el hábitat natural de los animales que pudieran encontrar en el bosque, ahora el bosque era su hogar, no tenían nada que temer, eran uno con el bosque, el bosque les protegería, les daría alimento en caso necesario, armas, cobijo, eran Fedaykin.......

A la hora del desayuno, nuestros amigos fueron de los primeros en llegar, estaban muy contentos con su primer contacto con el bosque, bastante cerca del límite habían encontrado la mayoría de las plantas que eran necesarias para sus venenos y remedios, así como algunos árboles especialmente útiles para sus arcos y flechas. Les llevarían días sino meses conocer profundamente el bosque, era muy extenso, pero estaban seguros de encontrar todo lo necesario en él. Así como poder preparar algunas sorpresas en caso de que a los seguidores de Voldemort se le ocurriera hacer una visita inesperada.

Después del desayuno doble sesión de DAO con Alastor Moody, al llegar continuaron con el hechizo de contra los dementors, le pidió a Harry hacer una demostración para la clase. Como de costumbre el espectro patronum se convirtió en un ciervo pero este era completamente dorado, de un tamaño extremadamente grande y mucho más rápido de lo normal, se movía como perseguido por el diablo, a ojos de Ojoloco este hecho no pasó desapercibido, la potencia del hechizo era extraordinaria, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando detectó que tanto Harry como los otros chicos llevaban el hechizo limitador de magia y de incremento del peso corporal, de manera que el propio hechizo había tenido que costarle mucho más de lo normal, Harry recibió 25 puntos para Gryffindor por su demostración y Ojoloco hizo un apunte mental para comentar ese hecho al profesor Dumbledore tan pronto como tuviera ocasión.

Los chicos también se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la potencia del hechizo de Harry, al parecer sus mejoras físicas habían afectado más de lo que esperaban a la parte mágica de sus cuerpos, al estar más en forma que nunca eran capaces de canalizar mayor cantidad de poder con menos esfuerzo, tendrían que tener un poco de cuidado, no querían llamar la atención más de lo necesario. 

En la clase de transfiguración con la profesora Mc Gonagall seguían repasando todas las transformaciones que habían vista hasta la fecha antes de meterse de lleno en la transformación animal.

Durante la tarde llegó la tan esperada clase de pociones, estaban seguros que no tendrían problemas nunca más en esta asignatura, habían mejorado tanto que estaban seguros de poder pasar los EXTASI sin demasiado problema, aunque querían ver la reacción del profesor Snape ante su nueva habilidad.

Al llegar a clase el profesor Snape les mandó hacer, como examen sorpresa alguna de las pociones que habían hecho hasta la fecha, como si se tratara de los exámenes de TIMO de ese año, tenían que hacer un veneno, su antídoto y una poción de la verdad, la que quisieran, tenían cerca de tres horas para realizar la prueba, la mirada del profesor Snape no paraba de moverse por toda la clase, esperando cualquier ocasión para molestar a los estudiantes de Gryffindor y quitarles puntos, por más que estuvo mirando a Harry no pudo encontrar ningún error en su elaboración del veneno, cosa que le molestó bastante  incluso le extrañó, la clase de pociones no era su mejor asignatura, Ron y Hermione tampoco cometían ni el más leve error, es más, se movían como si lo hicieran todos los días, mantenían la temperatura correcta, así como el tiempo perfecto de cocción, incluso se dio cuenta que durante la creación de la poción de la verdad, invirtieron la introducción de algunos ingredientes a lo que aparecía en el libro, eso era correctísimo, el libro en cuestión había cometido un error, seguramente a posta para que los estudiantes no realizaran ese tipo de pociones que estaba muy regulado por el ministerio, al utilizar estrictamente lo que salía en el libro se conseguía una versión mucho menos efectiva, tal como lo estaban haciendo los chicos la acción de la poción se multiplicaba por 4. DONDE DEMONIOS LO HABIAN APRENDIDO? Se preguntaba el profesor Snape, el nunca había comentado este hecho en clase. Los chicos terminaron primero que nadie cuando aún faltaba más de una hora, dejando sin palabras al propio profesor, no habían cometido ningún error, ni siquiera le habían contestado o mirado mal cuando se había medido con ellos a posta para ver si podía sacarles algún punto por contestar a un profesor, se habían limitado a hacer su perfecto trabajo en el más absoluto silencio.

Al salir de la clase, nuestros amigos se troncharon de la risa, por la cara que el profesor Snape se le había quedado al no poder sacarles ningún punto. Al terminar las clases más temprano de lo normal Harry decidió ir a visitar a la profesora Joyce Vancry de adivinación, quería aprender lo más pronto posible a utilizar la bola de cristal para poder pasar a la segunda fase de su plan. La profesora se queda parada por los avances de Harry, ahora no tenía ningún secreto vaciar su mente y concentrarse en una idea concreta, de hecho le había dicho lo que la profesora había hecho durante todo el día al finalizar la sesión, viendo esto la profesora empezó a enseñarle como distinguir si las visiones provenían del futuro del pasado o del presente, las más fáciles eran las del pasado que normalmente tenían un color más oscuro de lo normal, eran también las más fáciles de invocar para un adivino experimentado, las del presente eran más complejas, aunque según ella el color de la visión era normal, después estaban las visiones del futuro, estas normalmente no decidías tu de verlas, sino que se mostraban cuando menos lo esperabas tenían un color muy brillante, como si el sol estuviera dando a los ojos, dependiendo del tiempo futuro eran más o menos brillantes, y claro, podían llegar a ser tan brillantes que lo único que podías apreciar eran pequeños detalles, según el tiempo que faltaba para cumplirse la visión. De momento Harry se tenía que concentrar en las visiones del pasado, de ese modo conseguiría mejorar su habilidad para concentrarse en el presente y empezar a ver visiones del futuro. Tan pronto como dejó a nuestros amigos la profesora fue al encuentro del profesor Dumbledore, necesitaba decirle sobre los avances de Harry, a este ritmo dentro de muy poco podría ver las acciones de Voldemort sin ningún problema, cosa que resultaría de vital importancia para las acciones de su grupo, Harry tenía que jugar un papel importantísimo en la lucha contra Voldemort, y eso empezaba por saber sus planes inmediatos.

Al llegar a la oficina del director se encontró con una pequeña reunión de profesores, al entrar el director simplemente le dijo.

.-Buenas tardes, sr Vancry, no me diga que usted también viene a hablarme del trío de Gryffindor.- la profesora simplemente cabeceó extrañada por la deducción del director.- siéntese por favor, empecemos con Alastor, que tienes que decir.

.-Bueno, estoy seguro que ustedes también se dieron cuenta, desde  ayer por la noche, los chicos se comportan un tanto extraño, ayer no se les vio el pelo durante todo el día hasta la hora de cenar, y cuando entraron, yo se explicarlo, mis sentidos se pusieron en máxima alerta, como si un depredador hubiera entrado en el comedor, se movían de una forma extraña, muy seguros de si mismos, intenté sorprenderles después de comer, pero no se como me descubrieron nada más asomarse por la puerta, estoy seguro que estaba completamente oculto, no se como demonios pudieron saber que yo me encontraba ahí. Esta mañana he pedido al sr Potter una demostración de su espectro patronum, igual que hice la semana pasada, esta vez el animal era completamente dorado, mucho más grande y rápido, estoy seguro que llevaban mi hechizo para entrenarse, la potencia del animal era increíble, hay poca gente con esa energía, y eso que estaba limitada.

El profesor Dumbledore miraba inexpresivamente a Alastor Moody, estaba seguro que sus observaciones eran correctas, aunque difíciles de creer.

.-Severus, que tienes que añadir a este respecto?.- Preguntó el director.

.-Bueno, esta tarde he puesto una especie de examen en pociones para saber el nivel de los alumnos, su comportamiento no ha sido, digamos, el habitual, la srta Granger, siempre ha sido muy aplicada, pero el Sr Potter y el sr Weasley  no son los mejores de la clase, el examen era bastante complicado, lo han superado con creces, como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo.

.-A lo mejor, se pasaron el domingo estudiando.- agregó el director.

.-Se lo bastante en pociones como para saber que no es suficiente un fin de semana de estudio para poder moverse como se movían ellos, si tuviera que valorarlos les tendría que poner un 10 a cada uno.- esta afirmación les demostró que lo que habían hecho había impresionada mucho al profesor de pociones, nunca, en sus 16 años de enseñanza, había puesto un 10 a ningún miembro de Gryffindor, NUNCA.

.-Profesora Vancry, algo que decir?

.-Bueno, el viernes pasado, el sr Potter tenía ciertas dificultades en adquirir la concentración necesaria para percibir las vibraciones del tiempo, hoy en cambio ha demostrado que en poco más de unas semanas estará preparado para predecir los movimientos del señor oscuro, un cambio que ha muchos videntes les cuesta meses de entrenamiento, me ha sorprendido mucho, aunque no estoy descontenta con el cambio.

.-Bueno, parece ser que algo ha pasado este fin de semana, pediré a los demás profesores que vigilen a nuestros amigos, quiero estar al tanto de todas las cosas extrañas que ellos detecten, aunque he de estar deacuerdo con la profesora Joyce Vancry, no me parece mal el cambio, un poco radical si, pero no malo en todo caso, pido a todos ustedes que les vigilen estrechamente y me informen de cualquier cosa extraña que noten en ellos, no quiero que les pase nada.

Diciendo esto, el director dio por finalizada la reunión de los profesores, durante un rato se quedó pensando en que había pasado durante el fin de semana y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, lo investigaría por su cuenta, lo que era seguro era que estaban haciendo algo, y no quería tener cabos sueltos con esos diablillos, sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces.

------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado este capitulo, no se preocupen que van a saber con pelos y señales que demonios hicieron nuestros amigos durante su viaje, A ALGUIEN LE SUENAN LOS Fedaykin, bueno, viene de una saga de ciencia ficción considerada una obra maestra del genero de todos los tiempos, DUNE, ella es mi inspiración en este caso, y los nombres empleados para los personajes será de allí.

Los siguientes capítulos se dividirán en dos partes, una de ellos explicará que hacen nuestros amigos en Hogwart mientras que la otra explicará con todos los detalles que mi humilde mente pueda pensar que pasó durante el año de entrenamiento extra de nuestros amigos, de esa manera les mantengo expectantes durante más tiempo, a que soy cabrón. Jejjeje. Me parece que de esa manera puede resultar más interesante para todos, cuando en Hogwart sea aburrido, intentaré que sea más interesante con los Fedaykin y al revés como si fueran dos historias paralelas aunque no descarto si es necesario tomar todo un capitulo en un momento concreto para que no se quede a medias la trama en cuestión

PD.- Estoy trabajando en la traducción, dentro de pocos días estará disponible, gracias a todo el mundo

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO por leer este humilde Fanfic,


	20. Los Fedaykin

Estoy un poco desanimado, en el penúltimo capitulo me mandáis 20 reviews, y en el último solamente 4, QUE PASA QUE ESTAIS DE VACACIONES????

Será que ya no me queréis???

Bueno, no nos pongamos nerviosos, aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, please ENVIADME REVIEWS que los espero con ansia para saber la opinión de la gente que lee este FIC. ( Aunque sean malas noticias es mejor que no tener ninguna) Os puedo asegurar que a mi me cuesta mucho más tiempo escribirlo que a vosotros leerlo y dejar una pequeña nota... los anónimos tb valen.. es decir la gente que no está registrada tb puede dejar su comentario, no se preocupen por eso.... jejejej

----------------------------------

Selene Snape: El universo de Dune es de por si demasiado complicado como para ponerlo en un fic de HP, la idea como comprobaras es utilizar los nombre de los protagonistas, el entrenamiento Bene Geserid, prana bindu y un poco de la manera de actuar de los Freemen en este fic, utilizo cualquier cosa que me pueda servir de los 6 libros que tengo en PDF, para poder hacer búsquedas rápidas sin tener que recurrir a los libros, mucho más complicados para acceder a momentos concretos, espero que te guste y no decepcione tus expectativas, te prometo que lo aré de la mejor forma que pueda, aunque en ningún momento pretendo llegar siquiera a compararme con el escritor original.

AleXxX.- Espero que te guste el entrenamiento que tengo preparado para ellos, lo único que me preocupa es no saber expresar con palabras las ideas que salen por mi mente, los guerreros Fedaykin eran la élite de los Freemen, un pueblo que desde pequeño estaba sometido a unas condiciones ambientales sobrehumanas, cosa que convertía a los supervivientes en autenticas máquinas de guerra, capaces de suicidarse sin pensarlo si con ello causaban un número de bajas aceptable, todo esto se tiene que adaptar a HP y espero conseguir efectos parecidos aunque no sabré si lo he conseguido hasta llegar al final.

silvy-akisuki.- Gracias por los ánimos, y la verdad, no es que tenga una imaginación privilegiada, sino que la verdad, hasta que no lea el 5 libro impreso como Dios manda me estoy imaginando que se trata de otro fic que circula por Internet

Joyce Granger:  Me ha gustado eso de " Espectacular pero con Mayúsculas" tu si que sabes como animar al personal, de todas formas en 11 días tampoco te has perdido demasiado, la gente esta de vacaciones o al menos eso parece pq, las historias no se actualizan como antes, y tampoco dejan reviews :-( , ya no me quieren. Bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales que no ganamos nada.... espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

----------------------------------------

LOS FEDAYKIN

Los chicos aparecieron de repente al lado de un río, hacía un momento se encontraban junto a Wilson Fénix en una habitación de Hogwarts, pero donde se encontraban ahora??

.-Que demonios ha pasado?

.-No lo se Ron, Hermione tienes alguna sugerencia?.

.-No, lo último que recuerdo es que es huevo desprendía un poder increíble y que después nos encontrábamos aquí.

.-Bueno, y donde es aquí, esto no se parece a Hogwarts.- volvió a preguntar Ron dando una mirada a su entorno.

Se encontraban en el lado derecho de un pequeño río junto a un bosque frondoso, el aire era extremadamente puro y limpio, con un relajante olor a vegetación, el agua del río era fresca y cristalina, sin ninguna muestra de suciedad, los árboles del bosque parecían querer llegar hasta el mismísimo cielo, con sus copas enormes en las alturas llenas de vida, proporcionando lo que parecía una sombra perpetua a ras de suelo, el clima era caluroso aunque una suave brisa les impedía sentir calor.

.-Esa es una buena pregunta Ron, a lo mejor el huevo a funcionado como un trasladador, podemos estar en el otro extremo del mundo.

.-Cuando coja al fantasmón ese le voy a explicar un par de cosas.- Dijo Ron enojado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

.-Sed bienvenidos.- dijo una voz proveniente del oscuro bosque. Nuestros amigos se situaron instintivamente en posición de defensa con las varitas en alto, preparados para intentar repeler cualquier ataque.- No creo que eso sea necesario, a no ser que queráis ser dañados.- al terminar de decir esta frase una mujer relativamente joven, de unos 40, salió de entre las sombras, se dirigía un tranquilamente hacia ellos, sin importarle lo más mínimo que los tres chicos la estuvieran apuntando con las varitas, sus movimientos era tremendamente vellos, felinos, parecía que ni siquiera la hierba más pequeña notara que estaba siendo pisada por una persona, no producía ningún ruido, nuestros amigos cada vez estaban más nerviosos, no sabían que hacer.- Les estaba esperando, una visión me dijo que vendrían unos visitantes, visitantes de otro lugar, otro tiempo, que debían ser enseñados para combatir, cuales son vuestros nombres??.

.-Harry, yo me llamo Harry, estos son Ron y Hermione, como te llamas tu?

.-Mi nombre es Dama Jessica, chaman de los Fedaykin, vosotros debéis acompañarme, este lugar no es seguro y tenemos un largo camino hasta el poblado, debemos ponernos en marcha si no queremos pasar la noche en el bosque.- diciendo esto se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el interior del bosque. Nuestros amigos decidieron de momento seguirle la corriente aunque con los sentidos alerta ante cualquier problema.

.-Seguid al sol, en caso que me perdáis de vista, he de inspeccionar la zona para cerciorarme que no hay peligro, intentad hacer menos ruido, parecéis una horda de orcos caminando de esa manera, seguid al sol.- diciendo esto desapareció. Nuestros amigos intentaron determinar donde se encontraba, no lo consiguieron, ningún ruido extraño se podía escuchar, ninguna indicación que una persona hubiera estado frente a ellos hacía solamente unos segundos.

Se encaminaron despacio intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible aunque la extensa vegetación y las hojas secas hacían esto un tarea imposible, seguir al sol tampoco era cosa fácil, los árboles gigantescos prácticamente solapados entre si no permitían ver claramente el sol, así que nuestros amigos no podían estar seguros de estar siguiendo las indicaciones de Dama Jessica se limitaron a seguir andando hacia delante, esperando no estar andando en círculos.

.-Crees que debemos seguirle la corriente, si nos adentramos mucho más en el bosque dudo mucho que consigamos poder volver a salir.- Dijo Ron a Harry preocupado por la actual situación.

.-No te preocupes por eso, chico Ron .- Dijo Dama Jessica que apareció de repente a su derecha.- si no consigues llegar al poblado de lo que menos tendrás que preocuparte será de cómo salir de este bosque, hay animales suficientes como para estar seguros de que no sobreviviríais ni una sola noche solos, tomad.- arrancó un poco de hierva del suelo.- frotaros esto por el cuerpo, estáis desprendiendo un olor que los depredadores pueden notar a kilómetros de distancia, si no hacemos algo dentro de poco empezaran una cacería.- Haciendo caso  a dama Jessica frotaron esa hierva por todo su cuerpo, que inmediatamente empezó a desprender un tenue olor a hierva fresca.- seguid adelante, intentaré disimular vuestra visita a la selva, vuestras marcas son claramente visibles para un rastreador, no queremos sorpresas de última hora.

Al cabo de un hora siguiendo lo que creían que era el sol, volvió a aparecer Dama Jessica, indicándoles que se habían desviado un poco de su camino y ordenándoles que la siguieran, desde ese momento la travesía aumento drásticamente de velocidad, con la extraña guía de esa chica, lo único que podían hacer los chicos era seguirla lo más rápidamente que podían, dando gracias que se encontraban en buena forma después del entrenamiento del verano, aunque después varias horas, necesitaron descansar un poco en un pequeño claro que el bosque les daba.

.-No estay en mala forma, aunque vuestro sonido en el bosque se puede escuchar claramente, y parecéis dejar marcas luminosas por todos los sitios que pasáis, debéis mejorar eso si queréis seguir vivos, las normas son claras, lo primero es la supervivencia de la tribu, si ponéis eso en peligro no dudaran en mataros o abandonaros a vuestra suerte.- Nuestros amigos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a asentir y a respirar trabajosamente, intentando recuperar fuerzas, Dama Jessica, no parecía cansada en absoluto, su respiración era calmada.- Debemos continuar, estamos cerca.

Continuaron corriendo siguiendo a Dama Jessica entre el espeso bosque que les rodeaba, cerca del par de horas después, la guía aminoró la marcha hasta quedarse completamente quieta. 5 Hombres aparecieron de donde ella tenía puesta la mirada, nuestros amigos no habían visto ni oído nada extraño durante todo este proceso.

.-Quienes son estos extranjeros Dama, hemos escuchado el ruido que producen desde la gran cueva.

.-Todo será explicado a la tribu esta noche, podríais aseguraros de borrar su rastro, me temo que no estas acostumbrados a caminar por el bosque, su rastro es  visible.- Los 5 hombres asintieron y desaparecieron por donde habían venido, a los pocos minutos se encontraron en un gran claro donde podían ver gran cantidad de gente, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, todos parecían estar atareados, aunque todos sin excepción miraban extrañados a nuestros amigos, parecía que no era corriente recibir extranjeros, aunque por su indumentaria no podían parecer más extraños, esa gente simplemente estaba ataviada con pieles de animales, y nuestros amigos seguían vistiendo con las túnicas de Hogwarts. Se dirigieron hacia el centro del poblado, al acercarse dama les hizo señas de que no hablaran y que esperaran allí, se dirigió a hablar con un hombre fuerte, con algunas cicatrices visibles en su cuerpo, delgada nariz, una boca de gruesos labios  y una barba de un negro brillante, un aura de poder parecía irradiar de él, debía tratarse del líder de la tribu, después de observar a los tres chicos silenciosamente asintió a Dama Jessica, esta a su vez se dirigió de nuevo hacia los chicos.

.-De momento nos permites permanecer junto a la tribu esta noche, durante la cena expondré la situación, si creen lo que les diré, les permitirán formar parte de la tribu, de lo contrario...

.-De lo contrario que Dama.- Preguntó Hermione.

.-Bueno, seguramente les matarán sin dudarlo, no somos un pueblo muy amante de las visitas. Nuestros amigos se quedaron sin habla, todo dependía del veredicto de los miembros de la tribu, no había escapatoria, no había donde huir, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer por el momento para nivelar la balanza a su favor salvo esperar a la cena.

EL CONSEJO DE LA TRIBU

Un par de grandes hogueras se encontraban cerca del centro del campamento, un poco apartadas unas de otras, más 150 de personas formaban el total de la tribu, aunque nuestros amigos no podían estar completamente seguros de ello, ya que podían haber gran numero de ellos de vigilancia o en misiones fuera del campamento, la comido era riquísima, gran cantidad de carne era cocinada en las hogueras y servida en platos hechos por huesos de animales, así como grandes cuencos con raíces y fruta eran depositados cerca de los diferentes grupos para acompañarla, nuestros amigos comían hambrientos, concientes que el camino por el bosque había consumido gran cantidad de energía que era necesario reponer, el sol aun no se había puesto cuando los chicos fueron llamados para acercarse a un grupo donde se encontraba el hombre con el que había hablado Dama, ella también se encontraba ahí.

.-Tomad asiento por favor.- nuestros amigos obedecieron y se les sirvió una bebida caliente con un sabor al principio un poco amargo aunque al tragarlo dejaba un agradable sabor mentolado.- estais aquí para determinar si soy acogidos por la tribu, eso determinará vuestro futuro inmediato, por favor Dama Jessica, shaman de los Fedaykin, podrías decirnos tus motivos para traer estos extranjeros ante nosotros?. Dama, sentada a la derecha del hombre empezó a hablar.

.-Hace dos días, en la cueva de los ancestros, una visión me abrumó, en esa visión, pude ver claramente a tres jóvenes guerreros venidos de muy lejos, más de lo que podemos entender o imaginar, los ancestros me pedían que les acogiéramos, que les enseñáramos, ya que su destino así lo exigía, llegará un tiempo, me dijeron, que la supervivencia de la tribu dependería de ellos, que ellos traerían honor y gloría más allá de lo imaginable a la tribu Fedaykin, que ellos conservarían nuestras costumbres y tradiciones durante milenios para poder enseñar a nuestros hijos no nacidos, que liderarían a los Fedaykin en la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos, donde el destino de los hombres sería escrito. Eso fue lo que los antepasados me dijeron, me guiaron por el bosque hasta la orilla del río occidental, al cabo de unas horas de espera, estos chicos aparecieron de la nada en un brillo cegador, no sabían donde se encontraban, entonces comprendí que el momento había llegado.

Un pequeño murmullo ininteligible se escuchó en el gran consejo, parecía que todo el mundo entendía el gran dilema que se les planteaba, si decían que no les aceptaban ponían en peligro el futuro lejano de la tribu, en caso contrario podrían poner en peligro el presente, difícil decisión sin duda, lo que nadie parecía dudar era de la palabra de Dama Jessica, nadie la cuestionó por lo que había relatado, al parecer el chaman de la tribu gozaba de la plena confianza del consejo.

.-Dama, conoces perfectamente el dilema que se nos plantea, dentro de 3 meses tenemos que movernos a nuestra hogar invernal, una travesía larga y complicada, en la que tenemos que ser más cautos que nunca, los nuevos miembros podrían poner en peligro a toda la tribu, cosa que no podemos permitir, por el contraría, los ancestros han hablado, diciéndonos que el futuro de nuestra tribu depende de unos desconocidos, yo, Stilgar, jefe del clan Fedaykin decido que la decisión será tomada en el momento de nuestra partida, si estos muchachos son capaces de moverse por los caminos de la selva como lo hace un Fedaykin serán acogidos en la tribu como uno nacido de mi carne con los mismos deberes y privilegios, es caso contrario, por el bien de la tribu, deberán acatar la decisión del consejo.

.-Que así sea.- contestó Dama .- una vez más, Stilgar, jefe de los Fedaykin, ha hablado con sabiduría.- Diciendo esto se dirigió hacia los chicos y les pidió que se levantaran y que la siguieran.- Al menos tenemos 3 lunas para prepararos para el viaje, será duro pero no imposible, a partir de ahora, viviréis conmigo en el corazón del bosque, lejos de los demás miembros de la tribu, yo os enseñaré todo lo que pueda hasta la próxima reunión del consejo, momento en que vuestro futuro estará de nuevo en juego, si la pasáis, podréis formar parte de la tribu, y se os enseñaran cuales son vuestros deberes y obligaciones. Mañana partiremos, por el momento podéis dormir donde os plazca, el tiempo es cálido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol aún estaba por salir, Dama Jessica, se dirigió a despertar a nuestros amigos, el primero fue Harry, no sabiendo muy bien porque, antes de que Dama llegara a tocarle, Harry se despertó e intentó sacar su varita, el sexto sentido que Ojoloco había intentado enseñarles había actuado, pequeño error, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera coger la varita, se encontraba completamente inmovilizado con una hoja blanca en su garganta.

.-Lo siento, pequeño Harry, a sido una reacción automática.- le dijo Dama Jessica, dejándolo libre, los otros también se habían despertado por el alboroto que había habito.- Por lo visto no os lo tendré que enseñar todo, has actuado rápidamente Joven Harry.

.-Por lo visto no lo suficiente.- recordando la rapidez en que Dama había controlado la situación.

.-Bueno, la supervivencia de la tribu, depende en muchas ocasiones de las respuestas automáticas de nuestro cuerpo, desde muy jóvenes somos entrenados para tenerlas, esas reacciones muchas veces llegan a salvarnos la vida, si queréis conservar la vuestra intentad no acercaros a nadie de la tribu por la espalda a no ser que sepa quien sois, en caso contrario es posible que terminéis muertos, incluso estando dormidos nuestros cuerpos, toman control de ciertas acciones defensivas, en ocasiones con resultados irremediables. Tenemos que partir, tenemos cerca de 2 horas de viaje hacia nuestro destino.

Nuestros amigos tomaron buena nota de lo que Dama les había dicho, en especial en lo de no despertar a ningún miembro de la tribu mientras se preparaban para el viaje. Dama les había dejado ropa para cambiarse, eran hechas con pieles, al estilo de las que llevaban los demás miembros de la tribu, aunque, no había zapatos, esa gente no los usaba. El viaje de dos horas al parecer sería muy duro.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts: VISION DEL PASADO

Habían pasado unos días desde que habían regresado del pasado, se estaban acostumbrando a las nuevas normas de conducta de la llamada civilización, habían tenido que eliminar ciertos hábitos ahora innecesarios y cambiado otras adaptándolos al momento presente, por lo demás todo iba perfecto, ya no llamaban la atención en las clases ni tiraban al suelo al primero que les tocaba por la espalda sin avisar , sus respuestas automáticas estaban bajo mínimos confiando en la protección que les brindaba el castillo, hoy era el gran día para Harry, esta noche después de las clases darían el primer paso para conocer los planes de Voldemort, intentarían su primera visión seria al pasado. Wilson Fénix por su parte, en estos momentos, más que darles cualquier tipo de clase se limitaba a aconsejarles sobre los pasos a seguir, sobretodo en la elaboración del plano del bosque prohibido, los chicos le hacían caso en todo, parecía que pensaran que si alguien podía hacer una versión parecida del mapa de los merodeadores ese era él, la idea final era poder hacer 3 planos idénticos, uno para cada uno de ellos, en que nadie salvo ellos pudiera utilizarlos jamás, con todo el contenido del mapa original, más todo lo que sabían de los conductos de Slytherin más todo el bosque prohibido, los tres estaban reacuerdo que había habido gato encerrado en la creación del primer plano, como demonios 3 estudiantes de 5 o 6 año habían podía hacer un plano tan útil y exacto, si fuera tan sencillo, los profesores tendrían uno para poder vigilar sin problema a los estudiantes, o localizarlos en caso de necesidad, o incluso Voldemort, abría creado uno para vigilar a sus enemigos en el castillo, saber donde y cuando atacar, algo fallaba en la versión que les había dado Sirius o Remus, de lo que estaban seguros es que no era tarea para estudiantes, siquiera para profesores normales.

.-Bien Harry, ha llegado el momento, quiero que te concentres en alguien,  en un momento concreto de su pasado, es mucho más fácil si se trata de algún familiar, o alguien que conozcas bien, eso simplifica el acoplamiento.- la profesora Joyce estaba aconsejando como hacer su primera incursión en las visiones.- cuando estés lo suficientemente concentrado deberás pensar únicamente en esa persona, en esa situación concreta, en nada más, intenta que sea una cosa agradable, así tu mente no rechazará las imágenes.

A los pocos minutos que Harry llevaba concentrado, casi sin respirar, la bola de cristal empezó a brillar como la noche de la visión de la Orden del Fénix 

Al principio lo vio todo oscuro, después la visión entró rápidamente en el castillo de Hogwarts, fue tan rápido que Harry no sabía en que piso se encontraba realmente, podría ser cualquiera, la visión enfocó a un pared que no había absolutamente nada, completamente oscuro, aunque se estaba moviendo poco a poco hacia la izquierda, que demonios esta enfocando??, pensó Harry, no hay nada de interés, le pareció oír la voz del antiguo celador, te atraparé dijo, se que estás por aquí, entonces Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba viendo a su padre, debajo de la capa invisible, y que su visión le estaba enfocando, le pareció escuchar la respiración nerviosa y entrecortada de alguien, de pronto le pareció que la pared se abría y se sumía en la más completa oscuridad, Lumos, Harry por fin pudo ver a su padre que se despojaba de la capa invisible, al parecer estaba completamente desconcertado, sin saber donde se encontraba, la habitación era muy grande y espaciosa, se acercó a una mesa en su centro, un mesa robusta de madera noble, al menos, eso le parecía a Harry, encima de la mesa había unos pergaminos abiertos, perfectamente visible:

A quien lea esto:

Si has conseguido entrar en esta sala es señal de que llevas mi sangre, solamente mi heredero puede entrar en este recinto, al menos ese era al principio su finalidad, un lugar privado para mis descendientes, un lugar de paz y conocimiento, aunque un viejo amigo cambió eso, ese amigo se embarcó en un viaje sin retorno con la única finalidad de derrotar al mal, su nombre Wilson Fénix 5 fundador de Hogwarts, su misión: entrenar a los que se enfrentaran en el combate final al heredero de Salazar Slytherin con la esperanza de derrotarle, si eres uno de ellos eres libre de utilizar cualquier cosa que encuentres en esta sala, si no es así, te pediría que por el bien del mundo no divulgaras lo que aquí se encuentra y que solo tus descendientes supieran de ella, para que si su destino es enfrentarse al mal puedan tener la máxima ayuda que yo he podido conseguir, en ella he guardado toda una vida, mi vida, espero que sea suficiente.

Godric Gryffindor Fundador de Hogwarts

La atención de su padre se centró después de leer la carta en otro pergamino que había junto a esta, se trataba de un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos, junto a unas pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por el, con una etiqueta con el nombre escrito con letra diminuta, el mapa de los merodeadores, realmente no habían sido ellos los que habían fabricado el mapa, únicamente habían modificado el que había creado Godric, añadiendo nuevos pasadizos, ya que el mapa se iba actualizando con los nuevos conocimientos, y que era eso de que su padre era heredero de Godric???, si eso era así él tb lo era???, además parecía que la carta hablaba de él, escrita de puño y letra por el fundador de su casa. Vio como su padre cogía el pergamino y se lo escondía debajo de la túnica saliendo rápidamente de esa estancia. Después de eso, la visión finalizó.

.-Que has visto Harry?.- Preguntó Hermione intrigada por la palidez de Harry.

.-He visto a mi padre, cuando consiguió el mapa de los merodeadores, tenemos que hablar.- Mientras decia esto, la profesora estaba mirando a los chicos, sin entender que estaba pasando.- lo siento profesora, ha surgido un imprevisto, continuaremos en otro momento.

.-Claro Harry, no hay problema, además, no es bueno abusar de estas cosas. Hasta mañana entonces.- se despidió la profesora Joyce Vancry.

Después de eso Harry y los tres chicos se dirigieron rápidamente en busca del pensadero, para que Harry les pudiera mostrar que era lo que había vista en esa visión.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado este capitulo, no se preocupen que van a saber con pelos y señales que demonios hicieron nuestros amigos durante su viaje, A ALGUIEN LE SUENAN LOS Fedaykin, bueno, viene de una saga de ciencia ficción considerada una obra maestra del genero de todos los tiempos, DUNE, ella es mi inspiración en este caso, y los nombres empleados para los personajes será de allí.

Los siguientes capítulos se dividirán en dos partes, una de ellos explicará que hacen nuestros amigos en Hogwart mientras que la otra explicará con todos los detalles que mi humilde mente pueda pensar que pasó durante el año de entrenamiento extra de nuestros amigos, de esa manera les mantengo expectantes durante más tiempo, a que soy cabrón. Jejjeje. Me parece que de esa manera puede resultar más interesante para todos, cuando en Hogwart sea aburrido, intentaré que sea más interesante con los Fedaykin y al revés como si fueran dos historias paralelas aunque no descarto si es necesario tomar todo un capitulo en un momento concreto para que no se quede a medias la trama en cuestión

PD.- Estoy trabajando en la traducción, dentro de pocos días estará disponible, gracias a todo el mundo

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO por leer este humilde Fanfic,


	21. Las escaleras de Hogwarts

Primero que nada agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews que han mandado, segundo agradecerles la lectura de estas casi 60.000 palabras, DIOS, cuantas palabras, nunca creí que mi historia fuera tan larga, pero claro, una cosa lleva a  la otra, intentas escribir todas las situaciones para que la historia  principal quede bien arropada y mira por donde, casi 60.000 palabras y como quien dice la historia aun esta en pañales, creo sinceramente que si siguen dejando reviews el primer año puede sobrepasar las 100.000, los siguientes el tiempo lo dirá...

No se como ustedes escogen las historias que deciden leer, pero en mi caso, lo primero que hice fue escoger las mas extensas, no por nada, es que si la historia es buena cuanto más dure la lectura mejor, no creen?, mirando el pequeño comentario que se pone en ella, intentando rápidamente entender si valía  o no la pena, una vez terminadas las que sobrepasaron de 100.000 seguí el mismo procedimiento bajando el número de palabras hasta que en fecha de hoy empiezo a mirar a partir de las 5.000, para mi sorpresa, en español, una de las principales lenguas del mundo, hay relativamente pocas, concretamente que sobrepasen el tope de Fanfiction solamente hay 18 historias, 18, toda una lastima. Y historias ( considerando las que pasan de 20.000 palabras) 300 de un total en fanfiction de casi 90.000 me parecen un balance muy pobre para la gente que habla el castellano, desde aquí, desde este humilde fic les animo a todos y cada uno de vosotros que leen que se animen a escribir, les puedo asegurar que hay muchos más lectores, que una idea, aunque descabellada puede resultar entretenida y puede inspirar a muchos otros a seguir sus pasos.

Al principio creí que no podría terminar nunca de leer todas las historias que me parecían interesante, pero me equivoqué, realmente no hay tantas, el siguiente paso, fue por medio de el traductor de ingles del google, altavista o cualquiera que me encontrara, traducir historias del ingles, mi ingles no es demasiado bueno, no se crean, el 90% del trabajo la hace el traductor, cosa que creo que la gran mayoría de ustedes serían capaces de hacer sin ninguna duda, el 10% que queda es imaginación, ganas, paciencia, como quieran llamarlo, y que demonios, si esa línea no hay dios que la entienda, pues te la saltas que tampoco pasa nada, seguramente las mejores historias que he leído están en ese idioma, historias fascinantes llenas de magia. Como escogerlas, más o menos seguí el mismo criterio, aunque después seguí otro, si el autor me ha gustado, seguramente sus autores favoritos tb lo harán, POR EL NUMERO DE REVIEWS, normalmente cuando más reviews tiene una historia mejor es, aunque esto no es una regla si es un buen comienzo.

Por eso es tan importante vuestra labor, los review tienen dos funciones principales, la primera y importantísima animar al autor a continuar, hay miles de historias que se han dejado inconclusas, seguramente por falta de animo, estos reviews impiden que eso ocurra, la segunda, valorar el nivel de la historia, las personas que han leído y han sentido la necesitad de dejarte un review, simplemente por el buen rato que les has hecho pasar, eso tampoco tiene precio. Desde luego si mi historia la tengo que valorar por el numero, no se, no es que no esté contento, todo lo contrario, nunca pensé llegar a tantos, y espero tener muchos más, pero luego ves las historias inglesas con 3.000 reviews, y piensas, algo estoy haciendo mal, a lo mejor no gusta el tema, no hay amoríos y demás, pero es que de ese tipo hay muchas, será el comentario que no es el adecuado que no atrae a la lectura, estoy intentando cambiarlo cada vez, no dejando siempre el mismo, para que la gente se sienta atraída por él, pero tampoco creo que sea ese el problema. 

Por desgracia hasta que no se hace la primera historia no se sabe lo realmente necesario que se hacen esos reviews, esos minicomentarios haciendo preguntas, o comentarios, que si esto me ha gustado pero esto no, a Druchii por ejemplo no le ha parecido original que Harry sea el heredero de Gryffindor hubiera preferido que fuera poderoso por el mismo y no por ser el tataranieto de Godric, Druchii, MIL GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO Y EL REVIEW, vale cada palabra que has puesto su peso en oro, como el de cada uno de ustedes que dejan uno, estoy convencido que ese es el problema real, poca gente se anima a escribir su propia historia, por esa razón no saben lo necesarios que se vuelven los reviews, lo poco que cuestan y el animo que dan.  SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES, POR SUS REVIEWS, no abría llegado a las  60.000 palabras, si no fuera por Joyce, Selene, Kathy, Silvy, Kyuuketsuki, Lizbeth este fic no abría continuado, de todas formas como siempre la numero UNO, FELICIDADES POR TU COMPLE Joyce, desde el capitulo dos me has dado ánimos para continuar, nunca me ha faltado tu comentario, tus animos, para lo que a mi respecta este fic es tan mío como tuyo. 

Siento la introducción tan larga pero es que me he puesto a escribir y mira lo que pasa, además son pasadas las dos de la mañana y me suelo poner sentimental a estas horas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA TREVESIA POR EL BOSQUE (En el pasado)

Los 20 minutos de travesía con los pies desnudos que llevaban se estaban convirtiendo en una completa tortura, pinchos, piedras, todo parecía ponerse a propósito debajo de sus pies para lastimarlos, dañarlos, pronto habían empezado a sangrar por el maltrato que los chicos les estaban dando, si Dama quería no dejar rastro de su paso no era la mejor manera, un fino rastro de sangre revelaba cada paso que nuestros amigos estaban dando intentando seguir el ritmo frenético de mujer, finalmente pareció darse cuenta del problema.

.-Vuestros jóvenes cuerpos parecen fuertes y sanos aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de vuestros pies, si queréis moveros como Fedaykin, se han de endurecer y fortalecer, con esas cosas que lleváis para protegerlos no podéis sentir la tierra bajo vuestros pies, ni ser silenciosos como el viento, poneos esto.- les entregó unas grandes hojas junto con una pasta verde.- la pasta verde, adormecerá vuestros pies y curará vuestras heridas.- siguiendo las indicaciones de Dama untaron toda su planta con la masa viscosa y se pusieron las hojas a modo de zapatos atándolas con finas cuerdas.

Continuaron la travesía un poco menos incómodos, al parecer el remedio empezaba a hacer efecto, sus pies continuaban sintiendo las penurias del camino pero ya no sangraban, aunque notaban un escozar en cada nueva herida que se habría, siendo calmada inmediatamente por el remedio que Jessica les había suministrado, tardaron cerca de 3 horas en hacer el recorrido que según Jessica era simplemente de 2 horas, cuando llegaron se encontraron en un claro del bosque junto a una pequeña cueva a unos 500 metros de un riachuelo, las primeras ordenes de dama fue que acumularan cierta cantidad de madera seca dentro de la cueva, al parecer se aproximaba una tormenta y quería tener buena provisión de esta para poder mantener un buen fuego, mientras tanto ella iría a cazar alguna cosa para comer, terminar esa tarea les costó otras 3 horas de duro trabajo y sacrificio, sus manos tampoco estaban acostumbradas y pronto las primeras heridas se hicieron visibles en nuestros amigos, se dirigieron a la orilla del riachuelo a limpiar completamente sus magulladas manos y pies, llenando sus cantimploras con la fresca agua que corría libre. Sus pies mostraban un paisaje desolador, cubiertos por una capa de sangre seca que les costo trabajo limpiar, para luego enseñar cada herida, pequeño desgarro que se había producido durante el camino, no era un buen comienzo para un entrenamiento. Viéndoles en la orilla Jessica se les acercó y miró cada una de las heridas para asegurarse que no había nada grave y les suministró la misma sustancia de nuevo para volver a untarse y se dirigieron a la cueva para comer, al parecer Jessica era una excelente cazadora ya que había conseguido varios conejos grandes y una ave del tamaño de un pollo, aunque su aspecto era un tanto extraño, se recostaron de un lado viendo trabajar a Dama en lo que parecía un guiso.

Varios ingredientes estaban esparcidos en una gran piedra plana que hacía las funciones de mesa de trabajo, mientras un gran caldero con agua se calentaba a fuego lento, se quedaron maravillados de cómo Dama estaba realizando el guiso, más de cocinar, parecía estar elaborando una complicada poción, cortaba unas hiervas finamente mientras otras las ponía enteras, algunos ingredientes eran picados, los conejos cortados limpiamente sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando la piel intacta para otras aplicaciones, cambiando continuamente la velocidad del fuego según el ingrediente que estaba poniendo, olfateando cada momento para saber si podía continuar con lo que nuestros amigos les parecía un rito, el aroma se esparcía completamente por el ambiente, dando al lugar una sensación de calidez, embriagando a nuestros amigos con su olor exquisito.

Realmente el guiso estaba perfecto, la carne en su punto con un ligero sabor agridulce que magnificaba su sabor, no había nada fuera de sitio o un sabor fuera de lugar.

.-Dama, el guiso está perfecto, aunque más de cocinar parecía que estabas haciendo una poción.- le comentó Hermione.

.-La cocina y las pociones se parecen mucho, as de introducir los ingredientes en el momento exacto, controlando la temperatura y el modo de empleo de los ingredientes, como Chaman de la tribu soy la encargada de hacer las pociones más difíciles y complicadas, aunque todos los miembros saben hacer sus propios venenos y remedios para estos.

.-Dama, nos podrías enseñar? no somos demasiado buenos en pociones y nos iría bien.- preguntó Harry, esperando que la contestación fuera afirmativa.

.-No puedo hacerlo hasta que la tribu decida vuestro futuro, pero si os aceptan estaré encantada de hacerlo, de hecho formará parte de vuestra obligación aprenderlo.

Mientras estaban comiendo una lluvia torrencial empezó a inundar el lugar, Dama les comentó que seguramente duraría hasta la mañana siguiente, y aprovecharon todo el día para conocerse mejor, los unos a los otros, empezaron nuestros amigos, contando toda su vida, a Harry le costó un poco explicar la muerte de sus padres y sus continuos sueños con Voldemort pero al llegar al tiempo de Hogwarts sus ojos mostraban la emoción de los conocimientos y las aventuras que habían vivido allí, como había encontrado verdaderos amigos, los profesores, las clases, explicaron todo con sumo detalle, Dama parecía extrañada con el hecho de poder realizar magia directamente con una varita, en su mundo, nunca lo había visto, nuestros amigos hicieron levitar una rama para poder enseñárselo, también se emocionó mucho con las explicaciones del Quidich  y nuestros amigos agrandaron sus escobas para poder enseñárselas, incluso volaron un poco por dentro de la cueva quedando Jessica completamente enamorada de la sensación. Terminados todos los detalles de sus vidas le llegó el turno de Jessica.

.-Bueno, para poder comprender a los Fedaykin, tenemos que remontarnos en el tiempo, las tribus de freemen estaban esparcidas por todo el territorio,  cada tribu tenía sus costumbres y no solía haber demasiado contacto entre sus miembros. Pero un gran enemigo surgió de entre las sombras, se hacían llamar los Sardaukar, su única pasión era la lucha, les daba igual si mataban a niños o ancianos, hombres o mujeres, empezaron a sembrar la destrucción por todo lugar donde pasaban, las tribus freemen siempre han sido de índole guerrera, cosa que a los Sardaukar les encantaba, nadie estaba seguro, las tribus recelaban entre ellas, pero cuando la cosa parecía más negra, un profeta, Paul Muad'Dib, un extranjero como vosotros, consiguió lo que en un principio parecía imposible, unir a todos los pueblos freemen en una misma misión, seleccionó a los mejores guerreros de diversos clanes y les enseñó su extraño arte de la lucha, los mejores entre ellos, formaron los comandos de la muerte, un grupo selecto de guerreros que habían jurado dedicar sus vidas a luchar contra los enemigos de los freemen, fueron llamados los Fedaykin, Paul muad'Dib también era conocido como Lisan al-Gaib, la voz del otro mundo, pronto sus incursiones suicidas en territorio enemigo provocaban temor entre los Sardaukar y orgullo para los freemen, gracias al extraño arte enseñado a los Fedaykin por Paul Muad'Dib y a la unión de todas las tribus Freemen tras varios años de lucha conseguimos derrotar al enemigo. Después de eso, mientras Muad'Dib vivió, las tribus freemen fueron una sola, con los Fedaykin a la cabeza, pero pasados unos años después de su muerte las viejas disputas volvieron a surgir, volviendo a dividir a los freemen en clanes y perdiendo parte de las costumbres que Paul nos enseñó, solamente los Fedaykin se mantuvieron en armonía, manteniendo el juramento de luchar siempre contra los enemigos de los freemen y de mantener las enseñanzas de Muad'Dib. Nuestro pueblo sigue siendo respetado y temido por las demás tribus, algunas de ellas se han convertido en freemen de ciudad, convirtiéndose en comerciantes, olvidando sus orígenes guerreros. Muchas generaciones han pasado, las viejas costumbre ya no son respetadas, los freemen luchan entre ellos por un puñado de tierra que no les pertenece, los Fedaykin han intervenido en muchas de esas disputas, haciendo de intermediarios entre las partes, porque todas las tribus sin excepción saben que somos portadores de la tradición, seguimos haciendo las cosas como las hacían nuestros antepasados hace miles de años. 

El consejo de la tribu, está formada por los mejores guerreros, y el jefe, Stilgar, es el mejor de ellos, cuando alguien crea que ya no es digno de continuar siendo el líder, le retará a una lucha a muerte, el ganador, será el nuevo jefe del clan, no hay disputas por el poder, siempre gana el más fuerte, la supervivencia de la tribu es lo más importante, no hay sitio para los débiles, solo los más fuertes sobreviven, así ha sido durante miles de años y así seguirá siendo mientras los Fedaykin vivan sobre esta tierra, el mayor honor de un Fedaykin es morir en la batalla. Siendo recordados todos en la cueva de los ancestros, donde se hallan las almas de todos los Fedaykin muertos en combate, incluido Muad'Dib que se sienta en su trono dando la bienvenida a los guerreros y condenando al infierno Sardaukar a los cobardes. Hay veces, durante las ceremonias, en que los freemen entran en contacto con el plano de los espíritus, ven visiones de su futuro o pueden hablar con sus antepasados, supongo que tenemos cierta cantidad de magia, también supongo que los chamanes como yo podrían ser considerados magos en vuestro tiempo, aunque no utilizamos varitas ni nada por el estilo, solamente Paul Muad'Dib, si hacemos casos de las leyendas que han pasado de padres a hijos, era capaz de manifestar cierta cantidad de poder mágico en los momentos de gran enojo o en los momentos de lucha intensa, sus visiones eran legendarias y si hacemos caso de las habladurías, nadie podía ocultarle nada, sabía leer los signos de la mentira en las mentes de los hombres y infundir temor solo con el sonido de su voz, hay quien dice que no era posible resistirse a una orden directa de Muad'Dib, incluso, que podía matar con ella.

Una vez explicada por encima la historia del pueblo freemen así como algunas de sus costumbres llegó el momento de explicar en que consistiría el entrenamiento.

.-Lo primero que debéis aprender, antes de 3 meses, es moveros por el bosque sin hacer ruido y sin dejar rastro de vuestra presencia, los freemen son entrenados desde pequeños para conseguir este propósito, no es tarea fácil, el bosque está lleno de misterios y cualquier indicio es suficiente para un buen rastreador, el primer paso para conseguirlo ya ha sido dado, vuestros pies se tienen que fortalecer, han de ser capaces de correr por el  bosque sin que sientan el más mínimo dolor, en pocas semanas se formará una gruesa capa de piel para que esto sea posible, con un poco más de tiempo, seréis capaces de moveros sin dejar rastro y sin ruido por medio de la levitación del cuerpo, de ese modo vuestros cuerpos prácticamente no tocaran el suelo cuando os mováis, la meditación es imprescindible para conseguirlo, se aproxima el invierno y es imposible pasar desapercibido de otro modo ya que dejaríais marcas en la nieve que serian fáciles de seguir. Cuando nos encontremos en nuestro hogar invernal, se os enseñaran nuestras costumbres, seréis instruidos en el arte de la caza, en el arte de la guerra,  enseñanzas Bene Gesserit, prana-bindu, nervio y fibra, conoceréis vuestro cuerpo como nunca soñasteis, el dolor formará parte de vosotros hasta que aprendáis a aislarlo fuera de vuestra mente, seréis instruidos como chamanes, ya que poseéis el poder para serlo y son muy escasos, tendréis que conseguir comida para la tribu, proteger a la tribu, morir para la tribu, los otros miembros morirán por vosotros si es necesario

LOS TRES PRIMEROS MESES (En el pasado)

Durante los meses siguientes empezaron un duro trabajo de entrenamiento, por las mañanas se pasaban horas corriendo descalzos por el bosque, siguiendo rastros de animales, intentando pasar desapercibidos, no era fácil, el bosque parecía dispuesto a dejar constancia de cada paso que daban, y Dama veía incluso señales invisibles para nuestros amigos. Dama les enseñó a cocinar, para ellos era como hacer pociones, les contaba las propiedades de los alimentos, tiempo de cocción, que efectos que tenían combinados con otros, solamente eran alimentos pero les daba confianza cuando les quedaba bien, como si se tratara de la poción más complicada que hubieran hecho en toda su vida. Por la tarde empezaron con la meditación, horas y horas sin mover un solo músculo, oyendo cada latido de su corazón, Dama les ordenaba concentrarse en un solo sentido, la vista, el tacto, el gusto, el oído, nunca pensaron que pudieran oír la brisa pasar entre una hoja a otra, nunca pensaron sentir cada mota de polvo al entrar en contacto con su piel, nunca pensaron conocer cada uno de los ingredientes de que estaba compuesto un guiso solo con olerlo. Dama les enseñó a amplificar cada uno de sus sentidos hasta limites insospechados, enseñanza Bene Gesserit, decía, poco a poco les costó menos tiempo llegar a la concentración adecuada para conseguirlo, cada vez era más sencillo seguir el rastro.

Dama también entreno músculos que ni siquiera sabían que tenían, es necesario fortalecerlos, decía, para trepar, para escalar, para nadar, les obligaba a entrenar incluso en las más duras condiciones climáticas, por las noches, siguiendo la luna, con la lluvia cada vez más continuada, donde la vista les servía de poco más que para ver que llevaban en las manos, les obligaba a permanecer en el agua cada vez más helada del río durante cada vez más tiempo, para prepararlos para el invierno según ella, aunque cuando salían su carne era de un color morado intenso, aunque eso les permitió conocer el dolor del que tanto hablaba Dama, empezaron a conocerlo muy bien,  a eliminarlo de sus opciones, porque Dama. Nunca demostró compasión durante sus sesiones, NUNCA, aunque durante las pocas horas de descanso, siempre tuvo un momento para prepararles algo caliente, o abrigarles cuando los primeros vientos helados llegaron al lugar.

Empezaron a progresar cuando sus cuerpos se acostumbraron al dolor, cuando su mente comprendió que estaban en un infierno y que debían ponerse cómodos en él, la vida de un Fedaykin no era un nido de rosas, las cosas que Dama les enseñaba eran necesarias para el día a día de la tribu, para la supervivencia. Empezaron a notar los indicios que Dama les había dicho desde un principio e intentaron evitarlos, es mucho más sencillo cuando sabes lo que no tienes que hacer. Dama estaba contenta, comenzaron a ir con ella en el momento de la caza, ella, era extremadamente buena en eso, les explicó que nunca debían matar a las crías ni a miembros jóvenes de la especie estos aún no habían cumplido con su misión en la vida, los adultos eran sus objetivos, seleccionados cuidadosamente por los ojos expertos de ella. Al parecer la cerbatana era una de sus armas preferidas aunque nunca le vieron fallar una flecha, manejaba el cuchillo como si se tratara de un bisturí, dejando todas las pieles en perfecto estado y cortando la carne como si fuera mantequilla.

Les enseñó los nombres de las plantas así como sus funciones, si eran comestibles o no, si eran medicinales, como prepararlas. Les enseñó a fundirse con el bosque, quedando tan ocultos que era imposible verles hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, les obligaba a fregarse la piel con hiervas que impedían la transpiración y evitaría que los depredadores pudieran seguir su rastro con el olor ya que desprendían el olor del bosque. Llegó un tiempo en que pensaron que su cabeza no podría asimilar todo el conocimiento que Dama les estaba dando pero como siempre se equivocaron, aprendieron más mucho más hasta que llego el momento de presentarse delante del consejo de la tribu.

.-Dama, les has enseñado duramente pero han aprendido bien bajo tu tutela, el bosque les ha aceptado como Fedaykin, mi decisión está tomada, serán parte de la tribu mientras estén con nosotros.- Stilgar había hablado y no parecía que su palabra fuera a ser discutida, los exploradores le habían informado de los progresos de los chicos antes de llegar al poblado, no había ningún rastro por donde habían venido desde el claro desde donde se habían entrenado, y ningún ruido había despertado su curiosidad, el viaje de vuelta les había costado poco más de una hora, 3 veces menos que la primera vez, sus cuerpos habían cambiado, sus sentidos ahora despiertos eran como radares, sus músculos dispuestos a actuar rápidamente, estaban preparados para el siguiente paso.

MULTIPLES HEREDEROS ( Hogwarts)

Después de ver la visión de Harry en el pensadero junto con el fantasma de Wilson Fénix Harry se enfadó aún más, por que demonios no me lo dijeron, Harry, Voldemort mató a tus padres por que era el heredero de Gryffindor, no es tan difícil, todo el mundo parece saber más de mi pasado que yo mismo. Nuestros amigos estaban mirando la escena desde la distancia, sabían por experiencia que no era bueno acercarse a un Fedaykin cuando este estaba tan enfadado como Harry lo estaba ahora. Las reacciones instantáneas estaban a flor de piel, incapaces de ser refrenadas.

.-Harry por dios, quieres tranquilizarte.- Dijo Hermione intentando calmarle.

.-Como quieres que me calme, Sirius lo tenía que saber, y Dumbledore también, por que demonios no me lo dijeron?.

.-Yo no veo donde está el problema?.- Preguntó el fantasma.

.-Que no ves donde está el problema? Aquí todo el mundo oculta las cosas, cosas que pueden resultar de vital importancia, Hermione sabe más cosas sobre mi que yo mismo, hasta que no llegué a Hogwarts no sabía ni como habían muerto mis padres, y al llegar aquí me encuentro con más secretos.

.-Siento decirte que yo también conocía tu descendencia, no me pareció que tuviera la más mínima importancia, ni siquiera pensé que la desconocieras.- agregó el fantasma.

.-Lo que me faltaba, un fantasma que lleva miles de años en un maldito huevo y también sabe más cosas de mi que yo mismo.- El estado de Harry no parecía ir a menos, todo lo contrario, cada vez parecía más enfadado.- ya me estas contando todo lo que sepas ahora mismo, me oyes, sobre la cámara, sobre mi, sobre nosotros, procura no omitir ninguna parte pensando que no es importante, porque te juro por la memoria de mis padres que si me entero por otra fuente que nos has ocultado algo será la última vez que me veas, lo as entendido?

El fantasma de Wilson se quedó mirando a Harry analizando la situación, la verdad nunca había visto a Harry tan enfadado aunque tampoco era que lo conociera demasiado, al juzgar la cara que ponían sus amigos se veía claramente que ellos tampoco le habían visto nunca así, de modo que debía de estar hablando en serio, no teniendo más remedio empezó a hablar.

.-Bueno, referente al tema de que seas un pariente de Godric, estooo, cuando tuve la visión del futuro Godric y yo analizamos muchas veces la visión, del mismo modo que hacéis vosotros, por medio de un pensadero, la vimos cientos de veces, hasta que nos dimos cuenta, el chico con la cicatriz era descendiente de Godric, no había duda el aura no puede mentir, debía tratarse de un descendiente lejano, aunque, y esto no se si....- Wilson paró pensativo.

.-No te dejes nada.- ladró Harry.

.-Bueno, no era 100% el aura de Godric, a decir verdad era un poco complicado, era como si tuviera 2 auras, una más fuerte y brillante que era la de Godric y otra, la de nuestro mayor enemigo, Slytherin, nosotros pensamos que en algún punto de la historia los descendientes de ambos se habían cruzado, después de conocer tu historia y ver de primera mano el problema, deduzco que en el momento que se produjo la cicatriz que tienes en la frente, el poder del heredero de Slytherin pasó a ti, haciéndote heredero de Slytherin, por eso hablas parsel, posees ciertas habilidades típicas de los señores oscuros, que yo sepa, nunca en una misma persona se han juntado luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo.

.-Eso es bueno o malo?.- preguntó Hermione

.-Ni bueno ni malo, nunca ha pasado antes, no se que puede suceder, que poderes puede tener al hacer una unión de este tipo, que yo sepa no ha sucedido nunca, lo único bueno del caso es que Harry está de nuestra parte.

.-Hay algo más que tú sepas y que no nos hayas dicho.- Preguntó Harry un poco más calmado.

.-Bueno, si, pero no es una cosa que te concierna directamente, es sobre Ron, el, bueno, digamos que es uno de mis tataranietos. El sexto hijo de la familia para ser exactos, el más poderoso como yo, mi familia también fue numerosa, yo era el sexto de un total de 10 hermanos, Ron es mi descendiente por ese mismo motivo.- Ron se había quedado parado, el fantasma era un abuelo suyo, por dios, que había hecho para merecer ese castigo.- y por tanto el único que puede activar mi legado a este colegio.

.-Que quieres decir con eso?.- Pregunto Hermione intrigada.

.-Bueno, siempre he sido muy bromista, digamos que las escaleras de Hogwarts fueron parte de mi legado a la escuela, sus movimientos aleatorios, sus trampas, la idea era que mantuviera a los alumnos siempre alerta y gastarles bromas de vez en cuando, supongo que tus hermanos gemelos heredaron mi pasión por las bromas por así decirlo, esa parte de su función es de sobra conocida por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero hay algo más, si se activan, funcionan como trasladadores, pueden llevarte a cualquier parte del mundo en segundos, entonces aparecen unos collares a todas las personas que han utilizado el transporte, para volver solo hace falta que decir el nombre de Hogwarts.

.-Pero en Hogwarts hay protecciones para impedir el uso de trasladadores.- dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma.

.-Si querida, lo se perfectamente, tengo que recordarte que yo estaba presente cuando esas barreras se pusieron, el sistema salta esas protecciones. Siempre me gustó conocer mundo y pensé que las escaleras podrían ser de utilidad a mis descendientes.

.-Pero, en ese caso, si alguien consigue robar uno de los collares podría entrar en Hogwarts tranquilamente?.- Preguntó Harry.

.-No es tan sencillo, solamente las mismas personas que han salido pueden volver a entrar, las barreras reconocen el aura al salir, si alguien que no sean los que han salido intenta utilizar los colgantes del Fénix no sucederá nada, además los colgantes llevan varios hechizos que los hacen irrompibles y impiden que los pierdas o te los puedan sacar, si el portador del colgante muriera, sería transportado inmediatamente a Hogwarts.

.-Parece que has pensado en todo.- Dijo Ron analizando la situación.

.-Eso intenté, no quería disminuir la seguridad del castillo con mi legado así que para poder utilizar el sistema primero que nada has de encontrarte en Hogwarts, segundo, mi heredero ha de formar parte del grupo de salida, y tercero solamente los que salen pueden volver a entrar. Así que sabiendo utilizarlas, podéis pasar los fines de semana en Australia si ese es vuestro deseo.

.-Que sabes sobre la sala de Gryffindor?.- Pregunto Harry.

.-Bueno, básicamente nada, aunque que por lo que visto sería muy interesante encontrarla, es posible que encontremos varias cosas de utilidad, quien sabe lo que guardaría Godric en ella para sernos de utilidad mil años más tarde, nunca me comentó nada, quería que fuera un lugar  de tranquilidad y relajación y lo convirtió en algo que desconocemos, ahora ha llegado el momento de encontrarla.

---------------------------------------------------------

Selene Snape: Te prometo que conocerán a Paúl, aunque no será en persona claro, pero les enseñará muchísimas cosas interesante. Espero que comprendas que no era posible enviarlos a Dune, abría tardado 5 capítulos en explicar que tenía de especial el planeta.

Druchii : Espero que te gusten los giros que han tomado las cosas en el tema de los herederos, siempre he pensado que si Voldemort es definitivamente el heredero de Slytherin alguien tendría que ser el de Godric no?, aparte te prometo que si llegamos al final del 7 año, Harry no será recordado como heredero de Godric, todo lo contrario Gryffindor será recordado como pariente de los Potter, la unión de Slytherin y Gryffindor que tiene Harry le convierten en un ser único. Gracias por el Review, please sigue dejando más con tus comentarios.

Joyce Granger : Que decirte corazón, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, me parece que todo lo demás lo he dicho en la GRAN INTRODUCCIÓN que he hecho, por lo que a mí respecta este fic es tan mio como tuyo. GRACIAS SIEMPRE POR TU APOYO. Por cierto, en el tema de la edad, digamos los 14 los tengo muy bien cumplidos.

LORD BLACK:  Siento si hay veces que tardo más de lo esperado, siempre intento actualizar como mínimo a los 15 dias, aunque lo normal es a la semana, aunque hay veces que si encuentro alguna joya me concentro tanto en su lectura que no tengo tiempo para mi propio FIC. Gracias por el review. Mándame un aviso por correo si ves que tardo mucho please.

Silvy-Akisuki: Gracias por el review, me gustaría hacerte una propuesta, si realmente el inglés no es demasiado problema para ti, podrían empezar una traducción, seguro que tienes alguna historia en ingles que te gusta especialmente, animate.

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO por leer este humilde Fanfic,


	22. Camino al infierno

Primero de nada como siempre dar las gracias a la gente que SE MOLESTA a dejar un review para dar animos o hacer comentarios a un servidor.

ENTRE TODOS HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS,   GRACIAS, GRACIAS, Y GRACIAS, A VER SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 200.

CAMINO AL INFIERNO ( en la pasado)

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol estaba aun escondido en las sombras de la noche, los primeros Fedaykin se levantaron de su sueño para empezar a prepara la larga travesía que les esperaba hasta su hogar invernal, nada sabían nuestros amigos del lugar hacia donde se dirigían, no sabían si tardarían un día o un mes de viaje, hacia el norte o hacia el sur, lo único de lo que si estaban seguros era que no sería un viaje fácil, la forma en que los habían preparado para él había resultado demasiado dolorosa para serlo.

Lo primero que les llamó la atención eran las pocas cosas que los Fedaykin llevaban consigo, prácticamente lo puesto, las cabañas, útiles de cocina y todo lo que no era absolutamente indispensable lo ocultaron magistralmente en un agujero excavado en el suelo  que taparon con una gran plancha de madera a unos 50 cm de la superficie, poniendo una sustancia desconocida en toda su junta, supuestamente para hacerlo impermeable, cubriendo los 50 cm restante con tierra, ramas, piedras, cuando terminaron la labor  el escondrijo estaban completamente oculto al ojo humano, si no sabias donde estaba, era imposible de encontrar. Siempre les llamaba la atención lo que hacían los freemen, se tomaban todas sus tareas a conciencia, eran extremadamente meticulosos y todo el mundo parecía saber cual era su labor en cada momento.

Finalizadas las tareas cerca de 20 hombres desaparecieron en el bosque, los niños y los viejos iban juntos en una gran fila silenciosa, uno detrás del otro, sin decir absolutamente nada, al parecer, todos los sonidos eran importantes ninguno de ellos debía proceder de la procesión de sombras que cruzaba el bosque.

El viaje duraba durante todo el día, ni siquiera paraban para comer, lo hacían caminando, comiendo alimentos preparados para tal fin que no necesitaban ser cocinados, y eran muy energéticos para reponer las fuerzas del camino, ninguna muestra debía quedar después de su marcha, ninguna evidencia de su paso. Paraban cuando la luna hacia horas que había salido y solo las estrellas iluminaban el camino, descansaban encima de grandes árboles, entre sus ramas, era demasiado peligroso dormir en el suelo, las criaturas del bosque estaban al acecho  y se estaban acercando al territorio enemigo. El día siguiente continuaron caminando durante la noche hasta que el sol empezó a salir, momento en que se ocultaron para descansar, al parecer se encontraban en territorio peligroso y habían cambiado el día por la noche, a partir de ese momento mientras durase la luz del sol descansaban a la espera de la luz de la luna, mucho más fácil de pasar desapercibidos y también más difícil de ser sorprendidos con un ataque mientras el grueso de la tribu buscaba su descanso.

Nueve días habían pasado desde su partida hacia el hogar invernal de los fremen, fue entonces cuando Dama les salió a su encuentro justo antes de comenzar su nueva jornada.

.-Mañana a estas horas estaremos en territorio fremen otra vez, es una zona que al principio os puede tosca y sin vida, pero es el terreno natural de nosotros los fremen, tenéis que prometerme que bajo ningún concepto haréis ningún tipo de magia, es muy importante, es territorio fremen, la magia no tiene lugar allí, cuando lleguemos al sieth os lo explicaré detenidamente, hasta ese momento tendréis que confiar en mi.

.-Y que pasa si sufrimos algún ataque? Tampoco podemos utilizarla?.- Preguntó Ron preocupado por la solicitud de Dama.

.-Ningún ataque sería peor que el que vendría por el uso de la magia, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicároslo mañana lo entenderéis.- Diciendo esto desapareció entre las espesas hiervas del bosque.

Nuestros amigos no sabían que pensar, sin la magia se sentían desprotegidos aunque Ojo loco durante el verano les había enseñado como defenderse sin ella, siempre habían pensado que era como último recurso. Dama tenía que tener fuertes razones para pederles eso, así que prometieron hacerle caso, al menos hasta que supieran la razón real.

Caminaron hasta casi la llegada del sol. Para sorpresa de nuestros amigos el viaje terminaba en una gran gruta dentro de una montaña, al terminar de pasar todos los miembros de la tribu la entrada fue nuevamente ocultada para no ser sorprendidos, por el comportamiento de los miembros se sentían seguros en el lugar, porque todos los miembros que allí se encontraban parecieron relajarse. De algún lugar oculto empezaron a sacar extrañas vestimentas así como útiles de cocina e incluso prepararon fuego con ramas que parecían no emanar humo al ser quemadas.

.-Hola, me llamo Chani.- me envía Dama  para enseñaros como funcionan los destiltrajes.

.-Hola, yo me llamo Harry, esta es Hermione y este de aquí es Ron.- le contestó mirando fijamente a la chica que había venido a saludarles.

Era una chica de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años, delgada pero no frágil, su cuerpo estaba formado íntegramente por músculos fibrosos sin ninguna muestra de grasa en ella.

.-Mirad, estos son los trajes que utilizaremos hasta nuestra vuelta dentro de 6 meses, están diseñados para disipar el color de vuestros cuerpos y filtrar los residuos orgánicos. La humedad recuperada puede sorberse de estos tubos que llega hasta los bolsillos de recuperación donde es almacenada, cuando estéis en el desierto profundo es necesario taparos los orificios nasales con estos tampones que unidos al destiltraje permite recuperar la humedad exhalada en la respiración.

.-En el desierto profundo? Hacia donde nos dirigimos?.- pregunto Ron preocupado.

.-No conocéis nuestras costumbres?.- preguntó Chani extrañada viendo tras su pregunta la negación en las cabezas de nuestros amigos.

.-Bueno, no se si soy la persona más indicada para explicároslo pero... Bueno, nuestra principal labor es la recolección de la especia, es una sustancia muy apreciada, no hay nada más valioso en el mundo, el único lugar donde se encuentra es en territorio fremen,  en el lugar más desolado que existe, el desierto, nosotros lo llamamos Arrakis o Dune, solo los Fedaykin son capaces de habitarlo, antiguamente todos los fremen lo habitaban pero los tiempos han cambiado, ahora las tribus prefieren habitar en territorios algo menos extremos por así decirlo, nosotros seguimos manteniendo las tradiciones, tal como nos fueron enseñadas por Paúl Muad'dib. 

.-Si la especia es tan valiosa porque solamente vosotros la recolectáis, tan complicado es el proceso?

.-No, la especia se encuentra a ras del suelo, pero solo los Fedaykin conocen las costumbres, solo los Fedaykin están en sintonía con el Shai-hulud, solo los Fedaykin son bienvenidos en su territorio, el nos protege y nos castiga, su voluntad es ley en el desierto, a nosotros nos deja montarlo para poder llegar a lo más hondo, donde se encuentra la mayoría de la especia, esa es su voluntad, así como la de Muad'dib, él nos dijo, durante su última noche con nosotros, durante una visión, Una visión llena de negrura, justo antes de morir ordenó al feje Fedaykin que almacenara toda la especia que pudiera, porque vio la partida de Shai-hulud a su reino, dijo, que sería necesaria gran cantidad de ella para que algún día volviera a reinar las arenas del desierto, al poco de morir, pudieron ver que la predicción, una vez más era cierta, cada vez es más difícil ver al gran Shai-hulud, cada vez es más difícil encontrar especia, Shai-hulud dentro de poco partirá definitivamente a su reino, pero algún día, gracias a los Fedaykin, volverá, para quedarse para siempre. Creo que no hubiera tenido que explicaros todo esto, es misión de Dama hacerlo cuando crea que estáis preparados, pero creo que era necesario para saber hacia donde vais, a donde os dirigís, no es un lugar fácil de entender, al principio lo odias con todas tus fuerzas, al cabo del tiempo, es el único sitio donde te sientes realmente libre, donde tu vida cobra significado.

Después de decir esto simplemente cambio de nuevo de tema, y les continuó explicando como funcionaba el destiltraje y les recalcó la importancia de conservarlo en perfectas condiciones, si necesitaban repuestos se los pedirían a Dama, al parecer, esa pieza de ropa era lo único que te mantendría con vida los 6 meses que tendrían que pasar allí.

------------------------------------------

Partieron nada más esconderse el sol, seguían caminando en fila india, aunque ahora parecían fantasmas todos enfundados hasta la cabeza con los destiltrajes. Al cabo de unas horas el terreno empezó a hacerse cada vez más yermo,  la vegetación pareció desaparecer a cada paso que daban, hasta dejar una vista completamente desoladora. Hasta lo que alcanzaba el horizonte no había nada más que arena, la temperatura actual era superior  a los 40 grados y por lo visto no parecía que fuera a disminuir en un periodo breve de tiempo, más bien todo lo contrario, nuestros amigos parecían nadar en su propio sudor dentro del destiltraje, dentro de poco os acostumbrareis, vuestros cuerpos tienen demasiada agua, los filtro de recuperación están trabajando sobremanera, fueron los únicos comentarios que hizo Chani al ver lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de nuestros amigos. Al empezar a caminar por el desierto, Chani les dijo que intentasen imitar la forma de caminar de los Fedaykin, sus extraños movimientos producían los ruidos naturales del desierto, se movían sin ningún orden, sin ningún patrón preestablecido, cada uno de forma diferente y maravillosamente parecidos, todos notaron que nuestros amigos no se movían igual de bien en el desierto que en el bosque, no es que hicieran un ruido espantoso ni nada por el estilo, al parecer sus pasos seguían un ritmo que parecia poner nerviosos los Fedaykin, cosa que no es muy aconsejable. Nuestros amigos lo intentaron poco a poco, fijándose en lo que hacia el fremen de delante, ya no marchan uno detrás del otro sino que se habían separado entre ellos para poder apreciar los movimientos de los adultos. Paso, parada, arrastre pie derecho, paso, paso, arrastre, parada, paso paso, parada, arrastre, arrastre, parada. Siempre diferente, al poco tiempo nuestros amigos estaban terriblemente fatigados por la extraña forma de moverse que tenían adoptar, sus músculos chillaban por el movimiento antinatural que les obligaban ha hacer, poco después encima de una loma, todo el grupo se detuvo y vieron a Dama acercárseles a ellos.

.-Recordáis la petición que os hice, la de no utilizar la magia?.- Nuestros amigos asintieron.- Ahora conoceréis a Chai-hulud.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron mirando lo que hacían, un grupo de dos hombres ponían un artefacto desconocido a unos 300 metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el grueso de la tribu, al ponerlo en marcha, el sonido que provocaba era como el de un martillo golpeando el suelo de arena, era un sonido grabe pero potente, las vibraciones provocadas se podrían sentir a muchos kilómetros de distancia, todo el mundo estuvo expectante durante cerca de 20 minutos, mirando siempre al horizonte, como esperando la señal para continuar, entonces apareció, parecía una nube de polvo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el artefacto que producía el ruido, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta, era una criatura inmensa de unos 150 metros de longitud, con forma de gusano de arena, que abrió una boca tan grande que nuestros amigos pensaron que no le sería complicado engullir un camión, en la boca pudieron apreciar una gran cantidad de dientes afilados como cuchillas, a juzgar por el resplandor, aterrados por el espectáculo que estaban viendo Ron no pudo impedir realizar un movimiento reflejo en busca de su varita, en un intento vano de hacer frente a la criatura que seguramente iría ahora a por ellos, antes de poder alcanzarla Dama le sujetó la mano y le dijo tranquilamente que si la usaba sería el fin de todos ellos.

Entonces pudieron ver una figura que estaba a la derecha del gusano, corriendo acercándose cada vez más al lado del animal, poniendo unos garfios en uno de los anillos de los que estaba formado y separándolos ligeramente, dejando un espacio libre entre ese anillo y el siguiente, notando ahora el calor que quemaba su piel, el animal giró instintivamente en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba el hombre, haciendo que este quedara completamente subido en su lomo,  hábilmente, al parecer acostumbrado al manejo de tan extraordinario animal, le hizo disminuir la velocidad y tiró algunas cuerdas para que los demás pudieran  subir por ellas, enseguida todos los fremen empezaron a correr en dirección al gusano, como sabiendo que era totalmente inofensivo, encaramándose por las cuerdas y poniéndose a los lados del hombre que había dominado al animal, relevándolo de su posición, ese hombre era Stilgar.

Repitieron la operación otra vez antes de llegar a su destino, cuando el gusano se encontraba completamente exhausto desmontaban de él y llamaban a otro de sus hermanos, utilizándolo como medio de transporte a lo más profundo del desierto, el hogar de los Fedaykin, el Sietch Tabr.

Comprendieron que se acercaba el final de viaje cuando vieron aparecer en horizonte un gran montículo de roca viva, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella, al llegar desmontaron del animal ya cansado y rápidamente se situaron encima de las rocas , al parecer, los gusanos solo se movían por la arena, ahora estaban completamente a salvo de su posible ataque, subieron por unas escaleras rudimentarias, excavadas a mano en la roca hasta que descubrieron una puerta hábilmente disimulada, había un sistema de doble puerta, al parecer se tomaban muy en serio el tema de preservar la humedad del lugar, debía ser vital para ellos, hasta que las dos puertas volvieron a estar correctamente selladas ningún miembro de la tribu se quitó la mascara del destiltraje que le cubría la cara. Y entonces empezó un bullicio intenso de actividad, si una cosa no eran los fremen es perezosos, sin esperar  a recuperar las fuerzas del viaje se dispusieron a prepararse para pasar un largo periodo de tiempo en ese lugar, repartieron pieles, prepararon alimentos, nuestros amigos estaban quietos en el centro del Sietch, contemplando los movimientos sincronizados de todas las personas, cada uno su labor, todos en completo orden, más que un clan, a ellos les parecía una compañía militar en momento de faena, y la verdad, tal vez se podía considerar que lo fueran.

Después de reponer fuerzas Dama se dirigió hacia ellos para explicarles todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje.

.-Que era esa cosa que hemos montado? .- preguntó Harry recordando a la bestia.

.-Eso es Shai-hulud, señor de estas tierras, nosotros los Fedaykin lo veneramos como a un dios, por su fuerza y poder, no hay criatura que se le resista, es el señor del desierto.

.-Porque nos dijiste que no utilizásemos la magia?

.-Bueno, al parecer, Chai-hulud es muy sensible a ella se vuelve loco cuando la detecta, es imposible de parar, incluso por los caballeros de la arena. Esto es territorio Fremen, la magia no tiene lugar aquí, los gusanos se encargan de ello, ningún mago puede enfrentarse a Chai-hulud enfurecido, los anillos que tiene le hacen inmune a los hechizos que son lanzados contra el, lo único que hacen es ponerlo más furioso, y te aseguro que no te gustaría verlo así.

.-Caballeros de la arena?

.-Si, es el nombre de los Fedaykin que son capaces de hacer lo mismo que hizo Stilgar, dominar el ímpetu de Chai-hulud, de hecho, todos los miembros de la tribu tienen que poder hacerlo para llegar a su mayoría de edad, solo en el momento de  que son capaces de cabalgar al gusano se les considera adultos.

.-Que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

.-Bueno, primero que nada tendréis que aprender a andar como un Fremen en el desierto, es muy importante, Shai-hulud detecta cualquier sonido repetitivo que se produce a kilómetros de distancia y se dirige a atacarlo, la única manera de no llamar su atención es andar como lo hacemos nosotros, por eso somos los únicos que podemos estar aquí, no hay lugar más seguro en el mundo, ningún ejercito podría atacarnos en el desierto, el gusano se encarga de ello, los destruiría a todos antes de adentrarse 10 Km. en el desierto, ya ha pasado antes. Ningún hombre, mago o bestia entra en sus dominios sin su permiso. Una vez conseguido esto, durante el día ayudareis a la tribu en la recolección de la especia, cuando entre la noche, seréis entrenados en el arte de la guerra, tal como nos fue enseñado por Muad'dib, dormiréis un máximo de 4 horas al día, el resto estaréis trabajando o entrenando, antes de finalizar el invierno os convertiréis en caballeros de la arena, el gusano determinará si soy dignos para ello.

.-Que tipo de entrenamiento será ese?

.-Para el entrenamiento normal, tenéis que dominar el uso del crys fremen .- Diciendo esto extrajo de su destiltraje un cuchillo de doble filo de color blanco lechoso, este es un diente de Chai-hulud, no hay nada más afilado ni material más resistente en todo el mundo, debéis siempre mantenerlo cerca de la carne, sino, en una semana,  empezará a desintegrarse, será vuestro mientras viváis,  siempre que esta hoja sea sacada de su funda ha de probar sangre, la de vuestros enemigos o la vuestra.- diciendo esto Dama se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano y enfundó el Crys.- aparte del crys seréis instruidos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de la cerbatana, venenos, soporíferos, vuestros cuerpos han de ser completamente inmunes a los venenos que uséis, en caso contrario podrías morir por vuestros propios venenos, para conseguirlo, en vuestra alimentación os empezaremos suministrando pequeñas dosis de veneno, incrementándose gradualmente hasta que no sintáis ningún efecto al ingerirlo, no os preocupéis la especia es un gran inhibidor de venenos, vuestros cuerpos, gracias a la dieta rica en especia incrementarán vuestra protección natural a todo tipo de venenos. Entrenamiento Pranabindu, nervio músculo, Bene Gesserit. A parte de este entrenamiento deberéis instruiros también en el de los Chamanes, pociones sobretodo, usos de la especia, ritos y costumbres, si todo va bien, al empezar el verano, ya en el poblado del que acabamos de venir, deberéis ir a la cueva de los ancestros para pasar la iniciación, entonces habréis terminado vuestro entrenamiento.

------------------------------------------------------

Tal como les había anunciado Dama Jessica, una vez aprendieron a caminar de la manera fremen, se dedicaban durante todo el día a ayudar en la recolección de la especia, bajo un sol abrasador, debían estar entre 45 y 50 grados, la temperatura era extrema en esos parajes, mientras que por la noche, solía descender hasta los –15, si no fuera por los destiltrajes que se encargaban de recuperar la humedad de su cuerpo sería imposible permanecer más de unas pocas horas vivo en ese lugar, sus cuerpos ahora se encontraban más cómodos usándolos, habían perdido todo la humedad sobrante en sus cuerpos, se habían vuelto más delgados, aunque no habían perdido ni un gramo de músculo, todo lo contrario, se habían vuelto altamente fibrosos. Al parecer la especia tenía propiedades increíbles, bastaba masticar un poco de pan de especia para que todo el cansancio desapareciera de tu cuerpo, gracias a ella, una persona podía permanecer sin dormir días enteros sin notar ningún síntoma de fatiga, según Dama, la alimentación regular con especia, permitía a las personas vivir mucho más tiempo, eso, junto al aumento de la protección contra venenos la hacía tan preciada en el mundo. Gracias al consumo regular de esa sustancia, nuestros amigos aguantaban sin problemas las duras jornadas durmiendo muy pocas horas, 4 a lo sumo.

El entrenamiento iba viento en popa, aunque no había día que no terminaran doloridos por el numero de veces que los instructores o los otros chicos les tiraban al suelo, aunque cada vez era más normal que ellos también les dieran su dosis justa de dolor. Sus cuerpos recibían cada día un buen numero de cicatrices gracias al Crys fremen, era un arma extraordinaria, ligera, fuerte y afilada como el bisturí de cirujano, los fremen eran extremadamente buenos en su uso, podían atacar con el con ambas manos, con movimientos rápidos y precisos, siempre dirigidos a matar a su atacante, a los Fedaykin no les gustaba guerrear sin motivo, si tenían que hacerlo, lo hacían sin piedad, sin supervivientes, los niños y los ancianos se dedicaban a rematar a cualquier superviviente del bando contrario, cuando los Fedaykin habían pasado, podías estar seguro que cualquier enemigo en la zona estaba más que muerto.

Las enseñanzas Brana y bindu, nervio y fibra, hacía que cada vez fueran más los movimientos automáticos que su cuerpo era capaz de hacer, aunque les obligaba a poder controlar cada músculo, cada fibra de su ser, ese era un trabajo lento y doloroso, pero según Dama, el dolor era bueno, te recuerda que sigues vivo.

La adaptación a los diferentes venenos había sido bastante rápida, el único dato curioso es que Harry parecía ser totalmente inmune desde un principio, al parecer, su contacto, durante su segundo año con el basilisco le había hecho inmune a ellos.

Por otra parte Dama pasaba con ellos mucho tiempo, enseñándoles las pociones y remedios que los chamanes utilizaban, les hablaba muchas veces de las antiguas costumbres, los ritos, Chai-hulud y de los tiempos de Muad'dib, poco a poco fueron tomando conciencia de lo que significaba ser un Fedaykin, del orgullo de serlo, del miedo que infundaban a sus enemigos y del respeto que tenían frente a otras tribus fremen, muchas veces eran necesarios para arbitrar conflictos entre diferentes tribus por su alto sentido de la justicia y una vez tomada una resolución por los Fedaykin su veredicto era respetado por todas las partes implicadas.

Stilgar por su parte, les enseñaba las obligaciones de un jefe de tribu y les hacía de instructor personal en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dándoles consejos sobre que movimientos hacer en cada momento y practicando estos hasta que el cuerpo los hiciera sin necesidad de pensarlos, de forma automática, era un profesor duro pero justo, como debía ser un jefe de tribu, no les dejaba pasar la más mínima falta aunque les alababa cuando superaban un nuevo obstáculo.

A los 3 meses de estancia en el Sietch Tabr,  podían competir con cualquier niño fremen de su edad en combate, aunque aún les faltaba un poco para poder ganarles, poco a poco se iban ganando su respeto, por su entrega y dedicación al entrenamiento.  Harry era especialmente bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso del crys , se notaba que lo llevaba en la sangre, cuanto mejor era el oponente, más en cuerpo y alma se entregaba a la lucha, aunque los profesores le recriminaban que algunas veces descuidara la defensa durante el ímpetu de la batalla, y confiaba demasiado en su velocidad y agilidad adquiridas, aunque según ellos, el numero de cicatrices solucionaría el problema, nuestros amigos utilizaban de nuevo el hechizo que les había enseñada ojo loco, para que el entrenamiento tuviera mejores resultados, aunque les dolía en el amor propio cuando perdían un combate por culpa de no ser lo suficientemente rápidos por culpa del hechizo. Stilgar pareció darse cuenta de este hecho y preparó sesiones personales obligándoles a quitárselo, comprobando que sin su influencia eran mucho más rápidos y letales, felicitándoles por el esfuerzo extra que estaban realizando.

Se habían hecho muy amigos de Chani, y ella estaba a gusto en su compañía, le encantaba que le explicaran cosas de su mundo, sus costumbres, sus tareas, sus amigos, y ella les contaba historias y vivencias propias.

--------------------------------------------------

El primer partido de la temporada (Hogwarts)

Después de conocer la descendencia, nuestros amigos empezaron un entrenamiento especial con Wilson para poder activar y utilizar las escaleras del castillo, según él no era complicado, el único problema era que tenias que utilizar la lengua materna de Wilson que era una extraña variedad de griego antiguo y símbolos ininteligibles para que estas quedaran activadas, después de eso, su uso era muy sencillo, decidieron aprenderlo tanto Harry como Hermione, para ayudar a Ron en su tarea, y a ser posible, poder ellos también usarlas sin su presencia en caso de necesidad, una vez hechos los cambios necesarios.

Mientras tanto los entrenamiento con Ginny y Neville iban perfectamente, se habían conjuntado perfectamente como equipo y todos los miembros podían ocupar cualquier posición en caso de necesidad, tal como había insistido Harry que debían hacer, los otros miembros del equipo no sabían nada de sus intenciones excepto los gemelos que participaban en sus sesiones, aunque habían jurado no decir nada hasta después del partido contra Slytherin que muy pronto se llevaría a cabo, concretamente ese fin de semana, nuestros amigos habían estado observando a Draco, y no tenían muy buenas vibraciones al respecto, desde el incidente con Hermione no les había dirigido la palabra, pero tal como se acercaba el partido todo el equipo parecía más confiado y tranquilo por su victoria, debían tener un as guardado y ellos tenían que averiguar de que se trataba.

Voldemort por su parte no daba muestras evidentes de su retorno, aunque los pequeños incidente habían aumentado drásticamente, así como los pequeños ataques a muggles en circunstancias sospechosas, al parecer eran pruebas de iniciación a los nuevos mortífagos de Voldemort, su numero parecía ir en aumento, y si las cosas no mejoraban pronto tendría un pequeño ejercito para llevar a cabo su reinado de terror.

VIERNES ANTES DEL PARTIDO, ÚLTIMO ENTRENAMIENTO DEL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN

Después de conversar con Xacha, la amiga serpiente de nuestros amigos, que les comento que si que había cierto misterio en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin decidieron acudir al entrenamiento bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, para poder espiarles sin miedo, mientras que pidieron a Xacha introducirse en los vestuarios para oír la conversación una vez finalizado. El entrenamiento en sí no fue ninguna maravilla, los de Slytherin parecía que no se lo tomaban en serio, confiados en sus métodos barriobajeros y su arma secreta, palabra que nuestros amigos escucharon en diversas ocasiones. Cinco minutos después de que el último integrante del equipo dejara los vestuarios, Xacha se dirigió al lugar concertado para la reunión, a pocos metros dentro del bosque prohibido.  Al parecer, por lo que pudieron deducir lo que había escuchado la serpiente, el padre de Draco había suministrado al equipo de Slytherin el último modelo de la clase Nimbus 2003 a todos los miembros del equipo, y a su hijo Draco una saeta de fuego como la de Harry. Guardaban las escobas en su sala común, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Durante la cena, comentaron la situación con los otros miembros del equipo, estos mostraron su preocupación ante la diferencia de calidad de sus escobas, diciendo que les sería imposible ganar el partido en la situación actual.

.-Como sois capaces de tirar la toalla de ese modo sin presentar batalla, pensaba que todos los presentes formaban parte de la casa de Gryffindor.- Gritó Harry indignado por los comentarios de sus amigos.

.-Si Harry, pero, las escobas que tienen.

.-Malfoy nunca me ha ganado cogiendo la snith, y ahora no será un excepción.- contestó Harry convencido.

.-si, pero...

.-Si pero nada, nosotros también tenemos un as en la manga, y lo vamos a usar, además, a los de Slytherin le esperan un par de sorpresas de los merodeadores.- Los Gemelos abrieron los ojos al oír ese nombre, como entendiendo a que se refería.- mañana por la mañana los que no se crean capaces de ganar que se queden en la sala común, los demás a la hora de siempre en el comedor.

Diciendo esto Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron el Gran salón, impacientes por comenzar su plan.

Muy entrada la noche, sabiendo de antemano que ningún Slytherin permanecía despierto gracias a Xacha, un grupo de sombras se adentró en su cuarto común, moviéndose sin hacer ruido y conociendo el emplazamiento de cada habitación que habían decidido visitar esa noche, tardaron poco más de 10 minutos en completar su misión, mañana por la mañana se vería el resultado.

A las nueve de la mañana, en el gran comedor, los primeros en llegar fueron nuestros amigos junto con Neville y Ginny, que estaban nerviosos por ser hoy el día de su debut, los demás integrantes del equipo llegaron antes que cualquier miembro de Slytherin, no se esperaban la visión que les esperaba cuando empezaron a desayunar, llegaron los miembros del equipo rival con el pelo totalmente rosa, todos los miembros que se habían presentado a desayunar llevaban el pelo color rosa aunque cuando estornudaban este cambiaba a otro color para volver poco a poco al rosa fluorescente con que habían llegado, desde luego esto provocó las risas de todos los presentes en la sala excepto el profesor Snape y los otros miembros de Slytherin, los gemelos estaban en su salsa, y estos, disimuladamente felicitaron a Harry Ron y Hermione por la broma gastada al equipo rival.

Al terminar de almorzar todo el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió a los vestuarios para prepararse para el partido.

.-Ha sido genial, no les queda mal el color e Harry?.- dijo Ron riéndose aún por el espectáculo

.-Ni que lo digas, espero que a Malfoy tb le guste el color.

.-Como lo habéis conseguido?.- preguntaron los gemelos.

.-Digamos que ayer por la noche alguien hizo una visita a su cuarto común.- Contestó Ron orgulloso.

.-Al cuarto común de Slytherin, eso ha sido una imprudencia, os hubieran podido coger y perderíais puntos.

.-Si, pero, hay un dicho que dice que quien no se arriesga no gana, al menos hemos conseguido que no os preocupéis por sus nuevas escobas y eso para nosotros ya es suficiente.- Contestó Harry .- Ahora quiero concentración al máximo, conocemos perfectamente las tácticas que utiliza el equipo de Slytherin, somos claramente mejores a ellos en todas las posiciones, contrarrestaremos nuestra falta de velocidad con nuestra preparación, mentalidad y espíritu de sacrificio, espero lo mejor de cada uno de vosotros será un partido difícil pero estoy seguro de que conseguiremos ganar, Ginny Neville, estad preparados es probable que os necesite.- estos últimos asintieron nerviosos con la posibilidad de estrenarse ante un rival como este.

Las gradas del estadio estaban llenas hasta los topes, todos los miembros de las otras casas estaban a la espera del resultado de este partido, para mirar sus tácticas y conocer al ganador, que sería el principal aspirante para ganar la copa este año. Enseguida Lee Jordan empezó a animar el espectáculo.

.-Damos paso a los principales protagonistas de esta fantástica mañana, para el equipo de Slytherin tenemos muchísimas novedades este año, llama especialmente la atención la elección del color rosa para el pelo de todos los integrantes del equipo, será que se quieren mucho.- risas entre el publico.- empecemos con su capitán y buscador Draco Malfoy montado en su Nimbus, ehi, espera un segundo eso no es una nimbus eso es una saeta de fuego.- Draco salió disparado con su nueva escoba para que todos pudieran comprobar lo rápida que era, ante la sorpresa Jordan no pudo comentar a ningún otro jugador de Slytherin aunque todo el mundo pudo apreciar que todos llevaban escobas nuevas, el último modelo de la serie Nimbus.

.-Jordan, haz el favor de continuar con el partido.- le increpó la profesora Mc Gonagall  no muy contenta por la sorpresa que le tenían preparado el equipo de Slytherin.

.-Por el equipo de Gryffindor tenemos al nuevo capitán y buscador montado en su ya tradicional saeta de fuego, conocido mundialmente por el chico que vivió Harry James Potter.- en el momento que anunciaron al primer jugador de Gryffindor todas las escobas del equipo de Slytherin se convirtieron en aspiradoras  haciendo un ruido ensordecedor ante el asombro de sus ocupantes, que a duras penas podían mantenerse montados en ellas, todo el colegió empezó a reírse nuevamente de ellos, a los diez segundos las escobas volvieron a la normalidad, los miembros del equipo de Slytherin miraban al equipo de Gryffindor con sangre en los ojos.

.-Tenemos en la posición de bateadores  a los ya famosos gemelos Weasley.- de nuevo las escobas de Slytherin se convirtieron en aspiradoras, fue en ese momento que Lee Jordan comprendio que el hechizo funcionaba mientras diera la alineación del equipo de Gryffindor así que se lo tomo con calma, ante las risas de compresión de las otras casas.- como magnífica cazadora y una de las máximas anotadoras de todos los tiempos tenemos a la fantástica Katie Bell, Seguida de su tan afamada compañera de equipo, Angelina Jhonson,  y para terminar de formar el trío más letal de cazadoras de la escuela de Gryffindor Alicia Spinnet .- A jordan le costaba muchísimo mantenerse la risa por el espectáculo que el equipo de Slytherin estaba dando, los profesores no podían pararlo  Goyle tenía la cara verde y no dudaban que no tardaría en vomitar todo lo que se había zampado en el desayuno.- Como Guardián, un nuevo miembro de.- En ese momento Mc Gonagall comentó a terminara pronto.- profesora, las cosas se hacen sin prisas, otro miembro de la familia Weasley, Rooooooooooon Weasley, también tenemos que anunciar que como reservas tenemos.- en ese momento Mc Gonagall le quito el micro.

.- Nada de suplentes, bastantes problemas tenemos ya.

.-Pero profesora, también forman parte del equipo y...

.-Nada de peros, una palabras más y buscaremos otro comentarista para el resto del campeonato.

A los pocos segundos las escobas del equipo de Slytherin volvieron de nuevo a la normalidad, todos los espectadores seguían riéndose y mirando a todos los integrantes de Gryffindor, sobretodo a los gemelos, pensándose que habían sido ellos los que habían gastado la broma. Los profesores decidieron tomarse 10 de descanso para que los integrantes del equipo pudieran reponerse del mareo que tenían mientras el equipo de Gryffindor se reía en una esquina a la espera de empezar el partido.

.-Eso les costará 200 puntos a su casa, y la expulsión para los gemelos....

.-A quien piensas expulsar Severus?.- preguntó el director que había aparecido detrás de él.

.-Está claro que han sido estos gamberros de Gryffindor los que han provocado este desorden, creo conveniente que sean expulsados de inmediato y tomados 200 puntos de su casa como castigo por su comportamiento.

.-NOSOTROS NO HEMOS SIDO.- Contestaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Weasley.- COMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A ACUSARNOS SIN NUNGUNA PRUEBA.

.-En eso tienen razón, tienes alguna prueba de que hayan sido ellos o cualquier miembro de Gryffindor?.-Snape no decía nada, pero sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados por la impotencia del momento.

.-No

.-En ese caso, no podemos expulsar a ningún alumno sin pruebas, además nadie a sufrido daños irreparables.

.-Exijo al menos una sanción, creo que 200 puntos serian.

.-Profesor Snape, donde estaban escondidas las escobas? Nadie las había visto nunca?.- Preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos desafiante.

.-Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, bajo llave en...- en ese momento el profesor Snape se dio cuenta de su error, Harry le había llevado donde quería, como demonios habían podido alguien hacer el hechizo en las mismas narices de todos los miembros de su casa?.

.-De modo, que lo más probable sea que haya sido un miembro de Slytherin quien lo haya hecho, seguramente para inculparnos a nosotros.

Viendo que no había manera de demostrar que habían sido ellos y que todas las culpas recaían sobre los miembros de su escuela decidió retirarse enfurecido en dirección a las gradas, no sin antes echar una mirada a Harry demostrándole que sabía perfectamente que había sido él el causante de todo este lió.

.-Bueno, parece que el tema está zanjado, es momento de empezar el partido, mientras decía esto miraba fijamente a los ojos de Harry, como sabiendo, también el director, que algo de lo que había pasado era culpa del trío Gryffindor.

Antes de empezar el partido los gemelos se acercaron a Harry.

.-No se como lo habéis hecho pero ha sido genial, esta noche, después de ganar el partido queremos todos los detalles, ha sido genial, genial!.- Exclamaron los gemelos emocionados por las historia que vendría esa misma noche.

 Pasados unos minutos el partido empezó.

Los miembros de Slytherin, habían empezado de forma más violenta de lo normal, usando todos los trucos sucios que podían a los pocos minutos el equipo de Gryffindor había lanzado 5 penas máximas, ganando 30 a 0 pero Angelina y Katie sufrían daños de cierta importancia aunque por el momento seguían en el partido, una mirada de Harry hacia los gemelos les indicó que era el momento de volverse ellos también un poco más duros en el juego,  así que las bludgers volaban a toda velocidad intentando hacer al equipo rival el máximo daño posible, los demás jugadores estaban más pendientes de esquivarlas que de marcar en la portería rival, de ese modo pasaron otros 10 minutos, quedando el marcador en un justo 110 a 30 a favor de Gryffindor aunque a costa de perder a Alicia Spinnet para el resto del partido, debido que se había roto el brazo con una bludger lanzada por Goyle. Harry pidió un tiempo muerto para cambiar la táctica del partido.

.-Bueno chicos, ha llegado el momento, Katie, Angelica, es el momento de descansar, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, al campo de juego, todos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

.-Te has vuelto loco Harry, les van a matar, esto parece una guerra no un partido, no tienen experiencia.- En ese momento Fred la sujetó del brazo.

.-No te preocupes, sabe perfectamente lo que hace, puede que el problema lo tengan ellos.

Tras esas palabras de Fred a Katie, esta no dijo nada más, entendiendo que ese debía ser el as que Harry se guardaba en la manga, y si Fred le decía que a lo mejor el problema lo tendrían el equipo de Slytherin seguramente llevaba razón. Antes de volver al juego Harry les dijo unas palabras y enseguida tomaron sus posiciones.

.-Se reanuda el partido, esperemos que los cambios que ha realizado su capitán no se noten en el campo, esperemos que los nuevos jugadores de Gryffindor mantengan alto el listón que sus compañeros han dejado.

Inmediatamente algo cambió en el campo, los jugadores de Gryffindor de movían a toda velocidad por todo el campo sin una posición fija, haciendo imposible a los bateadores de Slytherin buscar un blanco fácil.

.-La quaffle en manos de Montague intentando pasársela a Warrington esta es interceptado por RON Weasley , que demonios haces, que tienes que defender los aros.- Ron se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia los aros de Slytherin, sin encontrar oposición a su carrera tomados todos por sorpresa, cuando el guardián le salió al frente simplemente tiró su pelota a la derecha.- Pero que haces Ron, no ves que no hay... GOOOLLLLLLLLLL de HARRY POTTER, ha sido fantástico, con la parte trasera de la escoba ha desviado la trayectoria de la pelota haciendo que se colara por los aros, nunca antes un buscador había anotado 10 puntos en un partido, pero esperen un momento, parece que los jugadores de Slytherin intentan que el gol sea anulado por ilegal, al parecer el marcador mágico lo ha dado por valido de modo que es considerado GOL VALIDO para Gryffindor 120 a 30.

.-Se pone en marcha de nuevo el partido, la pelota en manos de Warrington, este pasa a Pansy Parkinson, nueva adquisición como Cazadora de Slytherin, la pelota es interceptado por Neville, Bien Neville, tienes el camino libre, Neville a Hermione que regatea a Warrington que le salía a su paso, se la pasa a Ginny, que conjuntados, parece que lleven jugando toda la vida, le sale al encuentro el Guardian la pasa a la izquierda y golpea RON Weasley de  misma manera que lo hizo Harry en la ocasión anterior, atención al contraataque del equipo de Slytherin, Ron se encuentra en el otro lado del campo, es imposible detener la pelota, Pansy tira a placer y LA PELOTA ES DETENIDA en el último momento por Neville, el rebote se dirige a Harry que desvía de nuevo la pelota en dirección al arco contrario, Y marca Hermione Granger en un gran jugada del equipo de Gryffindor 140 a  30.

El partido siguió, con movimiento continuo de todos los jugadores de Gryffindor, aunque cuando no estaban en su posición natural simplemente golpeaban la pelota con la parte trasera de la escoba desviando su trayectoria hacia un compañero, su tremenda velocidad de rotación y su capacidad de maniobra dejaba al equipo de Slytherin con sus nuevas escobas en jaque, no podían marcarles a todos, con el buscador y el guardián interviniendo directamente en el juego de equipo estaban en desventaja y estaban tan conjuntados que parecian leer el pensamiento de los demás miembros del equipo, eran simplemente imparables. Por su parte Harry, había visto la snitch varias veces pero como Malfoy se encontraba en el extremo opuesto a esta había querido mantener la diversión un poco más. El marcador era increíble 330 a 50  y no parecía que los jugadores quisieran terminar nunca el partido, se lo estaban pasando como nunca. Hasta que..

.-El equipo de Gryffindor, jugando como nunca va ganando 330 a 50, nunca en la vida se ha visto nada parecido, que partido, el mejor de la historia del colegio.- en ese momento Harry detecto la aparición de la snitch, muy alta en el cielo, al otro extremo del campo, Malfoy se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella, era imposible de llegar antes que él.

.-HERMIONE.- Gritó Harry, esta comprendiendo el problema se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Harry al mismo tiempo que Harry se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Hermione, se cogieron de la mano y.......

Malfoy se encontraba a 20 cm de la Snitch, el ton de Potter no podría detenerle, al menos la derrota no sería total, perderían de 120 puntos que recuperarían en el próximo partido sin problema, casi podía sentir el aleteo de la pelo, rozó una de sus alas, cerró su mano para cogerla, un bocinazo marcó el final del partido, la snitch había sido cogida, los espectadores estaban asombrados, sin siquiera respirar, el marcador no mentía 480 a 50, Malfou abrió su mano encontrándola completamente vacía, QUE DEMONIAS HABÍA PASADO.

.-INCREIBLE, no sabemos exactamente que ha pasado, han juntado las manos en el aire y han girado aumentando a una velocidad increíble, después Harry ha desaparecido dejando un rastro de humo a su paso en dirección a la snitch, y ha llegado..- Jordan aún no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.- ha llegado antes que Malfoy, la victoria es de Gryffindor 480 a 50.

Al cabo de más de medio minuto Harry apareció con la Snitch en su mano, pero con la túnica un poco maltrecha por la ficción, contento por haber podido cumplir con su promesa de vencer a Malfoy. Todos los jugadores le fueron al encuentro y le propinaron un gran abrazo felicitándolo por su victoria personal.

.-FIESTA EN EL SALA COMUN DE Gryffindor .- Gritaron los gemelos Weasley al unísono.

Una gran fiesta empezó en la sala común, los gemelos fueron en busca de comida mientras que Harry tubo serios problemas para poder salir del estadio, parecía que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts quisieran estrecharle la mano y felicitarle por el mejor partido que habían presenciado jamás, se perdió el principio de la fiesta pero cuando por fin llegó, parecía como su le estuvieran esperando para empezar con la mejor.

.-Menudo As tenias guardado en la manga.- le dijo Katie Bell.

.-Ha sido el mejor inicio del campeonato de la historia.- le dijo Alicia Spinnet nada más verlo.

La sala común estaba a reventar, nadie quería perderse la fiesta, incluso había algunos estudiantes de otras casas que se habían sumado a la celebración. Harry fue al encuentro de Ron y Hermione.

.-Hola, por fin llego, nunca creí que llegaría a estrechar tantas manos.

.-Ha sido increíble, este partido no se olvidará en la vida.- le contestó Ron muy animado.- creo que por el  bien de la fiesta tendrías que ir un momento a los dormitorios.

.-Porque?

.-Lo sabrás en cuando llegues.- le dijo Hermione.

Al llegar al dormitorio entró en el muy despacio, estaba a oscuras, en medio del pasillo había dos figuras arrodilladas en el suelo, pidiendo perdón.

.-No nos hagas esperar más, dinos como demonios les pusisteis esos encantamientos a las escobas, por lo que más quieras, no nos dejes en vilo, has conseguido más de lo que nosotros llegamos a soñar, a gran Harry, eres nuestra inspiración.- eran los gemelos que según Ron después del primer viaje a las cocinas no se habían movido del cuarto de Harry a la espera de su llegada para que les contara con pelos y señales su aventura en la casa común de Slytherin, no siquiera habían participado de la celebración hasta ese momento.

.-No es para tanto, a fin de cuentas soy hijo de un merodeador y tengo grandes compañeros.- mirando a Hermione y a Ron

.-hijo de un merodeador? No nos digas que tu padre....

.-Si, lo supe durante el tercer curso, pero esa es una larga historia, otro día os la cuento..

.-Pero como demonios entrasteis, como es que nadie os vió.

.-Bueno, no es bueno enseñar todos los trucos pero supongo que os lo debo, al fin de cuentas, parte de la historia empieza en el momento que me disteis el mapa de los merodeadores.- Harry se acerco a su baul y cogió la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso por encima.

.-Es increíble, desde cuando, como ..

.-Era de mi padre, sin ella sería imposible.

.-Venga volvamos a la fiesta, que dentro de poco vendrá Mc Gonagall para aguarnos la fiesta.- Al oir eso los ojos de Harry se iluminaron de nuevo, un nuevo plan había pasado por su mente.

.-Si me disculpáis unos minutos solucionaré esto y podremos disfrutar de una noche larga de fiesta.

Tal como Harry había predicho, la profesora no apareció durante toda la noche, dejando paso a la fiesta más grande jamás celebrada en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, los gemelos tuvieron que hacer varios viajes a repostar víveres, los estudiantes de primero hasta tercero se acostaron tras una ardua disputa de Hermione, insonorizando los dormitorios para que los demás no les molestaran, el resto continuaron la fiesta hasta que el primer rayo de sol entró por los ventanales momento en que algunos miembros, incluyendo todos los jugadores del equipo se asearon y se dirigieron a almorzar antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño. Poco después de su llegada al comedor apareció la profesora Mc Gonagall, medio adormilada, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los miembros de su casa, nadie más se había levantado todavía.

.-Por lo visto ha sido una gran fiesta,. Dijo mirando a todos los jugadores con síntomas de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.- nadie sabrá por que extraña razón me entró un extraño sueño que me ha mantenido dormida durante toda la noche verdad?

.-Será la edad profesora.- contestó Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-Otro comentario sobre mi edad sr Weasley y me veré obligada a sancionarle duramente por desacato a un profesor, por cierto felicidades por el partido de ayer, fue uno de los mejores que Hogwarts ha presenciado jamás, buen trabajo capitán, tb espero que este extraño insomnio no se repita después de cada victoria de Gryffindor, ha quedado claro?.- todos asintieron afirmativamente ante las palabras serias de la profesora, aunque antes de irse dejó entrever esa sonrisa cómplice que solía poner en estos casos.

------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO por leer este humilde Fanfic,

Hemos pasado de los 100 que maravilla, espero muchos más de todos ustedes.

Siento la tardancia pero es que me ha costado mucho este capitulo pero ha valido la pena cerca de 8.000 palabras no está mal para compensar, espero que esten todas deacuerdo.

Víctor Zarzo: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.

Joyce Granger: Que decir, espero que te siga gustando tanto este fic, cada vez me cuesta más plasmar mis pensamiento a papel, me da la sensación que lo estoy haciendo mal, pero que le vamos ha hacer, seguir esforzándonos para intentar mejorar. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Sally: Gracias Sally, yo tb empiezo a superar lo del 5 libro, seguro que entre todos se nos ocurre mil formas de volverle a la vida a que sí?

Druchii: Gracias por el apoyo, los romances estarán pero a partir de 6 o 7 año, creo que más en el 7 aunque no lo tengo claro aun, lo que si está claro es que nadie tendrá ninguna relación medianamente seria hasta que Voldemort estire la pata.

Selene Snape: Bueno, que te ha parecido el giro de Dune, espero que te guste, hay gusanos, especia, habrá agua de la vida, de todo un poco.

lizbeth_Vancry: Resulta un poco complicado juntar dos grandes historias, me paso las horas consultando en los libros para intentar cometer el menor numero de errores posible, como se escriben, etc, resulta agotador, pero es lo menos que podía hacer para los amantes de estas dos historias fascinantes. Gracias por los animos.

silvy-akisuki: Tus deseos serán cumplidos pero no será hasta 6 curso, después de su viaje a .... bueno ya veremos a donde.

Seoman: Hombre, gusto de recibir otro review tuyo, te puedo asegurar que el entrenamiento de dune ha sido muy muy duro, mucho más que el de los profesores en Hogwarts, al menos físicamente, respecto al entrenamiento con Merlín... digamos que tengo una pequeña consulta para mi 6 año, Ya he pensado en eso, pero el entrenamiento consta de cuerpo, mente y espiritu. Y ahora estamos entrenando el cuerpo, merlín no me servia, para mi 6 año tal vez tu que opinas??

PREGUNTA:

PARA EL 6 AÑO HABIA PENSADO EN HACER UNA VISITA A UNO DE ESTOS LUGARES,  TIEMPO DE MERLÍN, FUNDADORES, ATLÁNTIDA... OTROS, Please mandadme un review con vuestro sitio preferido, para mis fines cualquiera me sirve, digamos que ha de haber mucha sabiduría mágia en la época.

Silver: Gracias por su apoyo, espero recibir muchas reviews tuyos en el futuro, me hacen muy contento. GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS POR EL TUYO.

Lady Origin: Oye, tu que tienes experiencia en mundos mágicos cual me recomiendas para mi 6 año, el tema de los dragones?, es una sorpresa, no puedo deciros nada lo siento...... saldrán y muchooo jejejejje.

Duende. Para ver la cara de los profesores tendrás que esperar un poco, calculo que para finales del 5 principios del 6, aun no está completamente decidido, depende de la inspiración, pero tendré que buscarme la vida para que sea realmente espectacular no crees? Cual te parece el mejor escenario para mi 6 libro?? Please review

Sivy_akisuki: Estaba ya previsto que sea Heredera de alguien, sobre todo después de mi teoria de los sangre sucia, pero se verá con el tiempo. Espero tu review con tu sugerencia sobre el 6.

Lord Black.- Gracias por los animos. Espero tu contestación.


	23. Los caballeros de la arena

Primero de nada como siempre dar las gracias a la gente que SE MOLESTA a dejar un review para dar animos o hacer comentarios a un servidor.

ENTRE TODOS HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS,   GRACIAS, GRACIAS, Y GRACIAS, A VER SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 200.

LOS TRES ULTIMOS MESES

Gracias al entrenamiento especial que Stilgar y Dama les habían sometido consiguieron llegar en poco + de 8 meses al mismo nivel de lucha de los demás miembros dela tribu de su misma edad, en esos estos momentos no era nada sencillo batirlos en combate, incluso se defendían con los profesores, gracias al hechizo de Ojo loco y a un tremendo esfuerzo por parte de los chicos, muchas horas de entrenamiento y trabajo duro. Habían conseguido dominar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el uso de la cerbatana y eran inmunes a los venenos y soporíferos de que estaban impregnados los diferentes dardos que lanzaban, eran tan pequeños, que la victima, solo notaba una leve picadura, normalmente en el cuello, y segundos después, quedaba a merced del atacante.

Llegado este punto los profesores empezaron a agruparlos en pequeños grupos de 3 o 4 personas para simular situaciones autenticas de combate, durante estas misiones se habían convertido los tres en auténticos lideres, con dotes de mando. Los grupos en los que solía estar Ron eran los más difíciles de batir, siempre conseguía sacar el mejor provecho del terreno en el que se desarrollaba la prueba, causando grandes bajas cuando a alguien se le ocurría atacarle directamente. Hermione se hizo famosa por su destreza y precisión para realizar pruebas concretas, misiones de búsqueda, rescate, era muy meticulosa, sin dejar nada a la improvisación, sus acciones parecían escritas de  antemano. Los grupos donde se encontraba Harry solían ser los mejores durante las luchas, parecía improvisar al mismo tiempo que transcurría la batalla, tomando decisiones correctas por puro instinto, sus compañeros lo sabían y ninguna orden directa era nunca desobedecida. El entrenamiento ayudó a pulir ese instinto, nunca cometió un error dos veces y siempre tubo en cuenta los consejos de los profesores para mejorar, sobretodo los de Stilgar, que se comportaba como un autentico padre con nuestros amigos.

Cuando los tres coincidían en un mismo grupo resultaba aterrador para los demás, sabían combinar sus habilidades individuales y aumentarlas, resultando imposible ganarles, incluso en alguna ocasión varios grupos unidos lo habían intentado sin éxito, parecían leerse la mente, una mirada, un gesto, un sonido era suficiente para realizar los movimientos correctos para superar a sus rivales, eso era por las muchas horas de entrenamiento que habían pasado juntos, luchando, estudiando, les parecía toda una vida. Parecían saber en que momento eran más necesarias sus habilidades y tomaban el control de la situación, para dejar, segundos después, el control a otro, parecían formar parte de un solo cuerpo, los chicos fremen llamaban a su escuadrón "el aliento de Chaitan" porque nadie que lo hubiera experimentado seguía vivo.

Gracias al entrenamiento con Stilgar habían conseguido ver todas las cosas que les rodeaban como posibles defensas, posibles armas, al entrar en un lugar les bastaban pocos segundos para hacerse un plano mental del lugar, ventajas, inconvenientes, interrogantes, vías de escape, escondites, cuando sus sentidos estaban al máximo su mente parecía hacer fotos guardando la información para ser utilizada en caso de necesidad. Estaban aprendiendo mucho y haciéndolo del mejor.

Posiblemente el que más había aprendido había sido Ron, él era el único que hasta la fecha había vivido una vida enteramente mágica, usando la magia hasta para las cosas más simples, ahora vivía una vida sin ella, a efectos prácticos se había convertido en un muggle además de en un Fedaykin.

Los Fedaykin también les habían enseñado a permanecer unidos, era necesaria la colaboración de todos para la supervivencia del grupo, los fremen formaban una gran familia y los chicos formaban parte de ella. Les habían enseñado lo que realmente era necesario, descartando lo superfluo, lo innecesario.

El entrenamiento especifico con Dama incluía pociones, muy concentradas en los venenos, antídotos y curación de heridas, los fremen eran gente sencilla aunque muy competentes en todo lo que hacían. Muchas de las pociones incluían la melangue ( Especia )  como ingrediente básico para su elaboración de modo que sería difícil poder utilizarlas en su tiempo, algunas eran increíbles, la de curación de heridas más fuerte solo era comparable a las lagrimas de un Fénix por los resultados tan asombrosos que tenía.

Lo más importante que les enseñó fue el porque ponían esos ingredientes y no otros, porque unos primeros que otros, con que otros ingredientes se podían llegar a sustituir aunque con peores resultados, ingredientes incompatibles entre sí. Etc, Les enseñó la base del arte de las pociones de modo que simplemente con los ingredientes podían deducir su preparación y efectos. Lo que más les costó fue deducir temperaturas y tiempo de cocción. No se trataba de empollar todos los ingrediente y su orden, sino de comprender porque se hacía cada cosa.

La anatomía humana también formaba parte de las enseñanzas Bene Gesserit, era importante conocer tu cuerpo y el del enemigo  para conocer el alcance de las lesiones,  te enseñaban a herir al enemigo sin llegar a matarlo, o como eliminarlo rápidamente sin sufrimiento.

LOS CABALLEROS DE LA ARENA

El día tan esperado había llegado, hoy nuestros 3 amigos serían probados por el rey de las arenas, Shai-hulud les diría si habían aprendido bien las enseñanzas y serían considerados hombres a partir de ese momento o por lo contraría sufrirían la peor de las muertes, solamente 4 personas serían probadas esta vez, nuestros 3 amigos y Chani, los otros merecedores de la prueba tendrían que esperar hasta el próximo invierno para poder pasarla, no había tiempo que demorarse, debían volver rápidamente a su hogar veraniego, las tormentas de arena eran cada vez más intensas y hacían imposible la recolección de especia, los vientos no llevaban buenos augurios, parecían llevar el olor dulzón de la sangre con ellos, debían regresar al mundo para saber que pasaba. Dama y Stilgar les despertaron temprano esa mañana, repitiéndoles lo que tenían que hacer por enésima vez, tranquilizándolos, aconsejándolos. Si pasaban la prueba serían los encargados de domar a los gusanos durante su travesía hasta los limites cada vez más cercanos del desierto, y como hombres adultos, encabezarían por primera vez en su vida, el grupo de exploradores durante su camino de regreso, eso era un gran honor, como muestra de la confianza que toda la tribu depositaba en ellos, de ellos dependía en gran medida la seguridad de los demás, su trabajo era importantísimo, si se encontraban algún grupo enemigo debían alejarlo del grueso de la tribu, a riesgo de su propia vida si era necesario, si sufrían alguna herida o eran capturados, debían correr solos con su suerte, nadie iría en su ayuda, la tribu era lo más importante.

.-A que distancia debes mantenerte del radio de acción del hacedor en la arena gruesa?.- Preguntó Stilgar a los 4 jóvenes jinetes

.-A medio metro por cada metro de diámetro del hacedor.- Contestaron todos juntos.

.-Por que?

.- Para evitar  el vórtice  de su paso, pero tener tiempo  de correr y saltar a su lomo.

.-El que llamareis para la prueba  será un hacedor salvaje , un viejo del desierto. Debeis mostrarle el respeto que se merece.

Se dividieron en varios grupos, Harry fue con Stilgar como maestro de ceremonias, plantaron un martilleador.  Inmóvil en la arena, Harry, observaba la línea de aproximación  del gigantesco hacedor. El ser estaba ahora a pocos minutos  de distancia, llenando la mañana  con el ruidoso crepitar de su avance.  Sus enormes dientes , en la redonda caverna  que era su boca, se destacaban como  grandes flores. El olor  a especia  que emanaba de su cuerpo dominaba el aire. Ahora, el profundo ruido del martilleador se mezclaba con el chirrido de la aproximación  del gusano. Harry inspiró profundamente, oliendo la amarga acidez mineral de la arena incluso a través de  sus filtros nasales, el hacedor salvaje, el viejo del desierto estaba casi encima de él. Sus segmentos frontales, encrestados, levantaban una ola de arena  capaz de sepulcrarle.

La ola levantó la duna bajo sus pies. Un torbellino de polvo le envió. Reafirmó su posición, mientras todo su mundo era dominado por el paso de aquella inmensa pared curva ofuscada por la arena, una roca viviente segmentada.

Harry levantó sus garfios, tomó puntería , se inclinó hacia delante, se lanzó. Los sintió morder  y tirar violentamente. Saltó hacia arriba, plantando sus pies  en la curvada pared, tirando hacia fuera  para que los garfios se clavaran mejor. Aquel era el momento culminante de la prueba, si había plantado correctamente  los garfio, en el extremo anterior del segmento  anillado, abriendo así el segmento, el gusano no rodaría  sobre si mismo para aplastarlo. 

El gusano frenó su marcha. Llegó al martilleador, y lo silenció. Lentamente, su cuerpo se curvó  hacia arriba... arriba  ... levantando aquellos irritantes garfios  lo más  alto posible, lejos de la arena que amenazaba la tierna  membrana interior del segmento.

Y Harry se encontró  cabalgando  erecto  a lomos del gusano. Se sintió exultante, como un emperador ante sus dominios. Venció su  impulso  de dar cabriolas, de hacer  girar el gusano  a uno  u otro lado, de demostrar su pericia y su dominio absoluto  sobre la criatura. Ahora comprendía los avisos de Stilgar de los muchos jinetes que sin poder contener esas ansias desenganchaban los dos garfios al mismo tiempo para ser victimas de la rabia del gusano que libre de ataduras giraba para hundirse en la arena.

(Fragmento copiado casi íntegramente del libro DUNE de Frank  Herbert, del momento en que Paul  se hace un caballero de la arena).

CAMINO AL HOGAR VERANIEGO

Lo habían conseguido, se habían convertido en caballeros de la arena, en unos auténticos Fedaykin, en estos momentos estaban frente al consejo de la tribu que habían sido informado de sus respectivas pruebas y les habían dado la bienvenida al mundo de los adultos.

.-Es el momento de conocer vuestros nombres de adultos, los fremen, cuando se convierten en caballeros de la arena, son bendecidos con un nuevo nombre por el que serán conocidos por nuestros enemigos, ese nombre solo será usado en presencia de desconocidos o durante el combate, durante el resto del tiempo usareis el nombre con el que ya os conocemos.

.-Chani, a partir de ahora será llamada Derch, por que tu serás nuestra guía en estos tiempos que nos ha tocado vivir.

.-Harry, tu no eres de nuestro tiempo, todos aquí conocen tu destino, el nombre que te daremos a ti y a tus compañeros no será utilizado nunca más en lenguaje fremen por otro miembro para que sea recordado para siempre, tu nombre será Bakka, por tu destreza, ansia de lucha, por el sacrificio que ya has hecho por salvar la humanidad.

.-Hermione, tu nombre simboliza fuerza y sabiduría como la que has demostrado durante tu estancia con nosotros, tu nombre será Auliya.

.-Ron, por tu sabiduría y destreza durante las batallas, tu nombre será Cheops.

( Al final del fic tenéis la traducción fremen de estos nombres, espero que les gusten)

Los 4 asintieron comprendiendo el secreto significado de los nombres que habían recibido y se dirigieron con el resto de la tribu para festejar el paso de niños a adultos.

Tal como les había comentado Stilgar antes de empezar la prueba los 4 fueron los encargados de domar a los gusanos que usarían durante su retorno, era todo un orgullo para nuestros amigos realizar tal tarea. Al llegar a los límites del bosque los chicos se dispersaron por él tal como Dama les había enseñado, sin ruidos, sin sombras, en busca de posibles enemigos, mientras el grueso de la tribu caminaba por el sendero invisible que año tras año seguían hasta su lugar de descanso.

Llevaban unas cuantas horas cuando una bandada de pájaros cerca de donde se encontraba Harry le llamó la atención por la rápida huida, algo les había asustado, era donde debería encontrarse Chani, pero ella no les habría asustado,  iría a ver que había pasado, al llegar al lugar, múltiples pisadas, hechas toscamente en la hierva revelaba que no se encontraban solos en el bosque, las pisadas se alejaban de los fremen, debían seguir a Chani, pero había un gran numero de ellas, podía ser un problema para ella despistarles.

.-Ron, Hermione.- Susurró a su anillo.- Chani ha encontrado a un numeroso grupo de gente no reconocida, los está alejando del grupo pero parecen muy numerosos, id a informar a Stilgar, decidles que se den prisa para llegar a la cueva, es necesario llegar pronto a lugar seguro, está a punto de amanecer, yo seguiré a Chani por si necesita ayuda, nos encontraremos allí.

.-Ten cuidado Harry, veremos si podemos conseguir ayuda.

.-Deacuerdo Hermione, pero primero llevad a la tribu a lugar seguro, la tribu es lo primero, recordadlo.

Rápidamente Ron y Hermione fueron a informar a Stilgar, mientras Harry seguía las pisadas de los seguidores de Chani con los sentidos al máximo para detectar cualquier intrusión, cuando llevaba 30 minutos oyó unos gritos desconocidos para él.

.-Maldita tigresa mal nacida, ha matado a casi 5 hombres antes de poder capturarla, de donde saldrán estos demonios?, la llevaremos al castillo para interrogarla vamos, replegaos, puede haber más de estos cerca, nos hemos adentrado demasiado en este maldito bosque.

Harry pudo ver como cargaban el cuerpo sangrante pero vivo de Chani encima de los hombros de un gigantesco hombre antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a una montaña cercana, decidió seguirles, eran demasiados para un acercamiento directo, había casi 30 hombres, fuertemente armados, se movían bien por el bosque debía tratarse de cazadores, aunque no lo suficiente para un Fedaykin.

Pasadas otra hora, Harry recibió noticias de Ron.

.-Hemos llegado a la gruta, Stilgar está preocupado, dice que seguramente se trata de Sardaukars, donde te encuentras

.-Al parecer nos dirigimos hacia un castillo o algo así, estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo en el aire, intentaré rescatarla, vosotros permaneced con la tribu. Tengo que dejarte.

.-Como que permanezcamos con la tribu, Harry? HARRY, demonios siempre consigue meterse en líos. Hermione.

.-Venga vamonos, solo podemos ir nosotros, no podemos pedirle a Stilgar que ponga en peligro a la tribu para ayudar a Harry y a Chani, tendremos que apañárnoslas solos, tenemos hasta la puesta del sol para volver.

Diciendo esto se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el bosque a toda velocidad esperando poder servirle de ayuda a Harry y a Chani, estaban tan ansiosos por llegar que no se dieron cuenta que su partida era observada por un miembro de la tribu. Stilgar.

Harry vio a los cazadores aproximarse al puente levadizo que les conduciría al enorme castillo que se levantaba frente a él. Un foso de agua lo rodeaba, con un embriagador hedor que salía de sus aguas, no hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que no se trataba solamente de agua, alguna criatura habitaba en él. Decidió entrar al castillo por medio de su querida escoba, que llevaba siembre empequeñecida en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos junto a su varita mágica. No le resultó difícil, al parecer, los dueños del castillo, no esperaban ninguna amenaza por esa via. Siguió por las sombras el camino que recorrían los capturadotes con el cuerpo inmóvil de Chani, mucho más relajados al encontrarse dentro de las murallas que debían protejerles de posibles peligros, el grupo se desmembró en varios, solamente 5 custodiaban en estos momentos a su amiga, ahora podía ser un buen momento para tomar la iniciativa. Les siguió sin hacer ruido a las entrañas de la fortificación viendo, montañas de armas apiladas torpemente en el suelo, junto a numerosas armaduras. Esa gente se preparaba para entrar en batalla, se estaban aprovisionando con todo el material necesario para llevarla a cabo, esa información era muy importante, Stilgar debía conocerla, desde la distancia vio como encarcelaban a Chani en un mazmorra, cerrando con llave la puerta, dirigiéndose seguidamente hacia el final del corredor, era el momento de hacer su movimiento. Acercándose sigilosamente y mediante un sencillo conjuro abrió la puerta que le impedía la entrada hasta su compañera. Al entrar se sorprendió, Chani no estaba allí, pero si estaba seguro de que.... un movimiento desde las alturas captó su atención, solo gracias al entrenamiento consiguió evitar el ataque que iba dirigido directamente a su garganta, cogiendo el brazo de su atacante para bajarle del techo donde estaba sujeto. Era Chani

.-Demonios, casi me matas. 

.-Lo siento Bakka, pensaba que eran esos sucios Sardaukar.

.-Estas herida?.

.-No te preocupes, ya he tomado medidas, ha dejado de sangrar aunque me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, un fornido guerrero estaba delante de ellos, ataviado con una armadura que le llegaba hasta los pies.

.-Quien demonios sois extranjeros?.- Dijo gritando mientras  sacaba una espada.- contestad si no queréis que..

Estaba tieso en el suelo, Harry le había lanzado un dardo adormecedor al mismo tiempo que había visto la amenaza pero el problema era que el grito había alertado a los demás guardias que ya aparecían por la puerta.

Una lucha empezó a continuación, Harry y Chani se defendían de sus atacantes con gran maestría, aunque la mazmorra no era el mejor lugar para ello, el reducido espacio dejaba a Harry y Chani sin libertad de movimientos, mientras que los agresores, con sus grandes armaduras eran difíciles de batir formaban una barrera humana hacia la salida.

Lo que pasó a continuación puede herir la sensibilidad de ciertas personas, ( si eren una de ellas no sigas leyendo, jejeje) algunos cuerpos yacían muertos en el suelo de la mazmorra pero muchos otros se apretujaban agarrando los brazos y las piernas de Harry y de Chani, incapaces de asestar sus precisos golpes a los únicos puntos vulnerables de las armaduras, cuando todo parecía perdido un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Harry sorprendiendo a los atacantes, sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad como un felino acorralado, su crys empezó a desprender una suave luz mortecina, su brazo derecho se vio libre de ataduras con el arma mortal entre sus dedos. Las armaduras de los atacantes parecieron desaparecer, no importaba donde el Crys tocaba, si en coraza,  o carne, el resultado siempre era el mismo, sangre, corazas, cotas de maya, espadas, poco importaba contra que se encontraba el crys empuñado por un Harry entrado en rabia asesina. La batalla duró muy poco, al terminar, Harry se encontraba solo a las puertas de la mazmorra sin ningún enemigo para impedirle la salida, cuando se giró miró directamente a los ojos de Chani y a continuación vio la mole de cuerpos ensangrentados que se amontonaban en la prisión, casi sin salir sonido de su garganta preguntó.

.-Que ha pasado?

.-Ha venido Chai-hulud a hacer justicia.- fueron las palabras de Chani aún asustada por lo que había presenciado, aunque cogiendo rápidamente el brozo de Harry para poder escapar de ese infierno.

La salida no fue complicada, aunque sonaron las alarmas del castillo, se encontraron poca resistencia para su salida, al estar fuera de las mazmorras, a cielo abierto, Harry cogió a Chani y la llevó rápidamente al bosque mediante su escoba, hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione que acababan de llegar. Se apresuraron a entrar en el bosque viendo salir a un gran grupo de seguidores desde el interior del castillo hacia su dirección.

Llevaba poco más de cien metros recorridos cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos en el bosque, las sombras les seguían, con una mirada de Harry los 4 se separaron de golpe tomando distintos caminos buscando sorprender al enemigo, pero fue este quien les sorprendió.

.-Parad jóvenes guerreros, no es nuestra sangre la que queréis derramar, los enemigos se encuentran a poca distancia no es momento de perder la calma.

.-Stilgar?.- preguntó Harry

.-Si, joven León, veo que Chani ya se encuentra entre nosotros, es hora de que nuestros enemigos sepan que les espera si se enfrentan a los Fedaykin en su terreno. En el lenguaje de batalla de los Fedaykin Stilgar empezó a desplegar a los guerreros que iban con él, preparando una recepción para los invitados, las ordenes eran claras, no hay perdón, no hay piedad.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí ha llegado este capitulo, espero que la vena de Harry no les inquiete, es por hacer honor a mi NICK les dejo con la traducción de los nombres.

Derch: giro a la derecha,  grito del timonel de un gusano.

Bakka: En leyenda fremen , aquel que llora por toda la humanidad.

Auliya:  en la  religión de los nómadas Zensunni,  la mujer que está  a la izquierda  de Dios; la doncella  servidora de Dios.

Cheops: ajedrez pirámide, juego de ajedrez  de nueve niveles, con el doble objetivo de situar  la reina en el vértice  y dar jaque mate  al rey adversario.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

MARC: Gracias por tus palabras, gracias, gracias, espero que te sigan gustando.

SILVY: Espero que no te importe que te tutee, pero después de lo que dijiste en tu review no hay para menos, espero no seas muy dura conmigo por este capi, el final ha sido un poco funesto pero creo que era necesario para llegar a buen puerto al final de la historia, espero poder explicar que pasó en el próximo capi.

 CHARA: Gracias por tus ánimos y tus preferencias quedan anotadas, personalmente soy de tu misma opinión.

Lady ORIGIN: Si no recuerdo mal ya contesté tu review con un email particular pa no dar pistas así que ahí queda la cosa.

SELENE: Primero que nada felicitarte por tu traducción, la gente te envía saludos y te está francamente agradecida al igual que yo, respecto a Hermione, le tengo algo grande reservado no te preocupes, pero creo que será en 6 año, ya veremos.  La adicción olvídala, solo me faltaba tener eso en cuenta, para nada. Y sí, por la agonía si que pasaran.

Joyce: Como siempre gracias, en los tiempos coincidimos, cuando me decida te lo hago saber.

Juan: Gracias, por lo de actualizar lo siento pero el trabajo me está matando, piensa que este capitulo lo terminaré pasadas los 2 de la mañana, que no es poco y mañana a currar.

LORD BLACK: Gracias por los ánimos, Merlín tu crees?, desde luego me gusta, no se no se....

Silver: Gracias por los ánimos y espero que sigas mandando Review.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS ANIMOS Y SEGUID MANDANDO REVIEW PLEASE, QUE ME ANIMAN MONTON, SOBRETODO CON EL MONTON DE HORAS QUE ME TOCA TRABAJAR AHORA, por suerte ya no son 13, solamente 11, la cosa va de bajada, al menos eso espero.


	24. Principio de Navidad

Primero de nada como siempre dar las gracias a la gente que SE MOLESTA a dejar un review para dar animos o hacer comentarios a un servidor.

ENTRE TODOS HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS,   GRACIAS, GRACIAS, Y GRACIAS, A VER SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 200.

PRIMEROS DIAS DE NAVIDAD

Después del partido contra Slytherin los otros integrantes del equipo quisieron añadirse al entrenamiento especial de Harry, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo por separado y vistos los resultados las cazadores oficiales insistieron ellas tb en formar parte de él.

El campeonato iba viento en popa, ningún equipo estaba ni remotamente a la altura del equipo de Gryffindor, algunos habían intentado imitarles con sus táctica, pero requería una sincronización y capacidad de maniobra difícil de adquirir en tan poco tiempo.

Las clases, aunque estresantes por la cantidad de tareas adicionales no representaba problemas para nuestros amigos, acostumbrados a la dura vida de los Fedaykin. Se mantenían en forma, haciendo incursiones periódicas al Bosque prohibido para llegar a conocerlo como la palma de su mano, así como al laberinto de la cámara secreta de Slytherin.

Las clases de idiomas con Wilson estaban llegando a su final, durante las vacaciones de navidad, con un menor numero de alumnos curiosos las pondrían en funcionamiento, el primer lugar que visitarían, la cámara de los ancestros donde se encontraba Paúl Muad'dib, necesitaban conocer el destino de los Fedaykin, ellos podrían ser un gran aliado en su lucha contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Las clases adicionales de adivinación ya casi habían concluido, las visiones del pasado hacía tiempo que las había dominado a la perfección así como sus sentimientos al verlas , el presente ahora empezaba ha hacerlo y el futuro, tan incierto como estaba en estos momentos era muy complicado de ver, había llegado a ver 3 veces la misma escena con resultados totalmente diferentes, según la profesora, pequeños detalles podían modificar el resultado,  y en los tiempos que corrían había demasiados puntos sueltos como para fiarse de esas visiones, aunque era bueno recordarlas por si se presentaba la ocasión intentar dirigirse hacia el final que más nos interesase. Gracias a esas sesiones Harry consiguió bloquear las visiones con Voldemort y dirigirlas hacia la esfera de cristal, de modo que eran mucho menos dolorosas que antes, incluso podía salirse de ellas cuando quisiera. Algunas de estas visiones habían conseguido salvar vidas, enseguida mandaba una nota al Director o se dirigía hacía su despacho, contándole lo que había visto, la Orden de Dumbledore se ponía en marcha para intentar que los daños fueran mínimos o incluso nulos, atrapando a jóvenes aspirantes sin experiencia  a mortífagos. Cerca de unas 30 personas habían sido arrestadas gracias a este método aunque ninguno de ellos había llegado siquiera a ver en persona a Voldemort o a alguno de su circulo interno, de modo que el ministro de magia seguía diciendo que se trataba de jóvenes imitadores sin importancia.

Con esta pauta se acerco poco a poco el tiempo de las vacaciones, seguramente el nerviosismo ante los ataques de Voldemort hizo que ese año el colegio estuviese especialmente vacío. Muy pocos alumnos se quedarían en él durante las vacaciones, concretamente de Gryffindor solamente 40 se quedarían, contando a nuestros amigos, a los Gemelos y equipo de Quiddich. Era el momento perfecto para activar las escaleras y hacer un viajecito con ellas. Podrían estar fuera todo el día y nadie le echaría en falta. En estos momentos se encontraban en el último viernes antes de las vacaciones y habían desistido de hacer clases y dejar a los alumnos preparar las maletas y despedirse de los amigos, el tren con destino a Londres saldría a medía tarde. Se pasaron todo el tiempo despidiéndose, felicitándose la navidad y deseándoles que les trajeran gran cantidad de regalos. Nuestros amigos fueron a la estación para despedir a sus compañeros de año. Viendo como se detenía el tren y todos los estudiantes se apresuraban a entrar para poder ocupar un buen sitio, lo curioso fue que había un pasajero que lo que quería hacer era exactamente lo contrarío, o sea, bajar del tren, él había llegado a su destino. Los chicos no repararon en él, no al principio al menos, era un joven de aspecto sano y fuerte vestido completamente al estilo muggle  que tan pronto les vio se dirigió en su dirección, reconociéndoles de inmediato.

.-Que pasa, no le das un abrazo a tu primo?.- Dijo el joven al acercarse a ellos. Harry se le quedó mirando, al igual que Hermione, Ron en cambio miro hacia los lados para comprobar que no quedaba nadie más a quien ese chico pudiera estar dirigiéndose.

.-No me miréis así, no os prometí que me pondría en forma? Como están mama y Papa? Espero que no les hayáis convertido en algún animalejo de esos? Bueno que pasa?, soy tu primo Dudley .- después de estas palabras los chicos entraron en razón y comenzaron a interrogar al primo de Harry para saber como le había ido en su nueva escuela.

.-Que tal la nueva escuela primo?.- Preguntó Harry contento de volver a verle.

.-Bueno, al principio no encontraba mi lugar, nuevas lecciones, nuevo horario, nuevos compañeros de curso, de colegio, nadie parecía atreverse a hablar conmigo, pasaron un par de días hasta que empecé ha hablar con un compañero de clase llamado Josian, era muy simpático y muy bueno en matemáticas, el tiene una hermana que estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts y conocía bastante bien el mundo mágico y fui entonces cuando le comenté que yo tenía un primo que estudiaba aquí, HARRY POTTER se llama le dije, tendrías que haber visto su cara, pasmado se quedó, y más aún cuando le comenté que conocía también a Hermione y a Ron. EL TRIO Gryffindor me gritó, DIOS me puse de todos los colores y un montón de gente se agrupó a mi alrededor, yo pensé lo peor, estos me linchan.- Los chicos estaban riéndose de lo que contaba Dudley mientras regresaban al castillo.- al parecer, sois muy conocidos en esa escuela y hasta tenéis club de fans, a partir de ese momento me hice muy popular, todo el mundo quería saber más cosas de vosotros y me paraban por los pasillos para saludarme gente que no había visto en mi vida, el club de fans, con una chica preciosa como directora no paró hasta que fui a una de sus reuniones y les expliqué algunas cosas de vosotros, concretamente como os conocisteis, como erais, quien era el más estudioso, ese puesto lo ganaste tu Hermione por si no lo sabias .- Hermione se puso contenta ante ese comentario.- lo malo es que a partir de ese día tuve que ir como mínimo una vez a la semana a hablar con ellos, y no te imaginas lo pesados que se ponían si no acudía, hasta tuvieron que hacer las reuniones en una especie de teatro para que todos los asistentes pudieran quedar sentados, os tienen como a unos héroes, a por cierto en la maleta llevo una montón de cartas para vosotros, menos mal que el profesor de historia las encogió para poder llevarlas, me dijo que vosotros sabríais como volverlas a su forma original. 

Dudley continuó contándoles las cosas que había hecho durante su primer trimestre hasta llegar al castillo, momento en el que quedaron para verse durante la cena, les pidió que llevasen sus cosas a la habitación cerca de la biblioteca donde habían pasado parte del verano ya que esperaba que pudiesen dormir allí todos juntos como lo hacían antes. Despidiéndose para ver a sus padres.

.-Ha cambiado mucho Dudley en estos tres meses, parece más contento y bromista.

.-Si, parece que le sentado muy bien el cambio de colegio, ha hecho amigos de verdad y eso se le nota en carácter, ojalá lo hubiese hecho antes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Con la vuelta de Dudley y la escasa presencia de estudiantes en el colegio el director Dumbledore les dio permiso para dormir en la habitación al lado de la biblioteca, de modo que tenían más libertad para hacer sus cosas.  A la mañana siguiente a sus traslado temporal.

.-HORA DE LEVANTARSE.- Grito Dudley a las 7 de la mañana.- donde está todo el mundo?.- dijo mientras salia hacia el cuarto principal, no encontrando ni a Harry ni a Ron en sus camas.

.-Ah, hola primo, no te hemos despertado por si querías descansar un poco después del viaje.- contestó Harry nada más verle vestido con sus calzoncillos fluorescentes.

.-Os prometí que cuando volviese para las vacaciones de navidad os daria una paliza corriendo, y eso es exactamente lo que voy ha hacer, esperad que vista.

Una vez vestido correctamente se pusieron a correr por el colegio, lo que Dudley no sabía era que nuestros amigos llevaban un sobrepeso muy considerable debido al hechizo de Ojoloco. Al cabo de una hora, nuestros amigos empezaron a mostrar ciertos signos de cansancio, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia al primo Dudley.

.-Dios, pensaba que aguantaríais más, os he dicho que cada día corro con unos amigos en mi nuevo colegio y que soy el capitán del equipo de artes marciales?, he venido preparado y vosotros relajándoos aquí.

.-Por que no callas un poquito, contestó Hermione.- mirando a Harry y Ron que cabeceaban afirmativamente, viendo que todos estaban deacuerdo Hermione le lanzo a Dudley el mismo hechizo que ellos llebaban para entrenar.

.-QUE ME HAS HECHO? casi no puedo ni moverme, no vale hacer trampas.- contestó Dudley ante las miradas sonrientes de los chicos.

.-El único que estaba haciendo trampas eras tu, nosotros llevamos este sobrepeso continuamente, incluso ahora, llevamos una hora con él.

.-Y como demonios habéis corrido con ese peso?

.-La practica primo, la practica, no nos hemos estado tocando las pelo... as durante este tiempo, después del desayuno te pondremos al día ahora, te toca correr un poco más.

No le resultó tan cómodo ahora al primo seguir el ritmo de los chicos, al terminar estaba mucho más cansado de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se cambiaron de ropa y fueron al comedor. Dudley estaba encantado, ahora mismo había mucha más gente que durante su estancia veraniega, aunque Ron le comentó que ese año casi no se había quedado nadie, solo unos 200, 300 a lo sumo permanecían en el colegio durante las fiestas.

Finalizado el desayuno, pusieron al primo de Harry al corriente de sus últimas andanzas, su estancia con los Fedaykin, el fantasma de Wilson, sus progresos con el equipo de Quiddich, el plano que estaban haciendo de los conductos secretos de Salazar Slytherin, el bosque prohibido, se pasaron toda la mañana  y parte de la tarde para poder contarle por encima lo que habían estado haciendo durante esos escasos 3 meses que no se habían visto. Después de eso Dudley comprendió que no se habían relajado sino todo lo contrario, lo que para él habían sido solo 3 meses para ellos había sido más de un año, de duro, peligroso, fatigoso entrenamiento. Al terminar le hicieron prometer que no contaría nada de eso a sus nuevos amigos, ya que se llegaba a oídos indiscretos podría llegar a tener problemas para continuar con lo planeado. Aunque a cambio ellos tuvieron que prometer entrenarle durante sus vacaciones de navidad, Semana santa y Verano, cosa que ellos accedieron encantados.

-----------------------------------------------------

De modo que tomaron la decisión de entrenar a todos los miembros del equipo que accedieran, de modo que estuvieran más preparados en caso de entrar en batalla, el único problema era que necesitaban un lugar grande para poder entrenar, lejos de miradas indiscretas y no le podían explicar todo el asunto. Decidieron convocarles para saber si estaban interesados.

Ya en el campo de Quiddich

.-Bueno, supongo que os ha extrañado esta reunión precipitada, pero es que queremos plantearos un poco de trabajo extra, como sabréis, Voldemort ha vuelto, aunque el Teniente de magia Cornelius Fudge lo niegue continuamente, los hechos hablan en su contra, el año pasado yo fui testigo de su resurrección que terminó con la muerte de Cedric durante el torneo de los tres magos.- Esperó para estudiar su reacción. Todos parecían muy interesados en lo que estaba diciendo.- Durante este verano hemos sido entrenados en diversas materias por nuestros profesores y mi primo Dudley aquí presente ha querido que le entrenemos durante las vacaciones, habíamos pensado que ya que tenemos que entrenarle a él, por que no aprovechar el tiempo y entrenar a alguien más. Ahí es donde entráis vosotros.

.-Nos estas pidiendo entrenar para poder enfrentarnos a quien no debe ser nombrado?.- Preguntó Angelina

.-No, os estoy pidiendo entrenar para sobrevivir, yo perdí a mis padres cuando aún era un niño, y muchos otros tb lo hicieron.- Neville estaba deacuerdo en eso.- si ahora ha vuelto, cuanto tiempo tardará en empezar a hacer lo mismo, cuanto tiempo tardará en ir en busca de otros padres, otros niños, quizás los vuestros. Muchos magos y brujas, piensan que ese no es su problema, que ellos al ser pura sangres no tienen pq tener miedo de él. SE EQUIVOCAN. Las raíces de mi padre se remontan a la fundación de Hogwarts y eso no le impidió matarlos, incluso a mi, con solo un año de edad, intentó hacer lo mismo, siendo yo un pura sangre sin haberle hecho nada.

.-Mis padres también.- dijo en un susurro Neville. Todos se giraron hacia él, aunque no habían entendido que era lo que había dicho.

.-Como has dicho Neville?.- Preguntaron los gemelos.

.-Mis padres también eran pura sangre y ahora están en un hospital para enfermedades mágicas, perdieron la razón después de horas de tortura  con la maldición del dolor, sus mentes no pudieron resistirlo.- algunas lagrimas de ira se resbalaban de sus ojos. Los demás comprendieron que no le resultaba fácil explicar aquello.

.-Nosotros creemos que hay dos modos de hacer frente a la situación, la primera es esperar que alguien consiga vencerle algún día mientras esperas no ser tú, o alguien a quien quieras, el siguiente de su lista. O Segundo, unir fuerzas para que ese día llegue lo más pronto posible, preparándote para defenderte en caso de ataque. Como diría Stilgar, si hoy he de morir, que no sea sólo.

.-Pero aquí estamos seguros, es decir estamos en Hogwarts con Dumbledore.

.-Nosotros llevamos 4 años aquí.- continuó Hermione.- cada año nos hemos tenido que enfrentar a Voldemort por una o otra razón, en las mismas narices de los profesores, no creo que este año sea diferente, todo lo contrario, irá a peor, por eso nos entrenaron los profesores, sabían que aunque nos encerraran en nuestro cuarto bajo llave, Voldemort encontraría la manera de atacarnos, al menos de esa forma, tendríamos alguna posibilidad de salir vivos.

.-El profesor Dumbledore, ha creado una sociedad que nosotros llamamos la orden de Dumbledore, formada por diferentes magos, Aurores, profesores, todo de forma clandestina ya que el ministerio, por culpa de la corrupción y la ignorancia no hace nada para solucionarlo. Nosotros no pensamos dejarle a él todo el trabajo, nos estamos preparando para echarle una mano en cuanto podamos. Eres un iluso si crees que por estar en Hogwarts estás libre de peligro, seguramente es el lugar más seguro de la tierra, pero no por eso inexpugnable.

.-Que nos propones exactamente, unirnos a Dumbledore?.

.-No, no de momento al menos. Voldemort conoce a muchos de sus seguidores, poniéndolos los primeros de la lista, lo que os propongo en prepararos para sobrevivir en caso de ataque, sin el conocimiento de Dumbledore o de sus seguidores, de modo que no estaríais en el ojo del huracán por así decirlo, pero en caso necesario, y solo en ese caso, poder ayudarle a él o a quien lo necesitase. Después de este año, muchos de vosotros terminareis de estudiar, algunos tal vez os queráis hacer Aurores, este entrenamiento no os irá mal, otros, querréis formar vuestro propio negocio.- dijo Harry, mirando claramente a los gemelos .- escuchareis o veréis cosas que pueden servir de ayuda para la lucha, un comentario indiscreto, un rumor. Todo puede ser vital para ganar esta guerra, por que nadie lo dude, esto es una guerra, y vosotros estáis en medio de ella, quien no está con Voldemort está contra él. Alguno tal vez quiera trabajar en el ministerio, conocerá a buena gente y otra no tan buena, es importante saber en quien confiar en estos días. Mis padres murieron por confiar en la persona equivocada, espero que no os pase a vosotros.

.-No es necesario contestar ahora, mañana a las 7 de la mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, como somos todos miembros del equipo de Quiddich, no resultará sospechoso que entrenemos, los que decidan intentarlo que acudan a la biblioteca a esa hora, los que no, se les aplicará un hechizo para que no recuerden nada de lo que se ha dicho aquí y puedan continuar con su vida, nadie les reprochará nada, sabemos que no es fácil.- Hermione, con estas palabras dio por finalizada la reunión, dejando a los otros chicos pensativos en medio del campo de quiddich, viendo partir a nuestros 4 amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, es muy cortito pero es para abrir boca, la orden del Fénix ha comenzado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Rosemary Black.- Gracias por los ánimos, espero no defraudarte.

SEOMAN: Bueno, puede ser que a veces me deje llevar por mi vena superpoderosa, pero no puedo remediarlo, fríamente, en estos momentos podría decirse que son unos excelentes luchadores Muggle, hace falta mucho más que eso para vencer a Voldemort y a sus secuaces. No te parece????. PD:- si esto te parece superpoderoso, espera a finalizar la saga, será una mezcla entre SuperGoku y el señor de los anillos.

Eternity.- Solo decirte que muchas gracias por este comentario, yo tb estoy deseando empezar con el 6 año pero primero he de terminar este y aún queda un poco de miga.

Lady Amaris.- Gracias por dejar el Review, aún no lo tengo claro donde les enviaré el año proximo, hay duda entre 2, Merlín, Atlantis. Aunque, porque no una mezcla de los dos????, eso podría valer no???, podría resultar que Merlín había viajado en el tiempo No??? Pero que era nacido de la Atlántida.. Tengo que pensar en esa posibilidad, si señor tengo que pensarlo........

SILVY.- Gracias, gracias y gracias, espero que no tengas mucha hambre porque este capitulo solo te servirá de aperitivo.. Jejejejeeje. Bueno, te aseguro que tal como estoy publicando este capitulo ya empiezo con el siguiente para ver si puedo tenerlo terminado más pronto.

MARC.- Gracias por los comentarios, por cierto dije que explicaría en este capitulo lo de la rabia de Harry, pero me he centrado exclusivamente en Hogwarts, espero hacerlo en el próximo.

LOD BLACK:- que te parecería la explicación que le he dado a Lady Amaris? Creo que sería una buena solución en todo caso, un intermedio, que Merlín viajó en un periodo de su vida hacia el futuro para ayudar al rey Arturo para luego volver a su lugar de origen, Atlántida. A fin de cuentas, en muchas historias sobre él llegado el momento desaparece sin dar más explicaciones...

LADY ORIGIN: Lo del review ya está hecho, gracias por todas las muestras de animo que me has dado hasta ahora y espero que te vaya francamente bien en tu primera historia de Harry Potter.

Joyce Granger: gracias, gracias y gracias, como siempre tan positiva, ahora ya trabajo lo normal sobre 8 o 9 horas, tengo más tiempo, pero tb tengo muchas historias atrasadas por leer ( mi gran pasión). Intentaré aumentar la velocidad de publicación, estoy impaciente por comenzar el próximo año.

LIZBETH Vancry.- Me has hecho los dientes largos con eso de la nueva serie de Dune, justamente el segundo libro es mi favorito espero que alguna alma caritativa la suba a Internet para que yo pueda descargarla, seguro que si. Un saludo muy fuerte. 

SELENE SNAPE .-  Bueno, como puedes apreciar, Harry ya tiene habilidades para ver el futuro, aunque sea un poco incierto como ahora. Espero que te haya llegado el primer libro de Dune  ;-). Lo que si tienen nuestros amigos y que no han utilizado es el poder de la VOZ.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS ANIMOS Y SEGUID MANDANDO REVIEW PLEASE, QUE ME ANIMAN MONTON, 


	25. Nuevos reclutas, escaleras y Hagrid

Primero de nada como siempre dar las gracias a la gente que SE MOLESTA a dejar un review para dar animos o hacer comentarios a un servidor.

ACTIVANDO LAS ESCALERAS

 Hoy era domingo, el día anterior nuestros amigos les habían hecho una oferta a los integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, entrenar con ellos y con Dudley. Dentro de poco sabrían quienes de ellos aceptaban su ofrecimiento. Se levantaron todos a la mismo hora, un poco nerviosos por saber sus decisiones. Se prepararon para correr durante una hora y media y se dirigieron a la entrada de la biblioteca, su lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar ahí no había nadie esperándoles, faltaban pocos minutos para las 7, decidieron esperar.

7:00 nadie había acudido, bueno era su decisión al fin y al cabo, aunque estaban decepcionados de la valentía legendaria de los Gryffindor. Ron insistió en darles un poco más de tiempo, la mayoría de los que faltaban eran hermanos suyos, Fred George, Ginny, él tenía confianza en ellos, se habían criado juntos y aún sabiendo que sus hermanos se tomaban la mayoría de las cosas en broma, no lo harían con esto.

7:05 no podían esperar mucho más, Hermione tendría que ir a borrarles la memoria. Aunque la cara de Ron, no dejaba lugar a dudas, DECEPCION. Nunca pensó que sus hermanos fueran unos cobardes. 

Unos pasos fuertes, rápidos se escucharon del final del corredor aunque a tanta distancia y a oscuras no podían apreciar mucho, 5 personas, tal vez más se dirigían corriendo hacia su dirección, amigos o enemigos, preferían no correr riesgos, los tres amigos a los pocos segundos se fundieron con las sombras, desapareciendo, dejando a un Dudley sin saber que pensar. Poco a poco las personas fueron acercándose, con la familia Weasley al frente de la comitiva, todos corriendo sonrientes en dirección a nuestros amigos que aparecieron de donde se habían escondido para sorprender a los desconocidos. Ningún miembro del equipo faltaba a la reunión. La primera persona que habló fue Ginny.

.-Sentimos llegar tarde pero es un poco complicado despertar a mis hermanos.- estos estaban sonrientes por el comentario de su hermana.

.-Nosotros hemos venido por miedo al hechizo desmemorizante de Hermione, podría echarlo mal i...- dijo en broma Fred consiguiendo las risas de todos.

.-Yo nunca he hecho un hechizo mal, para que te enteres.- contestó un poco ofendida Hermione.

.-Nosotros hablamos después de vuestra partida en el campo de Quidditch, decidimos que si lo hacemos lo hacemos bien, cada uno tiene diversas preguntas, aunque la decisión está tomada, todos tenemos nuestras razones y también queremos que las sepáis. El primero en hablar fue Ginny.

.-Bueno, mi razón está muy clara, durante mi primer año el diario de quien no debe ser nombrado casi provoca mi muerte, bueno les expliqué todo lo ocurrido, me pareció que debían saber contra que se enfrentaban, también les explique que aunque todo el mundo consideraba a Harry culpable de lo que pasaba, fuiste el único que te preocupaste por conocer la verdad, junto a mi hermano y a Hermione, incluso os adentrasteis en el bosque prohibido para intentar salvar a Hagrid, que era el que había sido culpado injustamente. Voldemort me utilizó sin ningún miramiento y tu te enfrentaste con él y a su basilisco en la cámara de los secretos y le venciste. Creo sinceramente que si alguien puede vencerle ese es Harry, ni Dumbledore ni los profesores, no ahora, pero algún día, junto con toda la ayuda que Ron, Hermione y yo te podamos dar.

Harry estaba muy agradecido a Ginny por sus palabras. Seguro que habían ayudado a convencer a los demás si estaban indecisos, ella tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez su destino fuera vencer a Voldemort, aunque no podría solo, necesitaría toda la ayuda que fuera posible, ese era un gran comienzo. El siguiente en hablar fue Neville.

.-Bueno, yo conozco a los tres, porque vamos a la misma clase, siempre me han ayudado cuando lo he necesitado, he sido testigo de lo que pasó durante el primer año, cuando esa noche salisteis para encontraros con el señor oscuro no os preocupasteis ni de los puntos que podías perder, ni de los peligros que teníais que pasar, todo y que todos los miembros de Gryffindor os odiaban por perder tantos puntos, solo pensasteis en que era lo correcto, pasase lo que pasase. Habéis salvado nuestras vidas más veces de las que se pueden devolver en una vida, os lo debo a vosotros y a mis padres, solo espero no defraudaros en esto. Cuando se venza al que no debe ser nombrado, espero estar ahí para verlo y espero ayudar a conseguirlo, al terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts, quiero ser Auror.

La siguiente en hablar fue Angelina Johnson 

.-Bueno, en mi caso, el año que viene empezaré a trabajar en el ministerio como secretaria, y estoy deacuerdo en que en el ministerio hay mucha corrupción que impide tomar las decisiones correctas, mis padres me han contado en varias ocasiones como eran los tiempos en que.. bueno ya sabéis quien estaba en su pleno poder, antes de que Harry le venciera, es necesario estar preparados para hacerle frente para que no suceda lo mismo otra vez. Además, desde que Harry entró en el equipo nunca ha dejado de arriesgarse por nosotros, creo sinceramente que es una persona en la que se puede confiar, al igual que en todos vosotros,  y como bien dijo Harry, en necesario saber en quien depositas tu confianza, si desde mi puesto en el ministerio puedo ser de ayuda lo haré encantada.

Todos la miraron agradecidamente por el comentario

El siguiente en hablar fue Fred.

.-Hemos pensado que era peor, entrenar todos los días o ser objetos de un hechizo desmemorizante hecho por estudiantes de 5 curso, no había color, hemos tenido que venir.- Dijo Fred en broma, mientras si hermano le daba un codazo reprochándoselo.

.-Fred, esto es serio.- le dijo su hermano gemelo.

.-Bueno, es broma, es broma, hace tiempo que nuestros padres se comportan un tanto extraño y tienes muchas reuniones con Dumbledore, por lo que nos dijiste no me extrañaría que estuvieran medidos en la resistencia con el director y su gente, mi hermano Ron y mi hermana Ginny, están dispuestos a aprender a protegerse y no nos gustaría que todos estuvieran pendientes de nuestra seguridad, Harry ha salvó la vida de nuestra hermana sin pensar en la suya propia y no dudo que volvería hacerlo con ella y con cualquiera que considerase su amigo, no queremos que se arriesgue más de lo necesario así que haremos lo posible por ayudaros. Contad con nosotros para lo que sea.

El siguiente turno fue para Angelina Jhonson,

.-Bueno, nosotras.- dijo señalando Alicia Spinnet.- hemos hecho la solicitud para la academia de aurores, queremos tomar parte activa en solucionar el problema, al menos eso intentaremos, las pruebas de acceso son muy duras y únicamente entran los mejores, creo que un poco de entrenamiento extra nos puede ir muy bien para conseguirlo, por otra parte, Harry ha demostrado que no se asusta ante las dificultades, mucha gente le debe la vida y no hablo únicamente de Ginny, esto puede ser la solución contra el mal que viene directo hacia nosotros, haremos lo posible por ayudar, tanto aquí como cuando estemos en la academia si conseguimos entrar.

Se produjo un silencia embarazoso cuanto terminó de hablar, Harry estaba realmente abrumado por los comentarios que sus compañeros habían dicho, realmente le tenían en una consideración muy alta.

.-Bueno, a mi tb me gustaría decir unas palabras.- dijo Dudley un poco nervioso. Todo el mundo se giró hacia él.- Soy el que conoce desde hace más tiempo a Harry, y me entristece mucho decir que  lo único que Harry os puede contar de mi o de mi familia es lo mal que nos portamos con él durante su estancia en nuestra casa, le obligamos a comportarse como un elfo doméstico, haciendo todo tipo de trabajos.

.-Primo, creo que no es necesario.

.-Déjame continuar Harry, creo que es justo que sepamos las razones que nos han traído aquí.  En mi casa nunca ha recibido el cariño de un hogar, ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto y lo egoísta que fui. Desde que he llegado a este mundo mágico, lo único que he recibido ha sido amor y comprensión de la persona que vi maltratar día a día, no ha habido ningún reproche como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Después al llegar a mi nueva escuela me han abierto los ojos, todo el mundo parecía conocerle mejor que yo que me he criado con él. Ahora ha llegado el momento de devolverle parte de lo que él me ha dado, desde mi colegio haré lo posible por ayudar y estaré encantado de luchar codo con codo con ese Voldechor, Voldecnor, Voldemort o como se llame ese cobarde que ataca a chicos de 15 años.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Dudley que permanecía con la cabeza cacha después de su comentario.

.-Tus palabras significan mucho para mi Dudley, no sabes cuanto.

.-Bueno.- cortó Hermione evidentemente emocionada.- que tal si empezamos a correr que si no no haremos nada de lo que hemos dicho.- diciendo esto cogió a Harry del brazo y se puso a correr por el pasillo. Los demás les siguieron.

-------------------------------------------------------

Finalizada la sesión de fouting matutina nuestros amigos empezaron a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que serían necesarias para el entrenamiento, necesitaban un lugar grande para poder entrenar sin llamar la atención de los profesores, Sacos de boxeo, protectores, cuchillos, material para la curación de heridas, mucha cantidad de la poción que Snape les daba durante el verano para que los cuerpos se recuperaran rápidamente del esfuerzo físico extra, libros. Hicieron una larga lista de todo lo que pensaron que les resultaría útil, tanto para ellos como a sus compañeros. Ese fue el primer encargo serio para la nueva lechuza de Hermione, prepararon diversas cartas y las instrucciones exactas de cómo prepararlo y como hacer la entrega. Se debía producir tras anochecer, sobre las 9 y las 10 de la noche. No quería que el volumen de lo que habían pedido resultara sospechoso en medio del desayuno. Ahora era necesario acondicionar el lugar de entrenamiento. La cámara secreta.

Todos estaban excitados por entrar en la cámara, la única que tenía cierto reparo era Ginny por razones obvias, para los demás era como hacer una excursión a una zona donde muy pocas personas habían estado, estaban excitados por ello. Desde luego en el estado en que estaba no les resultaba el mejor lugar para entrenar pero decidieron limpiar las diferentes zonas, una zona la destinarían para el gimnasio, otra para poder cambiarse de ropa y ducharse ( con una ducha portátil con deposito de agua caliente que nunca se termina), pociones, primeros auxilios, algunas camas para poder descansar y la más extensa practicas de lucha. El laberinto de tuberías sería la zona de caza, para hacer simulacros y demás. Limpiaron cuidadosamente las zonas que destinarían  de escombros y porquería, todo lo que no era necesario fue desplazado, tuvieron que hacer varios viajes para deshacerse de todo pero como los gemelos y los chicos conocían muy bien el castillo nadie pareció darse cuenta de nada. Tras un largo día se acostaron muy temprano completamente rendidos por el duro trabajo realizado esperando que el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Los chicos, más acostumbrados a estos esfuerzos esperaron impacientes la llegada del material especial, querían que al día siguiente estuviera todo el material preparado para empezar.

---------------------------------------------------------

A las 7 de la mañana del siguiente día, puntualmente se pusieron a trotar por el castillo. Al terminar se dirigieron a almorzar totalmente exhaustos y hambrientos. Durante el desayuno el profesor Dumbledore se acercó a los chicos.

.-Parece que se han levantado pronto para hacer algo de ejercicio?.- Preguntó el director.

.-Si, creo que será una buena cosa si el equipo de quidditch se mantiene en buena forma física, tenemos la oportunidad de ganar este año y esperamos conseguirlo.

.-Estoy seguro de eso, sr Potter, espero tb que tengan algún tiempo para descansar durante estas fiestas, no todo es trabajo en la vida.

.-Seguro que podemos compaginar las dos cosas profesor.- Contestó Hermione.

Una vez dicho esto se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, donde se encontraba Ojoloco y el profesor Snape analizando cada movimiento que realizaban los chicos. Al llegar a la mesa se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

.-Que cree que están tramando?.- preguntó el profesor Snape al director.

.-Si te he de ser sincero, no estoy seguro, pero se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ellos. Algo me dice que hay algo más que simple deseo de ganar la copa, pero por el momento no hay nada malo en que hagan ejercicio, algo ha cambiado en ellos desde que empezó el curso, parecen más seguros de si mismos y no han roto ni una sola norma.

.-Al menos que nosotros sepamos.

.-Si al menos que nosotros sepamos, continúen manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

Al terminar el desayuno, se dirigieron hacia la cámara secreta, tomaron diferentes caminos, atajos etc, al llegar a la cámara se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Ron, Hermione y Harry habían trabajado de lo lindo durante gran parte de la noche pera tener listo el lugar, nada más llegar se encontraron con una inmensa tienda de campaña equipada con una taquilla para cada uno, un pequeño baño y 4 duchas individuales, los chicos y las chicas tenían dos lugares diferentes para cambiarse y ducharse. Los chicos estaban asombrados. No es que fuera un lugar lujoso ni nada por el estilo, más bien funcional, practico. Pero mucho más de lo que se esperaban conseguir.

Seguido de la tienda de campaña se encontraba una gran alfombra con numerosas máquinas medio muggle medio mágicas para hacer ejercicios de pesas, había como mínimo una decena de diferentes. De modo que podían ejercitarse todos juntos haciendo una rotación. Los chicos no esperaban este gran cambio del lugar, hasta Ginny parecía disfrutar el sitio, nada que ver con lo que recordaba del día anterior, ahora, una vez limpio y con todas esas cosas nuevas, realmente había cambiado mucho. El siguiente habitáculo estaba lleno de ingredientes para pociones, can  varios calderos de diferentes tipos, la habitación parecía hecho de paneles prefabricados que irradiaban confort y estaba completamente insonorizado para no molestar a los que se encontraban en su interior al igual que la pequeña enfermería que se encontraba inmediatamente a continuación, un par de camillas estaban pulcramente situadas a cada lado y en las estanterías se encontraban diferentes pociones convenientemente etiquetadas para encontrarlas inmediatamente.

.-Como demonios.- Preguntó Ginny asombrada.

.-Mejor que no preguntes hermana. Tendríamos que matarse si lo supieses.- embromó Ron.

.-Es imposible, no habéis pegado ojo en toda la  noche o que?. Esto ayer estaba completamente vacío y ahora.

.-Ahora está listo para empezar a entrenar.- Contestó Harry señalándoles lo que había detrás de una gran cortina que iba de punta a punta del pasillo de modo aislaba la zona de entrenamiento de todo lo demás.

Una gran zona acolchada se encontraba a la izquierda, colgados del techo varios sacos de arena para endurecer los puños y las piernas, a la derecha un armario con los utensilios de protección para no resultar demasiado dañados y diversas dianas para practicar la puntería así como otro armario con numerosas armas, sobretodo cuchillos, alguna espada, armas diversas que nuestros amigos quería conocer y practicar etc. Los chicos aún estaban asombrados del cambio y del material que tendrían a su disposición.

.-Quien ha pagado todo esto. Debe de haber costado una fortuna.

.-Mis padres me dejaron una buena herencia, y estoy dispuesta a gastarla toda para poder librarme de Voldemort de modo que se trata de una simple inversión.- Contestó Harry a uno de los gemelos.- Venga todo el mundo a cambiarse ha llegado la hora de entrenar de verdad.

--------------------------------

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días hasta llegar al día de navidad, los chicos habían trabajado duramente durante ese tiempo y ahora ya empezaban a estar acostumbrados al trabajo muscular diario, aunque aún terminaban completamente cansados y necesitaban la ayuda de la poción para mantener el ritmo. Nuestros amigos en cambio continuaban su preparación en solitario una vez los demás se acostaban, estaban experimentando con diferentes armas y técnicas de combate, combinando la magia con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, parecía que podía tener grandes resultados. Ese día decidieron mantener su footing matutino para después irse todos a abrir los regalos y descansar durante todo el día.

Al llegar a la sala común un montón de regalos se amontonaban. Harry recibió varios libros sobre defensa personal mugle, dulces y alguna que otra broma de los gemelos. Todos los Weasley junto con Hermione y Harry recibieron el jersey de rigor de parte de la madre de Ron así como diversos dulces y pasteles. Harry y Hermione le regaló a Ron un nuevo juego de ajedrez tres niveles, que había sido animado por ellos mismos ( Recuerden que los Fedaykin conocen este juego) que resultó ser el regalo sorpresa y todos sin excepción quisieron jugar y perder ante la habilidad de Ron.

Poco a poco todos los regalos fueron abiertos hasta quedar  únicamente uno de considerable tamaño que se encontraba junto a la chimenea sin ninguna tarjeta. Ante el asombro de todos Harry se aproximó y lo depositó encima de la mesa, llamando a continuación a todos los presentes.

.-Bueno, este es un regalo que quiero hacerles a todos vosotros, espero que les guste.

En el interior del paquete se encontraban varios puñales, cada uno dentro de una funda de piel de dragón, había uno para cada uno, eran preciosos y de muy buena calidad, en un lado de la hoja se encontraba grabado las iniciales del dueño y por el otro un dibujo de un Fénix envuelto en llamas. En la funda se encontraba labrado en oro los mismos signos que en la hoja del puñal. Todos estuvieron encantados con el regalo y prometieron llevarlo siempre consigo.

Terminados de abrir todos los regalos se dirigieron hacia el comedor para celebrar la navidad. El ambiente era fantástico, todo el mundo estaba eufórico, alumnos y profesores por igual celebraban la navidad en un ambiente muy familiar.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar de comer un extraño pájaro se aproximó a nuestros amigos dejando una carta en las manos de Harry, este la abrió inmediatamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         22 de diciembre

Querido Harry y compañía.

Deseo desearles feliz navidad a todos, estoy seguro que como cada año estás junto a tus amigos Hermione y Ron, deséales feliz navidad de parte del su amigo Hagrid. Siento no poder estar ahí con vosotros pero una misión muy importante me impide hacerlo, me encuentro refugiado en una de las numerosas cuevas que aquí se encuentran a la espera de que amaine el vendaval de agua y nieve que azota el lugar, me encuentro perfectamente y espero que mañana pueda llegar hasta donde se encuentran mis amigos. El pájaro que os ha entregado la carta es un Halcón Beduino, una especia muy rara. Este ejemplar lo encontré herido en un ala durante mi viaje y ha querido agradecerme mi ayuda siendo el portador de esta carta. Espero regresar pronto y verles para contarles lo que pueda de mi misión.

Siempre su amigo.

Hagrid.

Pd.-Se sabe algo más del huevo que le regalé??

-------------------------------------

Inmediatamente Harry le contestó la carta. Diciendo que le echaban mucho de menos y que tuviera mucho cuidado durante su estancia y regreso a Hogwarts. No le comentó nada del huevo, al menos nada de especial. Cuando terminó le dio la carta al halcón Beduino que se estaba esperando junto a él mientras comía un poco de su plato. Al darle la carta este emprendió el camino de regreso.

Los chicos se pusieron muy contentos con las noticias de Hagrid, al menos se encontraba perfectamente aunque lo más difícil vendría a continuación. Convencer a los gigantes para unirse a Dumbledore.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la sala común disfrutando de la compañía, juegos y descanso merecido.

Estaban a principios de año cuando tuvieron noticias de nuevo de Hagrid, aunque esta vez no eran demasiado buenas. Xacha les comunicó que había oído una conversación del director en la que estaba preocupado por la falta de noticias de Hagrid, al parecer hacía dos días que habían quedado en recibirlas y no habían llegado. Eso no era buena señal, nuestros amigos estaban preocupados. Y más lo estuvieron cuando durante la noche el Halcón retornó a Hogwarts con la carta que Harry le había mandado sin abrir. Eso si era grave. Fueron inmediatamente a la oficina del director para explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

.-Profesor Dumbledore, profesor.

.-Si Harry? O Hola chicos, gusto de verles en la oficina, espero que estén pasando unas buenas vacaciones.

.-Si gracias profesor, el día de navidad recibimos una carta de felicitación de Hagrid.- en ese momento los ojos del director mostraron que estaba realmente interesado en lo que los chicos les estaban contando.- le enviamos la contestación en el mismo momento y hoy ha retornado con la carta sin abrir. Puede haverle pasado algo???.- Preguntó Harry nervioso. El director se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

.-Bueno Harry, como sabrás, Hagrid partió hace algunos meses en una importante misión que yo le mandé, su misión era encontrarse con los gigantes antes de que Voldemort les convenciera para unirse a él.- Por sus miradas el director comprendió que esa información no era nueva para ellos.- El problema de esto es que no se conoce el lugar exacto donde se encuentran solo el aproximado. Durante la navidad a mi tb me llego una carta de él diciéndome que por fin creía que había encontrado donde se encontraban, pero no especificó el lugar porque el correo podría ser interceptado por desconocidos. Quedamos en enviar noticias cada cierto tiempo y la verdad hace 2 días que estoy preocupado de su seguridad. El problema real es que no sabemos donde se encuentra de modo que no podemos hacer una expedición de búsqueda. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que se ponga en contacto con nosotros.

.-Pero director!!.- Exclamó Hermione

.-Se que no es fácil, pero Hagrid es fuerte y ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones que sabe apañárselas solo, tardaríamos varios días en preparar una expedición y no conocemos hacia donde dirigirla. Me temo que no hay más remedio que esperar.

Los chicos salieron del despacho del director un poco decepcionados por las respuestas que les habían dado, pero sin conocer hacia  donde dirigirse poco se podía hacer.

.-Tengo una idea.- dijo Hermione muy segura de ella.

.-De que se trata.- Contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

.-Debemos activar las escalera YA, yo intentaré averiguar donde puede estar Hagrid aproximadamente, al menos nos situaremos. En cuando las escaleras estén activas he de ir a un cybercafé mugle, de momento tendré que concentrarme el averiguar el paradero donde se cree que se encuentran los gigantes.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto común detrás de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba el fantasma de Wilson Fénix, le plantearon la situación y decidieron que ya era el momento de activar las puertas. Hermione se dirigió directamente hacia la biblioteca particular que se encontraba en el pasillo de entrada.

------------------------------------

Aproximadamente a las 4 de la mañana 3 sobras corrían por el castillo dirigiéndose a la más alta de las torres. Según Wilson no era importante en que escalera activar todo el circuito, así que la más inaccesible era la mejor opción para no ser molestados, al llegar ahí Ron puso el pié en uno de los escalones falsos, quedando su pié atrapado de inmediato. Seguidamente cogió de la mano a Hermione y a Harry, empezando el ritual.

Después de 20 minutos el ritual casi había finalizado, se hicieron un pequeño pinchazo en un dedo y dejaron caer una gota de su sangre encima de uno de los escalones. El ritual había finalizado. Inmediatamente un pequeño brillo se produjo debajo del pié sujeto de Ron. Pasados unos segundos la escalera lo dejó libre. Al parecer ya habían terminado, ahora era solo cuestión de probarlo. Se volvieron a coger de las manos y dijeron al mismo tiempo. "CASA DE LOS GRITOS", inmediatamente desaparecieron de donde se encontraban apareciendo en la casa de los gritos. No habían notado nada, ni siquiera la sensación horripilante que Harry recordaba de un trasladador, nada, un viaje perfecto, en sus cuellos aparecieron un colgante que era el símbolo de lo que habían hecho. Después de reponerse de la alegría inicial decidieron volver uno a uno a Hogwarts, la primera fue Hermione, después Harry y por último Ron, fueron apareciendo en la misma escalera donde habían partido. La segunda prueba era si podían desplazarse dentro del castillo con el mismo sistema. Escalera de la biblioteca, dijo Ron muy seguro, aparecieron en esa escalera, aunque no había aparecido el colgante, al parecer al no salir del castillo no era necesario el colgante, así que no aparecía, estaban muy contentos, lo habían conseguido. Se dirigieron al dormitorio a descansar por un par de horas, a las 7 les tocaba entrenamiento.

-------------

Ese día Hermione no fue con los chicos a entrenar, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a investigar sobre el paradero de los gigantes. En estos momentos esto era prioritario. Al final del día había conseguido ciertos datos pero nada importante, Hermione pareció incluso contenta con esto, lo que más amaba en el mundo era un reto de esa envergadura. Mañana iría al mundo muggle junto a Ron para investigar un poco en la biblioteca, le hacia falta un ordenador conectado a Internet para saber lo que necesitaba y le pareció que Ron apreciaría el viaje ya que él nunca había visto un ordenador, por mucho que le insistieron no quiso sacar prenda de porque hacía eso, dijo que si averiguaba algo lo diría pero que no quería darles falsas esperanzas.

Para ir a la biblioteca habían usado las escaleras de Hogwarts, gracias a ella habían ido a la biblioteca de Londres, Ron parecía impresionado con la cantidad de libros que se encontraban en inmensas estanterías. Al volver de la biblioteca se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cámara secreta para encontrarse a Harry, al verles, y ver la cara de felicidad que tenía Hermione Harry decidió dar por terminada el entrenamiento, Hermione había averiguado algo y en esos momentos la vida de Hagrid era lo más importante.

.-Que has averiguado Hermione.

.-Si dilo de una vez, no has soltado prende desde que salimos de la biblioteca.- contestó ron un poco enfadado con Hermione.

.-Te dije mil veces que esperaríamos a hablar con Harry.

.-Bueno no te hagas esperar.

.-Bueno, los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts hacían mención que los gigantes se habían dirigido hacia escocia. Eso es la máximo que conseguí, lo segundo que miré fue el Halcón beduino, son muy escasos, de hecho solo hay ejemplares en los montes Granpian o en algunas zonas de las tierras altas del noroeste. Fui a la biblioteca de Londres para mirar el estado de la climatología de las últimas semanas, y resulta que en el norte de los montes Granpian ha había la mayor tormenta de los últimos años, además es famosa por las numerosas cuevas que hay en su vertiente sur, esa zona no es muy visitada por los humanos de modo.

.-De modo que Hagrid es muy posible que se encuentre ahí.- Replicó Harry.

.-Al menos es una posibilidad. Bastante probable al menos.

.-Bueno, ya tenemos por donde empezar, coged los mejores abrigos que tengáis, esta noche tenemos trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Agradecimientos a Kawaii-Kiba ,Lord Black, lizbeth_Vancry, Silvy akisuki, Lady Amaris, Rosemary Black, Ladu Origin,  Marc, Seoman, Joyce Granger,  Blackspirit y jfernandez_aguilera, por sus comentarios, he de decir que sin vosotros a lo mejor no estaria escribiendo a la una de la madrugada para poder meter este capitulo en fan fiction. SOYS LOS MEJORES.

He de decir algo más,  creo que hablo en general que la gente que escribe una historia en fan fiction su mayor alegría son los pequeños comentarios que ponéis al final de un capitulo. 

POR FAVOR CON UN SIMPLE, ME GUSTA CONTINUA ESCRIBIENDO basta para dar ánimos a las tantas de la madrugada

Hasta el próximo capitulo.....

 Tratará de los Fedaykin o de Hogwarts dependiendo de los reviews que mandéis, os lo aseguro.......


	26. En Busca de hagrid

Primero de nada como siempre dar las gracias a la gente que SE MOLESTA a dejar un review para dar ánimos o hacer comentarios a un servidor.

--------------------------------------------------

EN BUSCA DE HAGRID

Después de inspeccionar los mapas de montañismo que Hermione había impreso en la biblioteca de Londres, decidieron aparecerse en un refugio para alpinistas, bastante cerca de donde se suponía que debía estar Hagrid cuando les envió la carta en navidad, llamado Filo Alto.

Hermione, la más previsora de todos, había preparado para la ocasión una versión moderna de los destiltrajes utilizados durante su estancia en el desierto de Arrakis. No llevaban bolsillos de recuperación de agua, no era necesario, no iban al desierto, aunque numerosos bolsillos ocultos con armas de diversos tipos ocupaban su lugar. El traje les tenía que proteger tanto del frío como del calor extremos, pero decidieron que no estaba de más llevar un buen abrigo. Debido al destiltraje, lo único visible de nuestros amigos eran los ojos. El resto de la cabeza quedaba tapada completamente, incluso la cicatriz de Harry. Hermione había instalado a su vez, un pequeño distorsionador de voz en el pliegue que cubría la boca, de modo que aunque se encontraran frente a frente con Hagrid, este no reconocería la voz, las transformaba en mucho más grabes de lo que eran, dando la sensación de tratarse de adultos. El único problema eran los ojos, no por Hermione o Ron, sino por Harry, sus ojos no eran demasiado comunes, de modo que se puso lentillas de color marrón, solo en caso de encontrarse con alguien que les pudiera reconocer.

"FILO ALTO" gritaron a las escaleras. Después de unos segundos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una casa de madera con todo lo necesario para resguardarse del frío intenso del exterior, tras una rápida mirada, notaron que hacía ya algún tiempo que ningún humano había estado ahí, mucho polvo se encontraba acumulado por el tiempo. Tras situarse decidieron comenzar la búsqueda, se dirigirían hacia la cima de la montaña, según Hermione, había varias cuevas próximas que tenían que inspeccionar para saber si Hagrid había descansado ahí.

En el exterior, hacia un fuerte viento, y nevaba suavemente, una gran capa de nieve cubría el lugar. Sin importarles ni el frío ni las condiciones climáticas, se pusieron en camino, gracias al entrenamiento con los Fedaykin, no dejaban rastro encima de la nieve, parecían levitar suavemente sobre el hielo. Se situaron a cierta distancia unos de otros, y se comunicaban por medio del anillo para cubrir mayor radio de acción.

Varias Horas necesitaron antes de llegar a la primera cueva, ningún rastro de que hubiese pasado un semigigante por esos parajes. En el interior de la cueva, no había tampoco ninguna señal de haber sido habitada.

Decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso y comer alguna de las provisiones que habían traído. Mientras descansaban conversaron hacía donde debían dirigirse a continuación.

.-Según Internet, a unos 2 Km. a la derecha, se encuentra otra cueva del mismo estilo, tendríamos que desplazarnos hacía la derecha, debemos descartar todas las posibilidades antes de continuar subiendo.- Dijo Hermione mientras se tomaba un poco de te caliente.

.- Creo que es lo adecuado, antes de volver al colegio deberíamos poder inspeccionar tb estas dos de aquí, de modo que mañana pudiéramos, aparecernos directamente en una de ellas para hacer  el viaje mucho más rápidamente.- Harry parecía bastante nervioso, Ron y Hermione se daban cuenta de lo angustiado que se encontraba por la seguridad de su amigo.

.-No te preocupes Harry, lo encontraremos. Si está aquí lo encontraremos.

.-Lo se, lo único que me preocupa es el estado en que se pueda encontrar, se producen muchas avalanchas en esta época del año, hay animales salvajes y están los gigantes que puede no haberles gustado la visita. Hay muchas razones posibles por las que pudiera estar herido, y las horas no cuentan a nuestro favor.

Una vez decidido el camino a tomar, regresaron a la búsqueda.

--------------------------------------

Nuestros amigos habían vuelto a Hogwarts, después de un viaje agotador con un viento gélido del norte a sus espalda, no habían encontrado evidencias del paso de su amigo por la montaña, habían inspeccionado 4 cuevas, todas sin ninguna pista que les hiciera pensar que iban por buen camino. No se desanimaron, al llegar a su habitación pasadas las 6 de la mañana, notaron lo cansados que estaban. Junto a los Fedaykin habían aprendido a descartar sensaciones que no podían permitirse, dolor, cansancio, frío, calor. El único inconveniente era que cuando al fin te relajabas todo venía de golpe, dándose cuenta entonces de lo agotador que había resultado el viaje. Lo peor de todo era que dentro de poco, se suponía que tenían que empezar a entrenar de nuevo. Decidieron que en esos momentos lo más importante era la patrulla de búsqueda así que despertaron a Dudley y le dijeron que necesitaban descansar, que no habían pegado ojo en toda la noche y que necesitaban que él se lo dijera a los otros, que los verían sobre las 9 en el desayuno.

Dudley se dio cuenta de lo cansados que realmente estaban, no sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero como empezaba a conocerlos, sabía que sería peligroso. No podía acompañarles, sabía que no estaba preparado, eso le carcomía el corazón un poco, y se prometió a si mismo, que cuando volviera durante las próximas vacaciones de semana santa lo estaría.

Dudley se esperó a las siete en la puerta de la biblioteca hasta la llegada de los otros chicos. Allí les comento lo que pasaba y se pusieron a correr. Los chicos le empezaron ha hacer preguntas.

.-Que han estado haciendo durante toda la noche?.- Pregunto Neville.

.-No tengo ni idea, pero parecían muy cansados cuando me han despertado, debían estar entrenando y algo por el estilo.

.-Entrenando por las noches? que no tienen bastante con lo que hacen durante el día?.- preguntó uno de los gemelos.

.-No lo sé, parecían preocupados por algo, pero no han comentado nada. Deben estar haciendo algo realmente importante. Ellos se toman este entrenamiento mucho más seriamente de lo que vosotros creéis.

Después del comentario de Dudley decidieron concentrarse en la sesión de entrenamiento, Dudley iba en cabeza marcando el ritmo, uno bastante más alto de lo normal. La próxima vez, estaría preparado.

Desde las sombras, una persona había oído la conversación que habían mantenido nuestros amigos. Cuando estos desaparecieron en los pasillos del colegio se dirigió directamente al dormitorio donde dormían los chicos.

Al entrar fijó su mirado en los gruesos abrigos que estaban apilados encima de la mesa. Aun estaban fríos al tacto. Miró en los bolsillos si encontraba alguna pista, lo único que encontró fue restos de nieve que se fundió rápidamente entre sus dedos. Sabía que no podía entrar en su habitación, si se aproximaba demasiado lo detectarían. Él se lo había enseñado. Decidió ir al despacho del directo.

Al llegar ahí, el profesor Dumbledore estaba levantado.

.-Hola, Ojoloco, que le trae por aquí tan temprano?.- preguntó un poco adormilado el director.

.-He hecho una visita a nuestros amigos. Hoy no han ido a entrenar con los demás. Al parecer han estado haciendo algo durante la noche y han llegado a las tantas.

.-Has encontrado algo?

.-Solo nieve en uno de los bolsillos de los gruesos chaquetones.

.-Nieve? Este año no es muy abundante, no se puede decir que sea una navidad blanca.

.-Eso mismo me ha extrañado a mi. No creerás que....

.-Eso es imposible Moody. Está a kilómetros de distancia, un mago necesita varios saltos apareciéndose para llegar ahí, tardarían como mínimo 4 horas para llegar y no podrían volver a aparecerse durante al menos 24 horas, el cansancio les mataría si lo hiciesen.

.-Y por medio de un Portkey? Ya se que suena raro, pero no me gustaría que estuvieran haciendo estupideces.

.-Para fabricar un Portkey es necesario saber exactamente donde vas, necesitas haber estado al menos una vez o recibir indicaciones exactas de cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera yo se exactamente hacia donde dirigirme, he mandado a Sirius y a  Remus hacía el emplazamiento del último contacto que conozco con Hagrid, a partir de ahí intentarán seguirle la pista. Mañana he de recibir noticias suyas.

.-Tengo un mal presentimiento con este asunto Dumbledore, después de conocer sus andanzas durante sus anteriores años, no creo que se queden de brazos cruzados con el tema de Hagrid. Hermione es muy inteligente y si algo les sobra a todos es valor para arriesgarse. Acuérdate que llegaron a entrar en el bosque prohibido para encontrarse con las arañas gigantes amigas de Hagrid. No pensaron que sería peligroso, simplemente que podían ayudarle.

.-En eso he de darte la razón, creo que tendré que hablar con ellos después del desayuno para decirles que hemos mandado una patrulla de rescate, esto debería tranquilizarles. Gracias por la visita Moody.

--------------------------------

Nuestros amigos se levantaron después de unos horas de descanso, estaban hambrientos y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Al llegar los demás ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

Al llegar notaron las miradas inquisidoras del profesor Dumbledore, pero prefirieron ignorarlas. Si les tenía que preguntar algo ya se preocuparían cuando lo hiciese.

Se tomaron un copioso desayuno, recuperando fuerzas. Les haría falta para su siguiente turno de búsqueda. Casi al terminar el profesor Dumbledore se acercó a su mesa y les pidió si podían acudir a su despacho después del desayuno. Poco después nuestros amigos se dirigían al despacho.

.-Que creéis que quiere?.- Preguntó Ron un poco preocupado.

.-No has notado nada esta noche?.- Le preguntó Harry.

.-Como que?.- Contesto extrañado Ron.

.-Hemos tenido visita. Ojoloco ha estado en el dormitorio, he podido sentirle, aunque no ha entrado en el dormitorio ha permanecido unos minutos tocando nuestros abrigos. Al despertarme les he echado un vistazo, no estoy seguro pero es posible que haya encontrado nieve en alguno de ellos. Estaban un poco húmedos. Es posible que sospechen algo.

.-Pero es imposible que deduzcan que estamos haciendo, es imposible llegar por medio de la aparición y volver en una sola noche. Lo comprobé.- Le comentó Hermione.

.-Si preguntan donde hemos estado esta noche, decidle que junto al lago, haciendo una guerra de nieve. Es el único lugar donde hay cierta cantidad de  ella sin entrar en el bosque. Esto les daría una explicación sobre la nieve aunque nos ganaríamos un sermón. Tened cuidado. El profesor Dumbledore hay veces que parece leer el pensamiento.

Al entrar en el despacho del director, notaron que no estaban solos, aparte del profesor Dumbledore, Ojoloco se encontraba en una estancia cercana donde podía oír todo lo que decían.

.-Hola profesor Dumbledore, profesor Moody, no estaría más cómodo en esta estancia?.- Preguntó Harry sin darle mayor importancia.

A los pocos segundos salió Ojoloco con cara de sorpresa por haber sido descubierto, Dumbledore parecía estar disfrutando del momento. El profesor ganado por sus alumnos.

.-Chicos, os he reunido para deciros que hemos mandado una patrulla de rescate hacia el lugar que pensamos que se encuentra Hagrid, no estamos seguros de poder encontrarle pero es mejor que esperar a recibir noticias, durante el día espero recibir alguna pista sobre su paradero. A parte de esto, me recibido noticias de que no habéis pasado la noche en el castillo y me gustaría saber donde estabais.

.-Hemos estado jugando junto al lago, una batalla de nieve para ser exactos.- Contestó Harry sin ninguna muestra de duda en su voz. El profesor pareció evaluar la situación durante unos segundos antes de continuar.

.-A esas hora, no crees que es mejor hacerlo durante el día.

.-No lo planeamos.- continuó Ron .- Simplemente surgió, no pensamos que fuera tan tarde. Se nos pasó el tiempo volando.

.-Pero vosotros estáis locos o que? Estar fuera del castillo a esas horas es muy peligroso.- Contestó ojo loco preocupado por los chicos. Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que calmara

.-Espero que comprendáis que es por vuestra seguridad, espero que no se repita este incidente o tendré que prohibiros salir del castillo.

.-No se preocupe director, no se volverá a repetir.- De ese modo se dio por concluida la entrevista.

Después de eso fueron a encontrarse con sus amigos para continuar entrenando. Estaban seguros que el profesro Dumbledore les vigilaría de cerca de partir de ahora, pero tenían que continuar. Por Hagrid.

----------------------------------------------------------

LA CUEVA DE LOS ANCESTROS  ( En el pasado)

La patrulla de regreso apareció de nuevo justo a la hora en que los otros miembros del clan se despertaron. Sin poder descansar después de una noche de lucha se dispusieron a almorzar y a prepararse para continuar la marcha de una forma más rápida de lo normal, necesitaban llegar a lugar seguro rápidamente, si era necesario no descansarían ni para dormir hasta haberlo conseguido. Comieron varios alimentos secos con una gran base de especia. Notando que en cada  bocado recuperaban sus fuerzas.

Después de tres días pareció que Stilgar ya estaba seguro  así que al llegar a su lugar de descanso llamó a Chani para saber que había pasado.

Al llegar frente al consejo de la tribu Chani les explicó lo que había pasado.

Les explicó como había detectado una patrulla enemiga en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el grueso de la tribu, así que hizo lo posible para que la siguieran a ella. Con la única preocupación de desviarles lo máximo posible no se percató que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Le tendieron una emboscada y la capturaron. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en una pequeña prisión en el interior de un castillo.

.-Fue entonces cuando llego Harry. Yo me encontraba preparada para atacar a cualquier enemigo que entrase en la celda, le ataqué, pero consiguió zafarse y atraparme el brazo. Fue entonces que vi que se trataba de él. Ese momento entro un guardia y antes de poder darme cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo gracias  a él, aunque había dado la señal de alarma. Entonces, muchos guerreros acudieron al lugar, tanto yo como Harry estábamos luchando por nuestra vida, pero eran demasiados, nadie podría salvarnos, solo Chai-hulud.- En esos momentos todos los miembros de la tribu estaban completamente pendientes de la explicación que les estaba dando Chani.- Chai-hulud poseyó a Harry, saliéndole un grito desgarrador de su boca, sus ojos eran como los de una bestia acorralada y su crys escupía sangre con cada movimiento. En pocos segundos todos los guerreros yacían muertos en el suelo y Harry parecía no recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Poco después nos encontramos en el bosque. El resto de la historia ya la conocéis.- Un murmullo de conversaciones estalló después de la historia de Chani. Dama se encontraba conversando agitadamente con Stilgar.

.-Gracias Chani, podrías llamar a Harry por favor.

Chani cabeceó afirmativamente antes de partir en su busca.

Harry apareció al cabo de unos minutos un poco nervioso.

.-Harry explícanos que pasó en el castillo. Según Chani, venciste a muchos enemigos esa noche.

Harry les explicó lo que recordaba, las armas apiladas en montones esperando ser usadas en una guerras, las corazas esparcidas por el suelo, es decir, toda su aventura hasta que su rabia se apoderó de él. Poco después vió a los enemigos desangrándose en el suelo. Y el camino libre a su salvación. La siguiente en hablar fue dama.

.-Que crees que te pasó Harry?

.-No se, pero no me gustó, no me gusta hacer cosas y después no acordarme aunque estas cosas me salven la vida.

.-Por lo que nos dijo Chani, tus ojos se volvieron como los de un animal acorralado y tus movimientos con el Crys cortaba hasta el metal de las corazas. La única explicación es que te controló tu tótem.

.-Mi tótem??

.-Por lo que me dijiste, algunos magos pueden convertirse en animales.

.-Si, son animagos.

.-Nosotros creemos que todas las personas, y magos tienen un animal que es muy afín con sus almas. Ese animal sería su tótem. Muy pocos se ponen en contacto con su tótem. Suele ser durante sus rituales de celebración que ayudan a tal unión. Por lo que dijisteis, los magos aparte de esa unión mística, serían capaces de adoptar su forma con el entrenamiento necesario. Creemos que tu tótem tomó posesión de tu cuerpo para ayudarte a salir de una situación que por ti sólo no hubieras podido controlar. Esa rabia que sentías hizo salir a la bestia que habita en ti.

.-Pero como....

.-No conocemos las respuestas que buscas, el único antecedente que conocemos es el propio Muad'dib, según las leyendas en momentos de lucha intensa era poseído por su tótem convirtiéndose en un autentico depredador de la arena. Sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y su crys rezumaba poder. Muchos enemigos huían ante tal espectáculo. Por tanto, tan pronto como lleguemos al hogar veraniego, nos dirigiremos a la cueva de los ancestros para intentar ponernos en contacto con él para que pueda ayudarte.

.-Harry, as demostrado que formas parte de la tribu y una gran valentía al ir solo para salvar a Chani, la tribu te está agradecida por esto.

.-Haría lo mismo por cualquier amigo.

.-Lo sabemos Harry, por eso estás tan unido a tu grupo. Esa unión no tiene precio en los duros caminos del guerrero Fedaykin.

Después de aclarar algunos puntos más se dirigió a descansar antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha.

-------------------------------------------------

Después de una semana se encontraban en el mismo lugar desde donde habían partido hacia ya 6 meses. Allí se encontraban seguros, se notaba en el comportamiento de todos los Fedaykin. Solo Stilgar parecía nervioso. Después de descansar del viaje Dama les condujo hasta la cueva de los ancestros. Era un cueva grande, con un manantial interior de corría libre y fresco por el corazón de la montaña. Nada hacia indicar que se trataba de un lugar sagrado.

.-Debéis permanecer aquí, llegaran cuando llegue el momento no antes, no os impacientéis. He de volver con la tribu, se ha llamado al consejo fremen para informarles del nuevo enemigo que se acerca. Este podría ser el principio de una gran guerra.

Nuestros amigos estaban deacuerdo con Dama, la guerra se acercaba y debían prepararse para ella.

Se acostumbraron rápidamente a vivir ahí, cazaban para alimentarse y se seguían entrenando para la lucha. Hasta que una noche, después de comer. Se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, junto a ellos, a escasos metros de distancia un hombre de mirada penetrante les observaba. Rápidamente se prepararon para la lucha.

.-No os alarméis, queridos amigos, al fin y al cabo, estáis aquí para verme.

.-Quien eres tu? Y cuales son tus intenciones?.- Preguntó Harry con el crys fuertemente apretado en su mano.

.-Me conocen por muchos nombres, Paul, Usul, Muad'dib. Podéis usar el que más os guste, a fin de cuentas hace ya algún tiempo que no me preocupo por esas pequeñas cosas.

Los chicos le miraban extrañados, no parecía un fantasma, al menos no del tipo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver.

.-Ya se que no tengo el aspecto normal, pero es que este es mi santuario, el mío y el de los Fedaykin muertos en combate, aquí tenemos más forma de lo normal. No se la razón, simplemente lo acepto. Veo en vuestros ojos muchas preguntas sin responder, pero no es el momento de formularlas, si sobrevivís a la prueba, estas serán contestadas.

.-La prueba, que prueba?.-Preguntó Ron un poco cansado de tantas pruebas.

.-O la prueba, supongo que hace ya mucho que se olvidó en los albores del tiempo, hace ya varios cientos de años que nadie pasa por ella. Creo que el último fui yo.

.-Por que nos trajiste aquí?.-Preguntó Hermione.

.-Bueno a eso si puedo contestar, no fui yo. Yo simplemente tuve una visión antes de morir en la que vosotros veníais. Habéis podido comprobar que los fremen hace ya algún tiempo que se han convertido en un pueblo en decadencia. Y aún tienen que hundirse más aún antes de volver a ser el pueblo fuerte y orgulloso de antaño. Ahora solo los Fedaykin, fieles a las enseñanzas fremen pueden llamarse como tales. Los demás clanes han sucumbido a las debilidades humanas, y únicamente son ahora un mero reflejo de lo que eran hace tiempo. Ahora una guerra les llegará de un enemigo que se hace cada día más fuerte para ponerles a prueba. Solo los más fuertes sobrevivirán. En mi visión vosotros recogíais los pedazos rotos de mi pueblo y volvíais a hacerles sentir orgullosos de ser fremen. Sus gritos de guerras volverán a ser temidos muchos años en el futuro tal como lo fue cuando yo estaba entre los vivos. Bajo vuestras ordenes, lucharan contra un enemigo común en la mayor batalla de todos los tiempo. Ese es vuestro destino.

Bueno, ya eran dos los que decían de lucharían en una gran batalla contra Voldemort, pero al menos Paul les decía que no lo harían solos, lo harían junto a los Fedaykin. Y esa era una fuerza que habían aprendido a respetar profundamente.

.-Que sobre la prueba?.- Volvió a preguntar Hermione.

.-No puedo contaros nada sobre ella, cuando llegue el momento, beberéis el agua de la vida, si pasáis la prueba, todos mis conocimientos y experiencia será vuestros, sino, moriréis de la forma más horrible que podáis imaginar.

Esto les trastornó, habían pensado que la prueba sería una lucha o una misión suicida no de beber agua.

.-Agua, tendremos que beber agua?.- Preguntó Ron Escéptico.

.-Agua no, el agua de la vida. El agua de los guerreros Fedaykin muertos en combate y extraídas de sus cuerpos unidos a la esencia de un dios de la arena (Shai-hulud) , es el mayor veneno que existe. Provoca una muerte lenta y dolorosa si no puedes controlarla. En cambio si lo consigues, todo el conocimiento de los que aquí descansan serán tuyos.

.-Pero como podemos prepararnos para esta clase de prueba?.- Preguntó Harry finalmente.

.-Debéis conocer los principios de las reverendas madres para tener posibilidades de salir airosos de esta prueba, aunque de nada sirven esos conocimientos si los ancestros no os consideran dignos del honor que eso representa.

Después de una charla que se extendió durante varias horas, los chicos estaban entusiasmados con empezar con este nuevo reto.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, al final un poco de cada para contentar a todo el mundo, que le vamos ha hacer, soy incapaz de decepcionar a ningún lector que me manda un review. Tomad nota todos los demás.

ESPERO QUE ESTEN CONTENTOS, ESTA CEZ SE HA ACTUALIZADO SUPER PRONTO, para no dejarles en la intriga durante dos semanas.

Joyce Granger: Supongo que muchos se apuntarían a ese entrenamiento aunque terminaran super cansados, yo uno de ellos. Pero no puede ser, aunque la profesora Joyce creo que... bueno, tendremos que estudiarlo.  Como habrás visto un poco de cada mundo para contentar a todo el mundo, a fin de cuentas es lo que tendría que hacer siempre, lo que pasa es que hay veces que no dispongo de tanto tiempo y para no hacerles esperar pongo simplemente una parte del capitulo.

sally : Espero haber saciado parte de tu curiosidad, aunque como siempre, temina todo con más interrogantes si cabe. Es que si no, no leerían la continuación.

Silvy-Akusuki:  Primero que nada felicitarte por la historia, buena o mala siempre es un placer que alguien empiece una historia nueva, tal como te he dicho en mi review, profundízala, quien sabe si puede convertirse en la mejor historia que hay en Fanfiction, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Yo al principio me contentaba con 40.000 palabras y mírame ahora. 80.000 y aún falta para terminar el primer año. Dios. Esto cuesta más trabajo del que pensaba en un primer momento pero cada uno de los review que me mandan alivia ese sobreesfuerzo. GRACIAS POR TODO.

Lady Amaris: Como siempre rizando el rizo, pero siempre digo un escritor de fanfiction se debe a sus lectores. A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS  claro. No he podido negarme ha hacer el esfuerzo. Hasta el proximo review.

Marc: gracias por el comentario, el trozo de la conversación entre los chicos me costó mucho tiempo, sabia lo que quería decir pero no encontraba las palabras. Al final lo dejé por que no sabía como explicarlo mejor. Me encanta que te gustara. Al menos el esfuerzo valió la pena. No se si te has fijado que tu review se ha multiplicado. De ahí el gran numero de review. 

Druchii: Gracias, al menos veo que hay gente que escucha mis gregarias.

Viena: Pienso que la cámara es el lugar perfecto para esto. Nadie les puede molestar y tiene libertad para hacer lo que quieran. A fin de cuentas solo se conoce una entrada (Los profesores piensan que solo hay una). Se me ha ocurrido que tendrá mucha utilidad, especialmente el año que viene. IMAGINATE AL PROFESOR SNAPE ENSEÑADO POR Neville. Será GENIAL.  Bueno, no quiero decir más que me emociona y me dan ganas de empezar el siguiente año. Primero he de terminar este.

Gaia: Gracias Gaia. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario.

javi fernández: La verdad es que tienes razón, nunca comprendí realmente porque me enviabas un correo y no un review, pensé que no querías ver tu nombre por ahí. La verdad es que nunca pregunté pero siempre me has dado ánimos para continuar. 

lizbeth_vancry : Para saberlo tendrás que esperar un poco, aún no se si los descubrirán durante este año o el siguiente. El tiempo lo dirá, según situaciones o según lo que interese más. Si miras el comentario que he hecho a Viena. Tal vez de entre la risa. Será interesante.

Valentín : gracias valentín, siempre agradezco comentarios de ese tipo, espero recibir un review tuyo en este capitulo tb. Hasta pronto.

blackspirit : realmente tienes razón, muchas buenas historias se han perdido en el olvido por no recibir un review en el momento oportuno para dar ánimos al escritor que ha tirado la toalla.  Espero que eso no me pase a mi. Realmente cuando escribes una historia, esperas que les guste tanto como a ti. En el momento que recibes los review, esperas con ansiedad para ver que hay de nuevo. Antes de escribir mi primera historia, enviaba pocos reviews. No fue hasta empezarla cuando me acostumbré ha hacerlo siempre que podía, lo único que no ago es hacerlos en ingles pq me siento torpe haciendo. Aunque más de uno en español he mandado a escritores ingleses.

selene snape: Espero que las cosas estén mejorando. Al menos yo ahora tengo más tiempo, como habrás podido ver en lo rápido que he actualizado. Siento estar dejando un poco de lado la traducción pero es que ahora mismo estoy en racha y no se cuanto durará. Es mejor aprovecharlo, cuando la cosa se vuelva un poco más espesa me concentraré en la traducción que ya hay gente impaciente. De hecho no hay peligro NAIA se lo toma con mucha calma, tiene 4 historias en marcha y cada semana 15 días actualiza una. O sea que toca una vez cada 2 meses. Que le vamos ha hacer.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.....


	27. El Agua de la vida

ENCUENTRO CON LOS GIGANTES

Después de un día largo en el que intentaron no cansarse demasiado, guardando fuerzas para la noche que les esperaba, nuestros amigos decidieron continuar en sus investigaciones. Gracias a  las escaleras aparecieron directamente en la última cueva en la que estuvieron durante su día anterior. Nada había cambiado en ella. En el exterior el tiempo parecía más apacible, y la luna iluminaba el paisaje.

Decidieron acercarse más a la cima, allí se encontraban un grupo de 5 cuevas a muy poca distancia unas de otras. Aunque el viaje sería extremadamente duro. Se pusieron en marcha, sin importarles el frió, la humedad ni las criaturas que habitaban en tan inhóspito  lugar. Tenían varias horas antes no llegarían a la primera cueva. El viaje se produjo sin percances serios llegando pasadas las 3 de la mañana a la más cercana. 

Sus caras denotaban un poco de decepción, tampoco en esta había indicios de haber sido habitada en mucho tiempo. Bebieron y comieron algo para engañar al estomago y animar sus corazones. No era el momento de desfallecer, la vida de su amigo estaba en juego, podían sentirlo. Era un mal presentimiento el que palpitaba en sus corazones. Se movieron a una cueva cercana a pocos minutos de allí, Nada. Otra más  a la derecha. Nada. Otra un poco más alejada donde tuvieron que rodear un precipicio para poder llegar. Nada. Solo les quedaba la última de ellas en esa cara de la montaña, decidieron inspeccionarla antes de dar por finalizada su sesión particular. Les costó mucho encontrarla, no estaba donde se suponía, no fue hasta pasadas un tiempo que se dieron cuenta que la entraba había sido sepultada por un alud de nieve. Transfiguraron unos palos cercanos en palas para ayudarles a hacer un pequeño túnel para acceder a la cueva. De nuevo la sangre les fluia hirviendo por la venas, tal vez Hagrid había sido sepultado allí. Sin poder enviar nota de auxilio y sin poder hacer nada por salir. Entraron arrastrándose por el fría suelo y encendieron una luz con sus varitas.

.-Hagrid? Hagrid estás ahí????.- Preguntaron los chicos con la voz entrecortada por los sentimientos confusos que tenían. Nada les respondió.

Esa cueva era especialmente grande. Decidieron moverse hacia su interior con precaución, era conocido que este tipo de cuevas eran habitadas por animales buscando refugio. Al final de la cueva, había signo de haber sido encendida una fogata hacia poco tiempo y junto al montón de madera apilada para avivarlo se encontraba aun gran mochila. Corrieron en su busca. Era excepcionalmente grande, del tipo que suponían que solo Hagrid era capaz de llevar. Se encontraban varias mantas y comestibles. Un par de tartas del mismo tipo que Hagrid solía darles cuando iban a tomar el te en su cabaña. ERA SU MOCHILA. Pero donde estaba él. Después de discutir durante algún tiempo dedujeron que tal vez Hagrid había preferido dejar allí sus cosas para poder moverse con más libertad a la hora de ir a encontrarse con los gigantes, llevándose lo imprescindible. La pregunta siguiente era, porque no había vuelto por sus cosas???. Tal vez debido a la avalancha no había podido encontrar de nuevo la cueva, o tal vez nuca había salido de la reunión. Por lo que sabían los gigantes no eran precisamente amigables, y muy fácilmente podían haber pensado que no era bueno dejar ir a la única persona que conocía su localización. Muchas preguntas sin respuesta pensaron. Los gigantes no podía estar lejos. Intentarían deducir donde se encontraban y enviarían una carta a Dumbledore indicándole lo que sabían. HOGWARTS. Dijeron al unísono.

 Fueron rápidamente hacia su alcoba, encontrando a el Halcón que les había devuelto la carta que había permanecido impasible allí sin querer dejarles esperando tener noticias de su amigo gigante. Al verles produjo unos suaves sonidos, como sabiendo que ellos estaban haciendo lo posible por encontrarle. Escribieron una simple carta, cambiando hábilmente su letra para no ser descubierto y adjuntando una copia del mapa que tenían ellos para marcar la cueva exacta donde habían encontrado las cosas de Hagrid. La enviaron con el Halcón para que se la entregase al Director.

El director se despertó ante los gritos furiosos del Halcón al no encontrar al Director en la oficina principal. Reconociéndolo como el portador de las noticias durante las navidades cogió la carta impaciente pensando que podría tratarse por fin de buenas noticias.

Al director  de Hogwarts:

         Adjuntamos un mapa donde muestra la localización donde su gigante descanso durante la pasada tormenta esperando que le sea de ayuda para encontrarle. Tengan en cuenta que la entrada de la cueva se encuentra obstruida por una avalancha.

Unos amigos.

Finalizando la carta el símbolo de un fénix ardiente se encontraba marcado en el papel.

Después de analizar detenidamente la carta, no sabiendo si se trataba de amigos o enemigos, decidió dar por buenas las palabras escritas en el papel. Enviando un mensaje junto al mapa en dirección a su patrulla de rescate. El portador. El ave más veloz que conocía. Faixes.

Después llamó al profesor Snape, Ojoloco y a la profesora McGonagall por medio del fuego que se encendió inmediatamente en su oficina. Al llegar les enseñó la carta.

.-Quien crees que puede ser ese amigo desconocido Albus?.- Preguntó la jefa de la casa gryffindor.

.-No se, por eso os he llamado, alguien ha visto alguna vez este símbolo?.

El profesor Snape parecía nervioso y les pidió si podía ir por unos libros en su biblioteca personal.

Cuando el profesor volvió les mostró un libro muy antiguo. Llamado, leyendas del mundo mágico. En ella se encontraba un dibujo exactamente igual al que figuraba en el pergamino que tenía el director.

.-Que sabes de esto, profesor?.-Preguntó Ojoloco un poco incomodo.

.-Este libro me lo regalaron cuando apenas tenía 5 años, trata sobre relatos mezcla entre verdades escondidas y hechos imaginarios. Es imposible saber que es verdad y que ficción. En el figura el relato entre una orden llamada la orden del fénix y las fuerzas oscuras de una época lejana. El símbolo de la orden es parecido al símbolo de la carta. Siempre pensé que se trataba de la típica lucha entre el bien y el mal con final agridulce. Es posible que simplemente estén copiando el símbolo.

.-Es posible, profesor Snape, pero de momento, este libro, es la única pista que tenemos a lo que podrían ser nuestros aliados en esta batalla. Ojoloco, alguna vez has visto algo parecido.

.-Nunca, en todos mis años de servicio nunca había visto esta marca. De modo que si se trata de una orden, esta debe ser relativamente nueva. Aunque no descartaría que se tratase de una coincidencia y tal vez una sola persona. Podría tratarse de una trampa.- Ojoloco estaba sopesando esta hipótesis.

.-Profesor Snape, es posible que Voldemort tenga algo que ver en esto.

.-No lo creo, nunca en mi vida he comentado este libro a nadie, es el único recuerdo feliz que tengo de mi infancia. Que yo sepa aún no ha enviado emisarios en busca de los gigantes aunque todo sería posible.

Terminada la reunión los profesores se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Ojoloco permaneció sentado. El profesor Dumbledore esperó hasta que estuvo listo para hablar.

.-Albus, creo que son los chicos.- Dijo este con la cabeza cacha mirando al suelo.

.-Los chicos? Harry, Ron y Hermione?. Me parece que ya hablamos de esto ayer. Es simplemente imposible.

.-Pero es que todo encaja, cuando fui ayer a mirar en su cuarto estaba este mismo Halcón en su dormitorio y ahora es portador de extrañas noticias.

.-Si, es posible que sea el mismo halcón, pero ya quedamos que no podía ser ellos, aunque creo que ellos podrían llegar a deducir donde se encontraba Hagrid en la carta indica que la puerta de la cueva está obstruida por una avalancha, la única forma de saberlo es estando ahí. Y ya quedó claro que es imposible.

.-Pero Albus, lo que hace unos años era imposible hoy es la cosa más normal del mundo. Que si han descubierto alguna forma de desplazamiento que les permita hacerlo.

.-Moody, estoy deacuerdo que son unos chicos asombrosos pero de ahí a descubrir una nueva forma de moverse.

.-Seguramente tendrás razón. Cuando llegarán Sirius y Lupin a la nueva localización.

.-Supongo esta noche o más tardar pasado.

.-Espero que no tengan problemas para llegar ahí, cada día que pasa las posibilidades de encontrarle vivo son más remotas.

------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape estaba releyendo su libro de la infancia. Se trataba de una de sus historias preferidas, al parecer un gran mago llamado Wilson Fénix, había hecho frente ante pronostico a un número muy superior de enemigos. Que estupidez. Como un puñado de hombres podían hacer frente a toda una horda de atacantes. Algunos rumores que había investigado durante su edad adulta, le habían hecho pensar que se trataba de una historia inventada completamente, que si el señor oscuro era el propio Slytherin, que si ese tal Wilson Fénix tenía una extraña relación con Gryffindor, que había una leyenda en la que predecían la vuelta de la orden cada vez que un señor oscuro apareciese. Todo historias para niños para alimentar su fantasía y hacerle pensar que el bien siempre vence al mal. Tonterías, donde estaban mientras Grinderland segaba vidas hace 50 años, donde estaban cuando Voldemort había masacrado a mugles y magos por igual. Había sido Albus quien finalmente había vencido a Grinderland, y Potter el que casi había derrotado a Voldemort, no unos estúpidos cuentos de magos y brujas en continua lucha.

Cerró furiosamente el libro. Enfadado consigo mismo por creer alguna vez que tales cosas pudieran ser algo más que pura ficción.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos se levantaron a la mismo hora que los demás, no quería levantar más sospechas de las necesarias faltando a una nueva cita con los otros chicos. Nada más empezar a correr se dieron cuenta que Ojoloco estaba de nuevo observando la escena. Harry se separó del grupo y se dirigió a su encuentro.

.-Hola profesor Moody, como tan temprano por aquí?.- Preguntó Harry un poco molesto por estar siendo espiado por sus propios amigos.

.-No te enfades Harry, hoy hemos tenido ciertas noticias sobre el paradero de Hagrid, no aclaran mucho por al menos sabemos hacia donde dirigirnos.

.-Me alegro mucho por eso profesor. Gracias por venir a decírnoslo.

.-No se merecen Harry, por cierto... no sabrás nada sobre la orden del Fénix?.- Preguntó el profesor como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry al principio se sobresaltó pero enseguida volvió a la normalidad. Esperaba que Ojoloco no lo hubiera notado.

.-No, lo siento, debería???.

.-No era simplemente una posibilidad.- Si Ojoloco notó algo no se lo demostró a Harry. Dirigiéndose hacia la escalera próxima.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestros amigos empezaron pronto esa noche la búsqueda de su amigo, habían comido rápidamente y se aparecieron gracias a las escaleras  en las proximidades de la cueva donde estaban las cosas de Hagrid, no lo hicieron dentro por miedo a que se encontraran con la patrulla de rescate que había enviado el director. Nada más aparecerse se dirigieron hacia una cuenca en la montaña cercana a la cueva, según las investigaciones de Hermione era el lugar más probable donde podían estar los Gigantes. Al acercarse al lugar tomaron mayores precauciones por si las moscas. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Ningún indicio de la presencia de gigantes de más de 5 metros. Después de hacerse una idea general de la zona, y no viendo ningún tipo de peligro decidieron dirigirse poco a poco hacia el lado más rocoso de la montaña. Al acercase allí, lejos de miradas indiscretas, una gran entrada a lo que parecía una cueva quedaba oculta por diversos arbustos y algo de nieve. Miraron detenidamente el plano y quedó claro que no había constancia de ella en él. Tras  mirarla detenidamente se percataron que a diferencia de las otras, que parecían haber sido hechas de forma natural con bordes redondeados por el tiempo esta entrada estaba formada por cantos afilados, como si las hubiesen hecho con herramientas. Este hecho les asustó, alguien había abierto una hendidura en la roca de proporciones gigantescas. Cuanto esfuerzo habría sido necesario. Que músculos de fuerza sobrehumana habían sido necesarios para dominar la roca maciza de la montaña. Si de algo estaban seguros era que habían encontrado el hogar de los gigantes.

Ocultos en las sombras se adentraron en la cueva, al principio era un gran túnel para luego partirse en ramificaciones hacia varios lados. Se movieron como solo los Fedaykin podían hacerlo en la noche, sin ruido, sin rastro. Se dirigían a lo que parecía el centro de la montaña llegando a una gran bóveda que les recordaba el Sietch donde habían estado con los Fedaykin, cerca de un cincuentena de Hombres de proporciones gigantescas estaba reunidos ahí, ocultándose en los lados nuestros amigos se acercaron para escuchar lo que decían. En medio de circulo, una fogata proporcionaba calor a los gigantes, junto a ella, un hombre, mucho más pequeño estaba inconsciente, tumbado en la roca. Atado de pies y manos. Hagrid.

.-Que hacemos con él?.- Preguntó uno de los gigantes

.-Yo digo que le matemos, al fin de cuentas, es medio humano.  No podemos fiarnos de él ni de sus promesas.

.-He oído rumores de ese tal Dumbledore, sus promesas no caen en el olvido. Es conocido entre los magos.

.-Quien nos dice que habla por todos los magos, solo quiere que le ayudemos a enfrentarse a su enemigo.

.-Si, donde estaba cuando nos perseguían para matarnos, nunca le vi defendernos.

Pareció que estaban discutiendo el destino de Hagrid, había ciertas dudas al respecto. Harry no podía reprochárselo, a fin de cuentas, por lo que sabían habían tenido que huir de los magos para salvar sus vidas.

.-Debemos matarlo, sabe donde nos encontramos, vendrá con más de su especie para aniquilarnos.

.-Porque, sus únicas palabras han sido de amistad entre hombres y gigantes. Tenemos una oportunidad de volver a nuestro hogar y dejar este lugar olvidado en las montañas.

.-Prefiero este lugar a servir a uno o a otro. Al menos ahora somos libres de elegir nuestro destino. Si nos unimos a Voldemort nos usará al igual que lo hará Dumbledore. Yo digo que no escuchemos sus promesas.

.-Dumbledore es la mejor persona que conozco.- Era Hagrid quien hablaba, sus palabras eran entrecortadas y muy débiles .- El me defendió cuando nadie más creía en mí, nunca mostró ningún reparo en que fuera un semigigante. Me defendió aún cuando todas las pruebas estaban en mi contra. Me dio trabajo a pesar de mi condición. Por mi podéis pensar lo que queráis, luchar con o contra nosotros. PERO NO HABLEIS MAL DE PROFESOR Dumbledore.- El estado de Hagrid era cada vez más difuso, a continuación se le escuchaba murmurar cosas sin sentido, seguramente estaba delirando por la fiebre. Los demás gigantes le miraban extrañados por la lealtad que estaba demostrando por el director del colegio.

.-Creo de debemos hacerle caso.-Prosiguió otro, parece que Dumbledore es de fiar.

.-Si puede que si, pero y los demás? muchos de los nuestros murieron a sus manos. Eso no se olvida más que con sangre.

Al parecer una nueva discusión más acalorada si fuese posible estaba teniendo lugar.

Cual sería su desenlace??????

---------------------------------------------------------------------

EL AGUA DE LA VIDA (En el pasado)

Paul les había estado enseñando, sobretodo a conocerse a si mismos y a su cuerpo, se había concentrado en la meditación pranha Vindú, pensando que les ayudaría a superar la prueba del aguda de la vida. Después de muchas sesiones consiguieron llegar a la concentración máxima, en ese lugar, nada importaba, ni el dolor, ni el hambre, ni la sed, ni las personas ni sus pensamientos, ese lugar era suyo, ninguna sensación humana llegaba allí, solo paz y sosiego. Era el lugar donde los guerreros miraban antes de una gran batalla. El lugar donde ellos eran juzgados por ellos mismos, donde encontrarían paz en los momentos de angustia. Un lugar de meditación aislados del mundo que rodeaba su cuerpo. Ellos estaban muy lejos en su interior, un lugar que ningún mal podía llegar. Después de mucho esfuerzo, les resultaba sencillo llegar a él y se pasaban horas inundado por sus propios recuerdos, analizándolos, sopesándoles. Allí podían recordar todo los hechos que habían pasado durante su vida, desde el momento que la vida se había formado en el vientre de su madre. Harry estaba muy a gusto allí, recordar con que amor su madre acariciaba su vientre cuando Harry se movía en su interior, el amor que irradiaba de la voz de su padre hablándole durante la noche. La primera vez que Harry llegó a ese lugar. Las lagrimas fluyeron sin control por sus ojos, aún cerrados. Al despertar, se pasó solo el resto de la tarde. Los chicos no querían molestarle, sabían lo que había visto Harry porque tb ellos habían estado en ese lugar. Para ellos era una sensación increíble, para Harry, era muestra más grande de amor que sus padres le habían dado.

Después de ese día Harry pasó muchas horas en ese estado. Según Paul, era necesario conocerse a si mismos para vencer en la prueba y no perder su identidad cuando los recuerdos inundaran su mente. Harry disfrutó durante el entrenamiento. Pudo contemplar los juegos junto a sus padres, las miradas que su padre y su madre le daban de orgullo. La noche de su muerte vista desde un nuevo ángulo aunque no menos doloroso.

Paul, no contestó ni una solo pregunta referente al asunto de la posesión por el Tótem. La respuesta más corriente era. Después de la ceremonia de la vida todas las respuestas serán contestadas. No tengas prisa por llegar al conocimiento, este llegará por si solo, libremente.

De modo que pasado un tiempo ni siquiera le preguntaban. Se concentraban en su mundo interior, donde podían ser ellos mismos.

UN día Paul les despertó.

.-Ha llegado el momento.

Paul sacó una botella. Y se la tendió a Harry.

.-bebed.

El olor era nauseabundo, todos sus instintos le decían que no bebiera de ella, era puro veneno. Paul vio el miedo en sus ojos y dijo.

.-No conoceré el miedo. El miedo mata a la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mí a través de mi. Y Cuando haya pasado, giraré mi ojo interior para escrutar su camino. Allá donde haya pasado el miedo ya no habrá nada. Solo estaré yo.

(Fragmento copiado íntegramente de la letanía sobre el miedo del libro Dune de Frank Herbert)

Harry repitió esas mismas palabras y poco a poco se relajó, entonces bebió un poco de agua. Antes de quitarse la botella de la boca, Paul con un movimiento le hizo tragar mucho más de lo que Harry hubiera querido.

.-Es mejor morir rápidamente si ese es el deseo de los dioses.- Harry asintió, sentándose de cuclillas en el suelo, dejando sus brazos suavemente encima de sus rodillas, notando como el veneno fluía por su cuerpo.

Paul repitió lo mismo con Hermione y Ron. Situándose ellos en la misma posición que Harry formando un circulo.

Los espasmos no tardaron en venir, el cuerpo de Harry se volvió frío por la fiebre.

Harry notaba como moría su cuerpo, el veneno estaba afectándole al cerebro, no tardaría en morir, viendo su fin próximo su mente entró en trance yendo involuntariamente al único lugar de paz que conocía, el único lugar donde podía sentir las caricias de su madre en su cuerpo no nacido. Al llegar allí, todo el dolor que su cuerpo sentía desapareció sustituida por una sensación de paz sin límites. Pero esta vez era diferente. No estaba solo en ese lugar. Podía notar su presencia. Cientos, miles de recuerdos de otras personas invadían su intimidad. Visiones de muertes y tortura, paz y amor, rabia contenida, batallas, esperanzas, sueños. En un segundo se sentía lleno de alegría y en el siguiente lloraba de amargura para después estar lleno de rabia asesina. Cuando su mente parecía sucumbir, perder su esencia, sin saber muy bien quien era, que hacía en ese lugar. Las visones de su madre acariciándolo en la cuna vinieron a su mente dándole paz al instante, no sabía como, pero ese era él. Era un recuerdo suyo, y lucho, lucho por conservarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, enfrentándose a los pensamientos que eran inducidos en su mente, arrinconándolos, filtrando sus propios recuerdos de los que no lo eran. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, notó que su cuerpo estaba siendo devorado por el veneno que corría por sus venas, y no sabiendo como, lo transformo en una sustancia totalmente inocua para él. Saliendo así del trance. Llorando por las miles de muertes que había visto, por los muchos hijos perdidos en la batalla.

Paul se encontraba junto a él. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que había pasado la prueba. Lo único que dijo fue.

.-Ahora conoces lo mismo que yo, las mismas preguntas, busca en tu mente y encontraras las respuestas que necesitas. Controla la bestia que hay en ti, si no quieres sucumbir a ella.- Después de estas palabras desapareció.

Mirando a su alrededor vio a sus amigos convulsionarse en el suelo, y un nuevo miedo vino a su mente. Que pasaría si ellos no pasaren la prueba?, intentando no sucumbir de nuevo. Cogió una toalla humedecida con agua, y la pasó por la frente de Hermione, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con Ron. No podía hacer nada por ellos, al menos de momentos. Ellos tenían que pasar su propia prueba. Sin saber que hacer se sentó entre sus dos amigos y les cogió fuertemente de la mano. Esperando que se diesen cuenta que había algo más que dolor en su cuerpo.

La mente de Hermione estaba atrapada por los recuerdos, intentaba gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, entonces lo vio, alguien estaba agarrandole fuertemente la mano, causándole un dolor atroz en todo su cuerpo, pero en vez de sentir odio hacia esa persona, sentía amor sabía que lo estaba haciendo por su bien. Quien era esa persona? Un corriente de recuerdos vino a ella, recordando la primera vez que había tenido realmente compañeros, amigos. Todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía desde su entrada en Hogwarts vinieron a ella en segundos. El cariño de Ron y Harry hacia ella fue lo que la salvó del huracán de pensamientos que tenía. Ahora sabía como tenía que hacerlo para salir de ese pozo sin fondo que era su mente.

A los pocos minutos abrió los ojos y miró dulcemente a Harry fundiéndose en un gran abrazo como si hiciese siglos que no se hubiesen visto.

.-Sabes que casi me matas de dolor?.- Dijo esta dulcemente. Harry la miró extrañado.- no te preocupes si no lo hubieses hecho, habría muerto con seguridad.

Segundos después estaban tumbando a Ron, tapándole con mantas para que su cuerpo se mantuviera caliente. Hermione sabía que Harry la había hecho reaccionar pero no sabía como hacer lo mismo con Ron, si no lo hacían moriría en poco tiempo. A Harry le había salvado su amor por su madre a ella el  cariño de amistad con Harry. Que conseguiría volver en si a Ron?.

Ron estaba perdido en su mente, para él era mucho más duro que para el resto, antes su mente estaba llena de pensamientos felices, ahora, una turba de miedo y odio ocupaba ese lugar. Tal como había pasado con los demás, su mente no sabía quien era realmente, no distinguía los recuerdos propios y los que no. Solo sentía el dolor en su cuerpo y en su mente. Hermione pasaba dulcemente el paño húmedo por su frente, esperando que pudiera sentirlo. Y lo hizo. La vio sonriéndole alegremente mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts, peleándose por tonterías simplemente por oir su voz. Lo bonita que estaba cuando la vio aparecer para el baile durante su 4 año junto a Víctor, lo que sintió en ese momento. Comprendiendo que lo que sentía era más que simple amistad, era amor, algo tan simple pero a la vez tan complicado de entender, amor. Quería seguir allí eternamente pero la veía llorar junto a su cuerpo, viendo como a este se le apagaba la luz de la vida. Entonces lucho, lucho para que esa luz no se apagase, lucho para poder verla sonreír de nuevo junto a él.

Después de varios minutos abrió los ojos, y Hermione se le abalanzó con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry corrió a su lado comprendiendo que su amigo había ganado al fin. Ron estaba contento, al fin había comprendido sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, pero triste, al saber que no podría decírselo, no ahora al menos, su misión era más importante, no podía esperar tener una vida con ella si Voldemort seguía vivo. Ahora tenía una razón más para luchar, y lo haría sin descanso.

------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya está, el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, la verdad es que creo que ha quedado bien, aunque nunca está perfecto.

------------------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Esta vez los agradecimientos son diversos, primero, saludar a Selene Snape, AleXxX, a Harry17, javi fernández me encantó conversar con vosotros en el messenger, espero poder hacerlo con alguno más, ya conocen mi correo.

AleXxX: Como te he prometido pongo la actualización hoy mismo, pero espero que me dejes un reviews como premio a lo rápido que lo he hecho. JEJEJEJE, nos vemos en mesenger.

Silvy-Akisuki: Bueno, me hubiera gustado charlar contigo en el mesenger pero la verdad me parece que entraste y desapareciste muy rápidamente para un servidor que no está acostumbrado. Respecto a tu pregunta no, nunca lo he pensado y nunca lo aré, simplemente cada uno conoce sus limitaciones y una persona que hace una falta por palabra no debe escribir un libro. Jejeje. 

Joyce Granger: Si, tienes razón tenemos gustos muy parecidos, aunque la verdad tu nombre aparece por todas partes, realmente dudo que sepas el gran apoyo que estas dando a tatos escritores aficionados como yo. TOMAD NOTA TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS LOS FICS SIN DEJAR CONSTANCIA DE VUESTRO PASO. Simplemente con los reviews contribuís a hacer más fics. Ahí queda eso.

Marc: gracias Marc, Espero que este capitulo tb te guste y me dejes un review como premio, Hasta luego.

Sally: La verdad es que hay veces que se terminan en cada sitio. No se igual que hoy, Dios tendréis que esperar para ver la continuación, y cuanto más ansiosos estáis mejor pq dejáis más review. Ejjeje. Hasta otra. Please continua dejando Review.

Lady Amaris: Bueno, el tema de Hermione, como ya dije en otra ocasión no desesperes, Hermione será pariente de un gran mago será tataranieta de "M---in" te mola o no... Y además. No mejor no digo más que luego no estaréis impacientes y no dejareis review, hasta pronto. Te han gustado los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella?? Espero que si aunque no esperes ver relaciones sentimentales entre ellos hay miles de fics que ya hacen esto, de momento prefiero una relación imposible.....

Gaia: . Respecto al tema del libro de Dune. El primero de ellos ocupa aproximadamente + de 1 Mb, espacio excesivo para enviarlo por hotmail, de modo que necesitaré un correo diferente. Me parece recordar uno en terra. Miraré a ver. De todos modos conoces el mío y puedes enviarme la nueva dirección cuando quieras. Por cierto, gracias por incluirme en tu presentación, realmente me sorprendió cuando lo lei. Muchas gracias. Te he enviado un correo a tu buzón de terra, espero que te guste. Veo que te ha gustado el tema de los Fedaykin, a mi tb me fascinó como puedes ves, realmente todo no es así en el libro he modificado lo que he creido necesario para adaptarlo a H. Potter. 

javi fernández: Gracias por  recomendarme el Fic de Thor Nairda. Me ha gustado mucho lo que no entiendo como puede terner tan pocos review. La historia vale mucha más esos 100 review que tiene.  Espero te no te hayas impacientado he actualizado en 2 dias, todo un record ginnes. Espero recibir como mínimo 20 reviews por el esfuerzo.

VENGA QUE CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 Con poco de suerte.......

blackspirit : gracias gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, uff ya he perdido la cuenta. Como ves Ojoloco tiene la mirada fija en nuestros amigos. El profesor Snape otro tanto,  no se cuanto tiempo podrá pasar sin ser descubiertos, solo el tiempo lo dirá. En cuanto a la peli de Dune, la verdad, me gustó pero eso de dispara cañones con la voz... el tema de la voz es otra cosa y veras pronto en este fic, no se trata de cañones láser. Yo personalmente te recomiendo el libro. Ciertas cosas que yo comento en el Fic solo salen en él, o tan de pasada en la peli que no se entienden.

BUENO, COMO PODEIS VER ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO MÁS RAPIDAMENTE NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO PODRÉ MANTENER EL RIDMO PERO SI QUEREIS QUE HAGA UN GRAN ESFUERZO POR MI PARTE TENEIS QUE MANDAR MUCHOS, MUCHOS REVIEWS. CUANTOS MÁS MEJOR....... 

UN SALUDO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	28. Hagrid

Siento no actualizar tan pronto como esperaba, pero resulta que el Disco duro del ordenador ha dicho vasta. Es decir se ha roto completamente, para alivio de algunos lo único que he podido salvar han sido los capítulos del fic así como las traducciones. Aunque para mi, ha significado 2 meses de trabajo del ordenador, que le vamos ha hacer, he tenido que pasar todo el miércoles y parte del jueves poniendo a punto un disco duro que tenía de antes, y aunque el tiempo no ha acompañado he intentado tener listo el capitulo nuevo para antes de irme de fin de semana de castañada. (Espero que todos sepan lo que es) de modo que termino el capitulo a las tantas del viernes pq no estaré disponible el sábado. Espero tener a mi regreso el domingo un montón de review.  
  
He de felicitar tb la aceptación del ultimo capitulo. No se si es pq he actualizado pronto o pq ha dado la casualidad pero se ha convertido en el capitulo con más review de la historia de este fic. Como siempre espero seguir batiendo records con la ayuda de ustedes.   
  
HEMOS LLEGADO CASI A LOS 200 QUE PASADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
Bueno, primero que nada aclarar que a diferencia que en el libro de Dune al pasar por la agonía de la especia (agua de la vida) la persona tenia acceso a sus memorias genéticas, es decir, padre, madre, abuelo etc etc, a efectos de este fic ellos no tienen acceso a esas memorias (menudos magos serian no?) sino que eran las memorias de los guerreros Fedaykin que habían juntado su agua con las del gusano (eso incluye las de PAUL.)  
  
La segunda cosa a aclarar es el tema de Ron vs Hermione, como ya dije esto no es un fic amoroso, y así se va ha quedar, al menos de momento. A los que prefieran un Harry Hermione lo siento tampoco se va a producir, ya lo entenderán al final del 7 curso.  
  
EL RESCATE  
  
.-Creo de debemos hacerle caso.-Prosiguió otro, parece que Dumbledore es de fiar.  
  
.-Si puede que si, pero y los demás? muchos de los nuestros murieron a sus manos. Eso no se olvida más que con sangre.  
  
Al parecer una nueva discusión más acalorada si fuese posible estaba teniendo lugar.  
  
Nuestros amigos estaban atentos, no podían permitir que Hagrid sufriera ningún daño.  
  
Parecía que cada vez los ánimos estaban más caldeados no parecían ponerse deacuerdo, sólo uno de los gigantes permanecía callado, sin decir nada, los demás parecían debatir el futuro de la vida de Hagrid como si se tratase de una cosa muy normal.  
  
Cuando la situación se volvía más tensa, uno de los gigantes se levantó muy enfadado y cogió un gran palo con púas en su extremo.  
  
.-VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTO.- levantándose en dirección a Hagrid con intención de darle muerte. Harry no pudo contenerse.  
  
.-PARA.- Gritó, usando la voz. Su sonido pareció retumbar por toda la cueva y inmovilizó automáticamente al gigante con el palo. Gracias al intercambio de memorias con Paul, habían aprendido el uso de la voz, era necesario escuchar durante algún tiempo a la persona para coger la entonación necesaria para que este no pudiera negarse a tus ordenes. Funcionaba como la maldición Imperio pero sin usar ningún hechizo y la persona podía reaccionar al cabo de unos segundos. Gracias a dios había tenido la reacción esperada.  
  
.-QUIEN ESTÁ AQUÍ, MUÉSTRATE.- Dijo el mismo gigante que se había levantado. Harry salió todo lo tranquilo que pudo, moviéndose como un depredador. Despacio, pero sus movimientos eran fluidos y continuos. Los gigantes se le quedaron mirando. Su rostro estaba completamente tapado por la mascara. Solo sus ojos estaban a la vista, unos ojos que no denotaban miedo.  
  
.-Quien eres, humano.- Preguntó el único gigante que no había hablado en todo el rato.  
  
.-Soy un amigo de Hagrid. Mi nombre es Bakka. Y el tuyo es?  
  
.-Barloc, jefe de la tribu Filo alto.  
  
.-No as dicho nada durante todo el debate, has tomado ya tu decisión?.- El gigante parecía sopesar las palabras de Harry.  
  
.-No, tal vez puedas ayudarme a hacerlo, humano.- Harry estaba preocupado, aunque el jefe no parecía molesto por su intrusión. El gigante que había intentado matar a Hagrid, parecía si estarlo. Debía permanecer atento no ser que tomara la iniciativa por su cuenta. Tal como Harry había pensado cuando pensaba que Harry no estaba mirándole de reojo se levantó en un arrebato de ira moviendo el garrote que había empuñado en dirección a Harry. Este tubo que hacer una pirueta para esquivarlo, enviando un par de cuchillos para herirle. Cuando volvió a fijar su mirado en él, el gigante tenía sus dos puñales clavados en los brazos y una gran espada clavada en la garganta que le había segado la vida. Entonces comprendió que no se trataba de una espada aunque por el tamaño si lo parecía sino un puñal de proporciones grotescas. Miró seguidamente a Barloc.  
  
.-Siento la interrupción humano.- dijo mientras miraba a todos los presentes, indicándoles que si alguno hacía lo mismo tendría el mismo final.- Eres de rápidos reflejos, como solo un guerrero puede serlo. Que eres, mago o Guerrero?.  
  
.-Soy mago por sangre, pero guerrero por necesidad.  
  
.-Extraña combinación, tenemos buena consideración de los guerreros, a fin de cuentas nosotros lo somos, pero en cambio de los magos, como habrás podido observar, provocan cierta ira en mi gente. Supongo que estarás informado de los roces que hay entre nuestras especies?.- Preguntó intrigado a Harry.  
  
.-Siento decir que no tanto como me gustaría, conozco la historia que los magos han guardado en crónicas y libros, pero ninguno de ellos ha sido escrito por gigantes.  
  
.-Veo que además de guerrero, eres sabio, hablas como aquel que ha luchado en mil batallas y conocido la verdad de la guerra. El vencedor es quien escribe la historia, no importa si es verdad o mentira.- No estaba muy lejano a la verdad, a fin de cuentas, en la memoria de Harry estaban guardadas las memorias de miles de guerreros muertos en combate.- Tal vez algún día te explique nuestra verdad. Aunque de momento voy a explicarte una pequeña historia y entonces comprenderás el dilema que ahora se me plantea.   
  
Cuando el señor tenebroso subió al poder, alguna de nuestra gente al igual que muchos magos se unieron a él, sembraron el terror tanto en el mundo mugle como en el nuestro. Mucha gente murió de los dos bandos, cuando por fin se venció a la oscuridad gracias al niño que vivió, lo magos, sedientos de sangre por sus muertos buscaron y cazaron a los seguidores del señor oscuro incluyendo a los gigantes que le siguieron. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, cuando estos fueron exterminados, continuaron buscando y matando a todos los demás. Los supervivientes tuvieron que huir. Desterrados de nuestras tierras, buscamos en montañas heladas, un nuevo hogar. Antes de separarnos, los jefes de los clanes se unieron y juraron por los hijos y los inocentes muertos que JAMAS volverían a creer en la palabra de ningún mago. Los gigantes son gente sencilla, cuando queremos matar a alguien vamos hacia él con el arma en la mano gritando su nombre. El más fuerte sobrevive. Los humanos prometen cosas que no pueden cumplir y te clavan un puñal por la espalda cuando ya no les haces ninguna falta. Nosotros somos los animales y ellos los civilizados. En esa misma reunión tb juramos solo seguir o ayudar a auténticos guerreros ya que son de nuestra misma naturaleza. Atacando siempre de frente nunca con subterfugios. Ahí es donde intervienes tú, mitad mago mitad guerrero. Que mitad es la que prefieres??  
  
Harry se quedó pensando antes de responder, esa era desde luego una pregunta trampa, si decía que era guerrero renegaba de una parte de su ser, si decía que era mago seguramente significaría el ataque de todos los gigantes.  
  
.-El destino me ha hecho lo que soy, nací mago, al igual que tu naciste gigante, pero al igual que tú he tenido que convertirme en guerrero para sobrevivir. No me juzgues por como he nacido, ya que yo no lo hago, júzgame por lo que soy y por mis actos, como yo juzgaré por los tuyos.  
  
Barloc pareció quedar complacido por la respuesta, porque una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios.  
  
.-Buena respuesta, cualquier otra te hubiese costado la vida. Los magos llegan a renunciar a su esencia si eso es bueno para sus fines.- La tensión era agotadora, cada respuesta era un reto, cualquier duda o vacilación podía costarle la vida a él y a Hagrid.- Te consideraré un guerrero entonces.- Harry hizo una breve inclinación en señal de entendimiento. Le empezaba a caer bien este gigante, le recordaba en cierto modo a Stilgar.  
  
.-Cual es entonces tu respuesta, Barloc?.- Preguntó de nuevo Harry.  
  
.-Gustoso intentaría satisfacerte, pero entonces tendría que luchar con muchos de los aquí presentes que cuestionarían mi autoridad. Tu puedes irte si quieres, como guerrero puedes considerarte libre de marchar cuando gustes, pero el semigigante se queda.  
  
.-Como guerrero sabes que no puedo hacer eso Barloc. Hay alguna manera de convencer a los presentes.- dijo mirando a los otros gigantes.- de hacer una alianza.  
  
.-Vence a nuestro mejor guerrero y se hará lo que pides.- Contestó uno de los que quería ver muerto a Hagrid.  
  
.-Sea .- contestó Harry mientras se quitaba el grueso abrigo que le protegía del frío. Seguidamente Barloc se levantó, y cogió una daga del mismo tamaño que la que permanecía clavada en la garganta del gigante. Fue cuando comprendió que su rival era el propio jefe de los gigantes.  
  
.-Yo soy el mejor guerrero de los aquí presentes. Solo el mejor puede ser el jefe del clan. Has aceptado muy pronto el combate humano, aunque me caes bien no tendré piedad de tu alma.- La vista del gigante era impresionante, unos 7 metros de altura, una arma que más que una daga parecía una espada, y un cuerpo fuerte forjado en la batalla. No lo tendría fácil para vencer.- Has de saber humano, que si me vences serás el legitimo jefe del clan, aunque los demás pueden desafiarte si lo creen oportuno.- Era todo una trampa monstruosa y había caído en ella. Aunque consiguiera vencer al gigante, los otros no aceptarían que un humano fuese su jefe, tendría que seguir luchando hasta que alguno de ellos le venciera. Viendo que ya no podía rectificar, Harry agarró con la mano derecha el crys fremen y con la izquierda la varita.  
  
.-No puedes usar magia contra tu adversario. Este es un combate entre guerreros.- le comunicó el mismo que había hablado antes.  
  
Los dos luchadores se situaron en el centro de la reunión mientras los gigantes ahí presentes ampliaban el circulo para dejar más espacio. La mirada de los dos se cruzó durante unos segundos, evaluando sus fuerzas. La mirada del gigante tenía la misma expresión que los de Stilgar, era un gran luchador, saltaba a la vista.  
  
El gigante arremetió contra Harry, y este hizo lo único que podía hacer, esquivar su envestida de la mejor forma posible, esperando que cometiese un error, para poder tomar la iniciativa. De este modo el combate se prolongó durante varios minutos. Después de ese tiempo Harry comprendió que no cometería ningún error. Era frío y calculador no un gamberro de barrio. En una de sus envestidas, rozó el costado izquierdo de Harry provocándole una herida desde donde emanaba el liquido rojo de la vida en proporciones considerables. No podía seguir jugando a ese juego, se debilitaba con demasiada rapidez. Solo podía esperar que su tótem respondiera a su llamada. Tal como había aprendido después de recibir las memorias de Paul, empezó a canalizar sus emociones hacia su interior, a los pocos segundos su bestia interior dominaba su cuerpo, tomando la iniciativa. Un rugido inhumano salió de su garganta, cosa que cogió por sorpresa al gigante que se quedo inmóvil evaluando la nueva situación. El crys brillaba con la nueva energía que emanaba de Harry. Volvieron a cruzar sus ojos, los de Harry eran parecidos a los de una serpiente, brillantes como una estrella lejana. Los del gigante mostraban el entendimiento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, viendo que la batalla estaba ya perdida antes de continuar.  
  
El gigante bajó la daga y cerró los ojos. Harry por su parte arremetió como animal acorralado en dirección al gigante, saltado en dirección a la garganta ayudándose a escalar por los propios miembros de la futura victima. El gigante permanecía inmóvil, como no queriendo ver su propio final. Harry se encontraba en disposición de terminar con la vida de tal gigantesco espécimen cuando sus ojos volvieron a su forma habitual. Volviendo a ser dueño de sus actos saltó en dirección al suelo sin producirle ninguna herida al jefe de los gigantes.  
  
.-Porque?.- Preguntó Harry.  
  
.-Que sentido tenía luchar, el destino estaba echado. Tus ojos demostraban la fuerza que había en tu interior, un simple gigante como yo no podía vencerte.  
  
( He intentado trasmitir una antigua historia japonesa en la que decía que los auténticos guerreros no necesitaban luchar para conocer el desenlace, simplemente con la mirada sabían quien era el mejor de los dos. Siento no poder plasmarlo mejor pero es que resulta un tanto complicado).  
  
.-Ahora eres el jefe del clan. Yo he sido vencido.  
  
.-No quiero ser el jefe del clan. Lo único que quiero es la vida de mi amigo.- Contestó Harry.- por lo que a mi respecta, puedes continuar siéndolo tú.  
  
.-HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ QUE NO ESTE DEACUERDO CON LA DECISIÓN DEL JEFE?.- Gritó Barloc. Mirando a los que habían presenciado el desenlace de la lucha. Todos permanecían callados. Todos habían visto lo que había pasado, nadie quería enfrentarse al animal que habitaba en el interior del humano. De modo que asintieron en señal de aceptación.  
  
.-Quien eres mago?.- preguntó un gigante que había querido apoyar a Hagrid.  
  
-Como ya he dicho, mi nombre guerrero es Bakka.  
  
.-COMO JEFE DEL CLAN FILO ALTO, DECLARO QUE CONSIDERAREMOS A BAKKA COMO UN HERMANO Y QUE LE AYUDAREMOS EN SUS PROPÓSITOS.- gritó Barloc para que todos pudieran oírle.  
  
DAKKA, DAKKA, DAKKA, DAKKA gritaban los miembros del concilio. Tras unos segundo de gritar su nombre Barloc habló de nuevo.  
  
.-Enviaré emisarios a todos los gigantes, explicándoles lo ocurrido, tal vez otros consideren la opción de unírsenos, permaneceremos aquí a la espera. Puedes llevarte al semigigante contigo. Ponemos nuestra vida a tu servicio y esperamos que nos trates del mismo modo que has tratado a tu amigo.   
  
.-No te preocupes Barloc, jefe del clan filo alto, si luchamos, mi espalda estará junto a la tuya en el campo de batalla. No me verás mirando como otros mueren por mi. Aluliya, Cheops, mostraros a nuestros nuevos amigos.- Diciendo esto dos figuras salieron de las sombras, se encontraban preparados para intervenir en la lucha, pero Harry les había indicado mediante los signos de no intervenir pasase lo que pasase.- Te presento a mis amigos, tal vez sean ellos los que vengan en mi nombre, yo les confiaría mi vida.  
  
Después de estas palabras, se acercaron a ver el estado de Hagrid, parecía muy lastimado y débil por la falta de comida. Hermione sacó un recipiente, con un liquido espeso, se trataba de la pócima de curación más fuerte conocida por los Fedaykin, al beber su contenido, inmediatamente el estado crítico de Hagrid mejoró, volviendo a la conciencia, había pasado el punto crítico, en pocos días de descanso y una alimentación adecuado volvería a la normalidad. Hermione transfiguro algunas ramas en una gran camilla y usando un hechizo hizo que volviese ella y su carga mucho más ligera de lo que realmente era. Mientras Harry se aplicaba un par de hechizos para cerrar la herida en su costado.  
  
.-Nos volveremos a ver, espero que en mejores circunstancias. Recuerda Barloc, Voldemort ha vuelto, tal vez los próximos en venir no sean tan amistosos como lo fue Hagrid. Diciendo esto salieron de la cueva. Harry y Ron llevaban la camilla mientras Hermione se ocupaba de inspeccionar el camino por si se encontraba algún peligro.  
  
Corrieron tanto como podían en dirección a la cueva cercana donde Hagrid había descansado en navidad. Al llegar ahí se dieron cuenta que la entrada había sido limpiada de nieve y rocas. La patrulla mandada por Dumbledore había llegado. Dejaron a Hagrid en la entrada y mandaron un par de señales luminosas hacia el interior mientras iban a esconderse. A los pocos segundos, Sirius y Remus estaban en la entrada llevando a su amigo gigante hacia el interior, no sin antes echar una mirada por si veían quien les había llevado el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
EL CONCILIO DE LOS FREMEN (En el pasado)  
  
Después de recuperarse de su prueba del agua de la vida durante unos días, se dieron cuenta de las nuevas habilidades que ese trance les había otorgado. Por una parte estaba la voz, podían controlar a una persona mediante la entonación correcta de sus palabras, sin que esa persona llegase a plantearse porque lo hacia, simplemente aceptaba las palabras como si fueran una orden. Era necesario tener el registro bocal de esa persona para poder hacerlo pero con practica a los pocos minutos lo conseguían. No era como la maldición imperdonable, si no que actuaba en el subconsciente, la persona podía negarse si lo que se le pedía era demasiado. Del mismo modo, estaban seguros que podían saber si una persona les estaba mintiendo o no, por los leves cambios en sus palabras, del mismo modo que les informaba de otras emociones, ira, odio. Las memorias que ahora habitaban en su interior les permitían poder acceder a un sin fin de conocimientos antes desconocidos para ellos, como era el caso del tótem de Harry. Ahora sabía como controlarlo, según Paul, era necesario dejarse dominar por esa bestia pero al mismo tiempo estar preparado para tomar su control si esta se pasaba de la raya. Necesitaría cierta practica, pero justamente eso era lo primera que pensaba hacer.  
  
Ahora cuando nuestros amigos iban a ese lugar en su interior donde encontraban calma y sosiego, podían llamar a la memoria. Cualquier cosa que esa persona hiciera, pensara, sintiera desde su nacimiento hasta el momento de su muerte estaba disponible ahora para ellos. Eso multiplicado por el numero de memorias resultaba una fuente de datos superior a unas cuantas bibliotecas. Hermione estaba simplemente maravillada, se pasaba horas explorando sus nuevos conocimientos.  
  
Conocían la teoría del uso de un sinfín de armas, sabían como entrenarse, que ventajas les daban respecto a otras y que inconvenientes.   
  
Después de dos meses de estancia en la cueva de los ancestros habían avanzado tanto como en casi un año con los Fedaykin, ahora aprendían a una velocidad increíble y encima los profesores estaban siempre a su disposición para darles consejo y enseñarles lo que ellos sabían. Faltando únicamente unas semanas para cumplir su primer año con los Fedaykin decidieron volver con todo el grupo.  
  
Salieron por la mañana temprano, la noche anterior habían decidido que ya era hora de volver con el resto del grupo, les echaban de menos y lo que querían practicar podían hacerlo en su compañía. Habían pasado dos meses y media desde su llegada a la cueva y después de ese tiempo necesitaban volver a conectar con la vida real. Estaban intrigados de los acontecimientos que podrían haber pasado en su ausencia. Las cosas estaban tensas cuando entraron en la cueva. Stilgar había pedido hablar ante el consejo de los fremen para exponer la situación que ellos se habían encontrado a su regreso del sietch.  
  
Al llegar al poblado el grupo de vigilantes les dio la bienvenida. Ellos por su parte se dirigieron en busca de Dama, ella era la única que les podría dar noticias frescas, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no se encontraba con el resto de la tribu, al igual que Stilgar. Al preguntar a un anciano les dijo que hacía una semana que partieron para la reunión y que según noticias que tenían aún seguían hablando sobre el tema. DIOS LLEVABAN DOS MESES DE RETRASO pensaron los chicos. Como era posible que se necesitara tanto tiempo para organizar la defensa de la zona. Hablaron con Chani sobre el asunto y les dijo el lugar que se suponía que se estaba produciendo la reunión. Decidieron no esperar y dirigirse allí. SU instinto les decía que su tiempo se estaba agotando. Debían regresar a su propio tiempo y lugar. La defensa debía estar lista para ese momento. No podían charlar de viejos tiempo mientras tomaban café. Hace semanas que tendrían que estar en marcha.  
  
La marcha les llevó dos días, conocían muy bien el camino, al menos sus memorias lo sabían. Al llegar un grupo de vigilantes les trabó el camino y tuvieron que identificarse. Al cabo de unos minutos de hacerlo les dejaron pasar. Desde luego las maneras de la gente que les hizo identificar no les inspiró demasiado confianza. Si hubieran querido ni siquiera les habrían descubierto. Esperaban que los que encontraran en el consejo de tribus no fueron igual que ellos.  
  
Al llegar les hicieron sentar en compañía de las mujeres de los jefes, en un grupo cercano a la reunión que tenía lugar a escasos metros.   
  
.-Stilgar, a nosotros no nos han hecho nada, nosotros comerciamos con ellos, pq buscar enemistades?.  
  
.-Ellos se están preparando para luchar, cuantas veces tenemos que decíroslo.- Contestó este.  
  
.-Contra quién, contra nosotros. Hemos comerciado con ellos sin ningún problema hasta ahora. Por que tendrían que atacarnos.- Dijo otro hombre.  
  
.-No creo que sea ningún crimen prepararnos, si no somos los atacados mejor, pero si lo somos al menos venderemos caras nuestras vidas.- Expuso Dama.  
  
.-Si nos preparamos para defendernos pueden tomarlo como una provocación.- contestó otro.  
  
.-Hace tiempo que nosotros dejamos de ser luchadores para ser comerciantes.  
  
Durante media hora estuvieron escuchando las excusas de los otros miembros de los fremen. La sangre de sus memorias estaban hirviendo en su interior. No pudiendo controlarse más interrumpieron la reunión.  
  
.-Nasgul, el alma de Narcar está hirviendo en mi interior al oír tus palabras.- Dijo Harry ( Narcar era un antiguo cabecilla de su clan muy reconocido por ellos). Un silencio de hizo en el concilio.  
  
.-Quien eres tú para hablarnos de ese modo.- Preguntó uno.  
  
.-Nosotros somos la memoria de los guerreros fremen Styben, Hagur, Kilostar y Juvert se alzarían de sus tumbas y se comerían tus entrañas si pudieran.- Era Ron el que hablaba. (Todos los nombres citados eran jefes de su clan antiguamente). Styben palideció ante sus palabras. Los chicos miraron a Dama.  
  
.-Hemos pasado la prueba de la vida. La memoria de los fremen está ahora con nosotros.- Dijo Hermione a Dama, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos la oyeran. Tras estas palabras un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre el concilio. Hacia años que nadie pasaba la prueba. De hecho, hacía tiempo que nadie había sido digno de pasarla.  
  
.-Estos son la gente de que os hablé.- Dijo Stilgar.  
  
Harry no pudiendo se contener más, debido a las memorias deseando salir de su cabeza, escupió a los pies del jefe que había dicho que su pueblo se había convertido en comerciantes. Nasgul ( Ese acto era el segundo insulto mayor que se podía hacer a un fremen). Esté palideció ante ese acto, y la ira invadió sus ojos.  
  
.- A que precio has vendido el agua de los tuyos?.- Dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos. (Este era el Peor de los insultos a un Naib. fremen.  
  
Cegado por la rabia atacó a Harry con una daga de acero en sus manos. Antes de poder dar dos pasos, tenía a Harry encima de él con el crys en su garganta.  
  
.-Desde cuando un fremen lucha con una hoja fría y sin vida.- Dijo este. Haciendo alusión a la daga que lucía su enemigo indefenso.- Un fremen lucha con un crys. Esa es la primera enseñanza fremen..- Gritó. Segundos después se levantó dejando a Nasgul tendido en el suelo.  
  
.-STILGAR.- gritó Harry. .- Los aquí presentes no son naibs. Fremen. Son meras sombras de su pasado. Si Paul pudiera les daría caza él mismo. Déjalos a su suerte. Es tiempo de preparar a los tuyos.  
  
.-CON QUE DERECHO NOS JUZGAS???.- Gritó otro.  
  
.-Con el derecho de tener las memorias de muchos guerreros vuestros muertos en combate. Con el derecho que me otorga haber pasado la prueba de la vida de manos del propio Muad'dib. Si fuerais la mitad de valientes que los que han muerto por vosotros, hace tiempo que no estarías discutiendo sobre que hacer. Una vez el pueblo fremen fue conocido por su valentía. Hoy se conoce por tener un precio para cada cosa. Cuanto os costará esta paz. Os aseguro que mucho más que lo que pagaría un autentico fremen.- Contestó Harry con la voz más helada que podía salir de una garganta humana. Utilizando sutilmente la voz para herir en lo más profundo de su ser a los oyentes.  
  
(Para comprender los insultos es necesario entender que los fremen antiguamente Vivian siempre en el desierto y que el agua era la cosa más escasa que había, tenerla significaba la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte, Escupir era un desperdicio de esta agua, aludiendo que no merecía ni el agua que había en su interior y el agua de sus muertos era la cosa más sagrada para ellos).  
  
Una vez dicho esto, los tres se dirigieron tranquilamente de nuevo hacia el bosque, esperaban que lo que habían dicho y hecho les hubiera dolido lo suficiente como para emprender las acciones necesarias. Ellos sabían lo que se avecinaba, no era un paseo de rosas. La mayoría de ellos moriría antes de un año. Esa era la visión de Muad'dib. Ellos estaban para recoger los pedazos y devolverlos a la grandeza de antaño. No para luchar a su lado.  
  
Al cabo de varios días de su regreso junto a su tribu, Dama y Stilgar regresaron de su reunión. Lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a los tres chicos y explicarles lo que había pasado después de que ellos se fueran.  
  
.-Al parecer vuestras palabras surgieron efecto, los fremen se están preparando para la lucha, no son lo que eran, pero siguen siendo buenos luchadores, me han pedido si queréis ser los lideres de esta lucha.- Les dijo Stilgar en cuando estuvieron todos sentados.  
  
.-Nos sentimos honrados por el ofrecimiento, pero cada uno ha de hacer frente a sus batallas, esta no es nuestra lucha. La nuestra nos espera en nuestro tiempo y la victoria será mucho más dura que esta.- Contestó Hermione.  
  
.-De verdad pasasteis la prueba de la vida?.- Preguntó dama escéptica.  
  
.-Si.- contestó Harry.- Los verdaderos fremen están orgullosos de todos vosotros. No temáis, vuestras almas se juntarán con las suyas en el río de la vida.- Les dijo Harry.  
  
.-Nuestro tiempo casi ha finalizado. Debemos prepararnos para nuestra partida.- Les indicó Ron.  
  
Los dos lideres Fremen asintieron con las palabras de los chicos. Comprendiendo el significado oculto de estas palabras. Su misión era más importante que su lucha. Ellos devolverían al pueblo fremen al lugar al que pertenecían.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, son más de las 3 de la mañana y no he querido irme de fin de semana sin dejar el capitulo listo. VOSOTROS QUE DEJAIS REVIEW OS LO MERECEIS TODO. Como ya he dicho al principio espero volver y encontrarme miles de reviews (Bueno con unos pocos me conformo) este capitulo no me ha quedado como yo quería y ocupa un lugar especial en la lista de modificaciones futuras de modo que no seáis muy duros conmigo.  
  
Siento no responder como es debido a los revirews enviados pero prometo hacer en el proximo, de modo que dejamos los temas pendientes para el siguiente capítulo.  
  
PARA LOS QUE AUN NO SE HAYAN ENTERADO, EL AÑO PROXIMO SE HARA UNA VISITA A LA ANTARTIDA, CON MERLÍN COMO PROFESOR ( El ha realizado un viaje al futuro del que se hablará en el fic). Aprenderán magía antigua. Mola no????.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
UN SALUDO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. 


	29. La primera misión oficial de la OFenix

LA PRIMERA MISIÓN OFICIAL DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX  
  
Después del rescate de Hagrid nuestros amigos se dirigieron rápidamente a Hogwarts, había sido una noche larga y llena de sorpresas.  
  
Durante el desayuno, después de la sesión de footing con los miembros del equipo de quidditch vieron aparecer al Fénix del profesor Dumbledore llevando un mensaje hacia su mesa. El director después de leerlo pareció relajarse, y pasó la nota al profesor Snape y a Ojoloco. Quienes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Después de eso el profesor Dumbledore se dirigió a su despacho, pasando a propósito cerca de los chicos y dando a entender claramente para ellos que fueran al terminar a su despacho.  
  
Nada más llegar al despacho del director este les comentó.  
  
.-Tengo una grata noticia para vosotros, el profesor Hagrid ha sido encontrado a salvo, aunque tiene que hacer cierto reposo antes de volver a Hogwarts. Tu padrino y Remus fueron en su búsqueda y al parecer, lo encontraron ayer por la noche.  
  
.-Se sabe que paso?.- Preguntó Harry intrigado por si había hablado sobre ellos.  
  
.-No, al parecer aunque Hagrid está fuera de peligro, se lo encontraron delirando y no pudieron entender nada de lo que decía. De modo que tendremos que esperar su mejoría para enterarnos de que pasó realmente.  
  
.-Cuando estará en Hogwarts profesor?.-Preguntó Hermione.  
  
.-Bueno, Hagrid es un hombre fuerte, de modo que después de las vacaciones de navidad, espero que se reincorpore al cuerpo docente. Una semana después del inicio calculo yo.  
  
.-Gracias profesor, si nos disculpa hemos quedado en practicar con los chicos.  
  
.-Claro, Harry, espero que al menos tanto sacrificio les asegure la copa de este año.  
  
.-Eso esperamos, aunque nunca se sabe, más vale no confiarse.  
  
-------------  
  
El fin de semana anterior al reinicio de las clases había llegado, se despidieron de su primo en la estación del tren que le llevaría a Londres para ingresar de nuevo en su colegio hasta las fiestas de semana santa. Su primo prometió seguir practicando con las mismas ganas que hasta ahora y los chicos prometieron como compensación por no haber respondido a las cartas del club de fans que intentarían hacerles una visita en una de sus reuniones. Cosa que le gustó mucho a Dudley.  
  
Las clases comenzaron más duras de lo que esperaban los chicos, tenían que compaginar los trabajos especiales para los TIMOS, con el entrenamiento especial con los chicos, los entrenamientos de Quidditch y sus tareas en el bosque prohibido. Menos mal que los fremen les habían acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas. Los profesores les mandaban suficiente trabajo para parar un tren, parecían hacer una competición para ver que profesor sacaba mejores puntuaciones globales en los TIMOS y los alumnos estaban simplemente en medio. A más de uno les entraron ganas de tirar la toalla antes de terminar la primera semana. El viernes les tocaba hacer la visita a Dudley en su colegio de modo que nada más terminar de cenar se dirigieron hacia la escalera más al norte, nadie parecía utilizarla de modo que sería perfecta para ellos.  
  
.-Colegio Hogwarson, Gritaron.  
  
Aparecieron en lo que parecía un enorme jardín. Primero que nada se situaron en el plano mental de todo lo que les había contado Dudley. De modo que se dirigieron hacía la parte trasera del mayor de los edificios, dieron un pequeño rodeo para no pasar por las zonas mejor iluminadas. Al llegar ahí buscaron lo que según Dudley era la entrada a las cocinas y justo encima a unos 3 metros, la ventana de los aseos de los chicos. Era el lugar por donde solían saltar para hacer novillos. Debido a que la ventana no cerraba correctamente.  
  
Les resultó sencillo escalar esos 3 metros que les separaban de su entrada. Una vez allí, solo tenían que dirigirse hacia el final del corredor para llegar al pequeño anfiteatro que servía como cuarto de reuniones. Nada más llegar se dieron cuenta que había mucha gente. Decidieron esconderse unos minutos para ver que era exactamente lo que hacían.  
  
.-Bueno, de modo que no han podido responder a nuestras cartas?.- Le preguntó una chica muy bonita a Dudley.  
  
.-Si, cuantas veces os lo tengo que decir, prometieron pasarse un día por aquí para compesarhos.  
  
.-Pero como te crees que llegaran, no pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts, y no creo que les dejen salir muy a menudo ha hacer una visita a 300 Km.- Comentó otra chica que estaba allí.  
  
.-Bueno, por eso no te preocupes, para eso se las apañan muy bien. Encontrarán la manera.- Contestí Dudley muy seguro.  
  
.-Bueno, y que han estado haciendo para estar tan ocupados durante todas las fiestas.  
  
.-Bueno, esto, hemos estado entrenando junto a todo el equipo de Quidditch según ellos, este año están en primer lugar y querían asegurarse el primer puesto al final del campeonato. Corriendo por la mañana y entrenando al equipo por la tarde.  
  
.-Y conociste a los Gemelos Weasley, son muy conocidos. Tienen el record de arrestos por las bromas que gastan a todo el mundo, sobretodo a los Slytherin.- Preguntó un chico que estaba ahí.  
  
.-Este no conoce a nadie, es un pobre diablo que lo único que sabe hacer es hablar.- El que habló era un chico seguido de otros dos, grandes, el más pequeño 185. Eran los típicos gamberros de instituto. Al menos eso les pareció a los chicos que seguían parados sin dar señales de vida.  
  
.-Además, que es eso de idolatrar a una mierda de mago que lo único que hizo fue salvar el pellejo cuando era demasiado pequeño hasta para gatear.- Contestó el que estaba situado a la derecha del que había hablado antes.  
  
.-NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI PRIMO, si estuviera delante el mismo te haría tragar tus palabras, y si no callas seré yo mismo el que lo haga.- Dudley estaba realmente irritado, le había cogido mucho aprecio a Harry una vez le había conocido mejor.  
  
.-TU.- se rieron.  
  
.-TU Y QUIEN MÁS, no serán este atajo de inútiles?.  
  
.-EL Y NOSOTROS.  
  
Un grito fuerte provino de las sombras, mientras 3 personas se acercaban hacia donde se producía la discusión, al mostrarse a la luz, fueron rápidamente reconocidos por los presentes. Al fin y al cabo eran su club de fans.  
  
.-Hola primo, te prometimos que vendríamos no? Creo que hemos venido en buen momento.- dijo Harry mientras miraba a los tres mastodontes enfrente de él.  
  
.-Quien demonios soy vosotros?.- Preguntó uno de los tres chicos.  
  
.-Yo soy Ron.  
  
.-Yo Hermione.  
  
.-Yo la mierda de mago que salvo su vida cuando no sabía gatear.- Dijo Harry, infundiendo sutilmente miedo en los tres chicos mediante la voz. Los tres chicos se estremecieron al oír sus palabras. Después de eso solo cabía esperar dos movimientos. O se iban por donde habían venido con el rabo entre las piernas o intentaban un ataque suicida. Por desgracia optaron por la segunda opción, muy al pesar de los tres chicos.  
  
Dos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre Harry que hábilmente les esquivó sin hacerles ningún daño. El tercero no tubo tanta suerte, Dudley le interceptó antes de llegar a Harry. Dudley nunca había sido sutil en sus acciones y ahora, después de todas las fiestas entrenando con Harry, el puñetazo en la cara que propinó a su contrincante fue más de lo que este pudo aguantar. Quedó tendido en el suelo. Inconsciente. Los otros dos al verle intentaron volver a atacar a Harry pero Hermione y Ron se ocuparon de que no llegaran a su objetivo. Sin saber muy bien que había pasado se encontraron tumbados en el suelo sin poder moverse, con una Hermione susurrándoles cosas al oido. Cuando terminó de hablar con ellos les dejo libre y se aseguró de despertar al otro chico. Dejándoles marchar.  
  
.-Creo que mañana tendré problemas. Si le cuentan al director me pueden expulsar.  
  
.-No te preocupes Dudley, no se lo dirán a nadie. Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando quiero- Dijo Hermione muy segura..-Porque les he explicado lo que les haremos si lo hacen, y no creo que estén dispuestos a correr ese riesgo.- Dijo esta riéndose. Finalizado este breve percance se pusieron a charlar animadamente. Contestaron todo tipo de preguntas. Y la charla se alargó mucho más de lo normal.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
El sábado por la mañana, habían decido no entrenar de modo que pudieron dormir hasta la hora de desayunar. Cosa que también agradecieron. Al encontrarse en sus puertas del gran comedor, las puertas principales de Hogwarts se abrieron dejando entrar el viento helado del exterior. Una gran figura se encontraba parada en la puerta. Junto a ella otra figura más pequeña al lado de un gran perro.  
  
.-HAGRID!! Exclamaron los chicos. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él. Dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
.-Chicos, me alegro de verles.  
  
.-GUAU. GUAU  
  
.-Tb Nos alegramos de veros a vosotros.- Dijo Hermione.- Profesor Lupin, Canuto. Mientras Harry acariciaba dulcemente a su padrino que movía fuertemente la cola.  
  
Después de eso decidieron entrar todos juntos al gran comedor. Los profesores miraron las 6 figuras que entraron por la puerta, causando un silencio inmediato. Tanto en la mesa de los profesores como en las de los alumnos.  
  
Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor los chicos se quedaron en ella, mientras que Hagrid, Lupin y canuto se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores que rápidamente les hicieron un hueco para ellos.  
  
Antes de que los profesores se dirigieran hacia el despacho del director los chicos ya no estaban en el comedor. Al parecer habían terminado más rápido de lo normal.  
  
Una vez en el despacho.  
  
.-Hagrid podrías explicarnos que demonios pasó?.- Pregunto el director.  
  
.-Bueno, cuando Sirius y Remus me encontraron en la cueva estaba un poco trastocado, no fue hasta pasados unos días, después de recuperarme cuando decidí volver a la cueva de los gigantes para preguntarles si lo que había presenciado había sido real o solo fruto de mi imaginación.  
  
.-Nosotros estaban en contra de esta decisión.- Dijo Rápidamente Sirius mientras el profesor Dumbledore les hacía signos para dejar continuar a Hagrid.  
  
.-Al llegar allí pedí permiso para hablar con Barloc, jefe del clan que allí se encontraba. Para mi sorpresa me dejaron entrar sin problemas. Después de explicarle lo que había visto él me confirmo que eso exactamente era lo que había pasado.  
  
.-Pero explícaselo de una vez.- Dijo Sirius cada vez más nervioso.  
  
.-Bueno, lo que recuerdo es que estaban decidiendo sobre que hacer conmigo cuando uno de los gigantes intentó tomarse la justicia por su cuenta, pero alguien se lo impidió. Yo estaba medio inconsciente de modo que no puedo decir que sucedió después. Luego una lucha empezó entre Barloc y el humano que había llegado, el humano estaba completamente cubierto por unos extraños ropajes que le cubrían todo el cuerpo excepto los ojos. si vencía se convertiría en el nuevo jefe, si perdía moriría él y yo. Nunca había visto una lucha parecido, al principio pensé que aquel hombre estaba loco por enfrentarse a tal adversario. Pero después comprendí que no se trataba de un hombre normal, su forma de moverse, su velocidad. Si hubieran sido del mismo tamaño, en un momento de la lucha, Barloc consiguió herirle en un costado. Entonces pensé que por muy bueno que fuera, la batalla estaba perdido pero entonces.- Hagrid respiró suavemente antes de continuar.- algo les pasó a sus ojos, no podía verlos, pero me lo contó Barloc después. Lo que si que vi fue su cuchillo, era muy raro, empezó a brillar. Barloc ni siquiera intentó defenderse.- Después de estas palabras el profesor Snape se había vuelto pálido como un fantasma y escuchaba con mucha atención lo que Hagrid estaba contando.- Se rindió sin ofrecer resistencia esperando su muerte, cuando el hombre estaba encaramado en su cuerpo agarrado con un brazo de su cuello para darle la cuchillada final, se dio por terminado el combate. Después de eso me desmayé para recobrar el conocimiento mientras aclamaban el nombre de Bakka, que era el nombre del hombre que había vencido a u gigante de 7 metros en combate. Otros dos se unieron a él, Auliya, Cheops se llamaban. Ellos me dieron una sustancia extraña que tenía propiedades parecidas a las lágrimas de Fénix y me llevaron hasta la entrada de la cueva para que ellos me encontraran.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del despacho, nadie parecía querer hablar de nuevo. Finalmente el profesor Snape fue quien habló.  
  
.-Co,,,, como era el cuchillo.- lo dijo tan bajito que tubo que repetir la pregunta para que Hagrid le entendiera. Le hizo un dibujo para que lo entendiera. Cuando se lo mostró, pareció que el mundo se le caía a los pies.  
  
.-Que pasa Severus, que sabes tu que no sepamos nosotros?.- Pregunto el director intrigado.  
  
.-Es imposible  
  
.-Que es imposible?  
  
.- En el libro del que os hable, el que habla sobre la orden del fénix.- Dumbledore cabeceaba afirmativamente .- En ella hay una leyenda, un hombre, jefe de una tribu guerrera llamada los fremen, era un extraordinario guerrero llamado Paul, según el libro, cuando entraba en combate su animal interior le dominaba cambiando la apariencia de sus ojos y su cuchillo, llamado crys, empezaba a brillar con luz propia.  
  
.-Y que tiene que ver con nosotros, eso, en caso de que fuera verídica, debió suceder hacer miles de años.  
  
.-Tiene que ver que el cuchillo utilizado era exactamente como el que ha dibujado Hagrid, que no se trata de un cuchillo sino del diente de un animal mitológico llamado Chaitan, no hay crónicas en ningún sitio de su existencia. Y que al final del relato hay una leyenda. En la que dice que tres guerreros vendrán a devolver a los fremen a su grandeza anterior. Luchando contra el mal o algo por el estilo.  
  
Snape se ausentó para mostrarle a Hagrid un dibujo del personaje. Cuando se lo enseñó.  
  
.-Ess él.- Dijo Hagrid con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
.-Estás seguro?.- Preguntó Snape.  
  
.-Bueno, no lo se, visten igual y el cuchillo, es idéntico.  
  
Sin saberlo toda esta conversación estaba siendo escuchada por un pequeño animal desde un conducto de ventilación, los chicos le habían pedido que les hiciera el favor de enterarse de lo que hablaban los profesores.   
  
.-Profesor Snape, podría prestarme tan singular libro? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo tranquilamente después de la reunión.- Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Seguidamente Hagrid les informó que Bakka había formado una alianza con Barloc para luchar contra el señor tenebroso. Que pediría ayuda a los otros clanes y que por esa vez podría irme sin problema al estar bajo su protección pero que no intentase volver a ponerme en contacto con ellos o significaría mi fin.  
  
.-Al menos no se unirán a Voldemort.- Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
.-Pero no sabemos las intenciones de los desconocidos, puede que después sean un problema mayor.- Dijo Ojoloco.  
  
.-Cada cosa a su tiempo. De momento no han hecho más que ayudar. Si están contra Voldemort serán considerados nuestros amigos. Al menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.-Dijo Dumbledore dando por finalizada la discusión.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Los chicos estuvieron muy contentos con las noticias que les trajo Xacha, todo lo que Hagrid podía recordar no era ningún problema para ellos y al menos ahora les consideraban amigos.  
  
Varios meses habían pasado desde ese día, Hagrid había vuelto al puesto de profesor y los chicos le visitaban periódicamente intentando averiguar que había pasado con los gigantes, aunque Hagrid no soltaba prenda. Aunque ellos conocían la historia mejor que nadie podía parecer raro que no lo hiciesen de modo que lo hicieron en cada una de las visitas posteriores.  
  
Harry estaba preocupado, hacía algún tiempo que no tenían noticias de los planes de Voldemort, el profesor Snape no era llamado a ninguna reunión. Todo parecía indicar que Voldemort estaba planeando algo gordo. PERO QUE?. A fin, consiguió tener una nueva visión, una urbanización muggle adinerada era su objetivo. Se trataba de otra prueba a novicios aunque esta vez su numero sería considerable a juzgar por la cantidad de túnicas que llevaban al lugar de reunión. Como siempre se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director y les explicaron la situación. Este llamó a Ojoloco, Mc.Gonagall, Severus y a Hagrid. Delante mismo de los chicos. Sirius y Lupin no se encontraban en ese momento en el castillo. Arabela Fig. y los padres de Ron fueron los últimos de la lista. Despidiendo a los chicos antes de que llegaran los invitados.  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron a cambiarse de ropa, la orden solo contaba con 7 miembros para hacer frente a vete saber cuantos mortífagos. Intentarían ayudarles.   
  
NO SE PREOCUPEN POR LA TRADUCCIÓN SELENE TIENE LISTO EL CAP 10 YO TRABAJO EN EL 11 Y ELLA CONTINUARA CON EL 12 DE MODO QUE EN POCO TIEMPO PODREMOS TENER NUEVOS CAPITULOS. NO TENGAN PRISA QUE DE TODOS MODOS COGEREMOS A LA AUTORA. Es que es muuuuy lenta.  
  
Bueno aquí finaliza un nuevo capitulo. Empecemos con los agradecimientos personales.  
  
1.- que nada pedir perdón por crear cierta confusión sobre el destino el año que bueno no Irán a la antartida algunos se preocupan pq hace mucho frío, sino a la ATLÁNTIDA. El continente perdido, o sea que como nadie sabe donde está el clima será de mi elección. JJEjejeje.  
  
SEOMAN.- Te has quedado con el destino?. Seguramente se me trabaron las teclas al escribirlo en alguno de los capítulos, es un error humano espero que me perdonéis. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
JOYCE GRANGER.- A la playa? Bueno tu sabrás la temperatura que tienes... LA verdad es que yo tb estoy ansioso, como has podido apreciar en este capitulo nos situamos mediados de marzo... De modo que quedan pocos meses para terminar este curso. Aunque aun tardaran algunos capitulos.  
  
Anthony Leed : Gracias por hacerme caso, me ha hecho mucha ilusión el review que me has mandado y me siento honrado de ser el primero que contesta a tus preguntas, por mi parte, intentaré siempre hacerlo.  
  
1.-Eso me parece que queda contestado en el capitulo de hoy.  
  
2.- Cuando se enteraran?.- Pues no se exactamente, no he puesto fecha limite. Entre finales de este año, principios del próximo supongo. No se, quiero que ese momento sea espectacular, después de una gran lucha o de salbar a algún personaje importante. Sinceramente NO LO SE. Acepto sugerencias.  
  
3.- ATLÁNTIDA. Con Merlín como profesor.  
  
4.- SI, de hecho, es el único lugar que sabía desde el principio, pero tendrás que esperarte al año que viene para empezar a sacar la porra al respecto. Creo que es un lugar bastante lógico. PERO.. no diré nada más.  
  
5.- Ataques, bueno he estado pensado donde podría atacar Voldemort a finales de Año y se me ha ocurrido que Azkaban sería un buen lugar. Espero que te guste. El tema es que de momento Voldemort trabaja en las sombras, no quiere dar a conocer su regreso hasta que tenga toda sus fuerzas reunidas, de modo que el ataque descubrirá ese velo. A partir del próximo año todo el mundo sabrá la verdad.  
  
6.- No te preocupes ha sido un verdadero placer, espero recibir un nuevo review tuyo en este capitulo.  
  
SILVY. AKISUKI- Gracias, como siempre. Parece que la decisión de la Atlántida con Merlín es del agrado de la gente, yo tb estaba indeciso. Merlín, Atlántida, Merlín Atlántida, al final los dos que demonios, algun capricho me tenía que dar como autor NO... jejejjeje  
  
ALEXXX,. Bueno, me ha alegrado tener noticias tuyas en el fic, igual que ver la continuación del tuyo. Me encantó charlar contigo en el messenger  
  
Lady Amaris Moonless. Que papel?. Bueno seguro seguro en la batalla final. Pero no descarto otras intermedias, no se depende de la acción que tenga en los otros añós, en este por lo menos la acción está servida.  
  
Sisma-anon.- Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que ayudan un montón. Lo de la leyenda japonesa lo he visto en varias pelis de la época, así como en algún cómic. Me gustó muchísimo cuanto lo vi y me pareció buena idea incluirlo en la batalla. Los libros de Dune los compre hace algunos años, pero después los he encontrado en internet en EMULE o Edonkey. Si tienes un buen correo me lo dices que te mando el primero de ellos.  
  
sally : Gracias, me cuesta un poco seguir el ritmo, pero si he de conseguir más review valdrá la pena. Espero que si... Lo de la traducción no te preocupes, como ya he dicho no hay prisa, puedo decir que somos 3 personas metidas en ella, ya os enterareis si todo va OK.  
  
silver : NO SE CUANTAS VECES TE HE MANDADO EL LIBRO. O Bien la dirección es incorrecta o no tiene suficiente capacidad, dime un correo bueno y te pandaré encantado el libro. Gracias por el review.  
  
blackspirit : Bueno, no os cuento lo que me hizo porque no tiene nombre. Jejej, Gracias por el review. Tu historia me encanta ya lo sabes, pero lo del juego fue una pasada, HASTA LAS 2 me tuviste en vilo. Pero valió la pena. Aunque ahora tenga que esperarme varias semanas a saber la continuación.  
  
Marc: Gracias por decirme el error de visualización, lo cambie nada más enterarme, supongo que fanfiction se pasó de la raya.   
  
LadyLily1982: 1.- La verdad es que yo tampoco me plantee lo de Dudley de este modo al principio del Fic pero creo que le da cierto toque diferente. Al final luchará al lado de los chicos en la batalla final, Todo un espectáculo.  
  
2.- Si la verdad es que se lo curran un montón pero dicen que no premio sin sacrificio.  
  
3.- Si a la Atlántida con Merlín como profesor. De todo un poco.  
  
Gracias por el review, me hizo mucha ilusión. Continua con tu fic.  
  
Akasha-potter: Los sentimientos de Ron seguiran como hasta ahora, al menos hasta finales de 7 curso, aunque no tengo claro el tema, aun queda mucho para llegar ahí.  
  
Viena : gracias por los animos, espero nuevos reviews tuyos.  
  
Chelo : Gracias, gracias, me has hecho subir los colores. Gracias por el review. Siempre es agradable recibir estos comentarios de gente que lee tu historia.  
  
Espero no dejarme a nadie, si lo he hecho disculpadme, es que como ya he dicho he perdido parte del HDD y fanfiction hay veces que no funciona como es debido.  
  
UN SALUDO Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. 


	30. Ataque a Jarton Street

ATAQUE EN JARTON STREET  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron a cambiarse de ropa, la orden solo contaba con 7 miembros para hacer frente a vete saber cuantos mortífagos. Intentarían ayudarles. Pero tenían que hacerlo bien. Si cometían algún error les podrían descubrir. No era lo mismo pasar desapercibidos con los gigantes que no les conocían ha hacerlo frente a frente con profesores y gente que les conocía demasiado bien. En especial el profesor Dumbledore, que tenía un 6 sentido para descubrir maquinaciones.  
  
Una vez terminaron de prepararse, revisaron de nuevo su indumentaria, no debían dejar nada al azar. Hermione decidió echar un conjuro a sus armas, de modo que estas volvieran a su lugar oculto a los pocos segundos de alcanzar su objetivo. De ese modo dispondrían de armas ilimitadas. Sobretodo estrellas de la muerte y puñales varios que llevaban escondidos en su destiltraje. Comprobaron que llevaban varias pociones curativas y su pusieron su vestimenta de Gryffindor encima del traje de batalla. Llamaron a Faixes con el silbato especial que Wilson les había enseñado ha hacer y le pidieron que les dijera cuando los profesores partieran para su misión.  
  
No tuvieron que esperar demasiado , a los 20 minutos el fénix se presento hacia ellos emitiendo un sonido afirmativo. Se dirigieron hacia la escalera más cercana y dijeron.   
  
.- Jarton Street.  
  
Aparecieron cerca en el interior de un pequeño parque, se respiraba aire fresco mezclado con la polución típica del transito de vehículos por las cercanías. Estaba todo muy tranquilo. En frente de ellos una gran avenida, con grandes casas y buenos coches aparcados enfrente de ellas. Se notaba que esa zona era muy selecta a la hora de escoger vecinos. La casa más modesta podría valer 10 veces más que la casa donde vivía Harry con los Dursley. Nada perturbaba la tranquilidad del lugar. Después de dar una vuelta rápida para asegurarse decidieron esperar en la seguridad que el pequeño parque les brindaba.  
  
Estuvieron esperando cerca de una hora, cuando se dieron cuenta que un murmullo se acercaba atravesando el parque donde se encontraban. Más de una veintena de encapuchados se dirigía hacia Jarton Street.   
  
Harry se situó estratégicamente al final de la comitiva, oculta en una ringlera de árboles. Se notaba que no eran muy experimentados, se podía oler el nerviosismo que emanaba del grupo. Y la forma de marchar, haciendo tanto ruido, denotaba la falta de experiencia. Justo cuando el que iba en último lugar pasaba frente a Harry, este le tiró un pequeño dardo somnífero. Antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba escondido entre la maleza. Oculto de ojos indiscretos. Hermione y Ron, seguían la misma táctica, antes de que los mortífagos salieran del parque hacían falta 6 miembros en sus filas.  
  
.-Donde demonios están los que falta?.- Preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe de la expedición.  
  
.-No se, venían detrás de mí.- Contestó otro.  
  
.-Demonios, no saben ni seguir al que tienen delante. El señor no estará contento con ellos. VENGA el otro grupo debe estar llegando por el otro extremo, tenemos 30 minutos para hacer lo que queramos antes de que salten todas las alarmas.  
  
En ese momento se dividieron en pequeños grupos y se dirigieron a las 4 primeras casas que se encontraban en el lugar.  
  
Un pequeño grupo de 5 entraron en la primera casa a la derecha. 3 por la puerta principal, 2 buscando la entrada trasera. Los 3 de la entrada principal, esperaban un tiempo prudencial para que dar tiempo a los que se dirigían a la parte de atrás. Nunca llegaron a llamar a la puerta. Una figura, se lo impidió, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Harry ya tenía a dos inconscientes, el tercero le miraba aterrado, la mano que sostenía la varita, temblaba de miedo. Antes siquiera que pudiera preguntar el nombre del desconocido atacante se derrumbó como una piedra en el suelo. Sin mirar atrás se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa.  
  
Otro grupo de encapuchados, 6 en total, entraron en el pequeño jardín que daba acceso a la primera casa de la izquierda de la calle. Como en el caso anterior, se dividieron en dos grupos, 3 y 3, unos para entrar por la puerta principal y otros por la trasera. Cuando los tres que se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera se perdieron de vista. Los 3 se derrumbaron en el suelo, completamente inconscientes. Hermione los situó en una lugar apartado de la vista y continuó su caza.  
  
Ron se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa donde había seguido a otro grupo de 5, había aturdido al grupo de 2 que se habían quedado en la puerta principal, el problema era que para llegar hasta donde estaban los mortífagos, esperando la señal de sus compañeros, no tenía más remedio que pasar por una zona completamente iluminada, donde seguramente sería visto y atacado de inmediato por los tres encapuchados que esperaban, viendo que no había más remedio y tampoco tiempo para buscar otra vía de acceso, se precipito corriendo hacía ellos, protegiéndose mientras corría con el escudo más fuerte que conocía y esperando que la sorpresa y su habilidad jugaran a su favor. Tal como había supuesto, nada más verle empezaron a disparar, suerte que sus escudos eran suficiente fuertes para desviar los ataques simples y el temor ante lo que tenían delante les impedía apuntar correctamente. Sus ojos mostraron el temor que sentían cuando Ron desenvainó su crys y reflejó la luz de la luna. Pasó por entre las tres figuras como un fantasma, un pequeño corte aquí, un arañazo allá, quedando de espaldas de los tres agresores. Estos estaban perplejos, habían visto la muerte tan cerca y se encontraban perfectamente. Se giraron a su atacante, que seguía de espaldas sin mirarles, apuntaron sus varitas y se desmayaron. Ron se giró para mirarles, su crys, al igual que el de Harry y Hermione, estaba bañado con un potente somnífero, de modo que con un simple arañazo les bastaba para dejar inconsciente su enemigo. Si no era absolutamente necesario no querían matar a nadie, al menos de momento.  
  
Solo quedaba un grupo, pero este había ya entrado en la casa, se volvieron a unir los 3, Harry y Hermione entraron por la puerta principal, Ron por la trasera. Al entrar, 3 mortífagos estaba torturando mediante la maldición del cruciatus a una niña y a su madre, la niña lloraba desconsoladamente viendo torturar a su madre por unos desconocidos. Hermione y Harry les dejaron inconscientes de inmediato. Después siguieron oyendo gritos en el piso de arriba, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacía allí. Lo que vieron a continuación les dejó helados, una anciana estaba muerta en medio de las escaleras que llevaba al primer piso, la expresión de su cara mostraba el miedo que había sentido justo antes de morir. La sangre de Harry empezó a hervir por la ira. La bestia luchaba por salir, Hermione se dio cuenta y puso su mano en el hombro. Dándole tranquilidad. Los gritos habían cesado, el temor que llegar demasiado tarde invadió sus ojos. Al llegar a la habitación comprendieron pq habían parado, Ron se había ocupado de ellos, dejando de torturar a un hombre mayor y a otro adulto. Viendo los ojos de Harry, Ron comprendió que había habido alguna victima. Acercándose a él.  
  
.-La lucha no ha terminado.- Dijo este como un susurro a Harry.- Lloraremos a los muertos al final. Bakka.- Ron había usado el nombre fremen de Harry a posta, primero pq había presentes en la habitación, y segundo por su significado.  
  
Salieron precipitadamente de la casa, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía otro centro de batalla. Al final de la calle, multitud de luces de colores se apreciaban.  
  
La orden de Dumbledore estaba luchando valientemente con un grupo parecido de Mortífagos. Aunque eran superados en numero, su destreza y coordinación les ayudaban a superar este obstáculo. Al parecer habían practicado juntos desde la prueba que habían hecho a los chicos antes de comenzar el curso. En estos momentos dos de ellos se dedicaban a proteger al resto del grupo, mientras el resto se concentraban solamente en atacar, de ese modo eran mucha más efectivos. Los chicos miraban el espectáculo. Solo quedaban 15 mortífagos en pié y la orden ganaba terreno cada vez. La lucha no duraría mucho.  
  
.-Llama a los otros, les cogeremos entre dos frentes, aún podemos vencer.- Gritó uno de los encapuchados.  
  
El que se encontraba a su lado llamó la marca tenebrosa.  
  
.-MORSMORDRE.- Dijo dirigiendo su varita al cielo.  
  
Una calavera de tamaño descomunal, compuesta de estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca, todo la figura estaba compuesta de humo verdoso que se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo.  
  
.-Cuando vengan nuestros amigos conoceréis vuestro triste final.- Gritó un encapuchado en dirección a la orden.  
  
La orden intensificaba la lucha, si era verdad que vendrían refuerzos preferían no tener que luchar un fuego cruzado.  
  
Mientras tanto nuestros amigos.  
  
.-Ron quieres hacer los honores.- Le dijo Harry.  
  
.-Claro, será un placer. FENIXVIDUS.- Gritó apuntando tb hacia el cielo.  
  
De la varita de Ron una neblina empezó a salir formando rápidamente una gran nube rojiza. Poco a poco tomó forma, un gran Fénix en llamas, tan grande como la marca tenebrosa. Dando un grito de batalla. La batalla que estaba teniendo la orden con los mortífagos se detuvo, para contemplar otra. El gran fénix se dirigía directamente hacia la marca tenebrosa. Como si quisiera atacarla. El espectáculo parecía aterrador, Un fénix contra la calavera. Al llegar el fénix donde estaba la marca pareció cogerla con las patas, lo que sin duda era humo verde pareció ser real al magnifico animal. Las garras se clavaron en el cráneo apresándolo fuertemente. Las fuertes alas del fénix se movían de arriba a abajo dejando una estela de fuego cegador. Como animal de presa, la figura del fénix con la calavera desapareció en el horizonte dejando el cielo en absoluta penumbra. Los mortífagos estaban aterrados de lo que habían vista. Empezaron a retroceder en dirección a donde estaban nuestros amigos. Dándose cuenta que los cazadores habían sido cazados. Una gran numero de Aurores, apareció en la calle, terminando rápidamente con la batalla.  
  
.-Se encuentran bien?.- Preguntó el que parecía el líder de los policías mágicos.  
  
La orden tardó en contestar, muchos de ellos seguían mirando en el horizonte el lugar donde había desaparecido el grandioso fénix. El primero en recobrarse fue el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
.-Si, es posible que haya más cerca de aquí, podría hacer una inspección.  
  
.-No se preocupe, hay varios grupos por toda la zona la rastrearemos palmo a palmo si es necesario. Alguien puede decirnos de que huían estos desgraciados.  
  
La orden parecía no saber que responder. Finalmente McGonagall contestó. Respirando trabajosamente por el cansancio.  
  
.-De la orden del Fénix.  
  
Viendo que su trabajo estaba cumplido nuestros amigos decidieron regresar a Hogwarts. Mientras que los profesores se quedaban a interrogar a los mortífagos por si entre esos jóvenes reclutas se encontraba alguna información de interés.  
  
A los pocos minutos un grupo grande de mortífagos eran llevados levitando al lugar donde se encontraban los demás. Estos seguían inconscientes y por más que intentaron reanimarlos no lo consiguieron. Decidieron esperar a que se despertaron por si mismos o que les pudiera ver un médico.  
  
.-Que ha pasado ahí?.- Preguntó el líder Auror.  
  
.-No lo sabemos, estaban inconscientes por todos lados. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido traerlos aquí.  
  
El líder Auror giró su mirada, mostrando admiración en dirección al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
.-No tenemos ni idea de que ha pasado. Nosotros únicamente nos hemos enfrentado a los que aquí se encontraban. Ni siquiera conocíamos la existencia de otro grupo hasta que ellos mismos nos lo han dicho.  
  
.-Y Quien demonios ha vencido a 28 Mortífagos???.- Preguntó histérico uno de los aurores.- Y QUE DEMONIOS LES HAN HECHO QUE NO PODEMOS DESPERTARLES?.  
  
.-Estaban esparcidos por el otro lado de la calle, algunos incluso en un parque cercano. Solo han conseguido entrar en una de las casas. Matando a una mujer mayor. La única en condiciones de contestar a alguna de nuestras preguntas era una niña. Al parecer unos encapuchados han invadido su casa empezando a torturar a su madre y a ella de inmediato.- El hombre hizo una pausa.- Al parecer 2 figuras han inmovilizado a sus agresores.  
  
.-y como eran?.- Preguntó impaciente el Auror.  
  
.-Bueno, solo se les veían los ojos, llevaban extraños ropajes que les cubrían el resto del cuerpo. En estos momentos estas haciendo un dibujo junto a la chica. Al terminar le borraremos la memoria. Los medimagos estarán al llegar.  
  
.-Gracias, Seguid buscando. No quiero que se nos escape ninguno de estos mal nacidos por no haberles encontrado durmiendo. MOVEOS.  
  
.-Profesor Dumbledore, que cree usted que ha pasado aquí?  
  
.-Bueno, tal como Minerva ha dicho, ha sido la orden del Fénix. Si nos disculpa, tenemos unos estudiantes que atender. No podemos demorarnos más. Si necesita algo sabe donde encontrarme. Si alguno dice algo de interés me gustaría saberlo. Y Permítanos tener una copia del dibujo de esos hombres.- El Auror simplemente cabeceó.  
  
El ministerio seguía negando que Voldemort había vuelto, pero tras el paso de los meses, la orden de Dumbledore se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de los Aurores. De modo que si ayudarles no significaba meterse en problemas estos lo hacían encantados.  
  
Ya en la oficina del director.  
  
.-Sabes perfectamente lo que hemos visto. Tu mismo lo has leído en el libro. El emblema de la orden del fénix.- Explicó Snape dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.  
  
.-Tranquilízate Severus. Todos lo hemos visto. Aunque he de reconocer que nunca pensé ver algo similar.  
  
.-Que hechizo han utilizado, nunca hemos podido sacar la marca del cielo hasta que se ha disuelto con el tiempo  
  
.-No tengo ni idea. Alguien tiene alguna idea de por donde empezar a buscar a esa orden. Severus?  
  
.-Bueno, según el libro, hace referencias vagas a algún lugar de Bulgaria.  
  
.-empezaremos por ahí. Enviaré una carta al director Búlgaro por si conoce algo sobre la leyenda del libro. Severus, tu te encargarás de buscar más información en la biblioteca. Eres el que mejor conoce los detalles de modo que te encargaras de esto. Es un asunto prioritario, si tenemos aliados me gustaría conocer más de ellos.  
  
Los demás cabecearon afirmativamente.   
  
.-Ha sido una noche muy larga, han luchado muy bien esta noche. Nuestra unión nos ha permitido vencer.  
  
.-Creo que esos chicos pueden saber algo al respecto.- Dijo Severus.  
  
.-Chicos, que chicos?, yo no he visto ninguno.- Dijo McGonagall alarmada.  
  
.-Sr Potter, Weasley y Granger.- Dijo mirando al suelo.  
  
.-COMO?.- Dijo la mama de Ron.- COMO SE ATREVE A ACUSAR A MI HIJO.- Dijo esta indignada.  
  
.-Cálmate, deja hablar a Severus. Que te hace pensar eso?.  
  
.-Sus ojos. Desde hace algún tiempo han estado actuando de modo extraño. No se han metido en líos en todo el curso, cosa que es más que sospechosa en ellos. Su manejo de las pociones. Parecen no esforzarse en las clases. Se pasan el día en la biblioteca, o corriendo, o haciendo quien sabe que.  
  
.-Creo que en vez sospechar de ellos deberíamos premiarles.- Dijo McGonagall tranquilamente.- Les sometimos a un duro entrenamiento antes del colegio. Tal vez por eso no tienen dificultades en las clases.- El profesor Snape, parecía molesto por esas afirmaciones.  
  
.-No insultes mi inteligencia. No se puede aprender pociones en 15 días. No de la forma que ellos lo hacen.  
  
.-Bueno, hay muchos interrogante en todo esto. Les hemos estado observando durante todo el curso y nada nos ha hecho pensar que pueda tratarse de ellos. Ya hablaremos mañana, se ha hecho muy tarde.  
  
El director dio por terminada su reunión. Poniéndose a leer el libro que le prestó Severus nada más salir el último de sus invitados.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.-QUE QUIERES CON QUE LA MISIÓN HA FALLADO?.- Preguntó irritado Voldemort a Colagusano.  
  
.-Señor.- Dijo este arrodillado a sus pies.- al parecer han sido todos capturados.  
  
.-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE. Había cerca de 60. QUIEN HA SIDO?.  
  
.-No lo sabemos señor. Dumbledore y su grupo estaba ahí.  
  
.-Cuantos eran? 20, 30, 40?.- Colagusano no quería responder a esa pregunta.- CUANTOS ERA?  
  
.-7 señor.  
  
.-7. ATAJO DE INÚTILES. Como solo 7 magos pudieron vences a 60. COMO?  
  
.-Bueno, había alguien más, pero....  
  
.-Alguien más?.- Ahora Voldemort parecía interesado. La ira había pasado a curiosidad.  
  
.-Si, los Aurores les llaman la orden del fénix. Al parecer hicieron aparecer un gran fénix que se llevó la marca tenebrosa con él.  
  
.-Bien, Cuantos formaban esa orden.  
  
.-No hay datos concretos. Al parecer se ocuparon de cerca de 28 de los mortífagos. Debía tratarse de un gran número.  
  
.-Quiero saber quienes son, quien es su lider. Donde encontrarlo y si podemos unirles a nuestra causa.  
  
.-Bien señor. Se hará lo que pides.  
  
.-A y Colagusano. Sabes que no me gustan las malas noticias. CRUCIO.  
  
Colagusano gritaba de dolor. Harry podía sentirlo aún estando usando la bola de cristal, aunque el dolor más que real era productor de sus recuerdos. Gracias a las memorias fremen ya no era afectado por él. Las memorias en su interior formaban una barrera irrompible ante ese tipo de ataques.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
60 MORTIFAGOS ATRAPADOS  
  
Era el titular del Diario profeta que se encontraba en las manos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
Ayer por la noche, un grupo cercano a los 60 individuos atacó Jarson Street. Al llegar los Aurores del ministerio se encontraron con una lucha entre Albus Dumbledore junto con algunos maestros de Hogwarts y un grupo reducido de ellos. Los demás ya habían sido reducidos. Gracias a su rápida intervención solo murió una persona de avanzada edad. Según fuertes presénciales un grupo de personas apodadas la orden del Fénix ayudó al grupo de Dumbledore ha hacer frente a los agresores, el numero de personas que forman esta orden es totalmente desconocido para el ministerios. De hecho el testigo presencial únicamente pudo ver a dos de ellos, vestidos con extraños ropajes.  
  
Según el ministro Cornelius Fudge, el ataque ha sido perpetrado por jóvenes magos imitando las técnicas de los antiguos mortífagos para sembrar el miedo y la desconfianza entre los magos. Apoyando su teoría ninguno de los detenidos hasta el momento, Recordemos que más de un centenar, llevaba la marca oscura tatuada en la piel. Albus Dumbledore por otra parte afirma que todos los detenidos son jóvenes novicios en las filas del señor oscuro, razón por la cual aún no tenían tatuados la marca en su brazo.  
  
Quien tiene razón? Quienes son la orden del Fénix? Solo el tiempo nos sacará de dudas.  
  
Más información en las páginas interiores.  
  
En las páginas interiores se encontraba un dibujo de Harry y Hermione vestidos con el destiltraje fremen, aunque nadie podría decir que se trataba de ellos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
El articulo del diario circuló por el colegio como un polvorín. Todo tipo de comentarios se pudieron escuchar en los corredores. Que si la orden era un división especial de Aurores, del ministerio. Que si era un grupo de exaurores en busca de gloria. Etc etc etc. Incluso que se trataba de estudiantes de 7 curso de su propio colegio. Esto hizo sonreír a los chicos. Si supieran la verdad.  
  
Por la tarde después de las clases de pociones el profesor Snape le pidió a Harry que se quedara. Lo pidió con el odio normal aunque Harry, con el conocimiento de la voz dedujo que tenía intenciones ocultas.  
  
.-Sr potter, estoy haciendo varias pruebas con las pociones entregadas durante el año, y tengo una duda respecto a una de ellas. Le importaría bebérsela para comprobar su correcto funcionamiento?.  
  
.-Por que?.- Preguntó Harry secamente.  
  
.-Por que en caso contrario tendré que suspenderle la practica. Es mi derecho como profesor probar en los alumnos sus propias pociones.- Harry miró la botellita que estaba encima de su mesa. Era Veritaserum sin lugar a dudas. Eso puso un poco nervioso a Harry. Tardaría un par de minutos en deshacer los efectos de la poción en su cuerpo, pero durante ese tiempo, tendría que contestar la verdad. Aunque, talvez tuviera una opción, nunca se había probado aunque ellos tres eran los únicos que pudieran hacerlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces se bebió el contenido de la botellita.  
  
Nada más hacerlo, notó como por sus venas circulaba una sustancia extraña, después de la prueba del agua de la vida, eran capaces de contrarrestar cualquier poción en poco tiempo y eran inmunes a cualquier veneno. Ajusto las defensas internas para convertir la sustancia en inofensiva.  
  
.-Cual es su nombre?  
  
.-Harry James Potter.  
  
.-Conoces la existencia de la orden del fénix?  
  
.-SI.- Ahora tenía que hacer el cambio.  
  
.-Conoces a algún integrante de esa orden?.- Snape estaba ansioso de su respuesta, sus sospechas se harían realidad.  
  
.-NO.- Contestó, aunque esta vez su voz era un poco más grabe de lo normal. Snape no pareció darse cuenta de esto. Snape pareció un poco confundido por esa respuesta.  
  
.-Haz visto alguna vez personalmente a alguien llevando este tipo de ropa?.- Dijo enseñándole la fotografía que salía en el diario.  
  
.-NO.- Finalmente la poción ya no hacia efecto en su cuerpo. Podía volver a coger el control. Su conciencia pidió paso a Paul, quien era el que ocupaba actualmente su mente. Este se retiró. Snape parecía decepcionado con las respuestas pero nadie podía resistirse a ella. De modo que irritado tuvo que dejarle marchar.  
  
.-No está mal sr Potter. Puede marcharse, no olvide tomarse el antídoto.- Dijo con odio dándole otra botellita de color carmesí.  
  
Harry simplemente se la puso en uno de los bolsillos y salió de la clase.  
  
Cuando se encontró con los otros les explicó lo que había pasado. Al principio se preocuparan al escuchar que el profesor le había dado a probar Veritaserum a Harry. Ellos sabían que su cuerpo tardaría cierto tiempo en hacerla inocua. Harry les explicó que una vez tomada, Harry le pidió a Paul que ocupara temporalmente su lugar para responder a las preguntas, al ser una memoria en su cabeza Harry pensaba que no estaría afectado por la poción. Se pusieron muy contentos al explicarles que efectivamente su razonamiento había sido correcto. Había pasado la prueba y ahora Snape, en caso de conseguir alguna prueba siempre revocaría de su cabeza la idea de que ellos fueran los miembros de la orden del fénix. Como buen profesor de pociones tenía confianza ciega en ellas.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Durante el próximo mes, los profesores investigaron todo lo concerniente a los fremen y la orden del fénix que pudieron encontrar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, muy poca cosa. Habían deducido que la orden del fénix y la gente que había contactado con los gigantes eran los mismo. Algunos ataques de menor importancia tuvieron lugar durante ese tiempo, aunque en ninguno de ellos aparecieron. Empezaban a pensar que se trataba de fantasmas venidos de otro tiempo.  
  
El entrenamiento con los miembros del equipo empezaban a dar sus frutos. No se podían compararse con los antiguos fremen, pero eran capaces de ganar a cualquier humano o mago que les hiciera frente físicamente. Eran todos excelentes luchadores, y sus cuchillos se habían convertido en eficaces armas en sus manos, tanto de contacto como lanzándolos. Podían acertar sin problemas a un blanco móvil a una distancia de 10 metros.  
  
Decidieron no dedicar tanto tiempo debido a que la mayoría de ellos ( todos excepto Ginny) tenían que hacer frente a sus exámenes finales. Los timos y los extasi. Quedaban poco más de 2 semanas para empezar e incluso los gemelos parecían preocupados. Si no los pasaban no podrían montar su negocio.  
  
El campeonato a falta de un partido era para ellos. Llevaban al segundo clasificado cerca de 800 puntos de ventaja. Algunos equipos habían intentado sin éxito imitar la táctica de Gryffindor. Pero era complicado llegar al grado de compenetración necesario para conseguirlo.  
  
Esa noche, mientras los chicos estaba en medio del bosque prohibido, en la última zona que les faltaba por conocer a fondo, Harry cogió fuertemente el hombre de Ron, presionándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Al girarse Ron pudo ver unos ojos completamente en blanco sin iris. Murmurando sonidos ininteligibles, los únicos sonidos que entendieron fueron. AZKABAN seguido de CORNELIUS FUDGE. Antes de caer desmayado por la tensión.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les guste, a mi personalmente si me ha gustado. Creo que tiene cierta fuerza NO???????  
  
Me gustaría recibir muchos reviews por él. HÁGANME ESE FAVOR VALE????  
  
Únicamente recordar a los que se están rompiendo los cuernos para saber donde Irán en el 7 curso. Decirles que el primer año entrenaran su cuerpo. Fremen. El segundo su mente. Atlantis, Merlín. El tercero su alma en ......  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO RESPONDERE A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP 29 Y DE ESTE (EL 30) Como siempre son las tantas de la mañana. No me quedan fuerzas y aunque ustedes se lo merecen todo. Creo que todos preferirán disponer de este capitulo antes del sábado por la noche..  
  
DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW 


	31. Preparativos

SE DESCUBRE EL SECRETO DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX. (Un poco al menos)  
  
Harry se despertó en la habitación que había ocupado durante el verano, acompañado de sus amigos de Wilson Fénix, nada más despertarse empezaron a preguntarle que le había pasado.  
  
.-He tenido una visión, del futuro.- contestó Harry intranquilo.  
  
.-Bueno, ya sabes lo impreciso que eso es, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso.  
  
.-Esta vez ha sido diferente, estoy seguro que se producirá. Para finales de curso Voldemort atacará Azkaban.  
  
Los chicos se pusieron tensos al escuchar lo que Harry había visto en la visión, máxime cuando descargó sus recuerdo en el pensadero y todos pudieron verlo. Los 4 estaban convencidos que Harry tenía razón se produciría el ataque, debían prepararse para él o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.  
  
Se pasaron gran parte de la noche, pensando como debían actuar a partir de ahora, que preparativos. Querían ayudar a la orden de Dumbledore, pero tampoco querían que se dirán cuenta de que eran ellos los que lo hacían. Después de muchas horas puliendo los flecos. Decidieron poner en acción su plan.  
  
Durante el desayuno nuestros amigos llegaron puntualmente a su hora, cuando las lechuzas empezaron a entregar los paquetes a los estudiantes con su correo un gran halcón buhonero entró para entregarle una carta al director del colegio. (El halcón se había quedado con los chicos para agradecerles el rescate de Hagrid, viviendo en el bosque prohibido)  
  
----------------------  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos indicios suficientes para creer que a finales del curso escolar Voldemort planea apoderarse de Azkaban, liberando a todos los prisioneros con la ayuda de los dementors.  
  
Prepare a su gente.  
  
La orden del Fénix  
  
---------------------------------  
  
La carta iba como la anterior con un fénix ardiente como firma. El director habló a continuación a los alumnos.  
  
.-Debido a causas extraordinarias quedan suspendidas las 2 primeras horas de clase del día de hoy.- Estás palabras tuvieron una gran repercusión entre los estudiantes. Causando una gran alegría. Inmediatamente hizo señas a todos los profesores para acompañarle a su oficina.  
  
Nuestros amigos por su parte hicieron señas al resto de su grupo para encontrarles en la sala al lado de la biblioteca.  
  
A los 10 minutos estaban todos reunidos allí.  
  
.-Bueno, ya que Dumbledore nos ha dado estas 2 horas libres hemos pensado conveniente.- Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y a Ron.- Debido a la proximidad de los exámenes finales, los TIMOS y los EXTASI que todos deberemos dedicar tiempo extra a nuestros estudios de modo que quedan suspendidas todas las practicas extraescolares que llevábamos haciendo hasta ahora, al menos hasta el final del curso escolar actual.  
  
Los integrantes del equipo estaban mirándoles con lo ojos como platos.  
  
.-Vale, dígannos ahora mismo que está pasando.- Dijo Fred enfadado.  
  
.-Como?  
  
.-Si no se hagan las victimas, que Hermione quiera estudiar lo entendemos, pero vosotros lleváis todo el curso sin esforzaros en lo más mínimo. QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?.- Dijo Jorge  
  
.-Debemos dedicar más tiempo para poder estudiar eso es todo.- Le contestó Hermione muy tranquila.  
  
.-Al menos no nos mientas.- Dijo Neville. Esto provocó cierta sorpresa en los chicos, nunca le habían oído hablar así.  
  
.-Creímos que nuestras razones para entrenar quedaron suficientemente claras al principio.- Dijo Ginny.- AL MENOS DIGANNOS LA VERDAD!!!.- gritó lanzándoles un periódico.  
  
Al mirarlo, vieron un dibujo de un fénix agarrando con las garras la marca tenebrosa.  
  
.-No sabemos de que estáis hablando.- Dijo Ron.  
  
.-Ah no?. Y como explicas el signo en los cuchillos que nos regaló Harry. Como explicas que cada vez que pasa algo no estáis en ningún lugar. Como explicas que exactamente hoy cuando algo ha hecho anular 2 clases a vosotros os entren ganas de estudiar de repente. Os hemos visto entrenar. Si alguien pude ser la orden del fénix soy vosotros. Hemos escuchado algunos hechos referentes al rescate de Hagrid, 2 hombres y una mujer. QUE PASA NO CONFIAIS EN NOSOTROS?.- Ginny empezaba a estar fuera de sí.  
  
.-Ginny, tranquilízate, nosotros....  
  
.-Nos hemos estado entrenando muy duro para poder ayudar, cual es el problema?.- Dijo Angelina.  
  
Los chicos se miraron y conversaron unos segundos usando los signos para que nadie les escuchase.  
  
.-No estáis preparados.- Dijo finalmente Harry.  
  
.-A.. Así es verdad? Vosotros sois la orden del Fénix?.- Preguntaron los gemelos sin creérselo.  
  
.-Os lo dije, tenían que ser ellos.- Les contestó Ginny.  
  
.-Es verdad lo que pone en el periódico?.- Preguntó Katie Bell.  
  
.-Bueno, la mayoría de ello si.  
  
.-Bueno, ahora queremos saber que está pasando de verdad. Nada de excusas, simplemente la verdad. Porque se han anulado las clases? Porque queréis dejar el entrenamiento a medias?.  
  
Tras mirarse de nuevo decidieron decir finalmente la verdad. Fue Hermione quien habló.  
  
.-Sabemos que Voldemort atacará Azkaban a finales de curso. Eso es lo que ponía en la carta que ha recibido Dumbledore.  
  
Los chicos parecían asustados de lo que acaban de escuchar. Muchos mortífagos se encontraban presos ahí sin contar con los dementors.   
  
.-Como lo sabéis?.-Preguntó Neville  
  
.-Se la hemos mandado nosotros.- Contestó Ron como si fuera la respuesta más normal del mundo.  
  
.-Bueno, eso es malo, pero porque debemos dejar el entrenamiento.  
  
.-Es que, bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer. Tenemos ciertos amigos que podrían ayudar, tenemos que prepararnos.  
  
.-Os ayudaremos, lucharemos con vosotros.- Dijo muy seguro uno de los gemelos.  
  
.-NO, es demasiado peligroso.- Contestó Harry.  
  
.-Peligroso?, nadie dijo que seria un paseo de rosas, para eso llevamos entrenando 4 meses no? Para estar preparados.  
  
.-es demasiado pronto, aún no estáis preparados para algo de este tipo.  
  
.-Pero algo habrá que podamos hacer para ayudaros.- Preguntó Ginny.  
  
.-Sentaos.- dijo Harry .- Os explicaremos como está la situación.  
  
Todo el grupo se sentó alrededor de la mesa principal. Empezando a marcar los puntos que se tenían que hacer antes del ataque.  
  
.-Veamos, si nosotros tenemos que luchar en Azkaban tenemos que saber todo lo posible sobre los dementors, y no me refiero a lo que sale en los libros de texto del colegio, TODO lo que se sepa queremos saberlo antes del ataque. Como funcionan sus poderes, si hay forma de neutralizarlos, si aparte de Patronus hay alguna otra forma de inutilizarlos. Cuantos hay en Azkaban, Si es posible cambiar la forma corpórea de un Patronus. No te molestes Harry pero si lanzas uno de los tuyos todo el mundo sabrá que eres tu.- Hermione continuaba exponiendo punto por punto las cosas que necesitaban conocer para poder estar lo más preparados posible.- Debemos saber como fabricar un Portkey lo suficientemente fuerte para trasportar a nuestros amigos, aunque de eso nos encargamos nosotros. Dijo mirando a Ron y a Harry.  
  
.-Fred, George, creo recordar que para alguna de vuestras bromas almacenáis un hechizo en su interior de manera que se libera cuando se está produciendo. Es posible almacenar un Patronus en uno de ellos?.- Preguntó Ron intrigado  
  
.-Eso es imposible, la magia de un Patronus es muy fuerte el recipiente no aguantaría.  
  
.-Sería posible, con algún otro tipo de recipiente?  
  
.-Bueno, de eso no estamos seguros.  
  
.-Investigadlo!!!. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa pedidla, no hay problema con el dinero. De todas formas necesitaríamos algún tipo de arma, Bombas de humo, lo que sea que pueda ayudarnos. Todo lo que podáis inventar será bienvenido, que os ayude Neville, tiene un 6 sentido con las plantas, puede ser de utilidad. Me da igual si tenéis que comprar libros o saquear la sección restringida, tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer. AH y nada de comentar esto en los pasillos, estas paredes escuchan. Solo hablareis en la cámara secreta o en presencia de alguno de nosotros. Mañana por la noche nos veremos en la cámara secreta después de las clases para mirar que hemos averiguado.- Harry parecía agradecido por la ayuda.- Ah y no descuidéis los estudios.  
  
.-OK.- dijeron todos a un tiempo  
  
Parecía que el engranaje había empezado a funcionar, tenían poco tiempo y mucho que hacer pero agradecían la ayuda suplementaria.   
  
Esa misma noche después de las clases, los chicos fueron directamente a hablar con Wilson Fénix. Si alguien podía enseñarles a hacer un portkey para llevar a los gigantes a Azkaban ese era él. Sobretodo después de crear el sistema de las escaleras.  
  
.-Bueno el tema es un poco complicado, cuanto más grande es lo que se necesita mover de un lugar a otro más fuerte ha de ser el portkey. Los gigantes son muy grandes. No creo que se pueda llevar a más de 10 en cada portkey.  
  
.-Pero es posible no?  
  
.-Si, aunque requerirá mucha fuerza.  
  
.-Sabes algo sobre los dementors, alguna forma de bloquear sus poderes o neutralizarlos sin usar un Patronus?.  
  
.-No estoy muy versado en dementors. Sus poderes extraen los recuerdos felices de la gente alimentándose de ellos sumiendo a la victima en la desesperación. Son extremadamente fuertes aunque raramente utilizan su fuerza y si te besan se comen tu alma dejando un caparazón vació. La forma más rápida de matarlos es cortándoles la cabeza aunque eso implica mucha proximidad el Patronus lo que hace es confundirlo ya que va cargado de energía positiva, eso les desorienta, les debilita. Incluso puede llegar a matarlos.  
  
.-Sobre la forma del Patronus?  
  
.-Teóricamente cada mago tiene una forma única, sus recuerdos sus vivencias dan forma a su Patronus. No creo que se pueda modificar, es como la huella dactilar de un mago. Tal vez vosotros, con los recuerdos de toda esa gente, si pudierais cambiar de memorias cuando lanzas el Patronus, de ese modo tendríais una posibilidad de cambiar su forma, tendréis que probarlo.  
  
.-Pues manos a la obra.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al día siguiente por la noche. En la cámara secreta el grupo se volvió a reunir.  
  
.-Como están los preparativos?  
  
.-Bueno, hemos registrado toda la biblioteca en busca de cosas sobre los dementors, antiguamente, no se dedicaban a proteger Azkaban, eran temidos como ahora, pero hay ciertas crónicas en las se hace referencia a su honor y espíritu de lucha. Tb es conocido que pueden desconectar sus poderes a voluntad pero raramente lo hacen. El alcance de sus poderes se puede empezar a notar a unos 25 metros aunque sobre los 10 es cuando realmente se hacen más fuertes. Al haber más de un dementor en el mismo radio de acción parecen unir sus cúpulas formando una sola de más alcance y poder. Se cree que en Azkaban la cúpula es tan grande que puede sentirse a varios kilómetros de distancia y en todo el suelo de la isla estás bajo sus efectos completos.  
  
.-Bien, esta noche entraremos en la sección restringida, y hemos mandado un mensaje para que nos envíen todos los libros disponibles donde se hable de los poderes y habilidades de los dementors. Espero que no llame la atención.- Explicó Hermione.  
  
.-Como vamos con encapsular un Patronus?.- Preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.  
  
.-Bueno, hemos probado algunas ideas pero sin ningún éxito, seguiremos intentándolo. Neville cree que podríamos utilizar en la mezcla raíces de Sauce, que son muy utilizadas en hacer varitas por su alta resistencia a la rotura. El problema es encontrar algo con ese material, hemos revisado todas las mesas y sillas de madera que hemos encontrado pero ninguna era de ese material.  
  
.-Mañana te daremos. Cuanta necesitas?. Con una rama tendrás bastante?.- Le preguntó Harry.  
  
.-Si, al menos para probar.  
  
.-Bien.  
  
.-Alguna cosa más.  
  
.-Si, hemos pensado en modificar la cápsula de gas de la risa Weasley para ponerle gas somnífero, las haríamos más grandes, con más capacidad, lanzadas desde el aire podrían ser letales.  
  
.-Me parece buena idea.   
  
.-Katie, Angelina que tal vais en pociones?  
  
.-Bien, por que?  
  
.-Bueno, necesito varias botellas de poción coagulante, por si hay heridos. Algunas de veritaserum para interrogar a los capturados.  
  
.-Dalo por hecho.  
  
.-Los ingredientes llegarán mañana. Te los daré después de comer.  
  
.-Vale.  
  
.-Bueno, dentro de 2 días otra vez aquí.  
  
Esa misma noche, nuestros tres amigos entraron en la sección restringida de la biblioteca, moviéndose por los estantes buscando cualquier libro que les pudiese resultar útil. Encontraron varios que parecían prometer antes de desecharlos completamente. Finalmente 3 fueron los escogidos. Criaturas Oscuras. Los guardianes mágicos. Y como bloquear tu mente. El último era por si se había cualquier ayuda para bloquear los efectos.  
  
Cada uno de ellos leyó ávidamente un libro. Encontrando varias cosas de interés.  
  
.-Bueno, según el mío (Los guardianes mágicos), fueron descubiertos hace 1500 años en los bosque negros de Flandes, los magos intentaron exterminarlos hasta que comprendieron que podía tratarse de unos carceleros extraordinarios. Que fue cuando decidieron pactar una amnistía si colaboraban con la comunidad mágica vigilando su cárcel. No me extraña que nos odien tanto, prácticamente les encerramos, Hay poco diferencia entre presos y guardianes únicamente que la prisión es un poco más grande.  
  
.-Por mi parte.- Continuó Ron.- mi libro Criaturas Oscuras.- habla de sus poderes, que todos conocemos perfectamente, y que cuando eran cazados los magos utilizaban una especie de filtro, para protegerse de sus ataques, aunque no los eliminaban sino más bien los mitigaban un poco pero nada se conoce de su composición.  
  
.-Creo que eso está tratado un poco más en este libro, como bloquear tu mente. En el explica que existen algunas pociones que impide los sueños formando una barrera entre tu subconsciente y tu mente, para no tener pesadillas, creo que puede ser un buen punto de partida. Son necesarias raíces de Notriacus, lagrimas de ciervo, y polvo de cuerno de unicornio. Las pediremos enseguida. Puede que si añadimos especia potenciaríamos sus efectos ayudándonos con los sueños monstruosos que producen.  
  
.-Bueno, y como lo probamos??.- preguntó Ron  
  
.-Conoces algún sitio donde haya dementor que no sea Azkaban?.- Le preguntó Harry.  
  
.-No  
  
.-Pues no tendremos más remedio que ir allí, según Paul, es muy posible que los recuerdos de los fremen sean un escudo suficiente para bloquear los peores efectos de los dementors en nosotros, de modo que si queremos probar la poción tendrá que venir alguien más con nosotros. Alguna sugerencia??.  
  
.-Que tal Ginny, me ha estado ayudando mucho en la búsqueda en la biblioteca, es la única que de momento no tiene una tarea urgente.  
  
.-Me parece bien.- contestó Ron .- Pero al primer problema la quiero de regreso.  
  
.-Bien, el sábado por la noche iremos a Azkaban, tenemos que tener lista la poción para entonces, mañana haremos una pequeña incursión para ver que nos espera, Ginny tendría que venir con nosotros para poder comparar los efectos con y sin la poción.  
  
.-Mañana se lo diré.- Dijo Ron, creo que no le gustará la idea pero aceptará.  
  
Efectivamente la cara de Ginny se puso pálida ante la ayuda que le pedían nuestros amigos pero no dudó en aceptar si con eso podía ayudar en la lucha.  
  
El jueves por la noche se dirigieron hacia Azkaban, tuvieron que explicarle a Ginny como funcionaban las escaleras y aunque ella preguntó como lo averiguaron ellos no quisieron darle más información de la cuenta. AZKABAN gritaron nuestros amigos.  
  
Llegaron a un paraje desolador, Roca dura bajo sus pies, a unos 500 metros de unos edificios que se encontraban frente a ellos, las formas eran grotescas, el mayor de ellos, parecía desaparecer en el interior de la montaña, como gusano que asoma la cabeza desde su guarida. Una nube espesa alejaba la luz de las estrellas de ese inmundo lugar, y el frió se calaba en los huesos. Se giraron inmediatamente para mirar a Ginny. Su cara, estaba pálida como la cera, sus ojos llorosos y sus dientes apretados les hizo comprender que aunque ellos no podían sentir ningún efecto extraño a esta distancia ella estaba sumida en las pesadillas. Regresaron de inmediato. Al volver a Hogwarts Ginny empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
.-No vayáis a ese horrible lugar, no vayáis.- Les dijo sollozando.  
  
.-No te preocupes Ginny, nosotros no sentimos los efectos, tal vez, un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero nada más.  
  
Ginny se les quedó mirando, como era posible que ella se hubiera sumido en el dolor y ellos tres no sintieran ningún efecto?. Tenía que sumar eso a los innumerables enigmas que su hermano y sus amigos desplegaban a cada instante.  
  
.-Podrás venir el sábado?, tendremos lista uno poción que quisiéramos que pudieras comparar los efectos.- Ginny simplemente cabeceó afirmativamente. Siendo acompañada por Hermione a las habitaciones.  
  
Viendo alejarse a las dos chicas Ron preguntó a Harry.  
  
.-Cuando iremos a ver a los gigantes?  
  
.-El sábado por la mañana.  
  
El sábado por la mañana muy temprano salieron de Hogwarts en dirección a Filo alto. Tardaron pocos mintos en encontrarse en presencia de Barloc. Este parecía muy contento de verles después de tanto tiempo. Charlaron un poco de las respuestas de los otros gigantes al mensaje que Barloc les había mandado después de su enfrentamiento. Había habido respuestas muy diversas. Había gigantes que no creían ni una palabra, como era posible que un humano venciera a un gigante con un cuchillo. Contestaban, otros habían confiado ciegamente en la palabra de Barloc y habían decidido enviar a algunos jóvenes a unirse a su gente. Para prestarles ayuda en su lucha. Otros aunque no mandaron ayuda prometieron no ayudar tampoco a Voldemort. Algunos ya se habían unido al señor oscuro, aunque eran poco más de 50. Los demás o eran neutrales o les ayudarían en lo posible.  
  
Eso desde luego eran buenas noticias. Barloc tenía cerca de 200 gigantes en su clan, aunque solo 50 eran guerreros. Los demás eran ancianos, mujeres y niños que no habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Otros 25 llegarían en pocas semanas para prestarles ayuda. Tras explicarle a Barloc lo que pasaba, el ataque a Azkaban le pidieron ayuda.  
  
.-Será muy peligroso, los dementors son enemigos duros.  
  
.-Os afectan igual a vosotros los gigantes?.- Preguntó Hermione  
  
.-Bueno, supongo que no tanto, solemos tener visiones, pero no nos desmayamos como los humanos, nos vuelve más salvajes por así decirlo. Aunque ha había casos en los que un gigante se ha vuelto loco y ha empezado a atacar a amigos y enemigos por igual. Azkaban es la guarida de esos demonios. Su poder allí es increíblemente más fuerte. Podríamos tener problemas.  
  
.-Estamos investigando el uso de alguna poción que mitigase los efectos de los dementors. Crees que podría funcionar en Vosotros?.- Preguntó Harry.  
  
.-Es posible, el organismo de los gigantes es idéntico al de los humanos. En cambio en temas mágicos solemos tener más resistencia. Necesitaríamos tomar mayor cantidad por razones obvias de tamaño, pero creo que podría funcionar.  
  
.-Cuanta ayuda puedes prestarnos, necesitamos construir portkeys para llevaros allí y volver.  
  
.-Creo que unos 50, algunos deberán quedarse aquí por si surgen problemas.  
  
.-Eso significa 5 portkeys. Muchas gracias Barloc, ten preparada a tu gente, poco antes del ataque volveremos, intentaremos traer una poción que sea efectiva para ayudarnos en la lucha.  
  
.-Será un placer morir a tu lado, si ese es mi destino y el de los míos. Estaremos preparados.  
  
Después de conversar un rato y antes de comer partieron de regreso a Hogwarts. La poción estaría lista para esa noche.   
  
Después de cenar fueron con Ginny a la Azkaban. Justo antes de partir se tomó la poción que habían preparado los chicos. Los resultados eran buenos, seguía notando los efectos de la presencia de los dementors pero no estaba abrumada con las pesadillas. Decidieron adentrarse un poco más dirigiéndose al mayor de los edificios. Se movieron por las sombras. Solamente habían visto a unos pocos dementors patrullando por las cercanías. Decidieron conocer mejor los alrededores de lo que parecía la prisión. Crearían un mapa para tener clara sus posiciones en el momento del ataque. Modos de huir, donde estarían mejor protegidos, donde podían esperar emboscadas o problemas. Al cabo de un par de horas, Ginny les dijo que las visiones empezaban a ser mucho más fuertes y decidieron regresar.  
  
De momento habían hecho un progreso, algo habían conseguido. La duración de la poción aunque corta para su gusto era suficiente de momento. La fuerza de esta debía aumentarse ya que aunque Ginny había notado diferencia lo normal sería que cuando se encontrasen cara a cara con un grupo de dementors su fuerza fuese mucho mayor, de modo que para ir bien Ginny no debería notar apenar molestias a la distancia que se habían movido esa noche.  
  
Lo siguiente era encontrar ingredientes que fortaleciesen la poción, aumentando su duración si fuese posible y produciendo una gran cantidad de ella para el momento de la lucha.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LLEGAMOS A LAS 100.000 PALABRAS. SINO EN EL PROXIMO CAPI LO CONSEGUIEREMOS. EL TOPE DE FANFICTION. Este fic formará parte de los 20 fics más largos en lengua Española en fanfiction. Felicidades a todos los lectores sin vosotros no lo abría conseguido.  
  
Me gustaría recibir muchos reviews por él. HÁGANME ESE FAVOR VALE????  
  
DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW, DEJEN REVIEW  
  
CONTESTACIONES A REVIEW:  
  
Primero que nada darles mi mas sentido agradecimiento a toda esa gente que pierde un poco de su tiempo a hacerme a mi mucho más feliz. Sinceramente su no fuera por ellos no estarías leyendo este fic.  
  
SALLY: Bueno, gracias por le review vas al conservatorio? que instrumento tocas?. Yo antes tocaba el clarinete pero lo deje hace años luz. Espero que con tanto trabajo te de tiempo a divertirte un poco. Saludos.  
  
MARC: Bueno, tema Dumbledore, INTERESANTE, Estoy estudiando tu proposición, es decir, la que Dumbledore se entere de lo que está pasando realmente. Me parece que puede resultar, además estoy empezando a encauzar el reconocimiento. No te digo que lo haga publico pero Dumbledore a efectos prácticos conocerá quienes son la orden del fénix al finalizar este año. Aunque no se aun si se hará publico realmente en el fic hasta el año próximo. Respecto al entrenamiento con Wilson, es que este realmente no les está dando un entrenamiento especifico actúa más como un tutor, resolviendo dudas, aconsejándolos, el entrenamiento propiamente dicho lo hacen cuando viajan con el huevo. Aunque hay veces que su contribución es importantísima, como con el fénix gigante, o con otras cosillas que veras muy pronto.  
  
JOYCE GRANGER: Muchas gracias, gracias , gracias, gracias, bueno, Y Si la Atlántida tiene que ver con atlantis.   
  
SILVY-AKISUKI: Primero que nada gracias por los ánimos, Segundo que Irán teniendo misiones, aunque con el tiempo que queda para la gran lucha de fin de curso no se si podré plasmarlo en papel. En cuanto a los profesores, yo calculo que Dumbledore lo sabrá a finales de este año, si no lo sabe ya, pero aun no se si dirá algo a alguien, o simplemente se limitará a observar, dependerá del contenido de los últimos capítulos. Y por último lo del Voldemort, no creo que haya enfrentamiento directo con los chicos este año, pero nunca se sabe. Mi idea inicial es que no vaya a Azkaban, de modo que solamente se hará publico su regreso. Nada más.  
  
blackspirit : (347, ok ) Efectivamente, sus tíos no tienen ninguna relación con Harry de hecho con nadie del castillo aunque disfrutan con su trabajo de torturar a jóvenes aprendices de mago. Aunque son más permisivos, saben que Dudley ha cogido amistad con Harry y no se lo prohíben. Empiezan a no tener tanta tirria a todo lo mágico, de hecho se aprovechan de ella tanto como pueden para hacerles la vida más fácil en el castillo. Los cuchillos de los demás es normal, de buena calidad eso si, pero nada que ver con los crys fremen, Dentro de algún tiempo se desvelaran ciertas cualidades únicas que tiene estos cuchillos, a fin y al cabo pertenecen a una criatura única.  
  
javi_Fernández: Que tal, gracias por el review, y por tus ánimos en el mess... Bueno, espero verte pronto para charlar contigo sobre este capitulo. Gracias de nuevo.  
  
Sisma-anon : Bueno, sabes que no siempre se puede hacer súper extensos y más a las tantas de la mañana. Espero que me perdones y supongo que el 30 te pareció más razonable. Bueno referente a tus preguntas, supongo que este capitulo te ha mostrado un poco de que están intentando para que no les reconozcan. Espero poder conseguirlo sin dejar huecos vacíos. Y Si, hay más gente que solo 7, pero los más próximos, el circulo interno por así decirlo son los ya conocidos. Además con el ministro diciendo que Voldemort no ha vuelto no puede conseguir ayuda del ministerio. Espero mostrarte todo el potencial de la orden de Dumbledore para el ataque a azkaban, aunque no te esperes un ejercito. No Irán a Australia, aunque no se no se. jejejej  
  
HARRY17: Gracias por los ánimos, y sigue poniendo en tus favoritos las mejores historias he encontrado autenticas joyas, desde aquí recomiendo todos tus autores favoritos. No tienen desperdicio, muy al estilo de este humilde fic.  
  
VIENA: Gracias por los ánimos, a mí tb me cae superbien Hagrid y no podía dejar que le pasase nada, espero que tenga un poco más de protagonismo en el futuro.   
  
Anthony Leed : Bueno, la duda que tenias en el cap 29 se ha saldado en el 30, espero que te gustase la manera en que monté la forma para que no les descubrieran. Respecto a lo de que la mágia negra es mala, bueno simplemente decir que el laser según para que fines se utilice puede considerarse malo para según para que bueno. La magia según lo veo yo, no es ni buena ni mala, todo depende de cómo se utilice, eso quedará claro en su segundo año, donde aprenderán todo tipo de magia. Viene a ser como las pistolas, si sirven para salvar una vida es bueno, si sirven para quitarlo es malo. Gracias por los review. Felicidades tb a tu fic, creo que puede ser una gran historia.   
  
LADY ORIGIN: No te preocupes, no pasa nada. No espero que todo el mundo me envíe un review en cada capitulo aunque me haga mucha ilusión recibirlo. Creo que ya empiezo a cogerle el truquillo, algunos de los capítulos que más me han gustado han representado un aumento en los review y otros en cambio los han disminuido. Supongo que dependerá un poco de el numero real de lectores, eso si me gustaría saberlo. Cuanta gente ha leido todo el fic, aunque no dejen review.  
  
SEOMAN: Como siempre, sigues pensando que son súper poderosos, creo que la comparación que has hecho con los marines es más acertada. Siempre pensé que los magos aunque más poderosos que los mugles, pudieran serlo mucho más usando ciertas cosas de ellos. Te imaginas a Voldemort enfrentándose a un arma nuclear?. Ahí creo que está el punto. NO ESTAN PREPARADOS PARA LAS TÉCNICAS MUGLE. No saben como defenderse apropiadamente. Sobretodo los orgullosos de ser sangre limpia. Por cierto, personalmente si tengo que enfrentarme a un marine o a un fremen prefiero cien veces a un marine. Ni te puedes imaginar como eran los fremen en los libros. Autenticas máquinas naturales.   
  
Selene Snape: Gracias por los animos, referente a Dumbledore parace que la gente le parezca extraño que no esté enterado de lo que está pasando en el castillo. Bueno habría algunas explicaciones posibles aunque ya he dicho que Dumbledore conocerá a fin de este año todo lo que pasa si no lo sabe ya. Que es otra posibilidad. Que no se lo diga a nadie no quiere decir que no tenga sus sospechas. Tanto para una cosa como para la otra hay razones de peso.  
  
Merrick Anne: Gracias, si, se nota que es un tema que me apasiona. La acción es mi fuerte, al menos en mi cabeza aunque cuesta más plasmarla en palabras. Supongo que al final de esta trilogía me saldrá mucho mejor que ahora. Si ahora te encanta espero que al final te guste aún más.  
  
Rosemary Black. Gracias por los animos. Me ayudan un montón.  
  
VIOLETA: Bueno, violeta, espero que te sirviera el correo que te envié para publicar tu historia en fanfiction, cualquier duda me la haces saber, estaré encantado de ayudarte. Gracias por el review.  
  
ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE, NO PIENSO DECIR NADA DEL 7 AÑO, AL MENOS NO DURANTE ESTE CURSO, CREO QUE PERDERIA SU ENCANTO, AUNQUE COMO NUNCA PUEDO ESTARME CALLADO SUPONGO QUE CUANDO ESTEN EN 6 CURSO EN ALGUN MOMENTO LO DIRE PARA NO TENERLES EN VILO. Aunque eso tampoco estará mal. Jejejejejejeee. 


	32. Los TIMOS

PREPARATIVOS Y EXAMENES.

Muy pocos sabían la razón del extraño cambio de animo que los profesores habían experimentado desde el momento en que el profesor Dumbledore había suspendido 2 horas de clase para poder hablar con ellos después de haber recibido una carta. Desde ese momento y aumentando día a día, los profesores parecían más y más preocupados, quedando patente en la tensión que reinaba durante las clases. Ninguno de ellos admitía la más mínima broma ni comentario gracioso, que era castigado más duramente que de costumbre. Ese estado de ánimo que tenían el claustro de profesores se había extendido a la mayoría de los alumnos que viendo acercarse la hora de los exámenes se habían lanzado en una vorágine consumista de todo tipo de libros y apuntes. Sus ánimos estaban tan crispados que en más de una ocasión se habían producido discusiones entre miembros de la misma casa por consultar cualquier chorrada de libro en la biblioteca y no se había llegado a las manos gracias a la rápida intervención de la vigilante.

Esta situación no pasó desapercibida por nuestros amigos, como tampoco lo fue para el director. Aunque este último no sabía como poner fin a esa sensación catastrófica que reinaba en su escuela. Los momentos eran duros pero sabía por experiencia que se trataba del principio, aún tenía que seguir empeorando. Nuestros amigos en cambio intentaban tranquilizar los ánimos de su residencia. Ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesitase a estudiar, sin dejar de lado su misión principal.

Ellos no tenían dificultad para el estudio. Gracias al entrenamiento con los Fedaykin ahora eran capaces de memorizar todo un libro sin problemas, Podían acceder a cualquiera de sus páginas grabadas en sus recuerdos en pocos segundos, venía a ser lo que los muggles llaman memoria fotográfica de modo que no tenían esa necesidad de repasar y repasar, simplemente lo leían y listo. Eso les dejaba mucho tiempo libre para poder seguir con sus planes y para ayudar a quien lo necesitase.

Hasta que llegaron a un punto en que si se seguía del mismo modo no llegarían a final del curso. La situación era tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Entonces, junto con los gemelos Weasley, decidieron un plan de choque. O tranquilizaba la situación o se liaba todo el colegio a tortazo limpio pero estaban seguros que no se quedarían indiferentes.

La broma requería mucha precisión, compenetración y tenía que afectar a todo el mundo, incluyendo al cuerpo de profesores. A fin y al cabo, parte de la situación era por su culpa. Estuvieron pensando en diferentes opciones con la ayuda de los gemelos, que eran los expertos en el tema. Tampoco querían machacar a una casa en concreto ya que eso solo podía empeorar la situación. Lo que realmente querían es que se rieran, se rieran como nunca para que todo la tensión desapareciera entre carcajada y carcajada. Al menos eso intentarían.

Habían necesitado un cómplice en las cocinas.

Dobby se había mostrado muy cooperante, aunque era comprensible viniendo la demanda de su gran amigo Harry Potter. Los gemelos se habían recriminado como no se les había ocurrido a ellos sobornar a uno de los elfos durante sus 7 años en el colegio, si hubieran entablado amistad con alguno sus fechorías habrían sido mucho más sencillas.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno nuestros quinteto de merodeadores habían llegado de los primeros para no perderse detalle.

Todo estaba resultando normal, todos los profesores se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno al mismo tiempo que los alumnos. Incluso nuestros amigos, comían de todo sin importarles que ellos mismos cayesen en la broma. Hasta que llegado el momento.........

Un gran POFFFF se escuchó en el comedor. Todos los alumnos sin excepción habían cambiado sus atuendos escolares por bañadores de los años 60, con rayas del color de su casa y el  emblema en la parte superior izquierda. Venían con todos los complementes, un flotador de goma, con el animal correspondiente puesto en su cintura y un gorrito a juego para su cabeza. Algunos de ellos se habían transfigurado en pelotas, saltando continuamente de lado a lado suavemente. Tras unos segundos en que no se sabía como reaccionarían empezaron a reírse unos de otros, incluso los Slytherin parecieron participar activamente de la situación. Los profesores sonreían abiertamente ante la broma, antes de cambiar ellos también.

Los alumnos empezaron a reírse mirando la transformación de los profesores, sobretodo de Snape. A este le habían puesto un traje de neopreno (Como los hombres rana) totalmente negro muy ajustado al cuerpo, con una careta verde que le cubría la cara y el tubo de respiración que cuando expiraba salía todo tipo de burbujas de jabón de múltiples formas y colores. En su cintura, un flotador de una serpiente que se mordía la cola. (No me digáis que no resulta cómico) Este parecía ser el único que no estaba riendo a pierna suelta, aunque no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que un hechizo impedía que se pudiera quitar el tubo de respiración.

Después de unos minutos riendo todo el mundo a pierna suelta, el profesor Dumbledore decidió hablar al fin.

.-Queridos alumnos, viendo la situación en la que estamos quedan todos invitados a darse un baño en el lago. Las clases quedan anuladas hasta la tarde.

.-BIEEN.- gritaron todos.

.-La última casa en llegar al lago tendrá que llevar el traje puesto todo el día.- Gritaron Fred y George saliendo disparados hacia el lago.

Todos los alumnos salieron disparados para no ser ellos los últimos en  llegar incluyendo a nuestro trío favorito. Aunque estos fueron detenidos inmediatamente por el director. De modo que tuvieron que ver como salían los estudiantes mientras que ellos esperaban impacientes lo que el director tenía que decirles.

.-Espero que estén aquí para ser castigados severamente.- Dijo Snape una vez consiguió con la ayuda de McGonagall quitarse el tubo de la boca.

.-Más bien todo lo contrario Severus, aunque no está bien decirlo, era necesario algo así para tranquilizar la situación. Tanto los profesores como los alumnos han demostrado estar más susceptibles de lo normal y creo sinceramente que esto y el pequeño descanso que les he brindado será como un bálsamo. 200 puntos para Gryffindor por su aportación para solucionar la situación.

.-gracias profesor.

.-Ahh, creo que tendrán que llevar la indumentaria toda el día. Quien quiere darse un baño?.- Dijo mirando a los profesores que tb estaban encantados con la noticia.

Efectivamente, por culpa del profesor Dumbledore Había sido un miembro de Gryffindor el último en llegar de modo que decidieron unánimemente ir vestidos todo el día con esa ropa. La verdad no les importó lo más mínimo. Que demonios, se lo estaban pasando de muerte en el lago. Jugando, relajándose, podría decirse que era un día perfecto antes de la tormenta.

A partir de ese momento todo cambió drásticamente, tanto los alumnos como los profesores mostraban unas amplias sonrisas y su mejor estado de ánimo. Los únicos que no habían cambiado su forma de actuar era los chicos. El día se estaba acercando y había ciertos asuntos urgentes que resolver.

Esa misma noche, Fred y George entraron saltando en la sala de entrenamiento de la cámara secreta seguidos por un  sonriente Neville, llevando consigo en la mano un pequeño artefacto plateado.

.-Que os pasa?.- Preguntó Hermione.

-.Que que nos pasa?, esto es lo que nos pasa.- Dijo Fred, pulsando repetidas veces un botón en la parte superior de la cosa que llevaba en la mano y tirándola en dirección a nuestros amigos. Estos saltaron inmediatamente hacia los lados esquivando el artefacto. Este nada más tocar el suelo explotó débilmente en cientos de pedazos dejando únicamente una Bludger rojiza dando tumbos por la habitación.

.-LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO, Hemos metido un Patronus en un recipiente.- Grito Neville contentísimo.

Se reunieron todos contentos para saber los detalles del hallazgo.

.-Se nos ocurrió después de visitar a Dobby, el metió los polvos que les dimos en un jarrón de plata para guardarlo, eso nos dio la idea de dar un pequeño baño de plata al recipiente que llevábamos días confeccionando con la ayuda de Neville. HA FUNCIONADO.

.-Puedes fabricar más?.-Preguntó Harry impaciente por empezar.

.-Desde luego, solo necesitamos más roble y un poco de plata, dependiendo de cuantas quieres que fabriquemos.

.-Ahora lo miraremos, de momento quiero que hagas 100, 5 veces más grandes que esta que nos has lanzado. Con un baño mucho más espeso en plata. Haz un prototipo antes para que lo veamos. Mañana te diremos cuantas de las normales necesitaremos.

.-Que se te ha ocurrido Harry.- Le preguntó Hermione con los signos a Harry.

.-Las grandes serán para los gigantes, si aguantan podremos poner más de un Patronus dentro. Eso les dará más fuerza.- Le contestó de la misma manera.

Cuando los demás integrantes de hubieron partido para descansar, quedándose nuestros amigos totalmente solos. Hermione les enseñó un cosa muy interesante.

.-Os acordáis de lo que hablamos sobre cambiar las formas de nuestros Patronus?.- Nuestros amigos cabecearon. Mirad.

.-Expectro Patronum.- De la varita de Hermione salió un pequeño Crys fremen moviéndose rápidamente por la habitación.

.-Como....? 

.-Es relativamente sencillo, justo en el momento de tirarlo, le he pedido a una de mis memorias que ocupe mi puesto por unos segundos, formándose la forma que tendría si lo hubiese lanzado él. Cuesta un poco de practica pero al final se consigue automáticamente.- Una vez hecha la explicación teórica empezaron a practicar siguiendo las indicaciones de Hermione, terminando por conseguir unos resultados simplemente sorprendentes.

Cansados se dirigieron a dormir. 

------------------------------------------------

Hoy empezaban los exámenes, los nervios estaban en todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que tenían que pasar los TIMOS o los EXTASI. Bueno, todos excepto nuestros amigos que parecían imperturbables pasase lo que pasase. Nada más llegar al comedor se percataron que había 6 caras nuevas en la mesa de los profesores. 3 hombres y tres mujeres. Estos serían los que les examinarían. Primera materia, Encantamientos, 2 horas de examen teórico para dejar pasó después de otro examen practico.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, terminaron el examen teórico en apenas una hora, de modo que decidieron pasar al apartado practico inmediatamente, con un poco de suerte terminarían antes de lo esperado. La primera en ser llamada fue Hermione.

Al entrar se encontró con los 6 profesores que habían visto al desayunar sentados en un mesa semicircular. Todos se la quedaron mirando interesadamente como se acercaba a un pequeño circulo que estaba a 20 centímetros de altura respecto al resto del suelo, al subir los examinadores empezaron a hablar.

.-Buenos días Srta Granger, por lo visto han terminado antes de lo previsto el examen teórico. Espero que eso sea una buena señal.- Le dijo una señora mayor con unas pequeñas gafas en la punta de la nariz.

.-Si, me ha ido bastante bien, gracias.

.-Bueno, este es el examen práctico de encantamientos. A su espalda se encuentran diversos objetos, diferentes tamaños y pesos, nos gustaría que hiciera levitar el mayor numero de ellos que pudiera.

Tras girarse pudo apreciar que efectivamente había como una docena de artículos desde una pluma hasta una estatua que media varios metros. Como Hermione sabía muy bien, la dificultad del ejercicio consistía en hacer levitar más de un objeto a la vez, eso a parte de fuerza requería precisión, ya que si te desconcentrabas en lo más mínimo podían caerse todos ellos al suelo. Por lo general era recomendable empezar por el más ligero para ir subiendo gradualmente. De modo que se puso manos a la obra.

Después de unos pocos minutos los 12 objetos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, mientras un pequeña gota de sudor surcaba la frente de Hermione por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Los profesores estaban encantados por la habilidad que estaba demostrando esta alumna. Después de un par de pruebas similares, usando diferentes hechizos dieron por finalizado su examen practico. Haciendo pasar a continuación a Ron, seguidamente por Harry.

Según comentaban después del examen, Hermione y Harry habían realizado todas las pruebas exigidas correctamente y ron, para su desgracias, había empezado con mal pié. Al hacer levitar los objetos había empezado por el más grande y pesado, de modo que aunque había conseguido levitar 11 de los 12 objetos el último, la pluma, no había habido manera de que se levantara del suelo sin que la estatua tocara al techo de la habitación. Aunque estaba muy complacido con el resultado de los otras pruebas. Terminaron el examen en total de 2 horas antes de lo previsto. De modo que siguieron fraguando sus planes en la Cámara secreta. Por la tarde tendrían examen de pociones.

Del mismo modo que en el de la mañana, las 2 primeras horas eran exclusivamente teóricas. Seguido de un examen más practico. Terminaron antes de lo previsto el examen teórico pasando a continuación al practico inmediatamente. Snape se encontraba presente, aunque solamente como oyente. Separaron a nuestros amigos en una clase y les explicaron que necesitaban hacer como mínimo una de las 3 pociones que había en la pizarra. Una pócima que curaba las heridas sangrantes, que era una suero de la verdad más suave que el veritaserum y la última la poción necesaria para recobrar a una persona cuando era convertida en piedra. (es la poción que utilizaron en su segundo año para volver a Hermione a su estado normal). Inmediatamente empezaron a trabajar en sus respectivas pociones. En esta ocasión estuvieron enfrascados durante más de dos horas en su trabajo, observados continuamente por el profesor Snape que veía como estaban realizando las tres pociones cuando con una era bastante para pasar el examen. Por lo que él había apreciado no habían cometido ningún error. Al terminar Harry el primero se acercó y entregó las tres pociones a los examinadores que se quedaron perplejos al entregarles tres frasquitos perfectamente etiquetados con su nombre, fecha de fabricación y la fecha máxima recomendada para su uso. A los pocos minutos le siguió Hermione y después Ron.

Estaban complacido de cómo les había ido el examen, aunque Hermione no estaba muy contenta con la poción para recobrar a una persona convertida en piedra, al parecer unos de los ingredientes no estaba en perfecto estado y no había resultado todo lo espesa que debería. Nuestros amigos la tranquilizaron diciéndole que era necesaria únicamente una poción y que habiendo realizado las tres le pondrían de igual forma la calificación más alta.

El primer día había finalizado con mucho éxito para nuestros amigos que vieron como muchos de los alumnos salían un poco decepcionados con sus pruebas. Al día siguiente cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y Herbología.

El cuidado de criaturas mágicas había ido muy bien a nuestros amigos, el examen teórico había abarcado gran parte de las vistas durante sus 5 años, cosa que complicó mucho la vida a Hermione y no paró ni un solo momento de escribir pidiendo más y más pergaminos, que eran rellenados cuidadosamente por ella. Los chicos, mucho menos preocupados por la cantidad, intentaron resumir sus conocimientos a lo que realmente era importante de cada criatura. De modo que tras 2 horas intensas el bagaje de hojas era claramente superior el de Hermione que el de cualquier otro estudiante de Hogwarts. 

En herbología habían tenido que decir los nombre de casi 50 especies diferentes de plantas que se encontraban distribuidas en corredores con un numero para identificarlas para pasar a un examen más teórico donde se repasaban principales cualidades de alguna de las plantas estudiadas.

(De los exámenes restantes, únicamente cabe destacar el de transfiguración y el de DAO).

En el de DAO había algunas preguntas trampa, como la de cómo actuar con un hombre lobo después de la comida. (Dios a esa hora no está como hombre lobo). Para pasar al examen practico. Al entrar Harry una gran expectación se apoderó del cuarto. Los informes decían que esa era sin duda su mejor materia y viendo las que había realizado hasta el momento eso era mucho decir. Le pidieron que realizará el escudo protector más fuerte que pudiera. Al hacerlo, quedó patente pq era esa su mejor asignatura, frente a ellos se encontraba un escudo de segundo nivel, completamente formado que se daba a finales de 6 curso. Tb le pidieron que mostrara su ya conocida por todos forma de Patronus. Donde un ciervo precioso con tintes dorados recorrió toda la habitación. Al terminar uno de los examinadores, le hizo una extraña petición.

.-Sr Potter me han comentado que uno de sus fuertes es el duelo. No hay una asignatura concreta para esta materia pero nos gustaría que nos hiciera una demostración.

.-Contra quien...?

.-Bueno, si no hay inconveniente contra mi mismo.

.-No profesor, ningún problema. Sr.

.-TOM Foreman, llámame Tom.

Se encontraban a unos 10 metros de distancia cuando empezaron a batirse en duelo. Los rápidos movimientos de Harry impedían que cualquier maldición mandado por el examinador diera en su blanco, aunque había que admitir que era realmente bueno. Nunca lo habría supuesto al verle. Harry por su parte le obligaba a dirigirse hacia su lado derecho, donde se encontraban varias columnas que le dificultarían la visión. Cuando creyó que había llegado el momento de atacar, creó delante de el una espesa niebla que le ocultaba completamente de su enemigo. Este sin demorarse un instante provocó un intenso viento que despejó completamente el manto impuesto por Harry, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. En su parte de atrás un pequeño pinchazo le hizo darse cuenta de su error, Harry estaba a su espalda con la varita e su nuca. El tiempo que le había dado la niebla había sido suficiente como para poder moverse rápidamente por el lado opuesto de las columnas quedando completamente oculto en las sombras. Cuando su oponente se había concentrado en la niebla que tenía enfrente Harry se encontraba al otro lado de la columna, esperando el momento oportuno para terminar el duelo.

-Impresionante, simplemente impresionante. Nunca habría esperado un movimiento tan hábil de alguien tan joven.

.-Gracias profesor.

.-No hay de que Harry, no hay de que.

Los examinadores no pudieron reprimir los aplausos ante la demostración de habilidad de Harry durante el duelo. Cosa que extraño a Harry un poco. Lo encontraba raro. Lo que este no sabía era que había vencido a TOM Foreman, Director adjunto del departamento de Aurores del ministerio. Considerado por todos como un gran duelista.

En lo referente al examen de transfiguración Hermione se encontró como en su salsa, esta era seguramente su clase preferida y dio todo lo que pudo en el examen. Había permanecido casi el doble de tiempo de lo normal en el examen practico, al parecer los examinadores habían disfrutado de lo lindo con su demostración.

Finalmente habían terminado los exámenes, aunque no sería hasta el próximo fin de semana que se darían por terminadas las clases de ese año, los alumnos de cursos inferiores se encontraban en ese momento en pleno apogeo de sus pruebas personales. Eso daba a nuestros amigos cierto margen de acción.

Gracias al tiempo libre extra habían podido cumplir con los extensos preparativos que necesitaban antes del ataque. Enviando cerca de 100 botellas de poción contra los dementors al director de su colegio. Con instrucciones exactas de su funcionamiento y sus propiedades. Aunque estaban seguros que el profesor Snape analizaría minuciosamente el contenido de esta poción para intentar averiguar que contenía, no podría saber el ingrediente más importante, el que hacia de esa poción imposible de realizar salvo por nuestros amigos. La especia. Lo único que esperaban era que fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para utilizarlas en el ataque que tendría lugar en poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo.

Tal como habían supuesto, Snape había desaconsejado el uso de esta poción al no poder descifrar alguno de sus ingredientes. Muy tranquilamente Dumbledore había cogido uno de los frascos y lo había tragado entero.

.-SE HA VUELTO LOCO.- Grito Snape.- podría tratarse de un veneno o algo por el estilo.

.-Tranquilízate Severus. Es importante saberlo antes del ataque, esto podría ser una ayuda inestimable, si se trata de un arma contra nosotros ahora lo sabremos, y únicamente una vida se está poniendo en juego.

.-Pero director.

.-No te preocupes, me encuentro perfectamente. Le informaré si noto algún síntoma raro. Tengo confianza ciega en esa gente Severus. Su ayuda será bienvenida.

LLEGADA DEL DIA A ( Azkaban)

Curnelius Fudge entraba en su gran mansión en uno de los mejores barrios mágicos de Londres, donde aristócratas y famosos compartían vecindario y una patrulla de Aurores patrullaba continuamente sus calles para limitar al máximo los altercados o problemas que se pudieran desarrollar en tan selecta urbanización. Había tenido un día relativamente ajetreado, con todos los periodistas continuamente haciéndole preguntas sobre si Voldemort realmente había regresado o no. Realmente ahora ya no sabía que pensar, había ciertos indicios que le hacían pensar en su regreso pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, si le hubiese hecho caso a Dumbledore cuando se lo dijo nada más terminar el curso pasado. Ahora los hechos le daban la razón pero eso era su decapitamiento político, tenía que continuar. Malfoy tenía razón, no había pruebas irrefutables, únicamente la palabra de un menor que entendía el lenguaje de las serpientes.

Como cada noche, le fue a recibir Moxmi, su elfa domestica, preparándole un te en su despacho. Al llegar se sentó en su sillón favorito. Estaba en casa. Lo que no sabía era que esa noche no era precisamente la mejor noche para descansar. Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho interrumpieron su tranquilidad.

.-Adelante.- Nadie entro.

.-Adelante, puedes entrar.- Dijo de nuevo pensando que se trataba de Moxmi que le traía alguna cosa para cenar.

Finalmente se levantó para acercarse a la puerta, para abrirla, a lo mejor llevaba muchas cosas en la mano que le impedían abrirla. Pensó.

Al abrirla se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos intensos. Allí delante de él, estaban con toda seguridad los que se hacían llamar la orden del Fénix, la indumentaria no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Antes de poder articular palabra, tenía un extraño cuchillo en la garganta y le habían arrastrado de nuevo a su sillón. Otro miembro de la orden del fénix le hizo un corte en el brazo dejando gotear su sangre dentro de una extraña poción que pronto adquirió un color rojizo. 

Curándole inmediatamente después el sangrante corte.

---------------------

Un fuerte estruendo invadió el hogar del ministro de magia, la puerta estaba completamente destrozada, 4 encapuchados entraron rápidamente por ella. Moxmi salió para ver que había interrumpido de esa manera el descanso de su señor solo para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos de la muerte. Por suerte para ella no tenían tiempo que perder y únicamente la inmovilizaron con un rápido hechizo. Para pasar seguidamente al despacho de su señor.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un Cornelius Fudge con los ojos desorbitados con la sorpresa, taza de te en la mano, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Tampoco les hubiera importado. Un rápido rallo verde salió de la varita de uno de los mortífagos segundos antes de que el ministro cayese muerto a los pies de su querido sillón.

.-El señor estará contento.

.-Si.- respondió otro de los encapuchados.- Lo único malo es que ahora tendremos que ver como Malfoy es nombrado nuevo ministro, con lo orgulloso que es solo hace falta que sea ministro.

.-Si, pero bueno, eso será hasta que el señor lo quiera. Tendremos que esperar, llegará el momento en que ya no sea de utilidad al maestro.

.-Si, entonces terminará igual que este estúpido.

Las figuras dejaron el lugar segundos antes dejar la marca tenebrosa surcar los cielos de la selecta urbanización.

---------------------------

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de Aurores y la orden de Dumbledore se ponía en camino en dirección a la prisión más importante que tenían los magos. AZKABAN

Bueno que les parece este capitulo, como pueden apreciar este es el último antes del ataque a Azkaban, espero que me dejen muchos review.

Perdonen que no les conteste uno por uno pero es que no es el mejor momento para ello, espero poder hacer en el proximo capitulo.


	33. AZKABAN

EL ATAQUE A AZKABAN

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el edificio, nada ni nadie se movía por lo que hasta ese momento había sido una respetada vivienda. Más concretamente la vivienda del ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge.  Un cuerpo permanecía sin vida al lado de un precioso sillón de cuero de corte clásico. Un cuerpo sin vida que había caído inerte después de haber recibido la maldición Avada Kedavra de manos de un mortífagos, un cuerpo inerte que se estaba convirtiendo en polvo segundo a segundo.

Un suave clic se escuchó de enfrente del sillón, del mismo lugar donde un cuadro grandioso del actual ministro de magia se encontraba colgado. Todo un panel giró sobre si mismo dejando a la vista a 4 personas en el interior de un pequeño compartimiento. · Tres de ellas iban vestidas de forma peculiar, totalmente irreconocibles, el otro, era el que había sido el modelo del cuadro de donde salían. El ministro de magia estaba sin habla, había sido testimonio de su propia muerte a manos de unos mortífagos que habían hablado claramente de Voldemort y de su consejero más incondicional. Lucius Malfoy.  Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, cada uno de los consejos que Lucius le había dado en los últimos tiempos fueron analizados desde otra perspectiva, una muy diferente. Como había podido engañarlo de esa forma?. Como él El ministro de magia había podido confiar en ese hombre hasta ese punto?. Como ninguno de sus allegados no le había abierto los ojos, tal vez ellos tb fueron unos traidores.

Mientras el ministro de magia se sentó en un sillón al lado de su mesa, sin dar muestras de reacción, un sonido provinente de la puerta se escucho, alto y claro. Alguien estaba entrando a la casa, se movían sigilosamente, como buscando algo. Nuestros amigos se escondieron a los lados de la puerta y en el compartimiento secreto. 4 Figuras entraron en el despacho del director, eran aurores, preguntando que había pasado, como era que la marca oscura ondeaba encima del edificio. Dos de ellos intentaban hacer reaccionar al ministro que seguía sin hacerlo mientras las otras dos miraban con incredulidad como una forma en el suelo, se convertía poco a poco en polvo. Comprendiendo que había pasado sacaron su varitas, apuntando a los allí presente aunque antes de poder hacer nada tenían un par de crys debajo de la barbilla, y el cuerpo inmovilizado desde atrás.

.-Que está pasando aquí?.- preguntó uno de los que atendía al ministro.

.-Pregúntaselo a ellos, son mortífagos.- Contestó Ron muy enfadado. Y Rasgando su brazo para mostrar la marca tenebrosa.-Hermione hacía lo mismo. En el lado izquierdo se encontraba Harry.

.-Si no queréis que os ataquemos mostrad vuestros brazos inmediatamente.

.-Haced lo que os dicen.- Era el ministro quien había hablado al fin.- Vamos!

Los dos Aurores obedecieron a su superior aunque de mala gana, no mostrando ninguna marca especial en sus brazos. Los dos Mortífagos quedaron inconscientes en los brazos de los chicos. Habían hecho presión a una vena concreta del cuello durante unos posos segundos, causando una ausencia de sangre en una parte del cerebro, se habían quedado inconscientes.

Nuestros amigos se les quedaron mirando y tranquilamente se dirigieron hacía la salida, su primera misión estaba cumplida, era hora de continuar con las tareas de esa noche. Cuando se volvieron de espaldas los dos Aurores les apuntaron con las varitas.

. -Quedaos donde estáis o abriremos fuego, no mováis ni un solo músculo.- Nuestros amigos se inmovilizaron y Harry giró su cabeza mirando a Cornelius.

. -Dejadlos marchar.- Dijo este.

.-Pero Señor, ellos deben ser interrogados para saber los detalles.....

.-He dado una orden, dejadlos marchar, hoy no es un buen día para interrogatorios. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Nuestros amigos simplemente continuaron hasta la salida y desaparecieron.

----------------------------------------

Al llegar a Hogwarts les estaban esperando los chicos, finalmente habían decidido que les acompañarían, a los chicos no les gustaba mucho la idea, pero podían ser de utilidad y no creían que les pudiera pasar nada malo desde las alturas. Desde allí los efectos de los dementors serían menores, eso combinado a que habían mejorado la poción y que era de noche les hacía un blanco realmente difícil de batir. Habían estado practicando días antes para saber en todo momento que esperar y que hacer. Los gemelos, Ginny y Neville, se dedicarían básicamente a atacar y Katie, Angelina y Alicia se dedicarían completamente a la defensa de sus compañeros y de ellos mismo. Llevaban un traje típico Fremen que Hermione les había fabricado para la ocasión, en principio habían pensado en llevar capas negras con capucha, pero eso les hacia parecerse demasiado a los mortífagos y eso esta noche podía ser muy peligroso, no querían que alguien les confundiera en el calor de la lucha. Hacían buen equipo. Realmente les serían de mucha ayuda. Por si las moscas todos llevaban varias pociones para heridas, contusiones y tenían la orden de volver a Hogwarts al primer problema o a la primera orden de alguno de ellos.

Harry partió primero, su destino no era Azkaban, en estos momentos los gigantes debían de estar preparados para usar los portkeys que Harry llevaba en la mochila, el resto del equipo ya había sido entregado  a los gigantes días antes del ataque. Harry desapareció en un suspiro dejando el camino despejado para que los chicos se dirigieran a su destino. Antes de partir todos se tomaron su poción para paliar los terribles efectos de los dementors.

Aparecieron en el mismo lugar que la última vez, arropados en unas rocas. Lo único que había cambiado era la visión de lo que tenían enfrente. Enfrente del edificio principal, el que se adentraba en el mismo corazón de la montaña se estaba produciendo un gran combate, cientos de dementors armados con guadañas rodeaban a unas figuras encapuchadas de un color banco como la nieve. La orden de Dumbledore sin lugar a dudas, muchos Patronus atacaban a los dementors pero su numero era abrumador en comparación. La orden de Dumbledore debían ser entre 50 y 60 mientras que los dementors sumados a los 40 o 50 mortífagos que allí se encontraban les dejaban en clara desventaja, la orden de Dumbledore se defendía francamente bien, Patronus tras Patronus hacían retroceder a los dementors que huían despavoridos antes las figuras de todas las formas. Aunque al poco tiempo otras ocupaban su lugar. Se habían dividido muy sabiamente, unos se dedicaban a proteger al grupo de los dementors, otros a proteger al grupo de los mortífagos y los otros concentraban sus esfuerzos en abatir a los encapuchados negros que comandaban a los dementors. En un principio habían quedado con Harry que le esperarían para empezar el ataque pero estaban seguros que si no intervenían pronto, podía ser demasiado tarde, de modo que el equipo de Quidditch alzo su vuelo, llevando consigo granadas Patronus en gran cantidad. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la lucha al amparo de las sombras, su blanco principal eran los Mortífagos, intentarían abatir al mayor numero de mortífagos posible antes de ser descubiertos. El factor sorpresa era determinante.

La orden de Dumbledore pudo apreciar como 3 artefactos desconocidos caían en medio del grupo principal que servía de escudo a los mortífagos. Nunca habían visto nada parecido y los dementors no parecían darse cuenta de ellos. Una pequeña explosión reveló su contenido. Un par de crys fremen color oro y un caballo plateado estaban parados al lado de los dementors unos segundos antes de atacarles. Al mismo tiempo un gran Fénix en llamas, tan grande como la marca tenebrosa, dando un grito de batalla se dirigió directamente hacia la marca tenebrosa que habían convocado los mortífagos cuando empezó la lucha. Como en la otra ocasión agarró la marca con sus garras y se alejó llevándose consigo la marca del mal. Dumbledore dio un grito.

.-La orden del fénix ha llegado, tened cuidado de no dañar a ninguno de su grupo.

Gracias a la las tres granadas enviadas al corazón de la defensa de los mortífagos un claro se formó y Dumbledore no dudó en utilizar esta pequeña oportunidad para abatir a 3 de los atacantes humanos. Por desgracia no duró demasiado antes de que se volviera a formar la defensa de nuevo. Aunque de nuevo, varios artefactos cayeron del cielo, eran más en esta ocasión. 6 en total. Con idénticos resultados que el anterior durante unos segundos una brecha se creó entre los mortífagos y la gente de Dumbledore que esta vez estaban preparados para aprovechar mejor la ocasión lograron neutralizar a 8 antes de que volvieran a replegarse. Los mortífagos comprendieron que lo mejor era dispersarse por el circulo atacante, en vez de estar agrupados, eso haría más difícil este tipo de ataques.

Ron y Hermione consiguieron abatir a otros 8 antes de que empezaran a protegerse con un escudo que hacía imposible ser atacados con la cerbatana. Los proyectiles nunca llegaban a su destino, Al parecer su última incursión les había hecho ponerse alerta ante este tipo de ataques. Tampoco esperaban que esto les sirviera toda la vida, simplemente era más rápido y eficaz abatirlos en la distancia pero ahora tendrían que acercarse más o usar la magia para atacarles.

------------------------------------------------

Harry corrió hasta la cueva de filo alto, tal como esperaba unos 50 gigantes le estaban esperando armados con garrotes, espadas, y cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir para luchar. Harry le dio a Barloc los portkeys y le explico que todos serían activados al mismo tiempo. Tardaron un poco en agruparse. Harry estaba nervioso, el tiempo era oro en ese momento y no podían perderlo de ese modo. Barloc comprendió su nerviosismo.

...-No te preocupes Bakka, son mucho más rápidos durante la lucha. Nunca se han fiado de estos artilugios y tienen el nerviosismo típico de quien espera la batalla.

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Cuando estuvieron listos emprendieron su marcha.

Llegaron un poco lejos de su destinación original, de hecho en la parte contraria de donde lo había hecho la vez que habían llegado con las escaleras. Aunque era lo mismo, podían oír los gritos de la lucha detrás de los edificios que les tapaban la visión. Ya lo había dicho Wilson, el margen de error era mayor cuanto mayor era el volumen  a transportar, de modo que se podían sentir satisfechos de no haber terminado empapados en agua. Tal como Barloc había dicho los gigantes no dudaron esta vez, dirigiéndose al camino más cercano que les llevaría directamente al corazón de la lucha. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del edificio una escena llamó la atención de Harry. Varios dementors con guadañas acorralaban a otro de su misma especie con intención de matarle. QUE DEMONIOS PASABA ALLI, PORQUE LE QUERIAN MUERTOS, NO ERA DE LOS SUYOS?. En el suelo varios dementors muertos demostraba que había habido cierta lucha en el lugar.

Harry le hizo signos a Barloc para que continuara, que ya les alcanzaría después. La escena le había impactado, que significado podía tener?. Sin pensarlo entro en el edificio, sabía leer los signos de una lucha demasiado bien como para no saber que si no hacia nada al respecto tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta. Notó como la vestía le dominó, aunque no completamente, dando a sus golpes de crys una fuerza y velocidad como los de un animal salvaje antes que el resto se dieran cuenta la cabeza del dementor más atrasado rodó por el suelo, al ver la cabeza muerta de su compañero se giraron, uno para ver un resplandor que surcaba el aire antes de que la oscuridad le invadieses, el otro para ver la mirada inhumana de su atacante, entrándole la certeza de que era el último de sus días. Aunque esta vez Harry no tubo nada que ver con eso, el dementor que había sido acorralado por los otros 5, había cogido una guadaña y la había usado para partirle en dos. El resto de la lucha estuvo mucho más igualada que la anterior. 2 contra 1, el dementor parecía defenderse bien y aprovechó la ocasión para librarse de sus atacantes. Harry miraba como ponía fin al último de ellos. Sin decir palabra se dirigió a la puerta dándole la espalda a la criatura que empuñaba ahora la guadaña, al abrirla, escucho un sonido. Un sonido de ultratumba como cuando crees escuchar palabras silbadas por el viento al rozar con una rama. O como cuando intentas decir algo cogiendo aire (Haced la prueba, es muy tétrico)

...-Grrraaacccciiiiiiaaaasss.- le dijo el dementor. Harry únicamente se volvió para mirarle y le dijo.

...-Espero que no me arrepienta.- Y salió en dirección a la lucha que se producía en el exterior.

--------------------------------------

Ron y Hermione estaban siendo rodeados por una horda de Dementors que les intentaban rodear. Tanto él como Hermione llevaban en una mano la varita y el la otra el crys fremen, habían eliminado a unos cuantos aprovechando que siempre estaban más pendientes del Patronus y de la varita que del afilado Crys que empuñaban. Aunque siempre llegaban más. Ellos estaban a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban la orden del Dumbledore batallando con el grueso de los dementors. Podían ver que la forma de luchar de Dumbledore era extremadamente eficaz, tanto con los Dementors como con los mortífagos. Todos sus hechizos eran de un color blanco, dando muestra de la fuerza que contenían. 

Un Grito de batalla les llegó desde la distancia. Eran los gigantes. Por fin habían llegado. La orden de Dumbledore se paró en seco no sabiendo si alegrarse o intentar una huida de emergencia ante lo que les venía encima. Los dementors perecieron alegrarse y dejaron momentáneamente de atacar del mismo modo que los mortífagos que confiaban que su señor les estuvieran enviando una ayuda merecida.

Se supo inmediatamente de que bando estaban, en el momento que Barloc tubo al primer dementor a la distancia mortal de su espada, con un golpe rápido le decapitó. Inmediatamente empezó otra batalla, ahora las desigualdades no eran tan abismales como eran antes, los gigantes eran muy buenos luchadores y la poción de Harry y los chicos les impedían sentir gran parte de los poderes de los dementors, aunque aún quedaban las guadañas que empuñaban. El ímpetu de los gigantes reavivó la llama de la lucha en las fuerzas de Dumbledore, que intensificaron sus esfuerzos contra los mortífagos.

Barloc, viendo la lucha que estaban llevando acabo los Fedaykin amigos de Bakka, les lanzo un par de grandes granadas Patronus que el mismo Bakka (Harry)  le había dado exclusivamente para él. Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaban nadie. Del interior de cada bomba salió una enorme figura dorada, un gusano de arena de unos 10 metros de longitud por 3 de diámetro, era enorme. Cuando abrió sus grandes fauces se pudieron apreciar cientos de cuchillos crys en su boca, al mismo tiempo que un grito desgarrador salió de sus fauces. Los dementors quedaron congelados y los que estaban más próximos huyeron despavoridos de la extraña criatura, dejando a Ron y a Hermione sin ningún  dementor que les molestara. Ellos tampoco sabían muy bien como reaccionar, no habían esperado que con la introducción de varios Patronus de Harry en su interior se pudiera transformar en una criatura de ese tipo. Por una extraña razón, al combinarse Harry y Paul creaban un pequeño gusano de arena, de un par de metros por medio de diámetro, más que un Chai'hulud pareció una versión grande de una lombriz. Las grandes granadas fabricadas para los gigantes, podían contener hasta 5 Patronus en su interior. Y Harry había metido en todos ellos la misma forma, el gusano, por alguna circunstancia que no entendían, en vez de salir 5 pequeños gusanos, se habían unido formado uno de mucho más grande que era el que había salido al explotar la granada. Ron no sabía que hacer si saltar de alegría o huir como lo habían hecho los dementors, las criaturas estaban estáticas, sin hacer nada. Fue Hermione quien se le ocurrió que hacer. Transfiguro varias guadañas en ganchos de monta que los fremen utilizaban al montar a un gusano de verdad. Ron comprendió entonces que se proponía y cogió el que estaba más próximo a él, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la inmóvil criatura. Cuando se encontró  a una distancia oportuna utilizo un conjuro expelius en dirección al suelo propulsándolo hacia el lomo del gusano clavando a continuación los garfios y separando uno de sus pliegues, la criatura actuó como si estuviera en el desierto fremen en vez de dura roca. Hermione también había montado al otro y los dirigieron hacía donde más dementors se encontraban reunidos. 

La inmensa criatura mantenía sus fauces abiertas tragando cualquier cosa que se encontrara delante de ella, los dementors que no podían esquivarla quedaban muertos en el piso, con la carne ennegrecida. Nunca antes una criatura había sido tan letal para ellos y Ron y Hermione los utilizaron como un bisturí, directos hacia su mismísimo corazón, el espectáculo resultaba grotesco, más de 50 dementors quedaron calcinados al contacto con el gusano, los mortífagos estaban también aterrados ante el espectáculo, más de la mitad de ellos se encontraban inconscientes, y las reservas de energía de los otros empezaba a ser preocupante. Los miembros de la orden no estaban mejor. Había varios en un circulo interior, victimas de los mortífagos a del propio cansancio de la lucha que ya duraba casi una hora. Únicamente Dumbledore parecía continuar con el mismo ímpetu que al principio, aunque cada vez tenía que dedicar más tiempo a ayudar a sus compañeros no pudiendo concentrarse tanto en la lucha directa.

Harry se había unido  ellos atacando directamente a los mortífagos que no le habían visto acercarse debido al espectáculo grotesco con los dementors. Los escudos que tenían les protegían de los proyectiles que les lanzaban en la distancia pero era como si no estuvieran cuando era el crys quien les estaba atacando, este parecía absorber la propia energía del escudo cortándolo como la mantequilla. Harry a duras penas esquivó un hechizo sangrante mandado por un mortífago en la lejanía, dejándole un feo corte en el brazo izquierdo y quedándole momentáneamente inmovilizado. Refugiándose detrás de un montículo aplicó la poción coagulante y un par de hechizos para cerrar la herida, mientras hacia esto, concentrado como estaba en hacerlo rápidamente para volver a la lucha no se percató que un mortífago le había seguido y se disponía a darle el golpe final. 

..-ACACHATE.- Le gritó una figura voladora dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él. Harry le hizo caso al instante oyendo como el mortífago caía al suelo gracias el hechizo desmaius que le había lanzado uno de los gemelos. Todo abría sido perfecto de no ser por el obstáculo que tenía enfrente y que no pudo evitar. Dándose un tremendo golpe contra la pared que tenía enfrente, destrozando la escoba y causándole una fuerte conmoción en la cabeza, varias costillas rotas y un estado ciertamente lamentable. Harry lo recogió y lo examinó al amparo del montículo pero alerta de posibles amenazas. Su hermano tb descendió desde los cielos.

..-Como se encuentra?.- Pregunto su hermano

..-Vivirá  no te preocupes.- Dijo haciéndole tragar la poción especial de los fremen.- Creo que esto no será suficiente. Debería volver a Hogwarts. Como vamos con las granadas.

..-Hace ya un rato que no tenemos, aunque seguimos haciendo lo que podemos desde las alturas.

..-Bien.- dicho esto hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaron. Varios de ellos estaban realmente cansados, Katie tenía una fea herida en un brazos y a Neville  le sangraba una de las piernas por varios cortes.- Dejadme tres escobas y volved a Hogwarts, llevad a Fred a la habitación que está al lado de la biblioteca, allí encontrareis ayuda para él. Seguro que Faixes estará allí, el podrá ayudarle. Curad vuestras heridas

..-Pero Harry.

..-No hay peros que valgan, estoy orgulloso de vosotros, pero es hora de volver. Necesito las escobas y vosotros debéis llevar a Fred a un lugar seguro. Nos veremos después. Diciendo esto esperó hasta que todos volvieron al colegio por medio de los collares. Salió de su escondite. En cuando pudo, llamó la atención de Hermione y Ron que estaban en el otro extremo de la lucha enfrentándose mano a mano con los dementors que querían vengarse, una vez los gusanos ya habían desaparecieron, de los estragos que tanto la criatura como los jinetes habían hecho dentro de sus filas. Les indicó con signos que llamaran a las escobas y que se encontrase en las alturas. Una vez allí utilizaron el sistema que les enseñó Víctor durante el verano. Ron se dedicó a protegerles, mientras Hermione y Harry giraban sobre si y lanzaban a Harry como una bala humana en dirección a los enemigos. Realmente el sistema era eficaz, en cuando tocaban el escudo protector quedaban inconscientes, o al menos momentáneamente inmovilizados como era el caso de los dementors. Hermione era especialmente letal a esa altura. Podía conjurar potentes Patronus en forma de Crys fremen en medio de un grupo de Dementors y atacar a los mortífagos que intentaban sorprender a alguno de los miembros de la orden de Dumbledore.

El brazo le dolía bastante, más cuando se movía a la velocidad en que era lanzado por Hermione, pero debía seguir. No era momento de desvanecerse, la ayuda no podía tardar en llegar. Fudge debía cumplir con su palabra.

Como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas un centenar de Aurores irrumpieron en Azkaban comenzando a atacar a Dementors y Mortífagos. No atacaban a los gigantes porque Harry había dicho al ministro que estarían de su parte. Aunque ningún Auror se aproximo lo suficiente para poder ser atacados por estos.

Poco a poco fueron menos los dementors que se encontraban luchando. Las fuerzas de choque estaban ganando terreno poco a poco, gracias a los gigantes y Aurores que habían nivelado la balanza a su favor. Harry estaba exhausto, igual que Hermione y Ron que ahora permanecían en la distancia mirando el espectáculo. Los mortífagos que quedaban, junto a los dementors se adentraron en el corazón de la montaña huyendo. Tenían claro que el factor numero ya no estaba su favor.

..-Profesor Dumbledore!.- Gritó el que parecía el lider los Aurores. Uno de los encapuchados se quitó la tela que cubría su rostro, mostrando al director del colegio.

..-Gonter, me alegro verle por fin.- contestó este.

..-Están acorralados, no hay salido, no podrán escapar de aquí. Conozco este edificio, son las celdas principales. Hemos formado varios escudos antiaparición para que no puedan escapar.

..-Gracias, tenemos muchos heridos, podría llamar a algunos medimagos?

..-Ya están en camino, no tardarán en llegar.

Viendo que la situación estaba controlada, nuestros amigos fueron a auxiliar a algunos gigantes con heridas de los dementors. Varios estaban muertos, y cerca de 20 heridos de cierta consideración. Inmediatamente empezaron a curarlos, vendándolos y dándoles pociones para las heridas, desinfectando. Barloc y los otros  les ayudaban.

..-Ha sido una gran lucha Bakka.- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.- Ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado.

..-Lo mismo digo Barloc, siento las bajas como si fueran mías.- dijo este dando signos de estar afectado por sus amigos.

..-Un buen líder debe sentirlas, aunque eso no debe afectarle a la hora de tomar las decisiones en un lucha. Debemos partir

Diciendo esto los gigantes se agruparon cogiendo los cadáveres de sus muertos y desaparecieron usando los portkeys que Harry les había entregado al llegar. Nuestros amigos vieron como partieron a su hogar.

..-Al fin nos vemos.- dijo una voz conocido por ellos. Era Dumbledore. Los chicos se giraron buscando al director de su colegio y los tres cabecearon afirmativamente no queriendo decir nada que pudiera dar pistas sobre quienes eran en realidad.

..-Tenemos que partir.- dijo secamente Harry intentando evitar las preguntas indiscretas que solía hacer el director en estos casos.

..-Bueno, saludad a Wilson de mi parte, ya nos veremos mañana.- dijo este antes de dar media vuelta y volver con el grupo de Aurores que controlaban la situación. Nuestros amigos se quedaron parados. Había dicho lo que habían oido, saludos a Wilson? Nos veremos mañana?? El director no cesaba de sorprenderles, era posible que supiera quienes eran realmente?. Decidieron preocuparse de eso más tarde y volver para ver como se encontraban sus amigos en el colegio.

..-Jefe Gonter! Jefe Gonter.- dijo un auror dirigiéndose hacia su lider.

..-Que ocurre?.- preguntó intrigado

..-No hay nadie señor, no hay nadie en el interior de la montaña.

..-COMO?

..-Al parecer hace tiempo que los dementors fabricaron una salida de emergencia desconocida por nosotros, todos los prisioneros y los dementors han huido por allí.

..-Maldita sea, ya les dije yo que no se fiaran de estos monstruos, como se les ocurre dejar hacer lo que quisieran a estas criaturas?.- Dijo el jefe muy enfadado por la escapada de los prisioneros y de los que habían huido al interior de la montaña.- Quiero las cifras, cuantos dementors había?, el nombre de los prisioneros? TODO!!!!, despierta a quien sea, pero lo necesito para YA!.

..-No creo que podamos fiarnos de las cifras de los dementors.- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.- del mismo modo que han hecho la salida de emergencia, se han podido estar reproduciendo sin el conocimiento del ministerio.

..-Es muy posible, Albus. Dios quiera que no tengas razón. Aunque conociéndote, seguro que la tienes.

..-Al menos esta no ha sido una derrota completa. Muchos de ellos han muerto hoy a nuestras manos, y seguro que no todos los prisioneros les serán útiles después de haber permanecido aquí tanto tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todo el mundo por sus review, ya saben que no puedo vivir sin ellos. Del mismo modo siento no contestarles debidamente pero es que le tiempo que necesito es muy grande y con los 3 fics que estoy llevando entre manos.... Supongo que todos prefieren que haga un nuevo capitulo a que les responda verdad???????

Bueno, aún falta el último capitulo de este año, veremos como los ha reconocido Dumbledore..... O NO!!!!!


	34. Fin de Curso

ULTIMO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

Nada más regresar de Azkaban se dirigieron a la habitación para comprobar el estado de sus amigos. Al llegar allí se los encontraron a todos muy contentos al verlos sanos y salvos.

.-Estais bien? Que tal ese brazo Harry?.- Preguntó Ginny nada más verles.

.-Bueno, ha estado mejor, pero no creo que sea nada grave.- Al verle, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore se posó en su brazo y empezó a cantar una bonita canción. Todos los presentes se alegraron con la música y cuando terminó, el brazo de Harry estaba completamente curado. Este en señal de agradecimiento le toco suavemente la cabeza, a lo que el Fénix contestó con una especie de silbido agudo que perecía indicar que le estaba gustando. Todos sonrieron ante la escena.- Como estáis vosotros?.

.-Perfectamente,  el fénix se ha encargado de curarnos a todos, aunque aún nos queda el cansancio. Ha sido genial. Nunca lo olvidaré.- Dijo Fred. Mostrando así que se encontraba perfectamente. Su hermano Ron se alegró al verle tan animado.

.-Habéis estado fantásticos, no lo abríamos logrado sin vuestra ayuda.- Dijo Hermione muy agradecida.

.-Yo no estaría tan segura.- dijo Ginny.- Los gigantes han hecho una gran labor, por cierto, de que les conocéis?

.-Bueno, eso es una larga historia, basta decir que empezó en navidad y que Hagrid tiene mucho que ver. Entonces les conocimos y quisieron ayudarnos. Eso es todo..- Los chicos escuchaban cada una de las palabras que les decían. Querían conocer todos los detalles aunque estaban seguros que no se los darían.

.-Bueno, y que hacemos ahora. Quiero decir... mañana es nuestro último día de colegio pero... no se los demás pero yo quiero seguir.- Dijo Angelina. Los demás tb asintieron, todos querían continuar con el entrenamiento y con la lucha contra Voldemort, sabían que aún les faltaba para estar preparados pero con el tiempo, podrían ser una buena ayuda.

Nuestros amigos lo habían estado pensando con anterioridad, de modo que esta petición no les llegó de improviso, Ginny y Neville continuarían con ellos, de modo que no tenían de que preocuparse pero los demás... este era su último año, tendrían su propia vida fuera de Hogwarts y querían continuar vinculados de alguna forma a esas cuatro paredes. Tal como habían previsto si se presentaba la situación les explicaron que podían hacer.....

.---------------------------------------

Nueve figuras aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Ningún rasgo podía apreciarse a trabes de la capucha que llevaban en la cabeza, imposible determinar si eran amigos o enemigos. Todos tenían otra cosa en común, bajo el brazo llevaban un escoba cada uno. Nada más aparecerse, montaron en sus respectivas escobas y comenzaron el viaje hacía la escuela de magia que se encontraba en las cercanías del pueblo. El viaje fue rápido y silencioso, muy a ras del suelo, buscando las sombras y los arbustos. No debían llamar la atención, de modo que en cuando pudieron se adentraron en el bosque prohibido. Para la mayoría de ellos esta era la primera vez que se introducían en los lindes de ese bosque, para otros, se había convertido en otra casa. Lo conocían como la palma de su mano y les resultaba muy fácil moverse por él sin ser detectados.

Al vislumbrar el castillo de Hogwarts, más de uno suspiró aliviado. Se introdujeron  en él por uno de los múltiples pasajes secretos que tenía el castillo. Muchos de los cuales ya habían utilizado en más de una ocasión, y que les servía para sus andaduras nocturnas.

Al llegar a uno de sus pasillos principales, los desconocidos, ya vestidos con sus túnicas normales se dividieron. 7 permanecían juntos. En dirección a su casa común. Otros dos se movían como sombras en la noche en busca de su presa.

-----------------------------------------------------

.-Bueno, ahora tenemos que pensar en lo que ha dicho Dumbledore.- Dijo Harry con voz preocupada.-Que opciones tenemos?.

.-Bueno, tal vez lo ha dicho para ver nuestra reacción?.- Dijo Ron.

.-No creo.- contestó Hermione.- ha dicho el nombre de Wilson Fénix muy clarito. Sabe algo. Pero COMO?.Tal vez, al luchar en las escobas, como nos enseñó Víctor.

.-Eso no explicaría el nombre de Wilson, no.. el sabía algo antes de esta noche... puede que nos siguiera..- Argumentó Harry.

.-Sabes lo difícil que es pasarnos algo así desapercibido. Podemos oler a Ojo loco a kilómetros, y él es un experto. Además están nuestros sentidos, podemos oír una mosca en la otra habitación.- Dijo Ron convencido que esa no era la razón. Nadie habría podido seguirles, ni siquiera bajo una capa de invisibilidad. 

.-Hay otra opción.- Dijo Hermione  en un susurro. Los chicos se la quedaron mirando esperando que continuara.- Tu padre.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor empaquetaban sus cosas. Emprenderían el camino de regreso después de comer. Para algunos ese era el último día en ese colegio, y miraban cada rincón como si fuese la primera vez, como queriendo mantener el recuerdo siempre en su mente y en sus corazones. Para otros ese era el final de su primer año, habían hecho amigos y conocido a gente pero estaban ansiosos por volver a disfrutar del merecido descanso después de los exámenes. 

Para nuestros amigos, había diversas versiones, los gemelos estaban como locos haciendo contactos para cuando abrieran sus tienda de artículos de broma, recordándoles que siempre podrían contar con ellos.  Para los alumnos que terminaban su 5 año, ese no era uno más. Habían pasado sus TIMOS y ahora empezaban una nueva etapa preparándose para sus EXTASI.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, todas las mesas estaban repletas de alumnos, aunque la mesa de los profesores estaba más vacía que de costumbre. Únicamente estaban Hagrid, con el brazo en cabestrillo, y el profesor Snape junto a Dumbledore, al viejo director se le veía más cansado que nunca, la noche había pasado factura y seguramente no había podido dormir en toda la noche hablando con unos  y con otros. Antes de empezar a comer, el director se levantó para hacer el último discurso.

.-Primero que nada, les tengo que dar malas noticias, Azkaban fue atacada ayer por la noche.- un murmullo se apoderó del comedor, se había vuelto una costumbre recibir malas noticias al finalizar el curso.- muchos de los profesores, se encuentran en la enfermería o descansando de la larga lucha que tuvieron que lidiar, con mortífagos y Dementors, por suerte no tenemos que lamentar ninguna perdida irreparable. Espero que extremen sus precauciones este verano. Segundo, acontecimientos extraescolares me obligan a otorgar a Gryffindor 500 puntos extra.- El profesor Snape parecía asqueado por la noticia y con la mirada inquisidora intentaba comprender por que les otorgaba tal premio. Los alumnos de esa casa saltaron en vítores y aplausos.- si bien, estos puntos no cambian en nada la clasificación escolar ya que Gryffindor se había convertida en nuestro campeón anual, si que hace que se convierta en la victoria más amplia en todos los años de esta escuela. Mis felicitaciones a todos... Podemos comenzar. Con unas palmadas, el comedor quedó adornado con los colores de la casa de los leones y la comido apareció en los platos de los estudiantes.

La comida duró más  de lo acostumbrado, cosa que Ron agradeció muchísimo, tenía un hambre de lobo después de la larga noche que habían pasado. Cuando Dumbledore pasó por delante de la mesa, les hizo señas de que quería hablar con ellos antes de que partiesen. Su corazón se aceleró, dentro de poco saldría de dudas. Snape estaba mirándoles inquisitivamente, como intentando deducir si tendría esta reunión algo que ver con los puntos extra concedidos.

Entraron a los pocos minutos en el despacho del director.

.-Ahh, hola chicos, que tal la celebración?

.-Muy bien profesor, ehhhh... de que quería hablarnos?

.-Siéntense, un poco de té.

Nuestros amigos se sentaron y empezaron a observar la habitación con sus sentidos. Querían estar seguros de que nadie más estuviera escondido en alguna de sus habitaciones. Dumbledore pareció darse cuenta y les dijo.

.-Estamos solos, no se preocupes.- Esto sorprendió un poco los chicos pero no lo dieron a entender.- Quiero decirles que todos los profesores se encuentran bien dentro de lo que cabe, tu padrino se encuentra recuperándose de unas lesiones pero no son de importancia, después podrás pasar a verle por la enfermería, a fin de cuentas eres el único que no tiene que partir con el expreso. Permanecerás todo el verano aquí en Hogwarts con tus tios y tu primo. Siento decirles que no pudimos evitar el escape de los presos de Azkaban, al parecer no se trataba de un plan de última hora sino que hacía tiempo que estaba planeado, así como el intento de acabar con la orden que está a mi cargo.

.-Por que nos cuenta esto profesor.- interrumpió Harry.

.-Por que fue gracias a vosotros que hoy podemos contarlo.- Los chicos le miraban sin dar síntomas entenderlo.

.-De que está hablando profesor? Nosotros no hicimos nada.- Agregó Hermione muy tranquila.

.-Bueno, primero que nada quiero contaros una historia, una de hace algunos años. Una que tiene que ver con Harry. Un día vino a verme su padre James a mi despacho, él formaba parte del grupo de Aurores y magos que junto a mi intentaban remediar el problema que representaba Voldemort para la comunidad mágica. Fue después de una confrontación directa, donde tu padre resultó gravemente herido, estuvo varios días en el hospital, tu madre no había venido en esa ocasión por que hacía muy poco que le habían dicho que estaba embarazada y no quería que tu sufrieras ningún percance. Tu padre acudió a mi en cuando pudo salir del ala del hospital, lo que me contó a continuación no lo hubiera creído de nadie más. Pero viniendo de tu padre.... el me comentó cierta aventura que había tenido en sus días como estudiante, una en que después de una de sus escapadas nocturnas había encontrado un habitación. Al parecer se trataba de la cámara de Godric Gryffindor.  En ella había una carta donde hablaba de un tal Wilson Fénix, y del heredero de Gryffindor. El heredero en ese momento era tu padre, igual como ahora lo eres tu.. Al parecer hacía alusión a una profecía en la que el heredero de Godric junto a Wilson Fénix el 5 fundador de Hogwarts se enfrentarían al descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Que este les entrenaría para poder realizar su misión

.- Tu padre, temiendo no poder decírtelo a ti personalmente, me indicó que te informara sobre esa cámara cuando finalizases tus estudios en el colegio a no ser que por propia iniciativa la descubrieses antes. También me indicó que te dijera que no buscases la cámara a no ser que el tal Wilson Fénix estuviera contigo ya que estaba reservaba para esa ocasión.

.-Como comprenderás, eso no sería demasiado relevante de no ser por las sorprendentes habilidades muggle que la llamada orden del Fénix, que en su día fue creada por un tal Wilson Fénix están llevando a cabo últimamente. Ni tampoco por la habilidad demostrada encima de las escobas ayer por la noche, haciendo algunas maniobras que muy pocos magos actualmente son capaces de realizar, y que vosotros sois unos de ellos. Además está el detalle del número, el mismo que vuestro equipo de Quidditch. Todos esos detalles me han llevado a la conclusión que hace ya algún tiempo que Wilson Fénix se puso en contacto con vosotros, que os está entrenando y que vosotros estáis entrenando a vuestros amigos. Estoy en lo cierto??? Por supuesto, podéis seguir negándolo, no seré yo quien os fuerce a decirlo. Aunque soy el único que conoce todos los detalles que tu padre me dijo, y que no he hablado con nadie más de mis sospechas. Y así seguirá.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron sin argumentos, desde luego ese hombre sabía atar cabos como nadie, pero claro, la culpa era del padre de Harry por comentarle lo de la cámara de Godric, sin ese dato no lo hubiera podido deducirlo.

.-Bueno, y que propones que hagamos ahora?.- Preguntó Harry al director.

.-Bueno, desde luego no voy a inmiscuirme en el entrenamiento de Wilson Fénix, aunque me gustaría conocerlo en persona. Además me gustaría que entrenarais a los profesores, vuestros métodos han resultado extremadamente eficaces y me gustaría que ellos los aprendieran. Yo ya soy un poco viejo, pero estoy seguro que ellos estarán encantados.

.-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Dijo Ron dudando de las palabras del director.

.-A cambio de....?- Preguntó Hermione.

.-Bueno, que sugerís?.- Preguntó el director a la espera de las peticiones de los chicos.

.-Tenemos que pensarlo, en cuando tomemos una decisión se la haremos saber junto con nuestras compensaciones. Si nos disculpa tenemos un tren que tomar.. Los chicos dejaron el despacho del director con un buen sabor de boca. Les habían pillado, pero tampoco esperaban que durase toda la vida. Y ahora, después de haber demostrado su valía podían poner ciertas condiciones. Vaya si lo harían, eso de tener al profesor Snape como alumno les hacía tener una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todo el mundo por sus review aquí finaliza el primer año de la orden del Fénix, el siguiente Fic se llamará.

HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX II No es muy original pero no quiero poner un nombre que pueda dar a entender que se trata de un fic nuevo y no una continuación.

Espero que se esmeren con los REVIEW, HEMOS DE LLEGAR COMO MÍNIMO A LOS 300. Como siempre a los que tengo la dirección les enviaré un correo con la dirección de la continuación. Los demás estén atentos si no quieren perderse los primeros capítulos. Espero que la continuación les guste tanto como este. Aunque eso será difícil, creo que este ha quedado francamente bien, haber como demonios lo supero ahora......

PD.- Este capitulo es cortito pero tiene todo lo que había pensado poner en un principio y creo que da por concluido el año y deja ciertos interrogante para el siguiente. De modo que ya se por donde empezar... ALGUIEN HA ENTENDIDO TODO LO QUE HA PASADO EN ESTE.... si es así felicidades, aunque estoy seguro que alguna parte no entienden por que... Bueno, las respuestas en el siguiente FIC.


End file.
